Carry On Wayward Souls
by DREAMLESSLY17
Summary: Death can shatter a person's soul, and in the case of Allison, Scott, and Stiles, it did just that. Just as they are putting the pieces of their soul back together, something dark settles into Beacon Hills. Team Tiny Werewolf Brain will have to put aside their differences and come together to save one of their own, before they are lost to them forever. Prepare to lose your soul.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **AN:** _I'm back! I'm posting the first chapter today, and there is a cute little short I think you guys will like in Wayward Tales. Enjoy Carry On Wayward Souls. OH TEEN WOLF AND SUPERNATURAL HAVE BEEN RENEWED FOR ANOTHER SEASON!_

 **:** _Thank-you for a reviewing! I really appreciated it. So glad that you like it that much._

 **Ellixwolf:** _Lol! And now that Supernatural is going on to Season 12, maybe they'll finally talk about poor Adam._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks : )_

 **Lara-Cat:** _Thanks. Hope things are going well with your story._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Hope the story meets everyone expectations._

 **Megs:** _Thanks! Check out Wayward Tales' newest chapter for some Dean and Jamie._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger;** _Enjoy!_

 **mistysherwood1:** _I'm sorry. We could change it up and make their ship name Scameson?_

 **OneAndOnlyBellaBelle:** _Hahaha wait and see._

 **Guest:** _Thank-you : )_

* * *

" _ **Save Me"**_ _  
_

 _I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And, they pull you under  
And, I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallen down  
Crawlin' around and around and around_

 _Somebody save me_  
 _Let your warm hands break right through it_  
 _Somebody save me_  
 _I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay_  
 _C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

 _I see the world has folded in your heart_  
 _I feel the waves crash down inside_  
 _And, they pull me under_  
 _I would give you anything you want, oh_  
 _You are all I wanted_  
 _All my dreams have fallen down_  
 _Crawlin' around and around and around..._

 _Somebody save me_  
 _Let your warm hands break right through it_  
 _Somebody save me_  
 _I don't care how you do it, just stay, stay_  
 _C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

 _All my dreams are on the ground_  
 _Crawlin' around and around and around..._

 _Somebody save me_  
 _Let your warm hands break right through_  
 _Somebody save me_  
 _I don't care how you do it just stay (stay with me)_

 _I made this whole world shine for you_  
 _Just stay, stay_  
 _C'mon, I'm still waiting for you_

* * *

 **"Do it, Scott." Jameson grunted. He looked are her, as if to ask she was okay, "Just do it."**

 **He nodded and opened his mouth ready to bite down.**

* * *

 _Read to find out what happens! Get ready lose your soul._


	2. Chapter 1: Anchors

**Chapter 1: Anchors**

 **AN:** _Welcome to Carry On Wayward Souls! Yay! This is the third book in the Carry On series, so If you are just joining us for the first time, I recommend going back to read the first two stories. So without further ado, let's continue on this wayward ride._

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I pulled Jameson closer as the beeping continued, not wanting to get up and move from the warm cocoon that we were in. Jameson huffed and drew the comforter over her head. The beeping stopped after a minute, and we settled back in, only for the silence to be interrupted by the second alarm. Jameson groaned and threw the blankets off her, and pulled away from me to turn off the alarm.

"I'm with Garfield, I hate Mondays." She said, settling back in the bed burying her face in a pillow. I chuckled, before propping myself up to kiss the back of her head. Jameson sighed and pushed herself off the bed. I watched as she got up and stretched. The hem off the man's shirt she was wearing raised against her thigh, revealing more of her skin.

Her legs weren't smooth and unmarred like Allison's were. Her skin was like a trophy case of all her battles. Like the scare on the inside of her left leg that runs from her knee up her thigh. She had a burn scar on her right calf, and a bullet hole wound higher up the same leg. The scars didn't detract from her though, they just showed me how much she had survived. Plus evidence of her bad-assery was sexy.

She finished her stretch, and moved towards the bathroom, my eyes trailed after her. Once she got to the door of the bathroom, she turned and raised her eyebrow at me. I just shrugged. She shook her head with a smile and closed the door. I rolled on my back and let out a puff of air. Who knew this is where we would end up. With another contented sigh, I rolled out of bed and got ready for school. I put on the clothes I set aside last night, and scrambled around to find my books. I grabbed them from the various placed across the room, and slung on a sweatshirt.

"Hey, James?" I called to her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm going to head downstairs."

"Okay,"

I turned towards the door to head downstairs, but stop short when I catch sight of my shadow. My claws were out. I looked down at my hand in confusion, I didn't remember releasing them. But when I looked at my hand, they weren't there. What the hell was going on?

"Scott. Scott!" I heard Jameson call for me. I looked back towards the bathroom. Jameson was standing there barefoot in her red plaid t-shirt dress, "Are you okay?"

I looked back at my shadow and saw my hand was normal again. My mind must have been playing tricks on me or something. Maybe it's an Alpha thing.

"Yeah," I replied. Jameson looked unconvinced and made her way over to me.

"Scott?"

"Just thought I saw something." I answered.

"Okay." Jameson said still slightly suspicious, "Can you start the coffee when you get downstairs?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good boy." She teased, leaning in to kiss me. I smiled against her lips before kissing back. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I nipped lightly at her bottom lip, causing her to laugh. I attempt to slip my tongue into her mouth, but she stopped me and pulled back with a serious look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna tell him today, right?" Jameson asked. I huffed and drop my head on her shoulder, "Scott it's been two weeks. I was already to pull it off like a Band-Aid, but you wanted to be the one to tell him."

"I know," I said, "but you know how he is."

"I do, that's why I agreed with you, that you, his best friend, should be the one to tell him, that you are the seeing the girl he views as his sister."

"I know, you're right."

"Glad to see you learning how the world works," Jameson said patting my cheek. She then leaned up and gave me an exaggerated kiss on my cheek, "Now, coffee."

She gave me a pointed look before pulling away and heading back to the bathroom. I watched her for a second as she brushed her long hair, before grabbing the door handle and leaving my room. I headed downstairs and went into the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw Isaac at the coffee machine already prepping it to make coffee. The two of us hadn't talked much since Jameson and I made the decision to see where this thing between us was going. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said. Isaac just lifted his chin in greeting, "Uh, are you going to school today?"

"Yeah." He said shortly.

"Okay, me too."

"What do you want an award?"

I exhaled again.

"Look, can I ask you a questions?"

"Sure…"

"How angry at me are you?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at me, before actually thinking about it.

"On a scale from 1 to 10?" Isaac asked.

"Sure." I said. Isaac pursed his lips contemplatively.

"Hmm…11." He finally answered, "Possibly 12."

Okay, this was good. At least he was talking.

"Would it make you feel better, if I let you hit me?"

Isaac thought about it as he pressed the brew button.

"It would, but then I would have to deal with Jameson. And for the fun of it, she'd make us do that Werewolf Thunderdome Stiles wanted."

I breathed out a small laugh. That sounded like her.

"I like her, Scott." Isaac told me, "I'm not going to hit you, but I'm also not going to stop trying."

Anger with a hint of possessiveness shot through my veins. He was welcome to try, but I was going to back down either.

"Okay." I said after a beat. He nodded his head and turned back to the coffee machine. Awkward silence took over the room until we heard Jameson coming down the stairs.

"Ah, yes, coffee." She said, bypassing the two of us for the machine. Isaac rolled his eyes and poured her a cup, "You have been well-trained, pup."

"After seeing your work, I rather be on your good side." Isaac told her handing her the cup.

"I wouldn't do that to you." She said, "I've already done that trick, time to move on to the next."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better."

"It wasn't really supposed to, I was just letting you know your balls would stay in tack." She said sipping the coffee. Isaac made a face that wasn't really relieved. Jameson then turned towards me, "We don't have time for me to make something, pop-tarts okay?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll grab them and we can go get my car, and then I'll come back for Isaac."

"Actually, I was going to run to school." Isaac said.

"Really?" Jameson asked, "You've been running a lot lately."

Isaac shrugged. Jameson pursed her lips in suspicion but decided to let it go.

"Alright, do you have your lunch money?"

"Yep." Isaac replied.

"Do you have your homework?"

"Yep." Isaac said with an eye roll.

"Don't sass me, do you have the emergency plans memorized?"

"Yes."

"Emergency plans?" I asked.

"Yeah, after you and the others did that stupid ass thing where you killed yourselves and gave power to a supernatural tree, I came up with emergency plans for when shit happens."

"Why wasn't I told the plans?"

"The plans require protecting you three dumbasses, when shit goes down." She said, "And if something does come after us, they most likely still go after you so they won't be looking at us and Lydia so we can run."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. She grinned and turned back to Isaac.

"Be free, my son." She said imperiously waving her free hand at him. He rolls his eyes and grabs his stuff. With a sarcastic salute, he heads out the door.

"We did good, McCall." She said. I rolled my eyes and kissed the side of her head.

"Come on, we should get going too."

"Fine." Jameson groaned, her eyes then flicked to the clock on the oven, "Or we could leave in 10 minutes and just…. make it."

I grinned and picked her up and placed her on the counter. She laughed and wrapped her legs around my waist before leaning down to kiss me. I met her halfway and pulled her closer against me.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Scott pulled into one of the bike parking spaces and parked. I loosen my grips around his waist and got off the bike. I removed the helmet and was about to tell Scott I had to go look for Lydia, when I noticed the scared look on his face.

"Scott?" I asked. He looked up at me in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"And I let you drive me to school?" I teased. He shook his head with a smile and hopped off his bike. He pulled me into him, trapping me against his chest. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"You don't exactly have a lot of room to talk, Speedy."

"True….but," I started, getting an absolutely wicked thought, "I don't have an open t-t-t—t. Hey Stiles."

Scott jumped away from and spun around looking for his friend. When he realized that he wasn't there, he turned back to me with narrowed eyes.

"Not funny, Jameson."

"Well that is what you get for insulting my driving, well that and your hands were wandering." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He rolled his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'll tell him, I promise."

"Good, now kiss me, because until you do, it will be the last time you get to do it for the next 6 plus hours."

Scott smiled before complying with my command. He griped my hips and took my lips with his. Our kiss quickly went from a goodbye kiss to a make-out session.

"Jameson!" I heard Lydia admonished. Reluctantly I pulled away from Scott and turned towards her, "Release Scott, and let's go. And why isn't your hair braided? I told you we were coordinating today. Come on, we have just enough time for me to do a fishtail."

I sighed heavily. I turned back to Scott.

"I told you, you would get me in trouble." I said reminding him of earlier when I yelled at him after our kiss in the kitchen. At some point my carefully constructed braid had come apart, the braid that Lydia ordered me to have.

"You weren't complaining when it was happening."

"True." I sighed. I gave him an exaggerated kiss on his cheek, before heading over to an impatient Lydia.

"It's about time, Jameson." She berated, "Really of all the times you choose to be a girl."

"I'm always a girl."

"You know what I mean." She said in exasperation as she pulled me along. I turned back to Scott and winked, before complying with the redhead's wishes.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

Scott! Jameson! Come out, come out wherever you are? Where the heck are they? Oh wait there's Scott. What the heck is he doing? I watched him as he ran away from his shadow, he looks absolutely terrified. He kept running backwards and wasn't looking where he was going. I caught him before he could trip over the last step.

"Hey. Hey, you all right?" I asked him. He was still panting from whatever had spooked him. He takes amount to catch his breath before nodding, "You don't look all right, Scott."

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because it's happening to all three of you." Lydia answered coming behind Stiles, "And don't even think about saying I told you so, Jameson."

Jameson held her hands up and backed up next to Allison.

"Whatever you say, Red," Jameson drawled, "But for the record I did warn you three. You guys might want to ink up."

Jameson tapped the pentagram tattoo behind her ear.

"You've opened up yourself to possession and invited dark forces into town." Jameson continued.

"Always so helpful, Jamie." I said sarcastically.

"And what have we learned about my color wheel?"

Scott ducked his head trying to hide his smile.

"Most sisters try comfort their brother when something bad happens." I told her. She snorted.

"Yes, 'cause you, the only child, are the authority on siblings." She shot back, "Sorry, I don't live up to your high expectations, your Majesty."

She rolled her eyes and spun on her heels and started walking off towards the school. The girls head after her and Scott and I follow suit.

"Okay, sorry about the sister comment, correcting your behavior has just become a habit." I said catching up to her. She grinned.

"Well, at least you got that part of being a big brother down." She said patting my cheek, "So what are these symptoms. I know you have massive nightmares, Scott's shadow keeps playing tricks on h-."

"Wait!" Scott interjects," How'd you know?"

"I'm blonde, not stupid." Jameson responded before moving on, "What about you, Peaches?"

Allison looked affronted by the nickname, but shook her head.

"I was home and then I was at school. I don't remember getting here, but I was being chased by my aunt."

"Right, the serial killing bitch." Jameson said. Allison narrowed her eyes at Jamie.

"Nice one, James." I admonished. She shrugged and opened the door to the school.

"Okay, so you're all seeing things and pretty much losing your minds." Jameson said reiterating the conversation.

"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia chimed in happily. Jamie grinned.

"We're not crazy." Allison responded. Lydia turned around and faced us.

"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis?" Lydia listed, "Yeah you guys are fine."

"Yeah, so fine we have discussed several plans for the worse possible outcomes." Jameson added, "Oh, Plan 51."

Lydia grinned.

"Did I hear Plan 51?" Isaac said coming up alongside Jameson. I narrowed my eyes at him and his close proximity to my sister. I could see Scott out the corner of my eye tensing up in his presence too. It was nice to know my best friend was on board with this whole keeping guys, especially Isaac, away from my sister, "We aren't doing that now are we?"

Jameson and Lydia looked at him like he was stupid before shaking their heads.

"Well, we did die and come back to life." Scott reminded everyone, "Jameson did warn us there would be side-effects."

"Several times." Jameson added. The bell rang before I could tell her off. I sighed and turned to Scott and Allison.

"We'll keep an eye on each other. Okay?" I said, they both nodded. I then turned to the others, "And you three, stop enjoying this so much."

"If he keeps up that attitude up, I might enact Plan 25 just for the fun of it." Jameson stage whispered to Lydia and Isaac. I threw my hands in the air and stalked off to class.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura." The new teacher introduced himself, "I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not si-."

"Yeah, Kira. Sits in the back of the classroom, hasn't said more than two words. Likes anime." I spoke up as I was flipping through my sketchbook looking for the drawling of Scott I had been working on. I could feel eyes on me and I look and was met by Stiles' face.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a look, like je was asking me "What was that?"

I looked past him to see Mr. Yukimura giving me the same weird look. Oh, I did something un-normal again.

"My family were survivalists," I explained, "I know the names and faces of everyone in all my classes, and at least 18 ways to escape each room. And only 5 of them may end in injury and/or causalities."

I heard the sound of a hand smacking against skin, and look towards the sound. Stiles had his face his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Tha—that's not proper conversation." He said in an exasperated way.

"Savage, remember, house pet." I shot back.

"Yeah so savage, Ms. Half Hour Shower."

"Well, maybe I—"

"Hey!" Mr. Yukimura interrupted us, "Am I going to have to separate you two?"

"No!" we both protested.

"Well then keep your couple problems for outside of school."

"Dude, gross!" We both said, "I'm not dating that. Hey!"

"Dork."

"Delinquent."

"Oohh pulling out the big vocabulary, how much did that hurt your brain?"

"Ms. Winchester, Mr. Stilinski!"

Stiles tuned around and we both settled in our seats.

"Thank-you. Now what was I saying."

"Your daughter Kira, you were about to embarrass her," I answered. He gave me a look.

"Yes, well my daughter Kira started a few weeks ago so some of you might know her. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school."

Well people were kind of dying, and we didn't exactly have time for new kids. No offense to Kira in the back.

"Or brought home a friend either." Mr. Yukimura said really driving the point home. I hear a loud sigh, and a thud. We all turned around to look for the noise, and saw Kira trying to hide, "Either way, there she is."

She raises her head and gives us and embarrassed smile and wave. I gave her a thumbs up in encouragement. She nodded towards me gratefully.

"Now, let's begin with American history at the turn of the 20th century." Mr. Yukimura started class. I settled back into my seat and propped up my feet on the book rack underneath Stiles' chair. I picked up my pencil and added some more definition to Scott's crooked jaw line.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." I tried to reassure a stressing Stiles.

"Yeah, try not to forget we hi the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going to get back to normal." Stiles responded turning the dial on his combination lock.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"What?" I heard Stiles whisper to himself. I was going to ask him what was wrong, when I heard a distant psst. I looked down the hall to see Jameson peering around a corner.

" _Tell him."_

I shook my head, now was not the time. She narrowed her eyes and started to unbutton two of the button on her dress. It exposed the top of the swells of her breast, she traced a finger around the edges of the top of her dress. I could feel myself heating up and my mind ran wild.

" _Tell him, or that's the last look you're going to get for a while."_ She warned before buttoning up her dress and walking away. I sighed, she was right I needed to just get it over with. He was already upset, and if I wait any longer he's going to hate me.

"Whoa, dude, your eyes." Stiles said.

"What?"

"They're starting to glow." He hissed panicking. He began looking around wildly to make sure no one was paying attention to us.

"You mean like right now?"

"Yes, right now!" he hissed, "Scott, stop it! Stop it!"

"I can't..." I said trying to revert back. I covered eyes when nothing worked. "I can't control it."

"All right, just keep you head down. Look down, come on." Stiles instructed, wrapping his arms around my head, "Keep your head down."

He pushed me into a nearby classroom. But by that point I could feel the wolf rising, clawing it's way out. I shed my bag and coat and try to distance myself from Stiles. He tries to follow me and I hold my hands up to stop him.

"Get back. Get away from me."

"Scott, it's okay."

"I don't know what's going to happen." I panted, "Get back."

The wolf was clawing to take control, so I did the only thing I could do to make me human…inflict pain. I dug my claws into the palm of my hand, until I bled. I kept squeezing until I felt myself change back. I fell onto my knees in exhaustion once I was back to normal. Stiles races over and leans over me.

"Pain makes you human." I answered his unspoken questions.

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads." Stiles said quietly, "This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm ever actually waking up."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the last few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't even see the words. I can't put the letters in order."

"Like even now?"

Stiles stood up and looked at the board.

"I can't read a thing." Stiles said.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"You know, the last time we brought one of these to her grave, it was stolen the same day." I said coming into my Dad's office with the bouquet for my mom, "Hundred bucks down the drain. Hey, Dad?"

I looked over his desk and saw him sitting on the floor with papers and books strewn everywhere. He looked up at me like he had just realized that I was there.

"Hi, what are you doing down there?"

"Working. And hey, if somebody wants flowers that badly, they can have them." He answered, "It's the gesture."

He then looked around, searching for something.

"Where's your sister?" he asked, as I came around the desk to see what he was doing.

"Out with Lydia and Allison, she said she's be back around 9." I replied, "So Dad, what is all this?"

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean."

I picked up a report that was next to me and read off a description that caught my eye.

"Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across the freeway."

"Kanima pile." Dad said patting a spot on the floor. I dropped the file on top of the others before squatting down in front of him.

"Dad, you're not going through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you?"

"I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself, "If I knew then what I know now…""

"Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?"

"Do I have a choice?" Dad asked, "I feel like I owe it to the victims and their families to get them some closure, even if I can't tell them the complete truth. The plan is to narrow the files down and then have your sister come in and take a look. You said her family did this kind of stuff for a living, right?"

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly, "Saving people, hunting things, was their family motto."

"She'll be a great second set of eyes then." Dad said, standing up to grab a folder of the bookshelf. He handed me the file, "There's one case however I can't get out of my head. Eight years ago, when I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his 9-year-old daughter had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes."

"You mean dragged and eaten?" I said reading over the case notes.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?"

"Maybe."

"But coyotes, they scavenge right? So couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?"

"Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?" Dad asked pointing to a spot on the page I was looking at. I read the report.

"The night of a full moon."

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath and closed the file. I was thinking about how I should address this when I noticed something about the boxes dad had pulled.

"He, Dad, where are all these going?" I said gesturing to all the boxes.

"Yeah, we, uh…" Dad stalled, "We probably need to talk about that.

* * *

Dad and I came home after dropping the flowers off at Mom's grave. Jameson's car was in the driveway. But since she had come to school with Scott that didn't mean much.

"I'm going to go check to see if Jamie's upstairs." I told Dad once we got inside the house.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go make myself a sandwich." Dad replied. I nodded before heading upstairs. I made my way down the hall to Jamie's room and knocked on the door. There was no reply, so I stuck my head in to see if she was asleep. Her room was dark but I could at least make out that she wasn't in her bed. I guess she needed another night.

Dad had "kicked" her out for the weekend. She had been staying in my room since the nightmares started. She would get up with me, sing me old rock songs in her raspy voice, or make me a snack. Dad thought she needed a rest and made her go to a friend's house. They argued about it for an hour, before Jameson huffed and stomped out of the house. She had gone to Scott's house and according to him she slept most of Saturday.

I sighed and headed to my room. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw somebody asleep on my bed. Once I calmed down I saw that it was Jameson curled up on top of my comforter. I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jamie immediately woke up at the change of her environment.

"Hey." I said.

"Sup." She replied groggily. She propped herself up on her elbow, "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30. Dad got caught up at work." I told her, "What you did with the girls?"

Jameson snorted.

"Allison's psychosis is getting worse, she thought she was chasing her dead Aunt through the woods and ended up firing an arrow straight at my head." Jamie told me.

"Oh my God? What happened? How are you okay?"

"Isaac just managed to catch it in time or I would have been lobotomized." She said sitting up more, "And you said he would never amount to anything."

"Oh, fine. I'll be nicer to him."

"Thank-you." She said, "How was your day?"

"It could have been better. I can't sleep, can't tell if I'm awake, can't read, and had to drop of flowers at my mom's grave."

"You've had a tough day. I would tell you to get some rest but…"

"Yeah," I drawled. I then noticed her phone on my dresser blinking up a storm, "Your phone is going off."

Jameson frowned, and picked up the phone.

"It's Scott," Jameson said in a strangely happy tone, "Isaac must have told him what happened in this afternoon. He's probably had like three freak outs by now. I should call him. I'll be back."

"Okay," I said. She smiled and got up and headed out the room. While she was gone, I got dressed for bed and got under the covers. She came back a few minutes later she and plugged her phone in before scooting in next to me, curling against my back.

"Night, Stiles." She said.

"Night, James." I said closing my eyes. After few moments of restlessness I sighed and turned over on my back.

"Stiles." Jameson complained.

"I know, sorry. Can you sing to me?"

Jameson sighed.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start make it better…"_

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"What?" Stiles asked jolting awake.

"I asked you a question!"

"Uh…Sorry, Coach. What was it?" Stiles stuttered out.

"It was, "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?""

"Oh, well, I am now."

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink."

"What you mediocre life wasn't enough of a reason?" I asked Coach trying to get some of the heat of Stiles.

"Can it, boy name." Coach yelled pointing his finger at me, "Just for that, you're running an extra hour at practice."

"It's a date, Coach."

Coach sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?" He asked turning around. Stiles gave me a grateful look. But I cast him one of concern. That was the freakiest thing I had seen Stiles do ever.

"I'm okay," he said, "I just fell asleep for a sec."

"Dude, you weren't asleep." Scott answered. Scott then flickered his eyes down at the paper that Stiles had frantically been scrambling on like he was writing for his life. When he saw what he wrote he freaked out. Lifting the notebook, Scott and I saw what he had been writing…Wake-Up!

* * *

"Okay, so what happens to a person had a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked at lunch. The six of us were sitting outside, enjoying one of the last warm days of the year. I was sitting between the boys and the girls and Isaac were sitting across from us.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added.

"And id being hunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison continued.

"They're all locked up because they are insane." Isaac answered.

"Or they get possessed, become a killer themselves, or die." I supplied the rest of the diagnosis.

"Ha. Can you two at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles admonished.

"For half of my childhood I was locked in a freezer. So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac replied, "And Jameson grew up in a car and was raised to kill supernatural creatures, so…"

"It's true I have the socialization skills of a toddler and zero tact. You three asked a question and I gave you an answer. But we wouldn't have had this problem if you guys listened to me in the first place."

"Seriously, James," Stiles said in exasperation, "We get it you were right, you're always right, and we screwed up. Now we're paying for it."

"As long as we are clear on that." I said with a superior sniff.

"I don't know how we possibly couldn't be since you tell us-."

"Excuse me for caring, you -."

"Hi," an overly cheerfully nervous voice greeted. We stopped our argument to look at the stranger, "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're taking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called, "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked her in the typical snooty Lydia fashion.

"Kira," I answered coming to the girl's rescue, "She's in our history class. She sits right under escape plan number 5."

"Wait, so you were serious?" Kira asked.

"Ah…yeah."

"Oh," she said.

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked superiorly.

"Either, I guess." She said with a shrug, "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities?" Isaac asked giving me a look, "And what are those?"

"Like demons." Kira answered. Huh, demons. I give them all a smug look and Stiles shoves my face away.

"Why not?" Stiles asked sarcastically, "Stop enjoying this so much, Jamie?"

"Hold on," Allison interjected, "if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

"Death. You die."

I smirked under Stiles' hand, maybe now they'll listen to me when I tell them things are a bad idea.

...

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Stiles had wanted a second opinion after Kira's Bardo announcement. Well technically third as all Kira did was reaffirm what Jameson had been smugly telling us for weeks. And sure we found our parents but I'm beginning to wonder about the costs.

So after school we swung by Dr. Deaton's to ask him about the situation. Stiles and James took her car and I followed behind them. We parked out front and headed inside. When Deaton saw us come in he turned the open sign around to closed. Stiles launched into what happened that day with Kira and his incident in Coach's class.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Deaton said once Stiles had finished.

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton questioned Stiles, "The placement and movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" I asked my boss.

"I know a little."

"Let's just hope you remember the right "little."" Jameson spoke up.

"We can give it a shot."

"Okay, the first one was like this." Stiles said motioning with his hands, "Then…"

"That's "when.""

"Then there was this twice." Stiles continued doing the second motion.

"That's door."

"Then there's this in between that." Stiles said making another motion with his hands.

"And that's it?"

"Yeah." Stiles said with a nod.

"When is a door not a door?" Deaton strung the motions into words.

"When it he door not a door?"

It's a riddle. I…actually know this.

"When it's ajar."

"You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"You do like puzzles." Jameson said to him.

"It might not necessarily just want to tell you a riddle." Deaton theorized, "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconscious to a kind of super-consciousness… You essentially opened a door in your minds."

"So what does that mean?" I asked him, "That the door is still open?"

"Ajar." Deaton answered.

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked for clarification.

"I did tell you it was risky."

"But if they opened it, is there some way to close it?" Jameson asked.

"Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton said in an odd tone.

"No, wait a second. I know that look." Stiles said suspiciously, "That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you, but we have no idea how to fix it" look."

"One thing I do know is having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good."

"Yeah, we know that Jameson has been telling us for weeks." Stiles responded raising his voice, "But what do we do?"

"You each need to close the door. And you need to do it as soon as possible. But I don't know an exact way to do it, it's different for each person. But do it fast."

* * *

 _Stiles Perspective:_

After that lovely talk with Deaton, the three of us decided to head out. Jameson and I were going to head off to see America's favorite waitress, Maureen, while Scott headed home. Once we stepped out of the office. Scott stopped James to ask her something and Jameson shoed me on to the car. She handed me the keys to turn on the car for her.

"Move him a centimeter, and I'll shut a door…against your head." She warned. No one drove her baby. I was more insulted that she didn't think I already knew this than her threat. I rolled my eyes and took the keys from her. I walked over to her Mustang, and hopped in the passenger seat and got the engine to roar to life.

I look out Jameson's window impatiently. I'm starving and completely stressed out…I need food. Jameson and Scott were standing close together with goofy smiles on their faces as they talked.

 _Are you sure I'm the only one you have to worry about?_

Isaac's question from a few months ago, come to mind as I watch them. I narrowed my eyes and looked closely. Scott and Jameson? Nahh… pfft. Like that would ever happen. James is nothing like Allison or any of the girls Scott's liked before. And Jameson's got that thing with Isaac that I hate and beside Scott isn't bad-ass enough to really catch her attention. Isaac was just jealous.

Shaking the thought from my head, I move to honk the horn so we can go. But as I touched the steering wheel, I saw another car pull into the parking lot. Wait, is that Dad's car? I saw Dad get out and I scrambled out of the Mach One.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him, coming around the car.

"I'm here because…I could use some help." Dad answered as I reached where he was standing next to Jameson and Scott, "Actually…Your help."

Dad pointed to Jameson and Scott.

"Why us?" Scott asked.

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that… That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. Scott, if you could get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue. Which is where you come in Jameson, Stiles said you and your brothers investigate paranormal cases across the country, I was hoping that I could get a second pair of eyes."

"And if it is a werewolf?" Jameson asked.

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you doing this." The Sheriff said as he got out of his car. I adjusted my brunette wig that covered my tri-color hair before following suit.

"Look, this isn't my first rodeo. Impersonating an officer isn't all that hard."

"Great, now I really don't feel right about this."

I rolled my eyes, and motioned for him to head up the sidewalk. He sighed heavily trudging up the walkway. I walked past him and reached the door first. I picked up the knocker and tapped it against the door. A disheveled middle-age man opened the door, holding a box against his hip.

"Hello, Mr. Tate?" I asked. The man nodded, "I'm Deputy Benatar, and this is Sheriff Stilinski, may we come in for a moment?"

"Sure." He said reluctantly, opening the door just enough for us to get through.

"Thank-you, Mr. Tate. Sheriff?" I said, motioning with my hand for him to go first.

"Thank-you…Deputy…Benatar."He said awkwardly as he moved past me. I grinned before following the men inside. I closed the door behind and then caught up with Mr. Tate and the Sheriff. Mr. Tate led us to a large room that served as both dining room and living room it seems. Mr. Tate dropped the box on the table and began to open it.

"I've been having a coyote problem." He said to our unasked question, pulling out a smallish metal trap, "The population is up around here and they get into everything."

"I'm not much of an outdoors women, but that doesn't exactly look big enough to catch one." I said eyeing the man suspiciously. Something about him seemed off, like the type of off you feel before the movie reveals he's the psycho killer. Geez…I have got to stop watching the late night horror classic marathons.

"It's a rat trap, Deputy Benatar." Mr. Tate answered, "Take away the coyote's source of food and they leave you alone. And these days, to be honest, I'd prefer to be left alone."

Danger, danger, Jameson Winchester!

"I understand. Just a couple of questions and I promise I'll leave." The Sheriff asked.

"Okay." Mr. Tate said reluctantly.

"We've been reviewing your case, and we uncovered something new."

"New evidence?"

"Possibly." I said.

"Well what do you me-?"

Mr. Tate is cut off by the sound of a barking dog.

"Apollo!" Mr. Tate hollered at the dog. A creepy man with a bad-ass name for a dog. Yep, definitely in a horror film, "Apollo, shut up! Shut the hell up!"

That stops the dog from barking. Once the dog stopped, Mr. Tate turned back to me.

"The Sheriff and I have been looking over some old files to see if we can uncover anything new, and we noticed something interesting about your case." I said.

"What?" Mr. Tate asked.

"We think it might have been murder." The Sheriff just shot it out there.

"Murder?" Mr. Tate asked in shock, "I spent eight years thinking that it was an accident and now you're telling me that it could be murder? Who the hell would want to murder my wife and girls? My whole family?"

"That's what we want to find out."

"I don't." Mr. Tate stated, "I don't want to redefine this entire nightmare as an unsolved murder. Just leave me alone with tragic accident. Because that's what I've spent eight years getting used to. Accident. Not murder."

"Mr. Tate, your wife and daughter deserv-."I started only to be cut off.

"Just go!" Mr. Tate yelled. The Sheriff nodded.

"Sorry for taking up your time, Mr. Tate." I said respectfully, "We'll see ourselves out."

"Mr. Tate." The sheriff said in parting before following me out the door.

"He's not hiding anything as far as I can tell." I told the Sheriff once we were outside, "He genuinely believes it was accident. But I would check up on him with these traps though, he seems a bit unhinged with coyote vendetta."

The Sheriff nodded. We heard the sound of a closing car door and look up to see Stiles getting out of his Jeep with Scott behind him.

"I'm sorry." Scott said coming up to us, "I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it."

"It's okay. It was a long shot." The Sheriff said, "In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right?"

"Yeah." Scott said.

"See you at home." The Sheriff said disappointed as he climbed into his police car, "And Deputy Benatar, please clean the uniform before you resign from duty."

"Well since you're no longer my boss, I don't have to do what you tell me to."

"Yes, but you live under my roof, so…clean the uniform.

"Sir, yes, sir." I said with a mock salute. He nodded, before pulling off the side of the road and heading down the highway.

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked Stiles once the Sheriff had driven away.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now."

"Why is it so important now?" I asked.

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's till sheriff."

"What do you mean, "still sheriff"?" I asked, "What am I supposed to call him if he's not Sheriff? First Alpha Douche is no longer an Alpha and now your dad."

Stiles sighed

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"No one invited you. Okay?" I yelled at my dad.

"I'm here to help." Dad responded

"That doesn't make any sense, Dad. Who are you helping? Just get out."

"Scott…"

"What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend."

"I'm not doing anything to your friend. I'm doing my job."

"You job sucks."

"Some days I can't argue that."

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Mom asked setting her stuff down. She must have come in when dad and I were arguing.

"He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired." I told her.

"No. That's not true." Dad defended himself

"What are you doing?"

"Conducting a case for impeachment."

"That sounds a lot like getting him fired." Mom said.

"The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me." Dad explained. The more he talked the angrier I got. This was bullshit.

"You job sucks." Mom agreed with my earlier comment. I can feel my wolf trying to claw its way to the surface. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down, but I just wanted to punch my dad, "Scott…Sweetheart…Calm down."

Mom came over to me, noticing I was close to losing it, and took my hands.

"Come with me right now." Mom directed me. Mom led me around the corner into the hallway by the stairs. "Let it go. Just breathe and let it go."

"I'm trying." I panted as I tried to stop the change I could feel coming on. My canines started elongating.

"You told me you and Stiles learned a way to control this. You find an anchor, right? Find your anchor."

"My anchor was Allison." I told my mom. Since we broke up, I hadn't really anchored myself to something else or someone else yet.

"Well now it's time for you to be your own anchor." Mom urged, "You can do this."

My own anchor? I need to stop changing so I can keep my mom safe. I need to control this, the wolf doesn't control me. With these thoughts in mind, I take some more deep breaths and I can feel myself reverting back. I lean against the railing in relief before nodding towards my mom to let her know I was in control. She sighs in relief.

"Sweetheart, you will fall in love again. Maybe with Jameson or some other girl, but it will happen again. And it will be just as wonderful as the first time. And maybe just as painful. It will happened again. I promise you. But until then be your own anchor."

* * *

 _Stiles Perspective:_

I was lying on my back in my bed. Jameson was curled up in ball next to me, sleeping like the dead. But I couldn't sleep. My mind was running a mile a minute and I wasn't in the mood for another nightmare. Night terrors, would probably be the most accurate description.

After an hour I sighed, and decided that even an hour of sleep is worth the risk. I try to settle in, when I hear a knock on my door. I life up my head and see Scott opening the door. He stopped short flicking his eye between me and Jameson, with a confused expression.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked sitting up.

"You, me, Jameson. We're going to go out and find a body."

"What's he talking about?" Jameson mumbled. I didn't even know she was awake.

"A dead body." Scott clarified. Jameson groaned, and rolled out of bed.

"Well, let's go hunting boys." She said.

* * *

"You know, if my dad's right, that means that there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." I reminded Scott and Jameson.

"I know," Scott said as he led the way through the woods.

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that."

"Yeah, I may have to pass on that one too." Jameson said.

"Really hoping that's not a thing." Scott agreed, "Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore."

I hear a howling noise. I reach out for the closest person next to me. The movement startled Scott, and he dropped his phone. It plopped down a small ravine into a puddle.

"Sorry, buddy." I said once I realized what I had done.

"Smooth." Jameson jabbed. I shot her a look.

"Sorry," I said again, "I hate coyotes, so much. They always sound like they're mauling some, tiny, helpless little animal."

"Maybe we should have left Stiles home then." Jameson said to Scott. Scott grinned.

"Shut-up, James."

"Wow, you must be tired if that's the only thing your pea brain can come up with."

"Ha Ha." I fake laughed. She grinned. I looked away glaring. Scott jumped down into the small ravine, and got his phone out of the puddle. He dried it off and looked at the screen.

"It still works."

Well at least we have that. I looked around and I noticed an object in the distance.

"Let me see the flashlight." I said to Scott, he tossed me the light, and I flashed towards the object I saw, "I think we found it."

Jameson and I jumped down in the ravine with Scott. I led the pair of them towards the car from the accident 8 years ago.

"Uhh…Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked as we came up on it.

"Probably too much of a pain in the as to tow out." I replied.

"Nice work ethic." Jameson said with a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and pointed the light into the wrecked car. I noticed something on the roof of the car.

"Look at this." I said getting closure. I point the light at the roof so Jameson and Scott could the scratch marks. "See this?"

Scott ran his hands long the marks on the roof.

"Animal claws would be closer together." Jameson said looking inside, "A lot closer. The spacing matches a human."

"Then it was a werewolf." Scott said.

"So, my dad was right."

The three of us started combing over the car. Jameson moved towards the front why Scott and I headed to the back of the car. I looked into to the backseat and I noticed something sticking out of the roof. Is that a leg? I pulled the object out and saw that it was a baby doll. I turned it over on its side, trying to see what was so important about it.

"I'm hungry," the doll spoke

"Ahh!" I scream dropping the doll, before jumping back. One I calmed down I took a deep breath, "I think I just had a minor heart attack."

"God, Stiles." Jameson breathes. I look up to apologize only to stop once I realize she had drawn her gun.

"Sorry." I said once I regained speech. She opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by a growling noise. We all look towards the sound.

"Please tell me you see that." Scott asked us.

"I see it." Jameson said calmly, as she raised her gun towards the animal. The coyote growls one again, and Scott takes off after it.

"Wait, hey, Scott!" I called after him, "Scott, wait!"

"Not again." Jameson said before taking after him. I groaned and followed after the pair of them. We lost Scott when he jumped across a gorge.

"Shit!" Jameson exclaimed, "How are we going to get across?"

"Come on, I know a way." I told her before taking off to the crossing I knew of. We followed alongside the gorge until we reached the crossing. We had to run back to the spot where Scott jumped and Jameson tracked him from there. It took a while but we eventually caught up with him. When he found him he was standing dumbfounded in the middle of an animal trail.

"Scott!" Jameson greeted, "What's that look for?"

"It's Malia."

"What?" I asked.

"The coyote, it's Malia.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Carry on Wayward Souls. Consider this an early Easter gift! Please review and tell what you guys think or if you have any questions._


	3. Chapter 2: More Bad Than Good

**Chapter Two: More Bad Than Good**

 **AN:** _Here I am again, ignoring my adult responsibilities in order to do something I love…writing. Let me tell you student teaching is rough. So happy it's Spring Break. I'll lose it if I don't have a rest. Once again I'm astounded by your guys' response. Thank-you all so much for sticking with me through this story._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Lol! That would be great!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thanks : )_

 **lilnes:** _Thanks! Well she won't feel the effects that they are because she didn't go under with them._

 **alrighthello:** _I do have plans for a Malia and Jameson friendship._

 **RHatch89:** _Yay! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Ellixwolf:** _A little unsure about the save my life questions, could you clarify? Well tell your brother I said in his face. Dean's on his way I promise. Yeah I enjoy her plans, they come in no particular order she just created fun names for them. I would like Charlie and Jameson to meet, I think I could have fun with that._

 **peygoodwin:** _Thank-you!_

 **OneAndOnlyBellaBelle:** _LOL_

 **Gee Brittany:** _Thanks, it's good to hear from you again._

 **sherlocksbluebox:** _Wait and see._

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Thanks! I appreciate the feedback._

 **:** _Yeah, Dean's arrival is going to be awesome. I'm excited about it. No Cas in this one, I'm trying to align it more with what's going in Supernatural and Cas should be knee deep in a war in heaven. With student teaching going on, updates will be sporadic. Once summer comes around I will be more consistent._

 **Megs:** _Oh total freak out! No Cas in this one, I'm trying it parallel it more with what is going on in the Supernatural world and he's a bit busy with Raphael._

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"It's a coyote den." I told Jamie and Scott as I led them into the place I found.

"Werecoyote."Scott clarified.

"Not too sure how I feel about this one. At least it's not were-bear." Jameson said as she climbed down into the den. I move the flashlight around and spot a jacket.

"You see this?" I asked picking the jacket up, "It's Malia's. Remember it's the same one she was wearing in the photo."

Scott nods and picks up another object in the den, a teddy bear.

"We shouldn't be in here." Scott said setting the bear back down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's not going to come back now, we just invaded her home." Scott explained, "Out scent's going to be everywhere."

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you track her now?" I asked, "You think you got her scent?"

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back."

"The door's still open." I sighed.

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss' league."

"And more in my dad's."

* * *

The three of us had crawled out of the den, so we could call in my Dad to come check out the place. He showed up 20 minutes later with a couple deputies. Dad went into the den by himself and came out a few minutes later holding Malia's jacket. He came down the knoll to the three of us.

"You're sure it was her?" he asked Scott.

"I looked her right in the eyes." Scott replied, "Her eyes glowed just like mine."

"It makes sense, Dad." I added.

"But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?"

"Right. You see Scott's not really a werewolf. A werewolf is a person who goes rabid on the full moon and rips out hearts. He's actually a hybrid, a mixture of three other supernatural creatures-werewolf, shapeshifter, and skin walker. The girl's probably one too, she just comes from a line of coyote skin walkers." Jameson tells my father

"What?" he asks. Jameson rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is possible for the girl to be a four-legged coyote."

"And if it was probably her first full moon that she changed." Scott said, "She probably freaked out and that's what caused the accident."

"Think about it, Dad." I started, "They're driving, Malia starts to change, and she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies…"

"Except for Malia." Jameson finished "She blames herself for something totally out of her control and goes off running into the woods as a coyote. She probably hasn't shifted back in years, and she's kind of stuck in the body of a coyote."

"That makes sense." Dad says nodding his head. We breathe a sigh of relief. "In a Chinese folktale. Kids, this...This is insane."

"Says the Sheriff who asked a werewolf to help and almost got killed by a Darach." Jameson said sarcastically.

Dad exhaled loudly and pursed his lips, before shaking his head.

"I need this kept quiet." He finally said, "The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone to hear about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!"

I look at my friend who's staring of in the distance with something of a scared look on his face. I hit his stomach, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry," Scott said shaking his head, "What did you say?"

Before my dad could answer a car pulled up, and Scott's Dad and Mr. Tate got out of the vehicle.

"Ah, hell." Dad said through clenched teeth. Mr. Tate and Agent McCall got close causing all of us to tense up, "Mr. Tate."

Slowly Mr. Tate took the jacket from Dad's hand, cradling it in his own.

"Mr. Tate?" Agent questioned.

"It's hers." The man said brokenly.

"All right, wait here." Agent McCall said.

"Dad, wait!" Scott tried to stop his Dad from looking at the crime scene.

"I'll talk to you in a minute." Agent McCall said to him, "I wouldn't mind hearing how you mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late."

He then headed off the coyote den with my Dad chasing after him.

"And the clouds opened up, and God said, I hate you Alfalfa." Jameson huffed.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Here's where we found the den." Stiles caught Allison up on our midnight trip through the woods, "Its right in the middle of the hiking trails."

"Well that could narrow it down." Allison told us, "Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."

Thanks, National Geographic.

"Coyotes, tip-toe?" Stiles asked.

"They tip-toe." She replied exasperated.

"Wow." Stiles mouthed to me. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for class to start.

"I go to go," Allison said moving towards the door, "but send me the pinned location."

"Okay." Stiles said to her retreating back, before moving towards his seat. Scott and I start moving towards own, when he were waylaid by a tiny girl.

"Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that." Kira greeted excitedly, "I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway, I have something for you."

She started taking off her book bag, and I gave Scott a questioning look over my shoulder. He just shrugged with an amused smile on his lips.

"For us?" I asked in a confused tone. I didn't realize we had become friends. Did I miss another of Stiles' social cues he keeps talking about?

"Yeah." Kira answers still very bubbly, "About bardo. My explanation was sort of all over the place, so did some research and I printed it out for you."

I threw another smug smile over my shoulder before turning back to Kira.

"That's really cool of you." I said. I could practically hear Scott's eye roll.

"Thanks," she responded digging in her bag, "I swear I printed it out."

"Kira." A man's voice called out, Kira turned to talk to her father," You forgot all the research you did for those juniors you wanted to impress."

I didn't need to see Kira's face to know she was totally mortified again. Her father gave her a reassuring smile, as he handed her a stack of papers. I hear Kira huff before she turns slowly on her heel to face us again. She looked down as she handed us the papers.

"Thanks," I said, but one thing was bugging me, "So you're not a junior?"

"Uhh…no. I'm a freshman. I just skipped a few grades. 3rd and 5th, and I really need to stop talking." She told herself.

"Just breathe." I told her, "But thank-you for this. I have a fetish for supernatural research."

She gave me a weird smile, before heading to her seat. I tucked her papers under my arm and continued on my way to my chair.

"So are parents always that embarrassing?" I asked Scott as I sat myself on the desk.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Wow," I said sitting down, "An actual plus sign in the pro column for John Winchester."

"The same dad you never talked about except to say horrible things about?" Scott asked slipping into his seat.

"He never embarrassed me in front of kids my own age…that was all my brothers."

"All right, everyone. Let's get started." Mr. Yukimura announced, "We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail…Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?"

Great, now I'll have to read.

"Oh, maybe someone else could."

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski."

I sighed before raising my hand, and waving it around like a crazy person.

"Yes, Ms. Winchester."

"Can I read the passage?" I asked sweetly.

"You may read after Mr. Stilinski."

"What because I'm a woman I can't read from a male dominated history book? Is the administration aware that you are continuing history's gender discriminatory practices?"

Mr. Yukimura got that look on his face that Coach gets when he sees me and Stiles, before huffing.

"Yes, Ms. Winchester you made read the passage."

"Thank-you." I said getting up from my seat.

"Where did that come from?" Stiles whispered as I got up.

"Lydia." I said with a shrug. I ambled my way up to the front and took my place behind the podium.

"You may begin whenever you're ready, Ms. Winchester."

"After the attack on Pearl Harbor," I started reading, "The United States turned its eye not on its enemies but her own citizens…."

* * *

"We need to fix this." I said the moment I stepped out of history," That's the second time I've had to read for you. Now teachers are going to expect things out of me. I mean Ms. Cowan didn't even know I was in her class until yesterday. "

"Yeah, I know." Stiles sighed, "But apparently it is easier to break Humpty Dumpty than to put him back together again."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard the nursery rhyme, Stilinski, I'm not that out of the loop." I said with a sigh, "Look, I'm going to skip the next period. I want to read over this Bardo stuff and pick my Uncle Bobby's brain. Maybe he can figure out a way to do what all the King's horses and all the King's men couldn't do."

"Okay," Scott and Stiles said together.

"Scott, walk with me. I have something to talk to you about."

"Sure," Scott agreed, nodding his head.

"Alright, just find me after class." Stiles said.

"Yeah, Boss." I said, before turning to Scott, "Come on, boy."

He rolled his eyes before following me down the hall in the direction of the library. Halfway down the hall, I turned back and saw that Stiles was gone.

"You know," I said turning towards Scott, "I know a very romantic supply closet just around the corner. "

Scott grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the closet I mentioned. He opened the door and let me in first, closing the door as he entered. With a beckoning smile I back-up till I meet the wall. Scott grins even bigger and traps me against the wall. One hand rests are my waist while the other moves to cup my face. His thumb brushes softly across my cheek bone, before he leans in to capture my mouth with his. As the kiss grows more heated the hand cupping my face moves to tangle in my hair. He tugs slightly causing me to gasp, which allows him a chance to slip his tongue to meet mine in a battle of wills. In retaliation, I move my arms from Scott's elbows and drag them down his torso. I slip under the hem of his shirt, ghosting my finger of his abdominals. I then dragged my nails down then. He hissed in pleasure, which allowed me to dominate the kiss and take control. Changing tactics Scott pulls back a bit so he can nibble on my lip, a weakness he discovered early on.

"Scott." I gasped. Scott chuckled. He then pulled back, cocking his head.

"I have to go." He said. I huffed and pulled back reluctantly.

"Fine," I sigh, "You really need to tell Stiles."

"What? You want to do that in front of him?" Scott teased.

"No, but we could do it more often." I pointed out.

"I will tell him," He said, "I promise."

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Alright, I guess I better get to the library."

"Okay, tell what your Uncle says." He said.

"Sure thing, Alpha Puppy."

"Alpha Puppy?"

"Yeah, not my best, I'm working on it." I admitted, "I'll get back to you on that."

Scott chuckled again, before kissing me lightly. He pulled away and went across the closet to the door, and opened it. He looked both ways before motioning me next to him. He leaned down and kissed me one more time before heading on his way. I waited a moment before sticking my head and looking around. Seeing nobody, I stepped out and went on my way to the library.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"She's been gone for two periods," I told Scott, "do you think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Scott reassured me, "Kira gave us a lot of stuff."

"But you don't think, she's gone to go do something about it. You know some Winchestry like call up that demon Crowley?"

"I doubt it, not after he refused to help a few weeks ago."

"You know growing up, I always wanted a sister or a brother. Now that I have one, I take it back." I told him. I didn't mean it and he knew it. But she was a lot of work, and I constantly had to worry about if she was going to do something. Scott rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't." He said confidently, "And your Dad loves having her around too."

"Yeah, that's true. He's starting to introduce her as his daughter. The other day he was like this is my daughter Jameson. Oh and that's Stiles."

Scott snorted.

"It's that just lately I feel like the last few weeks she been keeping something from me….well more than she usually does."

I saw panic, flash in Scott's eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" I accused him. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sti-."

Whatever Scott was going to say got cut off by growling. We looked down the hallway and saw Malia crouched menacingly. She snarls and snaps at us.

"Go! Go!" I said pushing Scott.

"Right." He said before taking off down the side hallway.

"How did she even get in here?" I asked as we ran.

"You wanna stop and ask her?"

"Nope."

"In there." Scott said pointing to the locker room door. I nodded. Scott pulled open the door and ushered me inside. We closed the door and dropped our bags against the door. We ran deeper into the room and ducked behind a set of lockers.

"I'm texting Jameson and Allison," I said pulling my phone out of my pocket. I heard a loud crash and glass shattering and clattering to the ground.

"Shit!" Scott exclaimed.

"Can't you do something?" I whispered as I texted frantically.

"Maybe, but…"

Malia snarled. We shut up and pressed ourselves against the lockers. She kept coming closer. We hear her tear into something, and we both wince.

"Do something." I hissed.

"Okay," He breathed, rising against the metal lockers. He takes a step back, "Okay."

He waits amount before pushing the lockers down like dominoes. We hear a yelp before the skittering sound of claws retreating across the floor. I straighten out from my crouch and look over the locker room.

"Dude, your bag." Scott said pointing to my back pack.

"What the hell?" I said looking at the hole in my bag.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Jameson!" I heard the sheriff call out. I looked up from my highlighted notes about Bardo to see him weaving through the library tables over to me.

"Sheriff? What are you doing here?"

"We got a few calls, some students were reporting that they saw a coyote running around the school."

"A coyote?" I asked getting up, "Where is it?"

"It was last seen running across the school to the woods. Thank God, nobody got hurt."

"It must be Malia." I said packing up my stuff, "Coyotes are smart, but Malia would maintain a certain level of her human intelligence even after all this time. It would explain why should would even come near humans and be able to get in the building."

"I'm still not sold on this whole were-coyote-girl thing. I mean Scott can't do that. Can he?"

"Not yet." I said, coming around the table to walk with him back to the school.

"Not yet?"

"Yeah, well it's always a possibility. Did you not read the creature the book?"

"Not all of it, I kind of stopped at dragons." He said as he opened the door of the library.

"So you haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet?"

"But dragons?" he asked, "Really?"

"Yes, and they like treasure and virgins."

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know all of this." The Sherriff said massaging is temples, "Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, let me text him." I said pulling out my flip phone. I saw that I had a text notification. I flipped open my phone and opened the message.

 **SpazAttack:** _SOS! Locker room!_

"We need to get to the locker room now!"

"What's going on?"

"SOS." I said showing him the text message. The Sheriff nodded and we sped walked towards the locker room. When we got there we saw the locker room door's window had been shattered.

"What the hell happened here?" I asked.

"Malia." Stiles answered from the other side of the door. I looked inside and saw Scott and Stiles holding up Stiles' book bag that look like it had been ripped into by teeth.

"Are you guys okay?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yeah, we're fine.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked.

"We got a call about a coyote in the school. I'm here with animal control?"

"Animal control?" Scott asked, "Did they find her?"

"No, the coyote ran back into the woods. Hopefully it will stay there."

"What happens if she come back and they catch her?"

"Well she'll be released back into the wild, but if she hurts someone…"

"What?" Stiles asked, "They'll put her down? You can't do that. Remember there's a girl in there."

"The Sheriff isn't exactly subscribing to Ripley's Believe It or Not, just yet." I said.

"Dad?" Stiles asked, "Come on, after everything you have seen?"

The Sheriff sighed.

"How sure are you three that Malia is in there?"

"Very sure." All three of us said.

"All right, let's get this figured out. Come on, you two let's get you away from this glass."

The boys nodded and stepped back. The Sheriff opened the door and used his shoe to clear a path for the boys to come through.

"Thanks Dad," Stiles said to him.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What the hell happened to your back pack?' I asked Stiles.

"I took something from the crash site."

"You took the doll, didn't you?" I asked in exasperation. Stiles look sheepish as he dug the doll out of his bag.

"Yeah, I though Scott could use it. You know to like find her scent."

"Seriously, man?" Scott asked him.

"Where did you get that?" a distressed man asked. We all turned to see Mr. Tate, stalking towards us. He snatched the doll from Stiles. "Where did you get this? It belonged to my daughter?"

"Mr. Tate," Sheriff says calmly, "I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what…but you can't be here."

The Sheriff starts to back Mr. Tate up when his hand brushes against the man's jacket pocket. The Sheriff stops and draws the coat back, revealing a gun.

"I have a permit." Mr. Tate said.

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit." The Sheriff reminded him, "You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now."

He started herding Mr. Tate down the hall. Mr. Tate pushed himself away from the Sheriff.

"You find that animal. You find that thing."

Great, so not only to we have to worry about animal control, we have to worry about this nut job too. Some father you got there Malia.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 **Allison:** _Got it._

"Allison's got the tranq guns." I told everyone.

"And I have the Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses." Deaton said coming back into the examination room, "For a werecoyote expect to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot."

"It's not a coincidence that the word win is in Winchester." Jameson said assuredly, "I won't miss."

"And we have Allison as back up, if she can't get the shot." Stiles added. Jameson shot him a look.

"Well I'm not so sure about Allison." Isaac said in disbelief.

"She can do it, if she has to." I defended her.

"Well let's hope we can manage to find the coyote and get Jameson the shot." Isaac continued.

"Seriously, why are you such a downer?" Stiles asked him, "Why are you even here? What is his purpose? Aside the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out."

"Stiles." Jameson growled in defense of Isaac, "Remember what we talked about?"

Stiles whined.

"Look," Isaac started, "I just wanted to make sure we have an actual plan when we get out there. Including, how we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

That's a good question. How were going to be able to do that? A image of Peter roaring and forcing me to transform flashed through my mind. Maybe I could…

"I can do it." I say eventually.

"You can?" Stiles asked confused.

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school?" I asked him, he nodded his head, "In the gym, he was able to make me turn using his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a werecoyote, Scott." Deaton cut in, "Who know if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you."

"That's why you called Derek first." Stiles figured out.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, "Yeah, I could try it on my own. But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

"We need a real Alpha."

Jameson hit Stiles in the stomach.

"Ow!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Dude." Jameson hissed flickering her eyes at me,

"You know what I mean." Stiles tried again, "An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it…"

"Up?" Isaac supplied. Jameson snorted.

"Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues."

Jameson snorted again. I sent her a look, and she tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?"

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac added.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles suggested.

"Like hell." Jameson said putting her foot down, "Besides if Scott's having performance issues, their performance is dead."

"She's right." Deaton agreed, "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." I reminded him.

"If only we were all so lucky." Jameson growled.

"What do you mean?"

Jameson sighed.

"Lydia."

* * *

"I'm going to stay out here." Jameson said once we arrived at Derek's loft. I waved the others ahead before turning to her with a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Why is Allison my "back-up"?" Jameson asked with pursed lips.

"What?"

"Why is Allison bringing two tranq guns?"

"Just in case."

"Just in case I miss or can't get the shot. In other words you don't think I can do it."

"Jame-."

"You know it's one thing for you not to think I can do it, but for my "back-up" to be your ex-girlfriend who "walks on water" is not cool, McCall."

"That's n-."

"I can make the shot. I got this shit from my Dad I don't need it from you and Stiles. I haven't screwed up more than a dozen shots since I was six and my old man reamed me out for being a lousy shot. I. Do. Not. Miss."

So that's why she's upset. It's not about me not believing in her, it's her Dad.

"Okay."

"She only needs to bring one gun."

"Okay."

"Good, now go in and get your ass kicked." Jameson said shooing me towards the building. She started to turn away so she could head to her car, but I stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She said pulling loose, but I didn't let her go. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll text Allison to only bring the one gun." I told her, "I had her get two, not because I didn't think you could do it, I just wanted…"

"A win?"

"Yeah."

Jameson sighed, and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a minute, before I pulled away. I had to go meet the twins.

"Are you sure you don't t come up?"

"I'm good down here. If Aiden smirks at me one more time, I'm going to rip his throat out with my teeth."

I chuckled at Jameson's use of Derek's favorite threat. I kissed her forehead, and felt her tilt her face up. I smiled before moving down to really kiss her. She pulled away after a minute.

"You better go, before Stiles wonders what's holding you up."

"Yeah, okay." I said letting her go, "We'll be back."

"Okay."

I kiss her forehead once more before heading towards the building.

"Oh, Scott!" She called after me, I turned to face her, "Kick Aiden's ass for me. I still need that fur coat for Stiles."

I shook my head with a smile, before I headed inside.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Hey," I greeted Scott as he came up the stairs, "What's with Jamie?"

"She said if Aiden smirked at her one more time she'd rip his throat out with her teeth." Scott replied with an amused smile. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"She always has to be so dramatic."

"Yet, I don't doubt that she's serious about that one." I said. Lydia thought about it for a moment before nodding her head side to side, "Alright. You ready for this."

Scoot took a dep breath and then nodded.

"Okay," I said, before sliding open the loft door. Lydia stepped into the loft and looked around. I moved in to the room and searched around. I heard the harsh sound of skin against skin and turned around to see one of the twins punching Scott in the face. While he was distracted, both twins grabbed his arms and threw him into the center of the loft. I grabbed Lydia and pulled her out of the way.

We watched as the twins took turns beating the crap out of him. At one point Ethan held Scott's arms behind his head, while Aiden used his stomach as a punching bag. Aiden delivered one last good punch and Scott crumbled to the ground. The twins stepped back as Scott rolled around on the ground.

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott groaned.

"We are. You do it by giving in." Aiden explained.

"Giving in and letting go." Ethan jumped in, helping Scott up by his sleeves, "That's how Deucalion taught us control."

"Hey, you know, that's funny." I told him, "I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better."

"That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked.

"You're afraid to turn. We're going to make you." Aiden answered.

"You turn. Then you kick our asses." Ethan countered.

"Then you roar." Aiden continued before doing just that.

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Ethan asked.

"You think you're going to hurt us?"

"No." Jameson's voice rang out, "You're just going about it the wrong way. You want Scott McCall to perform, you don't attack him."

Aiden grinned while his brother paled. Aiden wolfed out and stalked closer to Jameson. Ethan hesitantly followed. I didn't like this.

"What are you doing?" Scott panted. The twins didn't stop their advancement. They stalked over to Jameson. Aiden grins as he gets closer, he picks her up by her arms and tosses her across the room.

"What the hell?" Scott demanded beginning to wolf-out. But something was still holding him back from going full wolf. Jameson winces as she pushed herself up. She glared at Aiden.

"You throw like a girl." She mocked him. Aiden snarled at her and strode towards her. Jameson gets up and Aiden grabs her throat and lifts her up.

"Let her go!" Scott roared. He finally wolfed all the way out. He races towards them and grabs Aiden's hand and I can almost hear the sound of crushing bone. Aiden yelped in pain, and he cradled his wrist against his stomach. Scott then socked Aiden right in the face, sending the twin to the ground, "Don't touch her again."

Scott quickly turned around and checked Jameson over still in his wolf form. Lydia and I crossed the room towards them.

"I'm fine, Scott." Jameson said trying to wave him away, "But look at you stud."

Scott shook his head.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." I said.

"We needed you to roar." Jameson explained.

"So you let Aiden throw you around?" I asked.

"Wasn't that Scott's plan?"

"Don't do it again." Scott ordered.

"Well look who's being an Alpha." Jameson teased him.

"She's right. You've finally tapped into it." Ethan said helping his brother up. Aiden smirked at us. Scott growled and his Jameson from view.

"Thanks." Scott said, "But if either of you touch her again, I'll be the one kicking your ass."

"You and your hunter girls, McCall," Aiden mocked, "You certainly enjoy living on the edge. Don't worry we won't hurt your little girlfriend."

"Girlfriend. Pfftttt…."I exclaimed, "Those two? Yeah, right?"

I then noticed I was the only one laughing. Scott, Lydia, and Jameson were looking down sheepish.

"Jameson, Scott what's going on?"

"Well, I'm not too sure how I feel about the term girlfriend," Jameson started, "But yeah…"

"Scott?"

"I was going to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time."

Scott. Jameson. Jameson. Scott. Scott and Jameson. Jameson and Scott. My best friend and my sister. My sister and my horny werewolf best friend. I turned to Aiden and Ethan.

"Kill him."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Stiles, will you just talk to me?" I asked as I followed him out of Derek's building. Stiles stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

"What?" he asked spinning around, "Is there something else you've lying to me about? Huh?"

"Stiles I didn't lie to you. I was going to tell you?"

"When? The wedding? Or worse when I walked in on you two?"

"No, I just was waiting for a good time. And if you haven't noticed we haven't really had any of those."

"Why her, Scott?" Stiles asked, "Why of all the girls you choose me sister? This is some serious violation of bro code. I can't believe I'm saying this but I rather you have chosen Lydia."

I exhaled loudly.

"I like her, Stiles, I really like her. She's smart, brave, loyal, and caring in her own way. I mean look at all she does for you. And she's beautiful, every scar, every mark. I really like her Stiles, and I'm not going to hurt her, I promise."

Stiles sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Well, I don't like this. This is a serious bro-code violation. And if I catch you in her room with the door closed. I'll take a string of wolfsbane and stuff it so far up your ass, you'll be coughing it up for days. "

I cringed at Stiles' descriptive threat, before nodding.

"And if she hurt her…"

"I know you'll kill me."

Stiles snorted.

"No, no," Stiles said in amusement, "She'll kill you. I'll just help her get rid of your body. Good luck there buddy."

Stiles patted my shoulder before continuing towards his car.

"Well that could have been worse." Jameson said coming up alongside me.

"I thought he'd punch him at least." Lydia added.

"Despite his talk, Stiles isn't all that much for physical violence. He prefers to slay people with his wit…that he thinks he has."

I gave Jameson small smile.

"True," Lydia agreed before following Stiles to his car.

"He'll get over it." Jameson said resting her hand on my arm, "You're his best friend. He just needs some time."

"Yeah."

Jameson gave me a reassuring smile and kisses my cheek before heading to her Mustang. I look up and was met by Stiles' hard glare. I duck my head and scratched my neck. Sheepishly I head to my bike and hop on. I hope Jameson's right and that we can move past this at some point.

* * *

The four of us drove down to the Preserve and met up with Allison and Isaac who had been prepping the tranq gun. We all parked in front of the main trail which we assumed Malia used as part of her route. I got off my bike and went and opened Jameson's door for her.

"Why Mister McCall, how very kind of you?" She teased in a Southern accent. I rolled my eyes and helped her out.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia sked after she hopped out of Stiles' Jeep.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." I reminded her coming up on the Jeep.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually is his daughter, who we don't exactly know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac clarified.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles quipped.

"Yeah, that one was unnecessary, bro." Jameson agreed. Isaac shrugged. Rolling my eyes at the three of them, I turn towards Allison.

"Did you bring it?" I asked her. She popped her trunk revealing the location of the tranq gun. Jameson clapped her hands excitedly before reaching into the trunk to pull out the gun.

"Anything special about it I should be aware of?" she asked Allison as she looked the thing over.

"It pulls to the left," Allison told her, "but other than that it's fine."

"Good." Jameson said resting the weaponry on her shoulder.

"You can do this right?" Allison asked. I tensed up as the question left Allison's mouth. From the corner of my eye, I had seen the others look the same way.

"I'm Jameson effing Winchester, bitch, I don't miss." Jameson responded. Allison's eyes narrowed.

"Okay." Allison said tersely. Jameson looked Allison over once, before spinning on her heel. Facing me, she gave me a pointed look before moving to stand next to me.

"She can do it." I reassured Allison. Allison nodded.

"So where do we start?" Stiles asked breaking the tense moment. I open my mouth to answer but get cut off by the sound of gunshot ripping through the air.

"What's wrong?" Jameson asked when she saw that Isaac and I had perked up at the noise.

"Mr. Tate." I answered. I ran over to my bike and jumped on. I started the engine and I took off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" I heard Stiles yell after me.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Jameson and I ran through the woods after Scott, looking for any sign of Malia. We kept to the trails as best we could unless her scent when in another direction. Another gunshot sounds off and I stop Jameson mid-run. I pull her to the side, using tree as cover.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That one sounded closer."

"Well it means we're heading in the right direction." Jameson said before taking off.

"James!" I called after her, "Seriously."

I sighed and chased after her. We ran for a bit longer in the direction we were heading but didn't come across anything.

"Do you smell anything?" Jameson panted as she stopped. I stopped next to her as I took a whiff of the air.

"This way." I said going left. I heard Jameson's running steps behind me. I hear another gunshot and pick up the pace.

"Isaac, wait!" I heard Jameson yell after me. I turn around to see what the problem is and then I feel the most excruciating pain. I fall and barely stop my fall with my hands. I scream in pain as the bear trap digs into my ankle.

"Isaac!" Jameson yells, "Son of a bitch! Oh my God, are you okay!"

She crouches down to help me pull at the bear trap.

"You idjit, don't you know to watch where you're going!" Jameson exclaimed.

"Jameson, you're not helping." I gritted out.

"You're lucky you're injured because I would hit you."

I look up when I hear rustling in the woods up ahead. It's Mr. Tate.

"Jameson."

"What do you want, you idjit?" She barked looking over the trap.

"It's him. It's Tate. Hit him, James. Use the tranquilizer on him." I said pointing to the man. Jameson looked in the direction I was pointing in. The steely Winchester visage took over Jameson's face, she got low to the ground and set up the gun, "Get him, Jameson."

"Shut up, you idjit." Jameson hissed as she prepped the shot, "One, two, three…"

She fired the tranq and it flew through the air and hit him right in the arm. I laugh in relief when I see Tate fall down to the ground. Jameson sets the gun up again, and she gets down looking to take the shot.

"Isaac she's gone." James whispers.

"What?" I ask looking around.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I caught Malia's scent and switched directions to follow after. When she noticed I was following after her, she dropped the doll she had been carrying and sped up. I roar after her and start running faster. She led me to the ravine where we found the car wreck the other night. I'm going too fast to stop so I jump across it. I then jumped down into the ravine. I land a few feet in front of Malia. She snarls at me and claws at the ground. I flash my eyes at her and let out an echoing roar. Malia backed up and laid on the ground. I watched as she slowly shifted back from coyote to a teenage girl. A very naked teenage girl. She slowly got up and looked at her hands like she couldn't believe what was going on. I scramble to take my jacket off, and hand it to her. She takes it hesitantly, before wrapping it around herself.

"Hi, I'm Scott." I said to her.

* * *

I watched as Dad walked Malia up to the front porch. He knocked on the door and Mr. Tate came out of the house, he had an annoyed look on his face. Probably ready for Dad to upset his life again, or maybe to tell him they had caught the person who tranqed him.

The scene went from tense to happy with in seconds. Mr. Tate took his daughter into his arms, and I could see the tears streaming down his face. Dad gave me a wave, and I gave him a thumbs up. At least something good came out of this. I looked at the side mirror in passing and something caught my eye.

 _Objects in mirror are closer than they appear._

I can read! Oh my God, I can read.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"What a day." I sigh falling on Scott's bed. I heard him let a small laugh before falling next to me, "I felt like Isaac was trying to train me for a marathon when he took off going a mile a minute. And then that stupid idjit has to run in straight into that bear trap. That idjit is lucky he got hurt or I'd slug him."

"So in other words you were worried about him." Scott said knowingly.

"Damn right I was that idjit ran into a freaking bear trap, and then Lydia steps in one. It's a good thing that Stiles likes puzzles or her legs would be ruined."

Scott chuckled amused by my ramblings. I hit his chest.

"You though," I said turning on my side and playing with the hem of his shirt, "that was a pretty sexy roar there. Looks like you got over those performance issues of yours."

"Yeah, but we could double check."

I grinned at his offer and swung a leg over his waist.

"I don't think we're quite there yet, Cowboy, but we can test the boundaries of second base if you're up for it."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for it."

"Good." I said. I let my leather jacket slide of my shoulders before grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I watched Scott's eyes grow wide as he caught sight of my bra-covered upper body, "Tit for Tat, McCall."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before I pointed to his shirt. He nodded and grabbed my hips and shifted to sit up. Once he was situated he took off his own shirt. I grinned wickedly as I raked my fingernails down his abs and leaned in for a kiss. Scott met me halfway. He kept one hand on my hips, as his other hand slipped into my hair. He pulled it loos of the pony tail, tangling his fingers in the long locks. His hand moved to settle on my cheek and his thumb rubbed the skin behind my left ear, where my anti-possession tattoo resided. I winced when he hit a certain spot. He stopped kissing me for a second and rubbed against the same spot twice, causing me to wince again.

"What happened here?" He asked pinning my ear forward to get a better look.

"Oh, when me and Mr. Idjit were stumbling out of the woods, he lost his footing and we both fell. I got in a fight with a broken branch. He scratched up my tattoo and my left leg where the tears in my knee are."

Scott turned my head, and from the corner of my eye I could see him make a face.

"Let me get you some ointment," He said moving to get me off him. I grabbed his hand and stilled his movements.

"Later," I said moving my face closer to his, "you're killing the mood."

Scott shook his head, but complied. I smirked and kissed his jaw moving down to his neck, and nibbling the area where his neck and shoulder meet. He gets a better hold of me before standing up. He turns around and lowers me to the center of the bed. He makes his own trail down from neck and down my chest.

"Later's good," he said before moving towards my cleavage. I laugh and run my fingers in his hair. Yeah, later was good.

…..

 _Yeah we've turned Pinocchia into a real girl, some Scott and Jameson time, and sibling bonding time. And Stiles found out, oh no! With the situation going on in this chapter Stiles and Scott really haven't had time to address the situation, but it will come out more and more in the next few chapters. Also in the next chapter, Barrow and more Kira._


	4. Chapter 3: Windows to the Soul

**Chapter 3: Windows to the Soul**

 **AN:** _Alright for here on out I'm going to be taking more "ownership" of this story and making it more of my own. I will keep the frame of Season 3B, but there will be some twists and things left out in order to get where I want this story to go. So be prepared because nothing is safe. Oh please, excuse any spelling mistakes._

 **DifferentlyMe:** _Yeah, if she was after Scott, Kira would not be part Team Tiny Werewolf Brain for long._

 **RHatch89:** _Thank-you! : )_

 **Ellixwolf:** _1) Yeah, Daddy issues run deep and even thought she has the Dean's, Bobby's and the Sheriff's approval none of them are John. And because she never got that approval she will be marked by that for the rest of her life. And she's really stuck on that fur coat thing, it's her thing. I tried to make her let it go, but the next thing I know I've typed it up. 2) Yeah, Aiden's lucky he's not been "Jamesoned."Of course the girl's in charge, isn't that the way of the world? Plus, Scott never truly takes on the responsibility of an Alpha, like he's a True Alpha and he rarely wins a physical fight. Doing a one shot of the Sheriff and Jameson sounds great I will try to fit it in. 3) Don't worry Maureen is going to show-up, I've been waiting for this book and for the moment I have planned. 4) Well as for the grudges look at John Winchester, is it really that hard to understand her obsessive/ grudging behavior. 5) Yeah, he just wanted to reassure his friend that he was actually serious about her, plus I think it's just a part of Scott's personality to say things like that. And Stiles will take a couple chapters to adjust to this. I like to think of it as a version of the 5 stage of grief but for accepting your best friends are dating. 6) Yeah, Allison that was not the greatest question for you to ask, but in her defense she didn't know it was a sensitive topic for Jameson._

 **lilnightmare17:** _No your fine, and I think you'll be pleased how this book goes._

 **anonyme-inconnue:** _Don't worry Stiles is not done reacting. He'll need some time to work it all. What we saw in the last chapter is his initial reaction. And you saw a bit of his thoughts where he works through it. And as most overprotective brothers the idea of their "little" sister sleeping with someone grossed him out. And remember he lived vicariously through Scott and his sexual relationship with Allison, so he's very aware of Scott's practices. So he thinks they are constantly doing. Once Stiles moves to a processing stage, he'll deal with how he feels about Jameson hurting Scott. He's going through something similar to the five stages of grief but more along lines the five stages of my best friends dating. And yes Malia and Jameson will get along._

 **AdoptedWinchester:** _Don't worry about Kira, she won't be causing problems._

 **Megs:** _Thanks for taking your time to review. Sorry about Cas._

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Yeah can't keep those boys down for long._

 **Totter4:** _The ghost of John Winchester won't stay dead. Every one of Jameson's actions is in reaction to him in some way shape or form._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _I plan on following the show until the group graduates as of now. And then I want to pull Jameson into the world of Supernatural for Season 10. I would like for Dean to come back after Season 3, but I haven't worked out yet how to do it yet._

 **Guest:** _Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn….._

 **NicoleR85:** _Thanks! I will try to update as much as possible._

 **H4NSH0T1ST:** _Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnn… And no I don't plan on making Allison and Jameson close at all. At the most there will be a light thaw._

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Okay, I'm done with this shit." Jameson said picking up my mattress and dumping me on the floor.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Don't "what the hell" me, you idjit." She shot back, "You've been a total asshole for two days now. You haven't said more than three words to me or Scott in two days. And don't think I didn't hear that comment you made at breakfast this morning, you know the whole if I wanted to share breakfast with a traitor I would have had Eggs Benedict."

"Well it's true." I said getting up.

"Scott and I—"

"La la la la la la." I interrupted her. Jameson gave me the death glare and tossed a pillow at my head.

"Oh, will you grow up." She yelled at me, "We're seeing each other, get over it."

"I will not get over it." I told her, "This is a serious violation of bro-code on his part and you….sibling code. You know the one where you don't date your brother's best friend."

"Oh my God, Stiles! That's not a rule, it happens all the time."

"Well, I don't like it."

"What is going on in here?" Dad asked coming into the room, with his hands on his waist. I stood up and pointed at Jameson.

"She's dating Scott."

"Oh," Dad said rocking back on his heel

"We're not dating," Jameson said rolling her eyes in exasperation, "We're just…seeing where it's goes. It's…."

"It's a violation of several codes is what it is." I cut her off.

"Oh my God." Jameson said running her hands over his face.

"Stiles, what's the problem with Jameson dat-"Dad starts.

"We're not dating."

See there's another problem, commitment issues. Scott's gonna want Jameson to commit, and Jameson's a flight risk.

"Fine, seeing each other. Stiles what's wrong with them seeing each other."

"Well for one they lied to me for weeks."

"We didn't lie to you, Scott wanted to tell you, but it never seemed to be the right time." Jameson argued.

"There was plenty of time. It only takes two seconds for you or him to say, "Hey, we're "seeing each other"."

"Fine, I'm sorry, we're horrible people. Whoo, you win. Now will you go make-up with Scott?" Jameson asked pointing at the door, "Here I thought that Allison was going to be my biggest competition, but I completely forgot the First Husbands Club."

My mouth fell opened and I tried to come up with a good comeback but I had nothing.

"Blame it all on me and just go make up with your best friend, I can't handle any more of his whining." She said pointing at the door again, "Go, now!"

I stood still testing her. She raised her eyebrow and shrugged off her jacket and marched across the room. She grabbed my ear and started pulling me towards the door.

"Ow, ow, ow." I exclaimed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her loose, "Okay, I'm going."

"Good," she said pushing me out of the door, "And get your head out of your ass it's not a hat, you idjit."

"Jameson Winchester!" I heard Dad admonished.

"He's your asshat." Jameson sassed back, "Now go make up with your boyfriend."

"I'm going!" I yelled back at her. Maybe it's not Jameson I should worry about, maybe it's Scott for having to put up with that.

* * *

Considering it was only a couple hours before Mischief Day, when Jameson kicked me out of the house to make up Scott, I thought that some mischief would be a good "bounding" experience. I can do my task and he can do his, and neither of us will really have to talk to each other, and it would get Jameson off my back for a bit. So I came up with a great prank to play on Coach, and texted Scott to meet me at the school at midnight. But when I got there, he was nowhere to be seen. So much for wanting to make-up. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed Scott's number as I crept into the guy's locker room.

" _Hello."_ Scott answered sleepily.

"Get your ass down here now." I ordered skipping the pleasantries, "We have a job to do."

" _Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?"_

"We do this for Coach." I reminded him.

" _I thought we did this to Coach."_

"Whatever, you know he needs this. He lives for this stuff, you know. He loves it."

 _"But it's the middle of the night."_

"12:15 actually. Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/ Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it also happens to be Coach's birthday. And Jameson kicked me out of the house until we make up, so if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you and then have to come live with you because Jameson won't let me come home. So in other words get here now, so I can prank Coach and go home. Okay? And I was serious about it being five seconds, five. Four. Three. Two…" I count down, I feel something behind me and turn around and jump ten feet in the air when I see Scott, my feet get tangled up in the landing and I fall flat on my face.

"One." He says grinning.

"I hate you." I told him.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I go to park my bike in my normal spot, but find two Ducatis parked there instead. I pulled into the spot two down from where the twins were. I got off my bike and they followed suit, they came around the sidewalk to stand in front of me.

"You're back in school?" I asked them.

"No, just to talk." Ethan answered.

"Oh," Stiles said coming up to us, "That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Seeing as how usually, you're just hurting, maiming and killing."

"You need a pack," Aiden said ignoring Stiles, "We need an Alpha."

"Yeah. Absolutely not." Stiles answered for me, "That's hilarious though."

"You came to us for help. We helped." Ethan reminded Stiles.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp, and bruised Jameson's side. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive."

"It got him to roar didn't it?" Aiden defended their actions. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Why would I say yes?" I asked.

"We'd add strength." Aiden said, "We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no."

"I can think of one." Isaac's voice came from behind me, "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd."

"Then there's the matter of a lunch detention incident, trying to kill Derek, and… oh, yeah, we hate you." Jameson deadpanned.

"You know, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac went on.

Aiden growled and half-morphed, elongating his teeth in attempt to look menacing.

"You want to try?" Aiden asked. Jameson pushed Isaac behind her and took a step towards Aiden.

"Make my day, Princess." She challenged. Aiden gave her wolfish grin. I growled, reminding him of my threat from the other day. Aiden took the step back.

"Sorry, but they don't trust you. " I told the twins, "And neither do I."

I took Jameson's hand and pulled her along towards the school. I felt the others follow behind us.

"But I wanted to kick his ass." Jameson whined as I pulled her away. I heard Isaac snort behind us.

"Don't worry James odds are you'll get your chance eventually." Stiles said cheerfully moving in front of us to push open the doors, "And buddy, good decision. Good Alpha decision."

"I hope so." I said.

"No, no. You know so." Isaac agreed with Stiles.

"I still want to kick their asses, can't do that if they're working with Team Tiny Werewolf Brain."

"We have to get a new team name." Isaac said opening his locker.

"Oh, and what's you're brilliant idea, Sasquatch." Jameson asked him. I hid my smile behind my locker door.

"Alpha Squad." Isaac offered. Stiles pursed his lips, considering the option.

"Oh sure let's go with the most generic name in America since the Smith family named their son John."

"Wow, James, do you think you could be a little nicer, it's got a nice ring to it." Stiles defended Isaac. Jameson grabbed her heart, and staggered backwards.

"I'm coming, Elizabeth, I'm coming." Jameson exclaimed, "It's the end, the end, Isaac and Stiles are getting along."

"Okay," Isaac said, "It's time to go."

He went over and picked up Jameson.

"Say goodbye, Jameson."

"Goodbye, Jameson," she repeated sarcastically.

"Okay," Isaac said, "Let's go."

"Now, why would do you want to be with a girl like that?" Stiles asked, "A real nut job. I mean look how she treats the kid who she calls her best friend. And don't think her Daddy issues aren't going to exhibit themselves at some point."

"Life's never going to be boring." I countered closing my locker.

"Huhh…"Stiles breathed, "I'm still not okay with this."

"We know," I said, "But you need to be nicer to Jameson about it. If you're going to be mad at someone be mad at me. I'm the one who's known you longer."

"Well, I can't do that, because Jameson wants me to make up with my boyfriend, and frankly she scares me more."

"Boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, apparently our relationship wasn't the competition she was expecting. She also told me that you missed me, which is why I had you help with the prank on Coach."

"She told you that?" I asked, surprised by the act.

"Actually she said that she couldn't handle your whining anymore."

That sounded more like Jameson.

"Huh?"

"See, a perfectly reason to break up with her."

"I'm not breaking up with my girl-, I'm not breaking up with her because she's tried to get us to work things out."

"That's all right, I think I can work with the fact you almost called her your girlfriend with Jameson."

I gave him a look.

"Fine, I let that slip go."

"Come let's get to class."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"I mean do you really want to date Scott?" Stiles asked me.

"Oh you're talking to me now." I asked him.

"We've talked."

"Indirectly and for you to compare me to Benedict Arnold."

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm only looking out for you, I mean you can't trust a guy with a crooked jawline."

"You mean the guy you trust with your life?" I reminded him.

"Okay, but still you could do better? How about Isaac? He's tall and you come from similar backgrounds."

"You hate Isaac."

"I don't hate…okay, so I don't really like him, but…."

"Stiles maybe instead of asking me and Scott all these questions about our relationship, maybe you should ask yourself why it bugs you so much." I said turning into Coach's room. Scott was already in his normal seat. I walked over to him and dug my hand into his hair and tilted his head up. To piss Stiles off, I leaned down to kiss him.

"Hi." I said pulling back.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Is he annoying you as much as he's annoying me?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should break up with him."

Scott grinned and I kissed him again before moving to my own seat.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Stiles laughed sarcastically before taking his seat next to Scott, "Don't think him I won't kiss him to get what I want."

Scott and I both gave him a weird look. Stiles opened his mouth to respond, a loud noise came from Coach's office. Stiles grinned wickedly before trying to act too normal.

"Son of a Bitch!" Coach screamed. There was some more banging noised, before the Coach appeared in the doorway connecting the office and the room, "Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil. You think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle. Mine's a freaking omelet."

He then notices a gift on his desk in the middle of his rant.

"Oh, this? We're gonna do this again?" he raged, "I don't think so."

Coach throws the gift on the ground and stomps on it with his foot. The sound of shattering ceramics echoed the room. The Coach looked surprised and bent down to look at the present. He picks up the largest unbroken piece, before setting down to pick up the card.

"Happy Birthday," he read, "Love, Greenburg. That's not creepy. And don't think I won't do a thorough investigation of which one of you little demons messed with my office. Though I have three suspects lined up."

He gave me, Scott, and Stiles a good hard look.

"I resent that." I announced. He came around and Scott slammed his hands on my desk.

"I don't care, boy name, and you've just became my number one suspect."

"Will you be able to remember my name for the referral papers?" I asked him. He started sputtering.

"I really dislike you."

"Really? I think you're a dream."

He sputtered again and pointed his finger at me before straightening up.

"And I know you're the mastermind behind this all Stilinski, and I will prove it!" The Coach said trying to recover from our interaction.

"Now you're just going for the obvious, Coach." Stiles said.

"Think about it Coach, who left the gift on the desk here in order to watch you lose your mind."

"Greenburg."

Stiles and I both leaned back and held our arms up.

"Stay here, read chapter 12. I'll be back."

Stiles and I shared a look as we watched Coach leave, but then he saw Scott. He sighed and moved to sit forward and open his book. Wow! So this is how it's going to be?

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" I yelled after my Dad as I rounded a corner, "THE William Barrow?"

"Who's William Barrow?" Jameson asked trying to keep up with me and Dad.

"He's a guy who bombed a bus a few years back," I explained forgetting the part where I was supposed to be angry with her, "They call him the Shrapnel Bomber."

"And he's been spotted nearby?" Jameson asked. Dad stops and looks around before speaking.

"A little closer than nearby, actually." Dad whispered.

"How do we get down to the basement?" Agent McCall asked as he walked past us, "I need to know where every entrance is. I don't want anybody to coming in or out of the school."

"Sheriff what's really going on?" Jameson asked.

"I looked over the report for Barrow, he said he bombed the bus, because the kids had glowing eyes."

"But that means…" I started.

"Yeah." Dad answered.

"Scott, Isaac!" Jameson exclaimed before taking off down the hall.

"James!" I called after her.

"Find her, and stay with her. If you can, find someplace safe for the two of you to bunker down in. "

"She's not gonna go for that." I told him.

"So, you're in charge. Take care of your sister and find someplace safe."

"Okay." I agreed. He nodded and followed after Scott's Dad. I sighed and went and found Jameson. She was talking to Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac near the locker room.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" I heard Isaac ask her, "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah." Jameson answered, "The Sheriff was saying he woke up like something out of horror film in the middle of surgery. And no one knows how. And that's not the freakiest part. He also said that the tumor exploded and live flies came out of it."

"Did you say flies?"

"Yeah, I did." Jameson said questioningly.

"Lydia?" Allison asked.

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like…"Lydia said, "This buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" I asked.

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

"Just one day you feathered asses, that's all I ask for." Jameson complained looking upwards, "We stopped the Apocalypse, get over it. What are you guys, two?"

"Wh-Who are you talking to?" I asked her.

"Angels." She said pointing up in the sky with a look that clearly showed how stupid she thought I was.

"We do not have time for that, Jameson, we need real help here."

"They are real, assbut."

I pinched the bridge of my noses. She could be really trying some days.

"We should probably tell the twins." Scott said trying to change the subject.

"Or we could let nature take its course." Jameson offered. Isaac nodded along with her. Scott gave her a look, "I know, I know Team Tiny Werewolf Brain says killing is bad. I have other ways to get my revenge."

Isaac snickered.

"Moving on," I cut in, "We'll split up and find the twins. Jameson you with me, Lydia go with Scott and Allison go with Isaac."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, we'll back here in twenty minutes whether we find them or not."

"Okay." Everyone agreed.

"Alright, come on James."

"You got it, Boss." Jameson said saluting me.

"Very nice, let's go." I said pushing Jameson down the hall.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Stiles and I spent 10 minutes running around looking for the twins, only to run into a stressed out Lydia with Scott trailing behind her.

"The police are leaving." She announced, "Why are they leaving?"

"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here." Stiles explained.

"He has to be here." She insisted, "That sound…The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder."

"How loud?" I asked.

"Almost to the point where it's drowning out everything else."

"We've got to find your Dad." I told Stiles. Stiles nodded and inclined his head to the front of the school. I nodded and we both took off.

"Stay with Lydia! Find the twins!" I called back to Scott before turning down a corner. We kept heading towards to the front, until Stiles and I caught sight of some officers heading out a side door. Changing directions we peeled down the other hall towards them. We caught up with them just in time to see the Sheriff heading down the stairs.

"Dad! Dad!" Stiles yelled trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" the Sherriff asked.

"You can't leave yet."

"We got an eyewitness that puts Barrow by the train station."

"Let's go, Stilinski." Agent Jerkface ordered. The Sheriff nodded and moved to followed after.

"Whoa, whoa. Dad, please just…" Stiles called after him, and the man stopped, "Lydia said that he's still here."

"Did she see him?" the Sheriff whispered.

"Not exactly. But you know how she's got that total 6th Sense going on?"

"No…She wasn't on the chessboard."

"Wh—what? What chessboard?"

"That's how I explained to him, who was who in this supernatural craziness." Stiles explained to me, "And Lydia is on the board now. She can sense death and bad things."

"She's a banshee." I clarified, "Nasty scream, Harbingers of Death."

"Of course she is," the Sheriff said with a sight, "Look, it's not that I don't believe you two, but right now, I'm going with eyewitness over Banshee. We're leaving a few deputies here. The school's on lockdown till 3:00. Nobody comes in, nobody come out. That's the best I've got right now, kids. It's the best I can do."

"You're leaving me here, that is not…That is the worst." Stiles called after his Dad's retreating form.

"I'm not above calling you just to say I told you so and hang up." I called after him. Stiles nodded in agreement, "We need to come up with a better plan than a couple of rink-a-dink deputies."

"We need to find more about his surgery." Stiles said.

"Well I think it's time to call up Hello Nurse."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I saw my Mom peep around the corner, and beckon her forward. She keeps alongside the lockers as I came forward.

"You got it?"

"Yeah," she said handing me a bag, "Promise me you'll be careful. I looked right in this guy's eyes and it was terrifying."

"Yeah. Okay, Mom, I promise. Okay?"

"Okay."

I kiss her forehead and take the bag from her and go back down the hall to where I left Jameson, Isaac and the twins.

"Hey, I got the stuff." I announce holding up the bag, "So Lydia thinks that he's still here even though cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing…our sense of smell."

Jameson cleared her throat. I rolled my eyes and passed Isaac and the twins Barrow's clothes.

"And a Winchester." I continues.

"Thank-you. So where's out beat?"

"The basement," I answer, "there's a lot places he can hide down there, where no one would find him."

"Okay." Jameson said clapping her hands together, and walked towards the basement stairs, "Let's go boys, lives are at stake, and they're yours."

Aiden smirked before following after her.

"Sometimes I think I went after the wrong kind of blonde." Aiden said over his shoulder. Both Isaac and I growled at him. His smirk just grew.

"I don't know if I should kill him or tell Jameson." Isaac snarled.

"I'll kill him." I answered. Jameson reached the basement door and let Ethan and Aiden go through once Aiden moved passed her she kicked him hard behind the knee causing him to fall into his brother.

"That's for Lydia, the one from me is coming later." She said smiling sweetly. She then turned to us, and made a sweeping motion with her hands, "Boys."

Isaac snickered and walked past. I stopped in front of her.

"Have I told you lately how much I like you?" I asked her. She grinned and I leaned down to kiss her before moving down the stairs. We all climbed down into the belly of the school, and met up at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, we should split up." Ethan said.

"Yeah," I agreed," The three of us will go this way, and you two can take the other side of the school."

The twins nodded and went on their way.

"So this is how it's gonna be now?" Isaac asked once they disappeared from sight, "We trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them." I replied starting down the passageway.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust them either. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die, or at least watch Jameson beat them to a pulp again."

"I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of Ethan again, but Aiden, he has to die." Jameson jumped in.

"Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want."

"And I will be okay with that as long as they are his only targets." Jameson said moving to take the lead. We creep along in the dark and almost reach the end of the basement when the fire alarm went off.

"Oh God, they found him!" Jameson exclaimed. We took off towards the stairs, where we met the twins, and we headed all the way upstairs and outside. We came out in the courtyard and Jameson started looking around wildly.

"There they are!" She said pointing towards Lydia and Stiles.

"Hey, we didn't find anything." Aiden said once they got closer.

"Not even a scent." I added.

"It's 3:00, so school's over." Stiles reminded us, "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everyone's safe?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, "Lydia answered, "I just…I don't know."

"I'm gonna go in and do another sweep." Jameson said.

"I'll go with you." I told her.

"No, its fine, last time I checked my eyes don't glow." She said. I gave her a look that told her I wasn't convinced, "Scott, what's my name?'

"Jameson Winchester," I sighed.

"Scott, what's my name?" She asked again.

"Jameson effing Winchester."

"There's a good boy," she said patting my cheek, "I'll be fine, and you, tall drink of water, do not follow me."

With that last warning to Isaac she wandered back inside.

"It's like she's trying to give me a heart attack." Stiles said.

"Hey, if I can't follow her neither can you." Isaac chided. Stiles scowled at him.

"I'm going in." I told them.

"Good, she can be mad at you." Stiles said ushering me onward. I rolled my eyed and followed Jameson into the school.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So did you come in by vote or because you worry too much." I asked McCall when I noticed that he followed me into the school.

"I-I-I worry too much."

I chuckle and do a sweep of the vacant halls for stragglers or better yet a psychotic supernatural bomber.

"Let's try the library," I said pointing to the large room down the hall. Scott nodded and followed me to the double doors.

"I hear something," Scott said grabbing my arm.

"What? Where?" I asked. He slides his hand down from my arm to my hand and leads me towards the sound he hears. We both nearly jump out of our skin when we saw who it actually was, just Kira.

"Thank God!" Scott exclaimed. Kira finally noticed we were there and took off her headphones that must have been cancelling out the screaming alarm. She looks confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have your music on so high you'll go deaf." I told her, "Come one let's go, before the Shrapnel Bomber gets us."

"What?"

"Just get up will ya." I said holding out my hand to her. She took my hand I pulled her up, "Let's go, Tiny."

I herded her along, until I realized Scott wasn't following behind us. I turned around to see him standing there with his head cocked.

"Scott, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I smelled something."

"Well come on we should get her out of here."

"Yeah," he said oddly, "Okay."

Scott got in line behind us and we led Kira out of the library towards the outside door.

"Kira!" Mr. Yukimura greeted his daughter, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, I was in the library with my headphones on." Kira told him, "Scott and Jameson found me and got me out."

"Thank-you." Mr. Yukimura said to us.

"No prob," I told him.

"You two should come to dinner tonight." He invited us, "As a way for us to say thank-you for looking out for Kira."

I looked to Scott, hoping he could figure a nice way to get us out of this. He started stuttering, before shrugging.

"Sure." Scott said, "That would be great."

Yay! More domestic stuff. Whoo!

* * *

Scott pulled into the Yukimura's driveway around 6 for dinner. I hopped off his bike and pulled off the helmet.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked him as he took after his helmet, "I'm missing prime messing with Maureen time."

"Because he asked us, and I couldn't exactly say no." He responded. "Besides Kira's new and obviously her Dad is trying to help her make friends."

"So who needs friends?" I countered, "I have you guys and all you've done is get me into trouble."

Scott gave me a look that told me he was not amused.

"Behave, James, please, for me."

"Not good enough, what's in it for me?"

Scott sighed and hung his head why he thought.

"I will let you pick the movie for movie night for the next month."

I pursed my lips in thought.

"It's a start, but I'm also going to want a couple hours of your complete and utter attention with no whining about Stiles." I tacked on my own condition.

"I think I can handle that."

"Say kiss."

"Kiss." Scott said with a smile. I grinned and did just that. I go to pull away, but he grabs my jean clad hip and pulls me against him. He captures my lips with his and gives me one good long kiss.

"Is that the kind of attention you were talking about?" he said pulling back. His mouth was ghosting over mine.

"That and other things."

"Okay, at least I'm clear on that."

I grinned. Scott pulled back and released my hips in favor for my hand. He leads me up the walkway to the house. He rings the doorbell and seconds later Mr. Yukimura opens the door. I wonder if he standing by the door waiting for us, if he was, he certainly caught a show.

"Mr. McCall, Ms. Winchester, I see you found the house."

"Yeah, your directions were really good."

"You're welcome, come in, come in." he said ushering us in, "Kira! Your friends are here!"

He smiled at us as he waited for his daughter to appear. She came around a corner and stopped short when she saw us and her father's goofy grin.

"Hey!" she said quietly.

"Kira, why don't you show them where the dining room is, while I finish up dinner."

"Sure, follow me." Kira said, before starting down the hallway she had come from. We followed her to a formal dining room that was set for five. Someone, who I assumed was Mrs. Yukimura was finishing up with the settings. Those are really tiny plates, I'm going to need a lot more than that.

"Hello, you must be the students who helped Kira today." She greeted, "What are you names?"

"Mom, this is Scott McCall and Jameson Winchester." Kira answered for us.

"Winchester?" Mrs. Yukimura asked in an odd tone. I could feel my spidey sense going off like crazy, "That's an unusual last name."  
"It's an old English name." I responded. Who are you lady?"

"Why don't you two sit down?" she said indicating two chairs. Scott and I nodded and took our seats. Kira and Mrs. Yukimura took the seats across from us.

"So, Scott, are you native to California?" Mrs. Yukimura asked him.

"Uh, yeah."

"So I'm assuming as a native American Californian you've eaten at some pretty impressive Japanese sushi restaurants. But I have to tell you that my husband is a superb chef. "

Mr. Yukimura came in the room at that time and dropped off a plate of a variety of what I was assuming was sushi or as Dean called them dead-fish rolls.

"Okay, we have Hamachi, uni, ikura, and hirame."

* * *

" _What's that Sam?" I asked my brother, giving the food he had a once over._

 _"It's Ikura."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Sushi."_

 _"Is that that raw fish stuff?" I asked making a face._

 _"Have you ever tried "that raw fish stuff."?" Sam asked amused._

 _"No, but Dean says it's not people food." I replied. Sam rolled his eyes._

 _"Of course he's the one."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't like what he was implying. Dean knows everything._

 _"How do you know you don't like something if you don't try it?" Sam asked. Because Dean…damn that Sam logic. I sigh._

 _"Fine." I huff. Sam laughs at me before picking up a piece of his sushi with chopsticks, he holds it up for me to eat. I take a deep breath and go to bite it when the motel door opens._

 _"What is that?" Dean asked._

 _"It's sushi, Dean."_

 _"You mean those dead fish rolls? Don't eat that, kid, you'll get sick."_

 _I grinned triumphantly at Sam._

 _"Here, I got tacos, Squirt."_

 _"My name's not Squirt, Dean."_

 _"It would have been if I didn't stop you from eating that."_

 _"Gross, Dean."_

 _"No, dead-fish rolls, that's gross._

* * *

"Jameson. Jameson!" Scott called me name. I looked up, and noticed all eyes were on me.

"Uh…sorry. I'll be right back, where's your restroom?'

"Down that hall." Mrs. Yukimura answered giving me an odd look.

"Thanks," I getting up and heading down the hall. I found the bathroom and closed myself inside.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Is she okay?" Kira asked. I tilted my head and listened in down the hall. Her breath was labored like she was trying not to cry. I looked back at our conversation with the Yukimuras and I don't exactly know what set her off.

"Yeah, she's fine, she just gets distracted easily," I told Kira. I resist the urge to go check on James, knowing she wouldn't appreciate me doing that with a whole bunch of strangers.

"Really? I thought this was the girl that knew the names of everyone in each of her classes and how to escape each room in 18 different ways. She said I was sitting under one of her escape plans." Kira said.

"She wasn't really serious about that, Kira," Mr. Yukimura told his daughter, before turning to me, "Was she?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid she is."

"So my husband tells me her family was survivalists?" Mrs. Yukimura asks, taking a bite of her sushi.

"Yeah." I gave a simple answer.

"How'd she end up with the Sheriff?" Mr. Yukimura questioned.

"She ran away from her foster family, and ended up here. Stiles took her in and she's been with him and his Dad for 6 months."

"Her and Mr. Stilinski seemed to have really taken to their roles," he commented.

"Yeah, he really likes having a sister. He grew up as an only child."

"Huh."

I heard the door of the bathroom open, and waited for Jameson to appear. She reappeared with a smile on her face, and took her seat next to me like the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"So, sushi." She said.

"Have you had it before, Jameson?" Mrs. Yukimura said not looking at Jameson.

"No, I haven't. Growing up my family's idea of exotic food was Mexican."

"See Dad I told you we should have just had lasagna."

"I was trying to impress them." Her father explained, "I didn't want to bring out the…You know what? I'll make lasagna."

"Oh, no, no!" I tried to reassure him, "We're good."

"Yeah, you don't know if you like something until you try it, right?" Jameson said, she reached over me and picked up a piece with her fingers and popped it into her mouth. She started making weird faces as she chews on it, "Well it certainly is interesting."

Mrs. Yukimura turns to her husband.

"Sushi?"

"It's fine." Jameson said goes to get another piece. Kira stops her and hands her a pair of chopsticks.

"Oh, no, not those things again." Jameson exclaimed dropping them, "Not again."

We all gave her a weird look.

"Long story," she exclaimed grapping another piece. I just shrugged and picked up my own chopsticks gave them a few testing tries before getting a piece of my own Sushi.

"So you guys moved here from New York?" I asked Kira's parents.

"I have family ties here. Several generation." Mrs. Yukimura replied.

"Yukimura is Japanese, right?"

"Mmm-mmm."

"Yes," Mr. Yukimura jumped in, "but I'm actually Korean. When my wife and I married, I took her name as she was the only surviving member of her family."

"You didn't want to take both names?"

"We were married in Japan where the law says that the couple must share the same name. To belong to the same koseki." Mrs. Yukimura answered. Jameson made a face but hid by sipping on her drink.

"My wife's lineage is quite unique. I was actually going to discuss it in class." Mr. Yukimura told us.

"So Ms. Winchester, you said your family name is English, do you know much of your lineage?" Mrs. Yukimura questioned Jameson. Shit! Here we go.

"Well on my Dad's side, I can only go as far as my grandmother and on my mother's side I can go back five generations."

"And where are they from?"

"Ireland."

"Jameson can speak some Gaelic."

She shoots me a look.

"Really?" Mrs. Yukimura asks intrigued.

"Muintir thar gach uile ni."

"What does that mean?" Mr. Yukimura asked intrigued.

"Family above all, but more in the clan sense than actual family unit."

"And what about your actual family unit?" Mrs. Yukimura asked. Jameson narrowed her eyes at Kira's mom.

"They were survivalists, we traveled from place to place. Dad's jobs had him looking in pests that the other exterminators considered unnatural." Jameson told her emphasizing unnatural. I saw Mrs. Yukimura stiffen, and Jameson looked smug by the reaction.

"And your mother what did she do?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"Nothing. She died." Jameson said popping in another piece of sushi. Well this is going south fast. I scooped a bit of the guacamole on my plate. It hit the back of my throat and began my burning my entire esophagus.

"Scott! Are you okay?" Jameson asked in concern.

"Where's your wasabi?" Kira asked.

"I thought it was guacamole." I panted, before taking a huge gulp of my water. The Yukimuras start handing me there water as well to cool down my throat, but Jameson sat there trying not to laugh. Stiles is right, she can be a pain.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

We were in Kira's room hanging out after the disastrous dinner. She had stepped out to get the door, when my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID and smirked.

"Hi, you've reached the phone of No, I will not end things with Scott. Nor will I be less sarcastic and stop calling my friends names."

"Very cute." Stiles replied, "But not what I called you for."

"Okay, shoot."

"I need you to come to the school now. Lydia and I think we found where Barrow was hiding."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, "Scott, did you hear that?"

Scott nodded.

"We'll be right there." I said hanging up.

"You're leaving?" Kira asked coming back in the room with a box of pizza and some sodas.

"Yeah, Stiles needs me to come and get him, his Jeep cocked out on him again."

"Oh," she said dejectedly.

"But we'll see you tomorrow," I offered. She brightened a little bit.

"Yeah, I'll walk you two out."

"Thanks."

"Here you go, ba-, Jameson." Scott said handing me my jacket. I gave him a questioning look before taking the pro-offered article of clothing. I shrugged it on.

"Lead the way," I said to Kira. She smiled and led us through the house to the front door. I thought she would say her good-byes there but she followed us out to Scott's bike.

"Thank-you, for putting up with all of this." She said gesturing to her house.

"It was fun." Scott lied. Not like a mean lie, but that lying thing he does when he wants to spare someone's feelings.

"Yeah, fun." I said sarcastically.

"No, it wasn't, first my Dad gets fancy with dinner, and my mom interrogates Jameson, I'm so-."

"Kira," I interrupted her, "It's fi-."

There's a whacking sound against the back of my head, followed by a blinding pain, and then nothing.

* * *

"Ja—s—n," I heard a voice say, but it sounded like it was coming through water, "Ja—e! Jamie!"

"Stttiles." I slurred slowly waking up.

"Hey, hey, nice and easy, sis." Stiles said helping me up.

"It was Barrow!" Scott exclaim pushing himself off the ground, "He took Kira!"

"We know. He was after her the whole."

"What? Why?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

"We don't know." Stiles said, "James turn around me check the back of your head."

"Let me call Isaac, maybe he and Allison have found something."

Isaac and Alison. That's a pairing I've been hearing a lot lately. This better not go where I think it's going.

"Hey, Isaac." I heard Scott say as Stiles tested the lump on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I exclaim when he touched a sensitive spot, "Damn you!"

"Watch you language young lady." Stiles ordered. I turned back at him surprise. Where had that come from?

"Sorry, I'm not sure why I said that."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to need some ice." Stiles continued, "And probably a trip to Melissa."

I groan.

"We have to think of something." Scott said ending his phone call with Isaac, "He's going to kill her."

"I knew something was off about this family….well at least the mom. Did you see how Mrs. Yukimura reacted to my last name?

"Wait, James, are you saying you know them?" Stiles asked.

"No, but the way she reacted to my name and when I told her my Dad took care of things people considered unnatural, she definitely reacted. And now whatever they are is going to get Kira killed."

"I knew he was there." Lydia spoke quietly, "How did I know that?"

"Because you heard the flies, right?" Stiles asked her.

"What do you hear now?" Scott questioned.

"Nothing." She responded, "I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it. I just…I swear to God it literally makes me want to scream."

"Okay, then scream. Lydia, scream." Stiles urged her.

"Do it." I said covering my ears. A second later, Lydia lets out an ear-piercing scream. Just when it felt like it would go on forever she stops. There's a pause as she cocks her head likes she listening for something.

"It's not flies," she said eventually, "its electricity."

"Wait a second," Stiles cuts in, "Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation.

"What substation?" Scott asks.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I parked next to Scott's bike at the substation where Barrow had worked at. I turned to Jameson in the front seat.

"There's no possible way I can get you to stay in the car, is there?" I asked her.

"It would be fun to watch you try." She replied. I sighed and grabbed my bat from her side of the front seat.

"Okay, then." I said unbuckling, "Lydia, I'm going need you to stay here until the cops come, all right?"

"Me? Wait? Why?" She asks from the backseat as Jameson and I get out.

"Because I only have one bat." I answered, "And Jameson has a giant knot in the back of her head."

Lydia makes a look that clearly says she regrets asking. Jameson salutes her friend before running after Scott into the substation.

"Stay here." I warn Lydia before following them. I get inside just in time to hear Kira shout out a warning.

"Look out!" She screams. I hear Scott and Jameson shouting and then there's a large explosion of light and then everything goes dark.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I'm still at Allison's house doing research, I was reading something about flies when the lights started flickering. I put the papers I had been reading down on Allison's bed and get up to investigate. I feel a cool breeze behind me like someone is passing, but when I turn there is nothing. Cold Spot. Ghosts? I then feel more cool breezes and dark figures emerge from the night, surrounding me. I spin around trying to find an escape, but they moved in circles closing in on me with each rotation. One then touched my face, and pain spreads throughout my whole body. I hear banging on the door, I didn't even know it closed, but I couldn't answer them all I could do was scream.

* * *

 _I had some time and I wanted to get this out for you guys as soon as possible. I hope to have another chapter out before I restart school. After that updates will be slow, as I'm closing in on graduation. Please review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter or if you have any questions._


	5. Chapter 4: Samhain

**Chapter 4: Samhain**

 **AN:** _HELLO WORLD! Here's another fabulous installment of Carry On Wayward Souls. So I'm upping the rating of this story, Scott and Jameson's hormones got a little out of control. I hadn't planned on it, but the moment wrote itself. First real attempt at it, so I'm sorry if it's awkward. Anyway please enjoy the latest installment!_

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** 1) _Jameson is going to have a rough time this season for sure. Dean is going be a welcomed addition. There will be some initial tension between Dean and the Stilinskis when he arrives though. 2) Okay so my plan is to follow the storyline of Teen Wolf until whenever they end which will probably be soon. I don't see them going past high school. With the way I manipulated the timeline Jameson will be in Beacon Hill from 2010-2012(graduation year). Which correlates with Season 6 &7 of Supernatural. I will probably do some in between stuff for Supernatural then bring Jameson in full force for Supernatural Season 10. But this plan is subjected to change. 3) I would very much like Charlie to meet Jameson and I think she'll have fun with Liam and Kevin._

 **Ellixwolf:** _1) Oohh…that would be an interesting episode/chapter, a Jameson haunted by John's ghost that would be fun. I personally can't wait to do the episode of Supernatural where she meets young John. 2) Stiles is just going for whatever he can, this whole Scameson thing has got him really creeped out. 3) Yeah, what's with the mothers on this show? Whack-a-doodles. 5) Yeah, those flashbacks just hit at random moments sometime and of course she freezes because emotions are involved. 6) Yep, finally after 18 years of school, I am finally graduating only to be graduating as a teacher lol. Thanks for the well wishes. 7) Lol, nothing is going to be simple about this relationship. It's part of the Winchester curse. And as for ship names I was think Scameson (?)._

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Lol! Thanks!_

 **NicoleR85:** _Thank-you!_

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks, I really appreciate your continuous support._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Hope that you enjoy this!_

 **Storylover00:** _Thank-you! No, Kira won't have a crush on Scott. She won't try to Yoko Ono anything. I love Malia, they're going to be besties._

 **Megs:** 1) _Things go south, so the gang is going to have to call in big brother. There will be some tension between the Stilinskis and Dean at first of course, but they will eventually work it out. 2) Stiles will have a conversation with both parties to talk this all out at some point. 3) Okay, you might want to sit down because I'm going to plot the future of Carry on for you. So with the announcement of season 6 of Teen Wolf I decided to stick with Jameson in Beacon Hills till graduation. And with how I manipulated the years, that means Jameson will have spent two years (2010-2012) in Beacon Hills. Which lines up with season 6/7 of Supernatural. I will then do some short stories in Wayward Tales before throwing Jameson into the craziness of Season 10. So that's the plan as of now. We'll see how it goes._

 **Totter4:** _Thanks, she's so fun to write. Castiel is too busy in heaven right now, but maybe later. Or at least I'll bring Crowley in!_

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So when did you get there?" Agent Turd Muffin asked us.

"At the same time." Stiles answered.

"The same time as who?"

"At the same time as us." Scott replied wagging his finger between the two of us.

"By coincidence."

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles questioned Agent Asshole.

"That's what I'm asking you. The three of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked his Dad.

"I think he's asking me."

"I think he's asking the both of you." Lydia interjected.

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent Douche called to order. He goes to speak and then realizes his mistake, "Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town."

"Sounds about right." Stiles responded.

"How did you know he's take her to a power station?"

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take her?"

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles."

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles say with a wink and a finger pointed to the Sheriff. The Sheriff snorts into his hand. Scott's Dad turns back with an admonishing look, and the Sheriff plays it off as a cough.

"Stiles, just, uh…Just answer the man." The Sheriff attempted to appear helpful.

"We made a good guess." Stiles said with an unacted upon eye roll implied.

"And what were the two of you doing?" Agent McCall asked me and Scott. Though he was really looking at me, as I hadn't said a word since we got in here. Still not really comfortable talking with the FBI. I feel like I should have handcuffs on and be questioned about a string of murders.

"Something inappropriate to talk about in present company." I said with a smirk.

"James." Scott squeaked in embarrassment.

"What? We're teenagers, there's hormones, things happen."

"OH MY GOD!" Stiles yelled, covering his ears, "I'm not hearing this! I'm not hearing this!"

"Okay, okay!" Agent McCall tried to recover the conversation, though I could tell he felt completely uncomfortable. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "And Kira, you were out walking?"

"Yes, sir." Kira answered shyly.

"Do you believe any of this?" Agent McCall asked the Sheriff.

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak." The Sheriff answered, Stiles only looked slightly offended, "But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time, and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it."

"Kira are you sure this is how it all happened?" Agent Soap Star asked her. Amateurs that the others were they all moved forward to stare Kira down. Idjits.

"Yes," Kira replied, "Can I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry, but no." he replied, "I think we're done here."

Agent McCall picked up Kira's phone that was in an evidence bag and walked to the door. He opened it up and handed it to another agent outside. He ushered all of us out. We got up and started to head to the door.

"Kira, a deputy is going to take you home." Agent McCall said as Kira walked by, "Bu we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first."

"Okay," she said softly and other agent led her up front.

"Come on, Jay, I'll take you home." Scott said taking my hand.

"Straight home, Scott." The Sheriff ordered, "And you, young lady, straight to bed."

"Yes, sir." Scott said.

"See you at home, Sheriff." I said good-bye with a salute. Scott and I turn to head out to the front.

"Scott!" Agent McCall calls after us. Scott stops and turns to his Dad, "I don't know why you guys are lying. Or why Stilinski is content to listen to this crap."

"Hey!" I interrupt. He ignores me and keeps going.

"Try and remember something." He continued, "If half this story about Barrow is true, then not only did someone help set him loose, but he was a pawn in their little game. A mass murder is bad enough. A mass murderer being controlled by someone? Far worse."

"Yeah, I get it." Scott replied.

"All right, take Jameson home and then get back to the house. It's a school night."

Scott nodded and took my hand again and led me out to his bike. We hopped on, and he started it up and drove away. We zipped down the streets to the Stilinski house. Scott parked on in side of the street and pulled his helmet off as I climbed off the bike.

"So that was fun." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, especially the part where you told everyone that we were…"

"You mean the part where I implied we were doing PG-13 stuff and possibly more?" I asked amused by his awkwardness.

"Yeah, that part."

"Romance, displays of affection, and stuff makes people feel awkward especially parents. I also knew that Stiles would flip out and your Dad would have to reign him in."

"Well, it worked."

"I keep telling you I'm blonde, not stupid. It's not my first interrogation."

Scott rolled his eyes and swung his leg over the bike and sat down sideways. He grabbed my hands and pulled me in between his legs.

"I know you hate this question, but are you okay? I mean you got his by a massive force of electricity and Barrow whacked us pretty hard."

"I feel a bit weird, but I think it's from being electrocuted and from whatever Kira did to absorb it all."

"So do you know what she is?"

"Not off the top of my head, but I can explore the lore. And if all else fails Uncle Bobby is like a compendium of knowledge of the super weird."

Scott laughed lightly, before standing up.

"Get some sleep," he said, "I'll pick you up in morning. We'll get donuts."

"You said the magic word," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and his arms snaked around my waist.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said, but it felt like that wasn't all he wanted to say.

"Ditto." I teased. I tilted my head up and he got the message bending down to close the short distance between us. He gives me a light kiss on the mouth, before moving upwards to place a kiss on my nose, and forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, his breath fanning across my forehead. I nodded and pulled away.

"Night," I said. He smiled and got back on his bike. The engine roared to life and he put on his helmet. I waved to him as he took off down the road. I smiled and shook my head before walking up the sidewalk to the front door. I pull out my keys from my jacket and unlock the front door, and headed inside.

I climbed the stairs and moved down the long hallway to my room. Ah, my room. I just loved saying that, I never had a room to myself before. Course it has its drawbacks like the one where I actually hate to sleep by myself. I had shared a hotel room with my brothers for so long, I've found it difficult to get a good night's rest without the sounds of their breathing, and Sam mumbling about clowns. Plus it makes the nightmares run amok when there's no one there to chase them away.

I push open the door and enter the room. I go straight for the attached bathroom, to get a nice hot shower. An image in my mirror, causes me to freeze in the middle of the room. No. No. It can't be. I stare into the leathery face of my father standing behind me. No, it can't be. He's de—I would have sensed if someone was in the room. John Winchester gives me one of this worn grins like he knows what I'm thinking.

"Hey, baby girl."

I spin around to face him, but no one is there. I turn my head to look in the mirror, but he's gone. What the hell? There's a blanket on the edge of my bed, I pick it up and head towards the mirror cautiously, I throw it over the reflect service covering it completely. I then snatch my clothes up and from the top of the dresser and run into the bathroom, only to be met with my own image in another mirror. Shit! I take a towel out of the closet and cover the second mirror. I take a record quick shower, drag a brush through my hair, and escape the bathroom. I peek under the blanket covering my mirror and see nothing but my face and the blanket. I breathe a sigh of relief before letting the blanket drop. I'm probably just exhausted and I did get somewhat electrocuted. Nevertheless it won't hurt to be prepared. I dig under my bed for my bag of weapons, and pull it out. I unzip the opening and pull out a sawed-off shot gun and some rock-salt shells. Along with some regular old salt. I shove the bag underneath the bed and walk over to the right side of the bed. I loaded the gun and placed underneath my bed and placed the salt on the bed stand. Satisfied I slipped under the covers, and close my eyes.

* * *

 _'Cause it was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart mea-_

"Dean!" I shout as I wake up. I look wildly around for my brother. When my vision came back into focus I saw that I was in my room, clutching my sawed off, that I don't even remember picking up. I place my shot-gun on the bed next to me and try to get my breathing under control.

After I calm down I realize the strands of the Asia song are still playing and I look towards the sound and see that it was my alarm clock that had woken me up. That's the last time I wake-up to the radio. I hit the damn machine and flung the covers back. I swung my legs around and got out of bed. Going to the closet I searched for something to wear. I flipped through the clothing and settle on a white tank-top that had a faded American flag across the front. I paired it with dark-wash jean shorts and my favorite pair of boots. I quickly get dress and head into the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. I decide to risk the mirror and pull down the towel so I see as I'm braiding. I braid two strands on the side of my head and tie them together in the back. Satisfied with my work, I head downstairs grabbing my jean jacket and bag on the way out of my room. Not looking at my dresser mirror once.

Stiles is already down in the kitchen snacking on toast when I come down. Well at least it's not Eggs Benedict. He looks up when he hears me come in, and just nods at me. Not one word. Well its progress.

"So are you okay?' I ask as I go to get a cup of coffee. Though he came in later than Scott and I, he still had gotten caught up I the wave electricity Barrow released.

"Yeah, fine." He answered shortly, "You?"

"No worse for wear."

"How's your head?"

"Only hurts when I touch it."

"Well if an angel and a werewolf can't give you a concussion, I doubt a crazed engineer could either."

"Well, I think Winchester is Old English for hardheaded." I said talking a sip of the coffee. I blanched when I tasted the French vanilla flavoring Stiles likes. Stiles snorts but whether it's in reaction to what I said or the fact he got me to drink French Vanilla I'm not sure.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Stiles asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Ah…no, Scott's picking me up for doughnuts."

"Is that code for something?"

"Yeah, it is. It means we're getting doughnuts I'm getting you nothing."

Stiles makes mocking noises to match my tone.

"Very mature." I told him dumping the vanilla crap into the sink.

"James!" I heard Scott call out, "You ready?"

"Coming!" I replied. But before I actually went, I took the rest of the pot of French Vanilla and dumped it out.

"Hey!" Stiles protested.

"Oops." I said before placing the pit back, "It slipped. Get over it."

"Enough you two." The Sheriff said coming into the room, "I don't know what's gotten into you guys lately, but this ends now. Scott's here to take you to school, Jameson. But we'll talk more about this when you guys get home."

"Yes, sir." Stiles and I both say. Sheriff nods, before indicating with his head for me for me to go to Scott.

"Have a good day," the Sheriff called after me before tacking on, "Stay out of trouble."

"I didn't know you moonlighted as a comedian, Sheriff." I replied laughingly. I spot Scott standing next to the door, scanning me over. His inspection starts with a long tour of my exposed legs before moving slowly up the rest of my frame.

"I knew you were a leg man." I told him. He grinned unashamedly and shrugged. I rolled me eyes taking his hand, and pulled him out of the house, "So doughnuts."

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

 _"Class starts in five minutes."_ Coach spoke through the megaphone, _"Just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school."_

 **"** That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach." I sarcastically compliment him.

 _"Copy that."_

Wow, he actually heard that. I grabbed another binder out of my locker. Out of the corner of my eye I see something slip from my locker followed by the metallic clattering noise on the floor. I crouch down and pick up my key ring from the ground. As I picked it up I noticed a new key on the ring.

"Hello. Where did you come from?" I asked the key as I straighten out from my crouch. I examine them, trying to figure out where they would go. I hear a familiar raspy laugh from the side, I turn to see Scott giving Jameson a piggyback ride, with a goofy grin on his face. He's holding a doughnut just out of her reach, she's stretched out trying to pull at his arm to bring it closer. Serves her right after she dumped my coffee today.

Suddenly, they stop and look down the hall. I turn my head to follow their gaze. It's Kira. The crazy electricity sucking supernatural creature that as of now has a huge UNKNOWN stamp on her forehead. Jameson slides of Scott's back and moves around him to go to the girl. Nope. We need tact to deal with this situation, and Jameson was born with a tactfulness deficiency. I reach out and grab her and pull her towards the wall.

"No. No. Stop. Stop." I told her as she struggles to get loose.

"What? We need to talk to her."

"No, you don't. Remember somebody left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her."

"You're not exactly stopping me here Stilinski."

"Yeah, why does that mean we can't talk to her?" Scott asked coming up to us.

"No way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody. I vote against any and all interaction."

"And what if she's like me?"

"That girl walked through 1.21 gigawatts of electricity. She's not like you."

"I don't think he's asking that Stiles, I think it's more if she doesn't know what's happening to her like Scott's didn't when he became a werewolf." Jameson tried.

"Yeah, but she's not a werewolf, and not Scott, and if you've noticed we haven't had a good time with supernatural creatures that aren't Scott."

"Point to Stilinski. Your serve, McCall, cause I got nothing other than general defiance."

"No, that's a good point."

"I will find a way around this." Jameson said pointing at me, "You're Vulcan logic will not deter me for long."

"I'm sure you will." I sighed.

"Well I have to go find Isaac." She said, and snatched the doughnut from an un-expecting Scott, "Thank-you."

She smiled before taking a bite out of and turned on her heel in search of our other friendly neighborhood werewolf. I watched her walk away for a moment and was astounded by how people just seemed to part the way for her. I turn to tell Scott that we better get to class, when I noticed his lingering gaze on my sister.

"Dude!" I said smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said sounding anything but.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I gagged before heading to class, pocketing the mysterious keys in my pocket.

"I said I was sorry." Scott called after me.

"Yeah, but your face didn't."

I didn't even need to turn around to know he was rolling his eyes.

"Let's just get to class," I told him, "Maybe I can get that image bored out of my head."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Loophole. Stiles believes that Kira's dangerous and until he's cleared her, he wants us all to stay away. But how can we clear her, if nobody vets her. And I'm the one with the most experience so I should be the one to do it. And he's already upset with me, so I'm good.

I decided to use my lunch period to track down Kira. She wasn't in the lunch room so I looked in every place a person who was trying to be invisible would hide. I eventually found her in a back hallway eating a bagged lunch by herself.

"Mighty Mouse." I called out. She looked up startled, before quickly looking down at her sandwich. I walk up next to her and slide down the wall until I'm sitting to. I stretch my legs out to increase out bubble if someone walks by.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said once I was situated.

"Not an option Double M." I told her shaking my head, "I've got a creature book 3 fingers thick that can't tell me what you are, and I've seen about everything under sun. So….what are you?"

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, but it's just an old flip phone it doesn't do much."

"It's okay." She said before taking a deep breath, "I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow. Take a picture of me. And use the flash."

"Well it should be fun explaining this to Scott." I joked taking me phone out.

"No, you can't tell him!" She exclaimed grabbing my arm.

"Chill, Mighty Mouse, I just meant explaining to him why I have your photo on my phone."

"Oh," She said releasing me.

"So you said use the flash."

"Yeah."

"All righty."

I flipped open my phone and enter the camera app and set up the flash. I pushed the center button, and the flash went off. The photo came up asking me to save it.

"Whoa!" I breathed. The picture was grainy because of my phone but I could still make out the reason for why Kira was freaked. Outlining her was a golden energy that look like it was in some kind of wolf/dog shape.

"Yeah." Kira responded.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me."

"So that's why you wanted your phone back so bad."

"If someone sees those pictures…."

"Yeah, bad ju ju, and you get Area 51-ed." I connected the dots, "We need to get your phone back."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Jameson had me pick up Kira from her house and take her to the Sheriff station. Jameson had gone off with Stiles, arguing of course, but I could see that she was wearing him down for whatever plan she had concocted. She didn't tell me much about the plan but she said we would be out before the black-light party that Danny and the twins were hosting.

I arrived at the police station and pulled in next to Jameson and Stiles who were sitting in his Jeep. Not fighting for once, instead they were on alert looking for danger. When Jameson saw me and Kira, she climbed out the window of Stiles' Jeep. Oddly she was wearing a trench coat that looked like something out of Lydia's closet. Is she really getting into her role here?

"Hey," she greeted going to kiss me. I accepted it and let my lips linger a bit longer than she planned.

"Hey." I said to her, "So what's the plan?"

"You and Kira will break in, Kira does her business, and you get out."

"Sounds easy enough." Kira said.

"Yeah, there's a few glitches though. With your Dad being here security had been upped, luckily I have a Stiles." She said motioning us over to the Jeep. Stiles reached out of the car and handed me a key card.

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors," he said before handing me a few more, "this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office."

"You didn't steal these, did you?" I pleaded.

"No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator."

"Is that worse than stealing?"

"Yes." Jameson and Stiles stereo-ed.

"But it's smarter." Stiles defended his actions. Well, at least their honest.

"Jameson can I ask you something?" Kira asked her motioning.

"Shoot." Jameson said. Kira eyes bugged out a bit indicating she want to talk to Jameson in private, "Oh, yeah, duh, sorry I have problems with social cues."

She followed Kira over a way. I watched them for a bit, I'm surprised how well she's taken to Kira.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Stiles asked.

"It's obvious Kira doesn't want to hear what they are saying."

"Yeah, but do you really believe that Jameson's helping Kira erase some nude photos?"

"I don't know, she seems to get along with Kira pretty well."

"Which is odd." Stiles said squinting his eyes at the two girls, "I'm also not sure I believe this whole "Mighty Mouse approached me either"."

"Mighty Mouse?"

"Yeah, it's what she's decided to call Kira."

"It's better than Alpha Puppy."

Stiles snorted.

"Well I got Spaz Attack and Opie."

"How come we don't have any nicknames for her?"

"James…" Stiles reminded me.

"No, I mean like she does us."

"Probably because she scares us."

"And we're back," Jameson announced her and Kira's return, "Stiles please continue with the plan and leave glitch number two for the end, kay."

Stiles salutes her.

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout, okay." Stiles continued, "But there's always somebody at the front desk. Dispatch, usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna us the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, this is where glitch number two comes in, Jameson and I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens we will run and leave you both for dead."

"Yeah, with a capital D." Jameson added.

"James." I protested.

"Sorry, but as the Sheriff's foster kid it would reflect badly on him if I get caught. But your Agent Jerk Face's son, and he obviously feels like he needs to make something up to you, so you should be relatively fine. Okay? So in and out. You roll your dice, move you mice, and nobody gets hurt." She reiterated the plan.

"Just hurry up." Stiles tacked on.

"Okay," I breathed before turning to Kira, "You ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright, we will be back." I said stepping back from the Jeep, I incline my head for Kira to follow.

"Be careful, you're both really too cute to be left for dead." Jameson teased in parting.

"Thanks, James." I said sarcastically. Kira and I headed around the corner. We found the door by the dumpsters and I slid the card for us to get in. I motioned Kira to get low once we reached the interior doors. We sneak into the bullpen and move to the first desk. A beeping noise signals another door opening, and Kira and I dive behind the desk. I peek over the edge just a bit so I can see what's going on. A deputy comes in and walks across the room to grab a file and quickly leaves. Once the door clicks, we're on the move and stay low as we cross the room towards the Sheriff's office.

"Here we go." I whisper as I slide the key to the office through the scanner. The lock clicked and I pushed the door open. I let Kira in first, before entering the room. I close the door slowly so not to make a lot of noise. Once it was shut, Kira stood from her crouch and searched the piles of evidence for her phone. I turned to the pile next to the door and shuffled through it. I found a familiar looking phone and pulled it out of the pile I was looking in. I turned it over and saw Kira's name on the back.

"Kira." I whispered yelled across the room, holding up the phone. I could make out the relieved look on her face before she crouch down and crept over to me. She took the phone and pulled it out of the evidence bag. She pushes the power button.

"It's dead." She freaks as she stares at the screen. I sigh in frustration, "We have to take it."

"No, they'll know it's gone."

"How do we charge it if the power's out?"

I look around the room, and notice a laptop on the Sheriff's desk. That'll work.

"See if you can find a charger cable." I tell her as I scramble over to the desk. We both begin pulling out drawers. Kira opens the top drawer and digs around.

"Aha." She exclaims before pulling out a charging cable.

"Awesome." I tell her. I flip open the computer to wake it up while Kira plugs everything in. The screen comes into focus and I'm shocked by the photo that shows up. It's me.

"Who's that?" Kira asks.

"Me." I answer, "Me and my Dad."

Kira gave me a small smile before trying to turn on her phone again.

"Come on, come on." She urged, "Come on, come on."

It must have been completely dead, if it's taking this long to even come on for on while plugged.

"Oh, thank God you are here!" I heard Stiles loudly exclaim.

"What do you want Stiles?" I hear my Dad answer. I crept to the door of the Sheriff's office and saw Stiles standing in front of the bull pen door, trying to stall my Dad.

"Oh, jeez." I whisper, "Kira, we need to hurry."

Stiles rambles on about his theories about the case he had, but I could tell my Dad was going increasingly frustrated with Stiles' presence.

"It's on. It's on." Kira announced. I looked over the edge of the window in the door, and saw Dad still was still distracted by Stiles. I slipped back over to Kira and made sure she deleted all the pictures. We quickly put everything back where it was. I looked into the bull pen and saw Stiles still talking to Dad. I motioned for Kira to follow and we got out of the Sheriff's office and found a desk to hide behind once we heard the lock click. Once Dad went into the Sheriff's office, Kiran and I exited the building.

"We did it. All the pictures deleted." I said running up to Stiles and James.

"That was awesome!" Kira gushed, "I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying. But kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?"

Stiles and I share a look.

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles answers.

"Happens so much that a crazy weirdo named Chuck decided to write about it." Jameson answered.

"Oh, okay." Kira said trying to sound normal.

"We should probably get your home. I told your parents I wouldn't have you out late."

Kira nodded slightly disappointed, which Jameson noticed.

"Or, you could come with us to a party?"

"Really?" Kira asked. Jameson nodded, "Yeah!"

"Great. Hop in with Stiles and I." James said holding open the door to Stiles' Jeep. Kira smiles and climbs into the back. Jameson hops up front. She buckles up and notices Stiles' questioning look.

"What?" Jameson asks him. He shoots his eyes towards Kira, "Get in the car, we're going to be late."

Stiles sighed and hopped in with the girls.

"We'll meet you there, Scott." Stiles said with a sigh. I nodded, and waved to the girls before getting on my own ride. Stiles and I both started our vehicles and headed out to Derek's loft.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"You two head inside." I told Stiles and Kira, "I have to talk to Scott about something."

"Yeah, sure." Stiles said motioning with his head for Kira to go inside.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Scott asked. I leaned to look behind him to make sure Stiles was far enough away. He was practically at the door, so now was as good a time as any. I turn back to Scott with a wicked grin.

"About what's underneath this trench coat." I told him playing with the top button of the coat I had borrowed from Lydia, "I think I might need your help with the buttons."

Scott's eyes went dark with lust before flashing that dangerous red. He nodded and reached up to get the first button. He then runs his finger underneath the flap to the second, brushing lightly over my skin. My breath hitches as he gets lower and his finger runs along my breasts. This is becoming more intimate that I thought it would be. I was expecting him to be the shy one and be completely wowed by the outfit underneath. I didn't expect this…I didn't expect to be breathless too.

The last button rests just above a more intimate area. Scott hesitates for an instant before unbuttoning the last one, and pushing the coat away from my body. And I finally got the reaction I was hoping for. I was wearing a white bralet crop top that had two strips of cloth that lay in a crisscross across my stomach. I was nervous about exposing my stomach as I had three scars from a werewolf cutting from my back to my stomach on my right side, but Lydia talked me into it. And Scott didn't seem to mind.

Lydia helped me pair the shirt with a draped high waisted asymmetrical skirt in the same shade of purple as my hair. Most of the skirt cut high on my thigh, but on one side there was long piece that draped past my left knee. I then had a pair of heels that I could use to kill someone if I had too.

"Wow!" Scott breathed after taking in the whole outfit. I smirked. His hands went to my waist and his thumb ran over my exposed sides.

"So will I do?" I asked. Scott opened his mouth to speak, but nodded instead. Smugly, I start pulling him towards the loft, "We should probably get inside."

Scott stops and pulls me into him.

"Not yet." He says. He walks me back to the Jeep and presses me against its side. Well his is a different side of Scott, I look up to see his eyes glowing red, no longer flashing. So I've woken the wolf. Scott leans in, gently tugging on my hair to expose my neck more. He skims his nose over the expanse of my skin before pressing his lips to a pulse point, "You're not fully out of the trench coat."

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

The music was pounding, the lights were flashing, and the Allison and I were surrounded by neon glowing bodies. But even with all the noise and lights, I knew the exact moment she walked in. I turned to the entrance to find her and was floored. She was beautiful, her pink and purple hair was loose and flying wildly around her, and with the black lights it gave her an unearthly look. She was wearing a crop-top that showed off her exposed stomach. And I've seen her wear dresses, but skirts were new. And what a skirt. Most of the skirt cut high on her leg, making them look longer than usual. Visions of her legs wrapped around my waist, while my hands exploring the expanse of her skin, flash in my head.

"Isaac," her raspy voice broke through my fantasy and not in the breathy way I was expecting. I shook my head and my vision focused. I saw Jameson coming towards me and Allison, pulling Scott behind her. My eyes narrowed at the sight of their joined hands and the lazy satisfied look on Scott's face, "There you. Where have you been I've been trying to get ahold of you all day."

"Yeah, I was helping Allison and her Dad with the bestiary," I answer pointing to Allison next to me, "I forgot my charger, so my phone died."

"Oh." Jameson said with a frown towards Allison, before turning back to me, "Well, you missed us breaking into the Sheriff's office."

"Really?"

"Well it was Scott and Mighty Mouse. Stiles and I have made the mature decision to avoid getting caught doing illegal things because it reflects poorly on the Sheriff."

"Mighty Mouse?" I asked.

"Kira."

I gave Scott a confused look, since when did we pick up a new kid. He just shrugged.

"Why did you have to break in?" Allison asked. Jameson rolled her eyes like she was offended Allison was even talking to her.

"They confiscated Kira's phone after what happened at the substation so we had to go delete a few umm…revealing photos from her phone."

"That was nice of you." Allison said confused as I was.

"Well I figure I might need someone to delete the ones I have one day."

Both Scott and I's eyes bug out of her heads at the statement. And once again my thoughts go wild.

"I'm kidding." Jameson said, "Boys!"

Nice one, James. I then hear the music change from the pumping beat to the familiar touch tones of my favorite M83 song. Jameson perked up when she heard it.

"Isaac, come on." She said letting go of Scott's hand in favor of mine. She pulls me into the crowd, "We'll be back."

She pulled me into the throng of dancers. She tosses back her hair and begins a dance to match the music. I stop her by picking up her hand and spinning her around before pulling her into me so her back is pressed against my front. She slips both of her hands in mine and holds them out to the side, I drop my head against hers, and we move to the beat of _Midnight City_.

Since Scott and her started seeing each other this is the most alone we've been in weeks. She seemed to be always with him or doing something for Stiles. I missed these moment when it was just her and I, whether we were watching a movie, messing with Maureen, or just hanging out in silence. It was silence that never spoke of awkwardness just a comfortableness. A place where there is no judgment for our brokenness. So why in the hell did she choose Scott? I've never seen them sit in comfortable silence. And he's changing her, she's not the same person she was when she came here. And in some ways it's a good thing, but other things, it's like what was wrong with her in the first place.

The song changed and Jameson turned around to face me and put her hands on my shoulder. I placed my hands respectfully on her waist, and we slow dance to a techno song.

"You look…"

"If your next words aren't amazing, fantastic, sexy, and totally doable, I don't want to hear it."

I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, all of those things. Especially the last one."

"See this is why I keep you around."

"To compliment you? And here I thought you kept me around for my looks and stylish scarves."

"Those are just bonuses," She teased, "So what's going on with you and the Bitch Princess?"

I narrow my eyes at her, Allison's not that bad.

"Oh, my God. You're making that face."

"What face?"

"The same face Scott made when I insulted her when they were dating. You like her!" Jameson accused.

"What? No." I defended myself. I mean Allison was hot and being her around her wasn't terrible. Okay so maybe there may have been a moment or two. But none of them compared to this moment.

"Remember the part when she tried to kill you and captured Boyd and Erica for her grandfather to torture."

"I remember vividly."

"And don't forget craziness runs in that family. I mean what if you two have kids. Argent craziness on the full moon, not good."

"And what about you and Scott, having a Winchester werewolf?" I countered cringing at the thought of her and Scott having kids.

"Trust me, kids are not going to be a problem." She said in an odd tone.

"Why because they'd be perfectly Winchester?" I tease trying to relieve the tension that fell upon us.

"Yeah something like that."

* * *

 _Allison's Perspective:_

Scott and I watch Jameson pulled Isaac into the crowd. I try to ignore the stinging feeling I felt in my chest as Isaac walked off without a second thought for me. His eyes were trained on the girl holding his hand. What is it about Jameson Winchester that attracts people to her? Isaac was hers the moment he saw her. Stiles who was wary about her at first, took her in, made her family, and would take a bullet for her. Something I'm not sure he would do for me even though we've known each other longer. She even pulled Lydia into her circle. And then there was Scott, they are not two people I would have ever thought would end up together. Yet he was totally into her if the look he had on his face when he came in was any indication. Speaking of Scott, I turn slightly to look at him. He's staring into the crowd with an odd expression on his face. He didn't look mad, but the situation clearly didn't sit well with him.

"I'm sure she just wants to catch up with him." I tell Scott. Though really I'm beginning to think it's more because she can't stand not having Isaac's attention on her.

"I know," he said.

"But you still look worried."

"Not about her."

So he's worried that Isaac may try something. And with Jameson, probably worried about what she'll do to Isaac if he tries.

"Did you find anything more in the bestiary?" Scott asked.

"No, not much. But it's not like we have a lot to go on."

"Hopefully, with Barrow in custody we won't have to worry about it anymore, now we just hae to figure out who left the message to kill Kira."

I open my mouth to ask about Kira, when Stiles comes over to us with a tiny girl in tow.

"There you are," He exclaimed, before looking around, "Where's Jamie?"

"She went dancing with Isaac." Scott answered.

"Huh." Stiles said running his tongue over his teeth.

"Don't start."

"I'm just saying, commitment issues."

"Or it's because he wasn't in school all day."

"To-mato, Tom-ato."

Scott rolled his eyes

"Anyway," Stiles started, "I think I might have something that will help us find out who was helping Barrow."

"Really?" The girl Kira asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said holding up a key, "It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my Dad and Jameson if they put it there, but they said they didn't know anything about it."

"But it's just a key, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know how it got there or what it's for."

"You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asked.

"I—I," Stiles starts to answer when I girl comes up and kisses Stiles cheek.

"Happy Halloween." She greets before melting into the crowd. Kira, Scott and I share a look trying to hide our surprise and amusement.

"It can wait." Stiles said staring after the girl. He pats Scott's chest and takes off after her, "It can wait."

"Go get her, tiger." I heard Jameson call after the boy who had become her brother. Scott immediately lit up and turned towards her. She was coming through the crowds with Isaac hovering around her to keep people out of their way, "Maybe once he gets laid, he'll back off a bit."

"Stiles back off?" Isaac asked, "Pfftt… I doubt it."

"Hey, Kira." Jameson greeted Kira.

"Hi." She replied with a small wave. Scott then moved past the girl and headed to Jameson taking Jameson's hand and pulled her into him. He whispered something into her ear. Jameson smiled and nodded. She then turned back to Kira.

"You okay here, Kira?"

"Yup."

Jameson smiled at her and let Scott pull her towards the painter. I watched them walk off together and couldn't help but notice the differences in how he treated us. For one, he trusted that Jameson could take care of herself and let go off on her own all the time. Also where everything about me and Scott was soft and sweet, they seem electrically charged. Different girls, different relationships I guess. But what did Scott really want?

* * *

 _?'s Perspective:_

Realization hit Stiles like a ton of bricks. He apologized profusely to Caitlin before leaving the black light party. He was so intent on following the new clue, he didn't notice the pair of dark mocking eyes watching him. The figure silently chuckled as it watched the poor clueless boy head off on the goose chase of a lifetime.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Jameson had gotten a tribal tattoos painted up and down her exposed skin. She wanted to get her legs done too, but the only painter available was the male one. I hadn't meant to, but when she suggested it I growled. Jameson smirked and passed on the leg paint. Instead she started undressing me, so she could do a design on my chest.

She took the blue paint and outline the bands on my arm and repeated the image on the other side. Then with red glowing paint she created two wolf prints on my chest. She then takes the paint brush to my face, creating a design on half of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"You'll see, now stop moving."

She scrunched her eyebrows in concentration and stuck her tongue out slightly as she finished painting.

"Done." She said pulling back her brush.

"Wow, you're good." The body painter compliment her. Jameson shrugged, dismissing his praise. She grabbed a mirror and held it up for me.

"Wow." I breathed. On half of my face she had painted half of wolf face. The white paint was extremely detailed like she had been drawing for years, "I didn't know you liked to paint."

"I don't." She said handing back the supplied to the guy.

"But this is good really good."

"I doodle, occasionally." Jameson said with a shrug.

"Well, with doodling like that, babe, you could make some money. Call me if you ever want a job." The body painter butted in handing Jameson his card. Jameson took it and stuffed it in my jacket that she had folded up on a stool.

"Come on, let's dance." Jameson said taking my hand. I nodded and let her lead me on to the dance floor. She found us a place that was on the fringes giving us some room. I maneuvered her, so her back was pressed against my front. Her arms came around her head wrapping around my neck. My hands went to her hips. My head tilted down to get access to her neck, when I caught another scent on Jameson. It was Isaac's, it was faint not as strong as my scent was on her, but enough to be an issue…for him. I growled, and felt Jameson shiver against me as she danced. I smirked, and pulled her lower half closer to mine. I could smell Jameson's amusement and she began to grind against me. I let out another growl before rubbing against her. I ran my nose along her neck leaving a kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Our continuous movement erased Isaac's scent on her, but caused another problem that needed to be taken care of.

"Come with me." I whispered into her ear. I felt her nod, and I moved my right hand to wrap around her more and walked her out of the dance pit. I led her to back hallway, where I pushed her against the wall. Jameson just grinned.

"I like this side of you McCall," she said lowly, running her hands over my exposed body. She flicked my nipple, and shifted my body, which made Jameson aware of my problem. Her grin turned…wicked, her hand slid down to cup the bulge through my pants. The grin dropped from her face, and the most innocent look appeared, "Did I do that?"

She gave me a squeeze, cutting off my answer with a groan. My head fell on her shoulder, trying to mask it. She nudged me up, and wrapped one arm around my neck. She tilted her head up and closed the distance between us. Our mouths came together easily and her arm slid from my neck, down my arm to my hand. She moved it to her ass, she took my other hand and laid under her arm where my thumb skimmed her breast. Getting her message I started moving along the expanse of her body, playing gently with her breasts and using her butt to pull us closer. Satisfied that I had caught on, her hands moved towards my belt buckle. I move to pull away from her, but her lips chase after me, silently telling me that this is okay.

She unbuckles my belt and deftly undoes the button before pulling the zipper down. Just the anticipation of her actions has me growing harder. She pulls my pants down a bit, and goes back over to the place I need her touch. She runs her fingers over the bulge before dipping below the elastic of my boxes and pulling them down too. Clear of all inconveniences Jameson wraps her hand against my length. She rubs her thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum, before giving me a tentative pump. I moan, and Jameson uses the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth as she pumps me again.

Her hand sets a steady pace that feels good…really, really good. I wanted to do something for her. My hand slides down her ass to her leg. I find the hem of her skirt and push it up. My hand searches under her skirt for her panties, when I find them I search for a spot I hope is as wet as I am. My fingers find their destination soaking. I rub my finger against the spot, causing her breath to hitch and her pace to stutter. I rub her there for a few moments, before slipping underneath the cloth to her clit. She groans when my finger finds what it's looking for. I circle her clit as a pace similar to the one she's set, and we keep pleasuring each other, until I find release.

"James..."I gasp as I come all over her hand. She pumps me a few more times for good measure. Once I catch my breath I realize she still hasn't came, "Your turn."

I tuck myself back into my boxers and pants before bending down, and picking up her leg and throwing it over my shoulder. I move her underwear aside and slip my tongue inside of her. Oh god, she taste amazing. Jameson groans and winds her fingers in my hair, trying to tug me closer to her sex. I comply and give her a long stroke. I continue working her until her walls spasm against my tongue. I help her ride out her orgasm, lapping up all that she gives me. When her moans calm down, I pull my tongue out and let the underwear fall back into place. I place nipping bites along the inside of her thigh, in an instinctual need to mark her. After a few nips, Jameson tugs me back up and kisses me the moment we're close in height. She doesn't seem to care that she's tasting herself as she coaxes my tongue out. She moans when I comply, and I smirk smugly thinking about her other moaning tonight.

I pull her closer, and move to kiss her jaw. But as my lips hovered over their destination a loud growl ripped through the night. I pull back from James, and cock my ear.

"What are you hearing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Derek."

* * *

"Get out!" I heard Derek's voice reverberate throughout the loft. I hear people loudly exiting the loft.

"Well this should be fun." Jameson said sarcastically pushing herself off the wall. I took her hand and we walked back into the main part of the loft. We both stop short when we notice the shadowy figures standing in the middle of the room, "What the hell?"

When the last partier leaves, the figures turn towards Aiden in military precision. Kira squeaked at their sudden movement.

"Guys, they're all looking at me." Aiden stated. They take another step forward, "Why are they all looking at me? Guys?"

Derek and I share a look. I nod at him, and we both go for the nearest shadow. They duck my blow. In fact they duck every blow. It looks like I finally have a shot against one and I got back for the swipe, but he hits my shoulder hard sending me flying across the floor. I land with a thud against one of the portable light fixtures. Through foggy vision I see them take another step towards Aiden. I hear some unsheathing their claws and watch in complete awe as the shadowy ninja pulls a Japanese sword out of its chest. The ninja does a flashy display with his sword and Isaac backs down.

"Somebody do something." Allison urged as they ninja creatures took a hold of Aiden. One of them touched the side of Aiden's head, he trembled like electricity was going through him. The ninja thing left a burning mark behind Aiden's ear. The two figures holding Aiden up, let him drop to the ground. The figures didn't even turn around it was like the front of them phased to the back. They then turned their heads in unison towards me. I got up from the ground growled warningly at them, but they kept coming forward. I backed up trying to keep distance between us. The lead ninja then looked past me, and I turned my head to see he was looking at Jameson. I growled even louder at them, and position myself so I stood between the figures and her. They take another step forward, as the sun begins to rise. Seeing the light, the ninjas all look towards the window. They stand perfectly still as the rising sun seems to turn them into a black smoke.

"Aiden." Ethan called out as he ran the distance towards his brother when he saw the figures were gone.

"What the hell were those things?" I asked.

"Your dad's 24 hours are up." I heard Isaac say. I look up at him and Allison.

"Isaac? What's going on?" Jameson asked.

"It's better if my Dad explains." Allison said.

"Then call him." I told her.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I got to the school around dawn and found an entrance in the science wing that was open. I made my way down the halls to the lab where Lydia and I found Barrow's stuff along with the atomic numbers message. I enter the lab and close the door softly behind me. I turn to my left and move towards the closet. I pull my key ring out of my pocket and grab the mysterious key. I slide it into the lock and it goes in easily. Suddenly I have a bad feeling about this. I turn the key and I hear the lock click and I twist the handle. The door falls open.

 _Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school. Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira._

Was it me? I close the door and lock up. I look over at the chalkboard and see that the numbers and Kira's name are still on the board. I walk over there and hesitantly pick up the chalk and hold it up next to the numbers. I write 19, 53, and 88 next to them, and take a step back. Oh my God! It was me.

* * *

 _So this will be the last update for a while, with school starting back up Monday I won't have a lot of time to write. I will try though! Please review and let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Or send me questions I'll be more than happy to answer them._


	6. Chapter 5: Where the Demons Hide

**Chapter 5: Where the Demons Hide**

 **AN:** _Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Sorry for it being so late, student teaching is a 24-hour job. But I managed to slack off and get some writing done. This chapter focuses a lot on Jameson and doesn't deal won't deal with the Argents mission or what goes on at Scott's house._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Will try!_

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks ; )_

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _It will be a sequel series to Carry On Wayward series. But it will continue on the characters and stories. Dean will be here in a couple of chapters._

 **DifferentlyMe:** _Thanks!_

 **Guest:** _Lol_

 **Ellixwolf:** _1) If only we could protect Stiles from everything. But yeah I thought Mighty Mouse was perfect, small but she can pack a punch. 2) It was my first time writing smut, I'm glad it went over well. As for the markings, I figured I play in with the wolf taking control once in a while. 3) Scameson seemed to fit well, I thought about Jott or Scames, but it didn't sound right. And Stiles is just trying every angle he can think of. 4) I just don't like Allison, so when I can make her look petty I do it. 5) Dean's a foodie, he's always snacking 6) I don't think Madison kissed Dean, but I know she gave Sammy a full cavity examination. 7) I like 2_ _nd_ _Meg, hated 1_ _st_ _Meg. And I'm glad Ruby died. And Crowley is the most trustworthy person on Supernatural because like Captain Jack says: I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid. 8) Thanks I appreciate it, especially with how rough this semester's been._

 **lilnes:** _Anytime she can make Stiles freak out she'll do it lol_

 **imagenlifebig01:** _That would be interesting, but I think you'll also like what I have planned too._

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _Aww thanks!_

 **NicoleR85:** _I appreciate that! I hope I will be able to keep steady updates._

 **Margy137:** _Well according to Marie in Season 10, Chuck's last book was Swan Song (poor Adam) and we saw in the finale of Season 5 he turned into gold sparkles and disappeared._ _Cas doesn't know where he is and Kevin was activated as a prophet, but Chuck shows up in Season 10, so maybe he is writing just not publishing. But as for the gang reading the books…_

 **Spencee98:** _I think you'll be happy with how I have planned this season out._

 **Lara-Cat:** _Yeah I wasn't expecting the smut either, but Scott and Jameson took over. Or should I say their hormones did. But yeah, jealous Scott will surface._

 **Megs:** _No problem, I'm glad I could clarify the timeline for you. Thanks!_

 **Fanny3332:** _Updates are going to be inconsistent until I'm done with student teaching which is about May 20_ _th_ _. Thank-you for your review I'm glad so many people love this._

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Isaac, Allison, and Scott left Derek's loft to go talk to Chris. I wasn't in the mood for Argent wisdom, so I politely asked Derek to drive me and Kira home. And by politely I mean I took his keys and told him if he wasn't downstairs in five minutes I would drive off without him. He was down in two. He would have been there sooner, but of course he can go anywhere without his signature leather jacket. I hopped up front in shotgun, while Kira climbed into the back of Derek's new SUV.

"This is nowhere as cool as your Camaro." I told Derek as he got in. He shot me his "We are not amused" look before starting up the car.

"So where am I taking her?" Derek asked.

"Sunset Heights." Kira piped up from the back.

"Sunset Heights." I repeated to Derek with a smile. He rolled his eyed and pulled out of the parking lot in front of his home.

"So Scott's a werewolf?" Kira asks after we've gone a few miles.

"Finally." I exclaimed. I thought Mighty Mouse was never going to speak again. "Yep."

"And Isaac? The twins?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about Stiles?"

"He's an abominable snowman, but it's more of a seasonal thing." I answer. Derek shoots me a sideways glance.

"Really?"

"No, he's human." I laugh.

"And him?" She asks casting a cautious glance at Derek.

"Nope, just a were-douche." I reply grinning at Derek. He growls at me as he flashes his icy blue eyes. "Aww…Derbear, you just keep waking up on the wrong side of the bed don't you?"

"Aww…I didn't know you changed your name to Stiles." Derek mocked me.

"Wow, your douche is showing and it isn't even the full moon."

I saw the corner of Derek's mouth twitch and knew that I had won this round.

"And what's you excuse?"

Well I won until he said that.

"Well played, Derbear, well played." I said before turning back to Kira, "Yes, he is a werewolf. And most of the time he's a nice werewolf. But just in case, keep your arms and hands to yourself, and whatever you do, do not call him Coco."

"Okay, got it." Kira said like she was mentally filing that a way. She didn't think I was serious did she? "And what are you? Are you one too?"

"No," Derek spoke up, "She's a hunter."

"A hunter?"

"Yeah, basically I kill the bad guys of his kind and other supernatural creatures."

"There are others?" she asked, her eyes bugging out.

"Yeah, but we'll save that until another time, Mighty Mouse, okay? One creature that goes bump in the night at a time, and you've had two today."

"What were those things?"

"We don't know." Derek answered clenching his jaw.

"What about me? Do you know what I am?"

"Not yet." I said, "But we'll find out."

"Okay." She replied, "Oh my house is just up here."

Derek nods, and pulls up to the curb of the Yukimuras' home.

"Thanks, it was…" Kira trailed off.

"Fun's a good word. We went to a party, and we had fun." I tell her. Well, I was certainly having tons and tons of…delectable fun until those Power Puff Ninjas showed up.

"Yeah, fun." She repeated, before hoping out, "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later."

I saluted her. She waved and closed the door before heading up the walkway. Derek and I stayed to make she got in okay before he pulled away from the curb. Once we got down the street, I turn to him.

"So are we going to be adults about this or just sit in awkward silence?" I ask him.

"Be adults about what?"

"You leaving me high and dry in the midst of our love affair and then disappearing for 3 weeks with no word. And now you just show back up expecting everything to go back to the way it was. Well that's not how it works mister."

"I was taking my sister back to South America." Derek answered.

"For 3 weeks?" I asked suspiciously. Derek clenched the steering wheel tighter, and stared straight ahead, "Awkward silence it is."

Derek sighed.

"Peter and I were captured on our way back. We went looking for something of my mother's and found ourselves caught by some hunter looking for La Loba."

"Okay, first question, what something of your mother's?"

"My mother's claws."

"Her claws?"

"Claws can hold a werewolf's memories, like a piece of their soul. I needed to ask her something."

"Okay, I will let that something go, because I don't want to deal with mommy issues. So second question, what She-Wolf? Cora?"

"No, they wouldn't tell us who she was. They just assumed we knew who they were looking for."

"Oh, those kind of hunters." I said, trying to play it off like I had never done that. Derek didn't look like he believed me, "How did you guys get away? Did they let you go?"

"No, that mercenary that saved Isaac came and got us out. She said Deucalion hired her."

"Dickless Dukey? Why did he do that?"

"She didn't say."

"Well that sounds sketchy. I'm not sure I like this chick."

"Yeah, me either." Derek said his voice laced with suspicion. So at least I'm not the only one.

"So did you get your claws?"

"Yep."

"What about your answers?"

"Yep."

"Well don't think this little chat makes up for you leaving me."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Am I taking you home or to Scott's?"

"Home." I answered, "I want to get changed before school."

He nodded and turned left at the fork, which would lead to the Stilinski house. We drove the rest of the way in "companionable" silence. meaning Derek was done talking. Derek has had his fill of the Winchester. Derek sounds like a caveman in my head.

Derek pulled up into the Stilinski driveway behind my Mach One. I unbuckle and go for the door handle when Derek's hand stops me by taking mine. He pulls it closer to him and gives me these big, open, and inviting eyes.

"Jameson," he says softly.

"Yeah," I ask suspiciously.

"It's over." He says before shoving my hand away, and quickly opening the door. Startled I almost fell out of his SUV. When I straighten up, he smiles at me. I narrow my eyes at him, before climbing out of his car.

"Asshole!" I yell at him as I bang the door shut. His grin grows bigger as he pulls out of the driveway. I stomp my foot, and blaze a trail to the house. I swing the door open and see the Sheriff standing by the window with his coffee.

"Was that Derek Hale who just dropped you off?" he asked.

"Yep." I answered closing the door hard.

"And did you just call him an asshole?"

"Uh-huh." I said pulling Scott's jacket more securely around me as I glared down the road.

"Why?"

"Because he broke up with me." I reply, before stomping upstairs, leaving a speechless Sheriff in my wake.

"Wh—what?"

* * *

I went straight to the shower and scrubbed off all of the glow in the dark paint. It took a couple scrubs but I think I got it all off. Clean once again, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I move towards the mirror and wipe away the condensation. I yelp when I see John Winchester in the mirror instead of my reflection.

"Hey, baby girl." He says. I close my eyes, this isn't real. It can't be real. I open my eyes and he's gone. What the hell is going on? I pull back from the mirror and I turned around...and there he was again in the glass of the shower door, "Really Jameson a werewolf?"

"Shut-up!" I tell him. He smirks before disappearing.

"Kill him," John's voice came from behind me, "You should be killing them all. You know what their kind do."

"Shut up! Shut up!" I said swinging around, without a second thought I punched the mirror. It shattered in pieces. I looked down at the broken shards and John was smirking in everyone. Blood dripped on to the pieces, waking me up to the pain in my hand, "Shit!"

I looked at the slices in my skin, shit! I went to scowl at John, but he was gone. I spun around, but whatever was going on seemed to have stopped. What the hell is going on? I cradle my injured hand and head out to my bedroom to get my first aid kit. I open the door and step in….

I look around my room and spotted Scott's jacket on my bed. I smiled when I saw it…memories of last night flood in my mind. I knew Scott was a generous guy, I just hadn't expected him to be that generous. Toby rarely gave me oral, it wasn't his thing. But Scott did it on the first try. Definitely a plus in his corner.

I go to remove my towel when a stinging feeling in my left hand catches my attention. I look down and notice cuts on my knuckles. How did that happen? Huh? I go to my night stand and pull out my first aid kit. I tend to my cuts and wrap my fingers individually. I wanted freer movement of my hand.

I put everything away when I was done, and moved to my dresser. I pulled a pair of torn jeans out and a white long-sleeved shirt. I ran a brush through my hair before putting it up in pony tail. Then I stuffed my feet into socks and boots. I grabbed a black bandit style scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I slipped on Scott's jacket and then grabbed my bags and keys before heading downstairs.

"Oh, hold up kiddo." The Sheriff intercepted me as I reached the door. I let my hand fall and turned to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I got a call from the school yesterday."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it, it was all Stiles."

"No, you're not in trouble, yet...," The Sheriff spoke, "I got a call from the nurse, apparently you haven't turned in your physical for school."

"Oh…that."

"According to Coach, you told him that you would bring it next week…in September."

"Well I tried too late now." I said grabbing the handle and pulling the door open.

"Ah ah ah." The Sheriff said reaching over me to close the door, "Why didn't you get the physical examination, I set the appointment up for you and Stiles."

"I don't need a doctor to tell me what I already know, I'm healthy as a horse."

"Jameson…"

I huff.

"I never had need for doctors growing up. I was a regular healthy kid, Dad and my brothers took care of anything that came up. I only went to the emergency room if it was really bad because my oldest brother was afraid that I would get take away."

He nodded.

"I figured it was something like that. That's why I called in a favor with Melissa, she's going to be doing your physical."

"Okay."

"She'll see you at 1. I've written a note for you to get out at 12:30"

"Fine." I groan.

"Now, get to school."

"Yes, sir." I said saluting him and leaving the house.

"And don't miss your appointment!" He called after me.

"Fine."

Stupid school. Safe environment my foot, that place ratted me out. If I came across the nurse she was going to get a piece of my mind.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I was riding towards the school when two Ducatis rode up next to me. I turn my head to the sides and see Aiden and Ethan following me. What now? I sped up past them around a corner. I pulled into the school parking lot, weaving in attempt to put some distance between us. I slipped into my normal spot and turned off the bike.

I sensed two others presences come alongside me as I started to take off my helmet. When I got my head out I saw the twins parked next to me.

"Are you two going to be doing this all day?" I asked them.

"All day." Ethan answered.

"And all night." Aiden tacked on.

"Is this about being in my pack?" I inquired.

"This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas." Aiden clarified.

"You mean the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?" Ethan asked his brother.

"Yeah. Those demonic ninjas."

"I don't need anyone to protect me." I told them.

"They were looking right at you when the sun came up."

No, they weren't. They were looking at Jameson, and I did not like that. But I wasn't comfortable telling them that.

"And they also disappeared." I shifted the conversation, "Argent thinks that they could just come out at night."

"Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe." Ethan said in reply.

"All day." Aiden added.

"And all night." I sighed, "Just try not to make any sudden movements, I'm still not sure Jameson won't kill you."

"Noted." Ethan said getting off my bike.

"I don't know, I think she's finally warming up to me." Aiden joked. I growled in warning. He held his hands up, "Someone's got it bad."

I rolled my eyes and hoped off my bike. They followed me as I walked towards the school and went in through the west doors. They followed me to the bathroom and then my locker. They stuck closer than shadows.

"Okay, one thing first." I huffed opening my locker, "I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night. Without you."

"No." Aiden protested.

"Yes." I ordered, "And I don't want you listening in. No wolf hearing."

"How would you even know?" Aiden asked.

"I'm a True Alpha. You have no idea what I can do." I bluffed.

"Fine," Aiden growled.

"Good," I said in finality, "And I was serious about the no sudden movements when Jameson gets here."

With that being said I went in search of Stiles.

* * *

"So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right?" Stiles continued his story, as we found an empty chemistry lab, "And that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in. See."

Stiles pointed to the blackboard where numbers and atomic letters were written on the board.

"Now these numbers are the ones, Lydia and I found the night Kira was kidnapped." Stiles said pointing to one column of numbers, "And these are the one I wrote this morning."

He moved his hand to the next column. I went to the board to get a closer look. They're identical.

"Stile-."

"I know." He said really beginning to freak out. "And I have this key."

He held it up and started for the closet, it slipped easily into the key hole. He turned the key, and the door popped open.

"Shit!" I hissed.

"I know."

"So you stole the key and unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't believe it there had to be something else here.

"I know. I know how it sounds….but look at this." Stiles insisted holding up a newspaper article he had drawn from his pocket, "This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sounds like to you?"

"Coach." I breathed, "The joke we played on Coach."

"That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be."

"But Stiles, Jameson and I are with you like all day, we would have noticed something."

"Maybe not. What about the times you aren't there? Or when I'm sleeping, maybe I'm sleep walking again. And Jameson said that what we did could leave us open for some dark entity to take over. What if I'm possessed or something."

"Jameson would know by now, she stuck a crucifix inside your water tank. All of your water is holy water."

"What?" Stiles exclaimed, "When did she do that?"

"Over the summer. I only know because I caught her doing ours."

"Okay, strangely that is one of the least weird things she has done. But what if it's something other than a demon, there's a multitude of creatures out there that can possess someone without holy water effecting them. I should know I spent that last few hours scouring the creature book and the internet. "

"I don't man, but it's not you. It can't be."

"Yeah, but what if it is Scott? What if I'm the one doing all of this? I mean Kira almost died dude. And the three of us all nearly got electrocuted."

"But nobody died."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair tugging at the ends. His hands moved back down his face and folded over his nose. He was really stressed out.

"Are you okay, dude?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just all of this and I haven't been sleeping really…not since Jameson stopped staying with me."

I nodded. Jameson said that Stiles had stopped letting her stay the night with him to help him with his nightmares because of their fight.

"Maybe you should go home. Take a sick day." I told him. He nodded and grabbed his bag from where he had sat it on a desk. He moved towards the door, "And Stiles…"

He turned to look at me.

"Maybe you should make up with your sister." I told him. He made a face, before nodding.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Drive safe man." I told him as he headed out. He waved and ducked into the hallway. I let out a huge breath of air after he left. What next?

The universe answered with the sound of running footsteps echoed the halls. An out of breath Stiles appeared in the doorway.

"Don't." He panted, "Tell. Jame-s-on."

"Why? She's going to want to know if something is wrong with you."

"Look, I'll tell her…soon. But until I do some more research I rather not have to deal with Mother Bear Jameson or the Winchester Soldier, okay? So please, just give me some time? You owe me."

I sighed.

"Fine," I said, "but hurry she's going to know we're keeping something from her."

Stiles nodded.

"Now, go home. Get some sleep."

"Yeah." Stiles said before leaving. Great. Now I was lying to Jameson. Stiles was one thing, but this one is going to hurt more, 'cause she'll kill me when she finds out. I took a deep breath steadying myself before my eventual run in with her. I left the classroom and walked down the hall. The twins fell in step with me at the doors separating the science hall from the main hall.

"Did you tell him?" Ethan asked.

"Na. He's got enough on his mind right now." I responded.

"Well it they are coming for you in a couple of hours so do you." Aiden reminded me.

"What if it's not me?" I asked. Maybe it would be good idea to tell them about my theory, it could be at least one thing I could protect Jameson from, "Okay? What if I'm not the one they want? What if it's-."

"Scott!" A familiar husky voice called out. I turned and saw Jameson standing at the end of the hall. She was wrapped up in my jacket glaring daggers at the twins behind me.

"Hey!" I called back before turning back to the twins, "Please stay here."

They nodded. I thanked them before walking up to Jameson. I took her by the arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"What's going McCall? Why were Tweedle-Dick and Tweedle-Douche following you?" She asked with narrowed eyes. I sighed, I was not looking forward to this conversation.

"After what happened last night, they've decided I need to be protected. All day, all night."

"And you're letting them?" Jameson hissed, "Need I remind you that they are psycho ex-Alphas who would sooner stab us in the back than watch our back?"

"They haven't yet."

"It's called a long con, Scott." She said crossing her arms, "Where's Stiles? Maybe he can get you to see reason."

"I sent him home."

"Why?"

"James, have you looked at him lately? I mean really looked at him."

Jameson looked down with a look that was a cross between concern and frustration.

"He won't let me stay with him at night since he found out about us." She replied, "I've tried, but he just tells me to leave. I can't help him he won't let me."

"I know."

Jameson was quite for a moment before perking up.

"What about Isaac? You know your actual Beta. Where is he? Having your back is kind of his job?"

I sighed.

"I had him stay with the Argents. They made have a lead in figuring out what those ninja things were."

Jameson made a face.

"Awesome." She said in a tired tone, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "And of all that days to be sold out by the nurse."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but I noticed something was off about her hand. She had each finger bandaged as well as her knuckles. And I smelt blood. I reached up and took her hand carefully.

"What happened here?" I asked her in concern.

"I don't know," She said still upset, "I think it happened when I broke up with Derek."

"What?" I asked. Jameson rolled her eyes.

"I just told him that he left me high and dry in the middle of our love affair and he would have to grovel. And then he told me it was over, very rudely I might add."

"Did he do this to you?"

"Not really, he tried to make me fall out of his car. I think I may have scraped my hand when I caught myself."

I ran my finger lightly over her injured hand.

"We should get my mom to look at it."

Jameson rolled her eyes.

"I guess I can ask her when I go see her."

I looked at her questioningly. Jameson sighed.

"The school nurse ratted me out." She growled in annoyance, "Somebody let her know that I still haven't turned in my physical, and of course she asked Coach who sold me down river, so the Nurse called the Sheriff and now I have to get a physical done by your mom."

I start to nod, but stopped when I realized what one of the standard questions would be. I could feel myself go pale. Jameson noticed and smirked.

"What's the matter, McCall?" she teased.

"So umm…won't that be kind of awkward, especially where things almost went last night."

"Oh you mean, when she asks if I'm sexually active?"

I nodded. Jameson's smirk grew. She pulled her hand loose of mine and slid it up my chest to meet her other hand resting on the back of my neck.

"Well, when she asks, I'll tell her no, but that if a certain puppy-eyed Alpha plays his cards right I might give him a test drive."

"Just a test drive?" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm very thorough when I do test drives." She said as her arms moved from my neck to skim my body, "I liked to make sure the seat's good, test the engine out and see how fast I can get the car to go from 0 to 60, and get a feel for the gear shift."

She said the last part as she cupped me through my pants, making sure I got her point.

"And after the test drive?" I asked pressing her against the wall. She shrugged.

"Maybe I'll give you a turn."

I grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She smirked before responding. Jameson dug one hand into my hair while the other slipped under my shirt to draw random patterns across my skin. I shivered under her touch and pressed her more into the wall. My fingers dug into her waist trying to pull her closer if that were possible. I slid my tongue across her mouth, and she willing gave me entrance, but was not willing to back down from the fight. Her tongue battled against mine trying to get me to submit this time. I countered by moving one of my hands up her shirt and running my fingers over her chest. She gasped letting me take over for a bit, I could feel her pout against my lips before her mouth twitched mischievously. The hand that had been drawing on my skin withdrew from under my shirt and moved lower and lower until she reached my belt buckle. She wouldn't. But she was I felt her pull it loose slowly causing me to completely falter. She took over the kiss completely, smirking victoriously as she returned her wandering hand back to its first position.

I pulled back from her a bit.

"That wasn't fair."

"What?" She asked innocently, "I was just straightening your belt."

I laughed and kissed her nose.

"That may be something you might want to leave out when you talk to my mom."

"That and how talented her son is with his tongue." She said kissing my jaw and working her way down. My eyes roll back before closing.

"Some may say its supernatural talent." I teased. She laughed, the feeling rumbled against my skin. The bell rang, and Jameson detached her lips from my skin and pulled back.

"We should probably go." She said her eyes still burning. I groaned and dropped my head on her shoulder for a second and pulled up.

"Yeah you're right."

"Thatta boy." She said patting my check, "Those few words will get you far in life."

I rolled my eyes and kissed the inside of her hand before disentangling myself from her. I grabbed her uninjured hand and led her out of the closet. I move to go to our class but she doesn't follow.

"Go on ahead, I have to go to the little girl's room." She said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, turning away.

"And Scott?" she called out. I looked over my shoulder, "Watch your back."

I nodded and went to class.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I waited until Scott and the shadow twins were out of sight before ducking back into the closet where Scott and I just were. I pulled out my cell and went into my contacts. I found the number I wanted and pressed the call button.

" _What do you want?_ " a gruff voice answered irritably.

"To get back together, Der-Bear I miss you."

" _What do you want?"_ he repeated, but this time with a sigh.

"Scott. I need you to watch Scott."

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective_

"Dr. Gardner won't be back from vacation until next week," Ms. Melissa told me, "Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or…"

"No," I said almost inaudibly as I pushed off the nurses station to stand up.

"Stiles? Are you alright?" she asked rising from her chair.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. I haven't slept in days, I might be losing my mind, I'm not sure of anything anymore, "I guess…I guess not really."

"All right, kiddo." She said coming around the station, "All right, come with me. It's okay."

She led me down the hall to an empty patient room. She had me sit on the bed while she retrieved a clipboard from the wall. She brought it back over and placed it on the tray above the bed.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Well, I've been having blackouts," I said jiggling my leg nervously, "But not for that long. And sleepwalking which I used to do a lot as a kid. Um…Also having some really bad anxiety."

"Panic attacks?"

"Yeah, a couple."

"Oh, and I temporarily lost the ability to read. But that might have had more to do with this ian magic tree and a whole human sacrifice thing."

"I recall something vaguely about that, yes." Melissa joked darkly, "How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"8."

"A night?"

"In the last three days." I told her. She looked up from the clipboard in shock. Trying to avoid her eye, I looked down at my hands and double counted the hours, "Yeah definitely eight."

"Been feeling irritable?" She asked moving across the room.

"Yeah. Possible to the point of homicide or on occasion fratricide." I tacked on the last part to lighten the mood.

"Hey, leave your sister alone. She still needs to fix my front porch. And my son seems very fond of her." Melissa joked, "Inability to focus?"

"No, the Adderall's not working."

"Impulsive behavior?"

"More than my usual? Hard to tell."

"Vivid dreams during the day?"

"Okay, basically all of the above." I said trying to move this along, "Do you know what this is?"

"I think so." She said coming back over the bed with something in her hands.

"Uh, what's that?" I said noticing that it was a needle she had.

"Do you trust me?"

"When you're not holding a needle."

She chuckled softly.

"It's Midazolam." She said lifting up my shirt sleeve, "A sedative."

What? I don't want to go to sleep. Sleeping is bad.

"Why's you give me a sedative?"

"Because you, Stiles, are one profoundly sleep-deprived young man. You need rest and you need it now."

"Okay."

"Lie down."

"Okay, how long's it take to…" I started to ask before I got hit with a wave of sluggishness, "Oh. Not long at all."

She helped me lay down and pulled the covers over up over me.

"Jameson will be here in a couple of hours for doctor's appointment," She informed me, "I'll have her take you home, okay?"

I nodded.

"Get some rest." She whispered as she rubbed my forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied before succumbing to the drugs.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I huffed loudly as I sat outside of the hospital. My fingers were drumming on the steering wheel in contemplation. I hated absolutely hated hospital and doctors, a lot of bad things happen in there from the soul deal that became the damnation of my family to being blackmailed by a Darach while be harassed by my psychotic cousin. And growing up Dean was always so hesitant about taking me to these kinds of places. I had unexplainable scars and previous broken bones that could be perceived as signs of abuse, and even with doctor-patient confidentiality one "saint" could get me taken away from my family. And there would be no way Dean would be able to get me back, not with the Winchester record.

A knock on my window startles me out of my thoughts, I look up to see Melissa standing there with her arms crossed. I groaned and turned off my car. I guess I won't be escaping after all. She takes a step back so I can open the door and climb out.

"The Sheriff said you might need a bit of prodding." Melissa said once I hit fresh air.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically shutting my door. Melissa rolls her eyes with a fond smile.

"Come on," She said slipping her arm around mine. She leads me into the hospital and politely forces me down the corridors to an empty examination room.

"Go behind the divider and put that on." She said pointing to the hospital gown.

"Lydia would not approve, she said yellow washes me out." I said with a Lydia-styled flip of my hair. Melissa's mouth twitched in amusement but pointed towards the divider. I huffed and kicked the ground before doing as I was told. I stripped myself of my clothes and put on the paper thin cloth gown. I looked down at the yellow-colored cloth against my skin. Huh, Lydia's right yellow does wash me out. Maybe I should start listening to her more. I shrugged and pulled my hair from out from under the gown and stepped out from behind the divider.

"Happy?" I asked holding my arms up. Melissa rolled her eyes and motioned me forward. She had me step up on the scales. She played around with it, until everything evened out.

"130 pounds," she read the scales before lifting up the ruler to get my height, "5 foot 7 inches. You're a bit under the target weight for someone of your height."

I shrugged. I was fine, wasn't I? What did it matter if I was underweight? I just started eating properly.

"Step down, please." She said continuing on her examinations. She then went through a series of physical examinations such as curvature of the spine, breathing heart, blood pressure, etc. Her examination paused when she caught sight of the tattoo on my neck.

"Wait what is that?' she asked stretching the skin of my neck a bit to make whatever she was looking at clear, "Is that bullet wound?"

"Yeah," I answered softly, "I was paralyzed because of it."

"What? Then how?"

"There was a gunfight, a bullet sliced the back of my neck and I went down. I couldn't feel anything. "

"Then how are you…"

"Walking? Alive?" I asked. She nodded, "I know a guy, he's a bit weird but he has the magic touch."

"Why the tattoo?"

I sighed.

"My big brother took the accident hard, thought it was all his fault. He cringed every time he saw it. But it wasn't his fault and I didn't see the need to torture him every say, so I talked to my other brother and he took me to get it covered up."

"You have a habit of doing that." Melissa said taking a step back. I turned and gave her a confused look, "Of protecting the people you care about."

I shrug.

"Careful, people might find out that Jameson Winchester is really a softie."

I rolled my eyes.

"I call it being pro-active. You do something for someone else there more likely to be there when you need them."

This time she rolled her eyes.

"Hop on the bed, kiddo." She said. I nodded and crossed the room and climbed onto the examination bed/ table, "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"And I may give you a few answers."

She gave me an unamused look over her clipboard but didn't say anything. She took a seat and uncapped her pen.

"Okay, do you smoke?"

"Nope."

"Take any recreational drugs?"

"Nope."

"Do you drink alcohol and how often?"

"I don't feel comfortable answering this question."

"So that's a yes."

"I plead the 5th."

"So you take any medicines or supplements?"

"Flintstone Vitamins. Dino is my favorite."

There was a flicker of a smile at that answer.

"Do you have any family history of heart disease or any other diseases?"

"Well on paper my Dad died of a bad heart but it was really because he sold his soul to a demon, definitely a history of alcoholism, chronic sarcasm, and that's about it."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"What about your mother, grandparents or aunts and uncles?"

"Grandpa Winchester had a disease call "Bad Fatheritus" that my Dad inherited, Grandpa and Grandma Cole were murdered by vampires when I was 3, along with my mother, and I don't have any of the other two groups."

"Okay, we'll just say family history of heart disease. And that answers my next question, if any of your family members have died before turning fifty."

"All of them have actually but yeah, heart disease, probably the safest thing to do."

"Are you allergic to any medicines?"

"Oxy." I answered, which totally sucked because that was a great drug for the pains of hunterhood.

"Any major surgeries?"

"Reconstructive surgery after a car accident when I was 12, an emergency lung procedure after being impaled by a rod, and a lot of patch up jobs."

"Yes to surgery- reconstructive, lung, and minor procedures."

"Any pain, skin rashes, loss of vision or hearing, hallucinations, or feelings of nausea that I should be aware of?"

 _Hey. Baby Girl._

"Nope, none that I am aware of."

"And are yo-," She started before sighing, "Are you sexually active?"

"Not at the present."

"Do you plan on becoming so in the future?" She asked shifting uncomfortably.

"If he plays his cards right." I answered.

"And are you or have you been on birth control?"

"No."

"When then as the mother of said "he" I think it would be wise for us to get you some." She said capping her pen and lowering the clipboard.

"I don't need them." I said looking away.

"Even if you're using-a con... a condom, there's still a chance of you getting pregnant."

"Trust me, that won't be a problem."

"Why? Do you know a guy for that too?'

"No, I…I won't get pregnant…I can't."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I, uh, got in a really bad accident when I was twelve, a Mack truck ran right into us, and I was on the bleeding side, it's one of the many things they couldn't fix properly during the reconstructive surgery."

"Does Scott know?"

"No one knows but my brothers." I said softly, before rolling back my shoulders and squaring up, "Its fine, I never planned on bringing another Winchester into this world, our whole family is curse anyway. I wouldn't wish this life on anyone."

"Well…" Melissa said trying to dispel the awkwardness that had descended upon us, "Still remind my son that condoms are still necessary to prevent STDs."

"Wouldn't that be the kicker, the Argent princess, a carrier." I said hopping down from the examination bed, "Can I get dressed now? Or are there any other awkward questions you would like to ask? Like how many sexual partners? So I have an STD? What's it like not to have a period? What are my feelings/intentions towards your son?"

"Well not that you mention in it, there are a few questions I would like to ask you." She asked crossing her arms.

"And there may be a few answers that I will be willing to give you."

"How many sexual partners have you had?"

"Two."

"Do you have an STD?"

"Nope."

"And how did your relationships end with your past partners?"

"Killed by a werewolf, and the 2nd guy was more like grief counselling than an actual relationship."

"And what are your intentions towards my son?" Melissa asked, "It's obvious you like him, but for what?"

"I like him because he's Scott." I answered truthfully. He was Scott, the unsure Alpha, the loyal friend, the leader, the boy who kept the nightmares away, the boy with "supernatural" talents, the boy who could make me breathless, "No ulterior motive."

I didn't really answer question, but it seemed to put her mind at ease for the moment.

"You can get dressed," she said, "But don't go anywhere I have a Stiles for you to collect."

"I thought if people were good for the doctor they got stickers not a pain in the ass brother." I grumbled as I slipped behind the divider. I hear Melissa snort. Once behind the curtain I slipped back into my clothes. I came back around as I fixed my hair into a low ponytail, "Alright, I'm ready for Stiles wrangling."

Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Come on, he's down the hall." She said opening the door for us.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, entering the hall, "You know besides the fact he's Stiles."

"He hasn't been sleeping." She answered as she led me down the hall, "Did you know he's only had 8 hours of sleep in the past 3 days?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "He' been having nightmares since the sacrifice. I had been staying with him, and I could at least force him to get some sleep, but since he found out about Scott and me, he's kicked me out of his room. I can't help him if he won't let me."

"Well, I think you should make him let you help him, or he's going to be worse off than sleep deprived."

"Force myself into Stiles' space?" I asked, "Yeah, I shouldn't have a real problem with that."

"Thatta girl." Melissa said opening a door on the right side of the hallway. I looked inside before heading in, and saw Stiles curled up on the bed looking more restful than he had in weeks.

"Maybe we should let him sleep a bit longer." I said, "I mean have you tried waking up Stiles, I'd feel safer pissing off a bear during hibernation."

"Okay, just make sure he doesn't drive, the sedative will make him a bit woozy even after waking up on his own."

"Sure," I said with a nod.

"Do you want me to call you when he's awake?"

"No, I'll stay." I said entering the room.

"Okay," she agreed, "I'll come check on you in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good." I said taking the seat next to Stiles' bed.

"Let me know if you need anything."

I saluted her and she headed out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"You should have told me, you bitch." I whispered to the sleeping Stiles, "I would have stayed with you, no matter how much of a pain in the ass you are. "Cause even if you are a pain in the ass, you're my pain in the ass. Sleep tight Stiles, don't the demons bite."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Guys, I appreciate you want me to protect me." I said, as I swung my leg over my bike, "But do you need to be with me every single second of the day."

"All day." Aiden said before putting on his helmet.

"All night." Ethan tacked on.

"Great." I sighed, putting my helmet on. I walked my bike back before bringing it to life. I pulled the rest of the way out and headed out of the parking lot. The twins followed behind. We drove towards my house, parking in the yard out front.

"Head inside," I said as I took off my helmet, "make sure all the doors and windows are locked."

"What about you?" Ethan asked.

"I'll be in, in a minute." I told them. Ethan nodded and followed after his brother who was already on the porch. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and opened a new text from James.

 **Jameson:** _Still at the hospital. I'll pick up dinner on my way out. Fiesta?_

 **Me:** _Sure, just get here before the sun goes down. I don't want you alone with those ninja-things._

 **Jameson:** _Careful, McCall, I might get the wrong impression and think you actually care about me._

 **Me:** _Wouldn't want that._

 **Jameson:** _Lol_

 **Me:** _Stay safe. I lo-._

I stopped. What was I doing? Did I love her? Or is it a habit left over from when I was dating Allison? And if I did love her, why would I tell her? She's run. I erased the message and started over again.

 **Me:** _Stay safe. CALL ME if you get in trouble._

 **Jameson:** _It's like you don't know me at all, McCall._

 **Me:** _James…_

 **Jameson:** _Ugh, fine. Worry wart._

 **Me:** _Thank-you. See you soon._

 **Jameson:** _See you. And I expect to be rewarded for bringing home the bacon ; p_

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I rolled my eyes. I stuffed my phone back in my pocket. I hopped off my bike and went inside so I could prep the house for tonight.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 **Me:** _See you soon. And I expect to be rewarded for bringing home the bacon ; P_

I smirked imagining Scott's reaction. As long as I got rewarded he could roll his eyes as long as he wanted. I closed my flip-phone and put it in pocket. I stood up and stretched and walked over to the window to check the position of the sun. I squinted my eyes and placed one finger on the sun and a second on the horizon. I had maybe a half-hour before I needed to get us out of here. I'll probably call Tony's in 10 minutes to order the pizza, a large Fiesta for Scott and me, and a cheese for Stiles.

As I continued to look out the window I felt a cold presence behind me. Bring it on. I bent down as if to scratch my leg and wrapped my fingers around my knife. I spun around once I got a good grip on it, and poised to strike. But the ninja-like creatures I expected to see weren't there. I saw a shadow move across the room and look towards to door. Through the window built into the door, I caught sight of familiar retreating form. The figure was tall, sporting a well-worn gray-scale jacket and old jeans, and it had long brown hair that brushed against the color.

"Sammy." I breathed surprising myself by the childlike quality of my voice. Within the next second I'm across the room and I have flung the door open. I look wildly around for him. I flash out of the corner of my eye, causes me to turn to my right. I saw Sam turning around a corner. I raced down the hall, nearly shoving a nurse to the side. I turn the corner and see him far down the hall. God, I forget how much I hated that his giraffe-like gait, "Sammy!"

He stopped and turned his head, giving me a glimpse of the side of his face. He looks haggard and his face is gaunt. In his eye, I can see the burning hot flames of Hell. He nods at me and continues walking. He turns down another corner, and I follow after him. He's not there when I turn the corner, but I see a door closing. I speed up and slip up through the door.

The room is dark and hotter than anything I've ever felt. I move in deeper in the room and hear a sputtering noise. There's a popping noise and flames burst from the floor.

"Ahhh!" I shriek barely avoiding being singed. My scream is echoed by a primal scream, that I know is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, "Sam?"

There's another scream. The sputtering sound starts again, before the pop, and more flames burst from the floor.

"Jameson." A chilling voice greets. I look through the flames and see the dark host of the King of Lies.

"Lucifer. Whh—wh...h—hhooow?"

"I wanted you to see this." He said, "So you can tell your big brother, Dean, how I'm doing such a good job of taking care of Sammy."

His comment was echoed by Sammy's cries.

"That's no way to greet your sister, Sammy. You'll have to be punished. Don't you think, Adam?"

There was a whipping noise in the background before I heard loud whimpers.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him.

"'Fraid I can't do that Baby Winchester, maybe you should have thought of that before you encouraged you brothers not to play their roles."

"Screw you." I spat. He grinned.

"Sorry, sweetheart but you're a couple thousands of years younger than me. Besides it would be awkward with our brothers in the room."

"I will end you."

Lucifer smirked as his eyes glowed like fireflies.

"You're welcome to try." He taunted. He snapped his fingers and the flames grew higher. I scrambled back and hit the wall. When I opened my eyes, the room was a normal storage closet. I quickly got off the floor and grabbed the door handle and landed in a heap out in the hallway.

"Jamie!" A gruff voice called.

"Dean?" I asked looking in the direction the voice came from. My brother rushed to me and helped me up.

"You okay, squirt?"

"I saw-saw…" I stutter.

"A cheeseburger? A dead body? Clint Eastwood? What?"

"S-Samm…" I answered, "I sssaw hi—him, and Lucifer….Adam."

"Calm down, kid. Now what happened?" He asked placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Lucifer h-h-he got in my head." I answered, "He showed me the Cage, he was torturing Sammy and Adam. He wants you to know that he's taking good care of Sam."

Dean's face grew dark.

"That bastard." He growled, moving away from me. He growls again and hits the wall. Wait…Dean's here? Why is he here?

"Wait, Dean…why are you here?"

"You haven't called in a few days, and you sounded weird on the phone the last time we did talk. I just wanted to check on you."

But….something isn't….

"You could have called." I told him.

"Would you have answered?"

"Yes. I've been busy, not ignoring you."

"Oh."

"So what are we going to do? We got to save Sammy and Adam."

"I know, come on, kid, we've got work to do." He said holding out his hand. I looked at him and his eyes flashed eerily. I pull back my hand, something about this wasn't right, "Come on, Jamie, It's going to be okay."

I sighed and took his hand.

"Okay."

Dean smirked, and a cold feeling shot up my arm. My image of Dean flickered between my brother and a mummy wrapped military guy. I go to scream when the image settles on the mummy, but the world goes dark.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Allison was right. All they wanted to do was to check me. The Oni touched the side of my head and the dropped me to the ground. When I woke up the ambulance was pulling up to the drive to come pick my Dad. The Twins had left but Derek had stuck around. When he saw I was awake he helped me sit up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The ambulance is here for your Dad, and the Oni left once they checked you."

I nodded.

"Who else do they need to check?" Derek asked.

"Kira, Allison, Stiles, and…Jameson." I said, "Wait has she shown up yet?"

Derek shook his head. Shit! I pushed myself up of the ground. And got my phone. There wasn't any messages from her. I decided to call her. It rang right through to her voicemail.

 _This is Jameson Winchester. Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone._

"She's not answering." I panicked, "And I haven't heard from Stiles since this morning."

"Where are they?" Derek asked surprisingly sounding concerned.

"Stiles is at home and I think Jameson is still at the hospital."

"Okay, go with your mom and your dad. I'll go check on Stilinski."

"Okay." I said nodding, "Thanks."

Derek nodded, and headed towards the door. I followed after him and got on my bike. I waited for my Mom and the EMTs to get Dad in the ambulance. I followed after them once they pulled out of the drive towards Beacon Hills Memorial.

"Hey, stab wound to the left chest." My yelled to the other nurses as they rolled Dad into the hospital, "Possible collapsed lung. Pulse is week."

The nurses nodded and Mom released Dad's stretcher. I turned to her.

"I'll go find Jameson," I told her, "You can stay here."

"She should be in Stiles' room. Room 115."

"Wait Stiles is here too?"

"Yeah, he came in for sleep deprivation."

Double shit! I jogged away from my Mom down the hall towards 115. I opened the door and looked inside. Stiles was still asleep, an appendage on each corner of the bed, but Jameson was gone. But her scent was recent mixed in with fear and distress. Whatever happened here was bad if it made Jameson afraid. I have to find her. I sniffed the air and followed her trial through the hospital.

* * *

 _Dark Jameson's Perspective:_

I could sense them coming. They were sticking to the shadows until I was alone. Time for some fun. I walked down the dark corridors to a practically abandoned part of the hospital.

They smoked into view and surrounded me. The lead Oni, put out his hand to cup my ear. I shook in mock fear, waiting to the last possible moment. His fingers skimmed my cheek when I reached out and grabbed his hand. I crushed his hand and bent it down with enough force that it would have broken a normal person's arm. Holding the arm down I slammed my other hand through the Oni's chest. My hand curled around the soul of the Oni, and I pulled it out. Once my hand was clear of its chest, the smoky figure puffed out.

I uncurled by fingers and revealed the dying firefly that powered the Oni. Its light flickered until it was gone. I turned to the other two Oni with a satisfied smirk.

"What?"

They growled and came for me. Bring it on.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I followed Jameson' scent to a darkened part of the hospital. I found her in a back room, standing in the middle of the room with her back facing me.

"Jameson? You okay?" I asked her. Her head perked up and she turned towards me.

"Yeah, fine." She answered, "I just needed to take a walk. Yet, I get the feeling I should be asking you that question."

I took a deep breath.

"It's been a long night."

"Well," She said crossing the room, to loop her fingers in my belt loops. "Why don't you tell me all about, and I'll see what I can do about making you feel better."

"Got any more rum?" I said pulling her closer.

"Plenty." She said with a grin. I kissed her forehead.

"Come on let me take you home." I said to her turning us to leave the room.

"We have to get Stiles first, your Mom said I couldn't let him drive."

"Sure," I said kissing the side of her head.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you guys think._


	7. Chapter 6: Pink Floyd

**Chapter 6: Pink Floyd**

 **AN:** _So this is where I really start going off road. This chapter also kind of got away from me, and if you have any questions let me know because I'll spend the next two chapter reigning it in. And hopefully I can answer your questions as I go. And Dean will show up in Chapter 8! Please forgive spelling errors this chapter was 44 pages long on Word. Read and Review!_

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Yay! Hope this chapter is worth the wait._

 **NicoleR85:** _I greatly appreciated your review. Enjoy this chapter._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Yes, Jameson is being pulled into the game of Season 3B. As for here and Derek, Derek left at the end of Season 3A to get Cora somewhere safe. He was gone for what seemed to be a lot longer than expected. And Jameson can't come out right and say she missed him and was worried, so she used dating references and jokes to say what she couldn't say plainly. And she knows implying they were dating would just tick Derek off._

 **dorfchaosgenie:** _The Magic 8 Ball says wait and see._

 **Lara-Cat:** _Her path is heading in that direction._

 **Elli:** _I said I was going to insert some twists in this book, and I think I delivered on that promise. Jameson is definitely a Code: Pink Floyd as in Dark Side of the Moon. Yes, Derbear, she couldn't very well call him Alpha Douche anymore, he lost his Alpha powers. And they enjoy pissing each other off. Yeah loved 2_ _nd_ _Meg, I was said to heat about the actresses illness which prevented her from continuing. And Garth, who doesn't love Garth? I hope they bring him back at some point. Loved the scene when Stiles calls Melissa, Mom, too. It was just so sweet especially in a mind-blowing crazy season. When you ask about the transplant, are you talking about Barrow? And Isaac will leave, but not forever. I have some plans for him. And OH MY GOD or should I saw OH MY CHUCK! You know I didn't realize how angry I was at Supernatural's version of God until Chuck showed up, the jerk._

 **Megs:** _It's going be awesome, I have the theme song ready._

 **OneAndOnlyBellaBelle:** _It's going to be fun, fun, fun._

 **Gee Brittany:** _Hope this was worth the long wait._

 **Guest:** _She should have gotten it fixed._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Glad you found the story again! I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Almost there buddy." I said as I hauled Stiles into his room. He was still groggy from the sedative that Melissa gave him. He kept falling asleep on the way home and I had to practically drag him inside. Scott said he would help, but I told him to go check on his parents. He nodded and kissed me before promising to be back soon. I watched him ride off until he turned the corner before taking Stiles inside. And I'm not going to lie, part of me thought about stealing some more of that sedative for when Stiles annoyed me.

"I don't wanna go anywhere, I wanna go sleep." Stiles slurred.

"I. am. Putting. You. To. Bed." I said slowly hoping maybe he'll understand this time.

"Ohhhhkay."

I rolled my eyes as I dropped him on his bed. He bounced a few times before rolling over on his side in the middle of the bed. I took off his shoes and I was going to leave him there, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep as he was now. I huffed and pulled at his side to get him to lie on his back. I tried to reach for his belt buckle three time before I actually do it. He hates sleeping and jeans and it's not like this is the first time that I removed one of my brothers' jeans for them. But this was Stiles and if he woke up this would be awkward. I tugged the belt loose from the hook, and cleared access to the button and zipper.

"Whhhattt are you do-ing?"

"Do you want to sleep in your jeans?"

"Nope." He said with a sleepy pop.

"Then go back to sleep and we'll pretend this never happened."

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes again. I cringed as I unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. With the most awkward part done, I went back to his feet and tugged his jeans down. Once he was free of them I threw the jeans into the hamper and covered him up with a blanket. Well it looks like my work here is done. I trudged back to the door so I could go to bed too.

"Thanks, Jamie." Stiles whispered. My hand stopped on the handle.

"What are sisters for?" I replied. I heard a snort.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"About what?"

"Scott."

I moved away from the door, now may be the only time I get a straight answer about why he's so against me dating Scott.

"About that…" I said taking a seat next to him, "Why are you nixing Scameson?"

Stiles snorted at my couple name.

"Come on…Stiles tell me." I urged lightly. He grumbled, "What was that?"

"If he screws up you'll leave, and if you screw up he gets his heartbroken again."

"Okay, but that a risk in all relationships, it's not just us. So what's really bothering you?"

"There's no room for Stiles in Scame…Scamesonnnn…." Stiles yawned out.

"You're an idjit." I told him, "You his best friend, and friendship last forever, I mean not even Steve could break up DJ and Kimmy."

Stiles started to snort, but stopped midway through and picked-up his head.

"Did you just compare me to Kimmy Gibbler?" He asked indignantly. Though his tone and accompanying glare lost their power with the sleepiness in his face. I grinned.

"Shhh…go back to sleep, this is just a dream." I said wiggling my fingers at him. He nodded and laid his head back down.

"Wait, why would I have a dream where I'm Kimmy Gibbler?" he asked sounding a bit more alert than before.

"Because you fell asleep to Full House and your mind is using it to help you understand your feelings."

"Oh," he said and fell right asleep. I smirked.

"Goodnight, Gibbler." I said getting off the bed. I exited his room and headed down the hall to my own. I crossed the room to the bathroom to get a shower. I opened the door and flick the lights on. I'm greeted by the sight of broken mirror shards covering my counter space and the floor below. What the hell?

I looked closer and noticed blood splattered on a few pieces and my hand begins to feel like it's stinging, like it remembers what happened here even though I don't. I look at my bandaged hand and remembered the cuts on my hand, they are concurrent with me punching a mirror. Why did I punch it? Why can't I remember?

I back out of the bathroom, I should clean this up. With a cautious look at the bathroom, I escape the room so I can go get the broom, dustpan, and trash bag to clean up the glass.

I come back to the bathroom, hoping that the mess isn't there and that it was just my imagination, but the shards still are staring at me when I get back. What the hell is this? I shake open the trash bag and pick up the big pieces and put them in the bag. I wet a rag and get the small tiny pieces scattered across the counter and shake the rag inside the bag. I then sweep the floors and used the wet rag again. I spent the entire time looking over my shoulder like there was something in there with me. I just felt cold, not like when there's a ghost, but something was definitely off.

I didn't want the Sheriff and Stiles to know what happened so I stored the trash bag underneath the sink. I would find some time tomorrow to sneak downstairs and throw it away. I returned the broom and pan downstairs and returned to my room. I grabbed my bed clothes and my bath supplies before heading to the bathroom down the hall to shower. I didn't want to take a shower in that bathroom.

I removed the wraps from my hand, and tossed the used strips in the trash. I turned to the shower and made the water as hot as I could stand it before slipping underneath the stream of water. The water sizzled against my skin, burning away the bad feeling I had since the hospital. I scrubbed my skin clean and made sure to really give my tri-colored hair the attention I haven't been able to give it the past few days. Once I got all the soap out of my hair, I shut off the water. I grabbed my towel and dried my body of before wrapping it around my hair so I could get dressed. I rewrapped my hand with supplies from the bathroom and then picked up all my stuff and went back to my room.

"Hey," Scott's voice greeted when I opened the door causing me to jump.

"God, McCall, didn't your mother teach you to use the door?"

"Sorry," he apologized, sound anything but sorry. And was that a smile there? "Is Stiles asleep?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was just sleep-walking from the time we got him out of the hospital to his room."

"Why is your mirror covered?" He asked point to the vanity.

"It kept reflecting the moonlight into my face." I shrugged as I unraveled the towel from my hair. I dropped it and my clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room. Moving towards the dresser I picked up my brush and took a seat next to Scott against the headboard. Scott held out his hand and I gave him a questioning look. He pointed to the brush, I made a surprised face and handed it to him. I turned so my back was facing him, making it easier for him to brush my hair. His fingers slid into my hair to arrange it, scratching lightly against my scalp. I shivered and I didn't need to turn around to know Scott had a smug look on his face. His fingers were soon replaced by the brush, and Scott ran it through my hair making it smooth again.

It was odd, one minute I was a teenager desired by a boy and the next I'm sitting cross-legged on my bed feeling like a little girl again. Dean used to brush my hair when I was younger. He cursed it to hell when it tangled, learned how to style it, and fought to keep it long because he knew I liked it that way.

"That feels nice." I said as the brush rubbed against my scalp again.

"Do you want me to put it up?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll let it dry this way." I answered. He got a few more strokes in before pulling the brush out my hair. I heard him set it on the nightstand and I turned around. He was leaning back against the headboard and held his arm out to me. I smiled and moved so I could curl up against his side. His arm wrapped around me and I finally felt safe.

"So what happened tonight?" I asked him looking up at his face. Scott sighed.

"Not long after I called you, the Oni showed up. And the-."

"Wait, Oni?"

"Oh, yeah, Allison, Isaac, and Mr. Argent went to talk to a yakuza named Silver Finger. Mr. Argent met him when he was younger, he said he was there with him when he first saw the Oni, the shadow ninjas."

"And?"

"Silver Finger said that the Oni were creatures who's purpose was to hunt down a dark spirit, a Nogitsune."

"That sounds bad. Is it bad?"

"It's a dark kit-soo—ney." Scott sounded out.

"Wait what?" I said sitting up, "A dark version of the monster who eats the pituitary gland? How is do you get darker than a monster that kills for brains, I mean besides a zombie or ghoul? Plus from what I hear kitsune's are easy ganks, it can't be all that bad?

"What? The pituitary gland?"

"Yeah a kitsune is a fox-like monster that stabs people behind their ears in order to rip out the pituitary gland. It's their main source of food."

"Allison said they were Japanese trickster spirits, and the nogitsune is a dark spirit that thrives on chaos. And the Oni are looking for it, that's why it keeps coming after us."

"It's checking to see if it is one of us."

Scott nodded.

"And what about the tattoo they leave behind the ear?" I asked.

"It's the Japanese symbol for "self", it means that we're clean."

"So it that what happened when they came tonight? They were checking you?"

"Yeah, they came into the house, my Dad was there."

"Did he attack them?" I asked.

"Not really but he did piss the Oni off so one of them stabbed him in the shoulder before my Mom could put up the barrier. Once the barrier was up it kicked the Oni out of the house for a bit, eventually they managed to get through. But by that time, Allison had called me to tell me what was going on."

"And seeing how your still here, I'm taking that to mean you're clean."

"I got the mark to prove it." He said pining his ear forward and turning his head for me to see the mark."

"So who's left to be check besides me?"

"Stiles, Allison, and Kira."

"Well then, that's one less and one more thing to worry about." I sighed, settling back down against Scott, "And I'm not big on this whole kitsune thing, I liked them much better when they were monsters that ate brains. Not spirits that could inhabit bodies, I've really had enough of that in this lifetime. I'll have to call my Uncle Bobby tomorrow to see what he knows."

"That would be great." Scott said scooting down so we were now laying on the bed. I shifted to get comfortable and threw my leg over his, tangling out legs.

"How's your Dad?" I asked with a yawn.

"He was stable when I left the hospital."

I nodded against his chest, settling in to sleep. He nudges the top of my head with his nose and I look up. He leans down to kiss me and I meet him halfway. From the pressure he started off I knew he intended it to be a chaste good night kiss, but at the angle I was kissing him, my breasts pressed up against him and my knee shifted higher between his legs. With his arm wrapped around me, he pulls me closer against him. His fingers skim against the side of clothed breast, and I moan into the kiss and rub my knee against his crotch. Scott growled and flip us over so I was caged beneath him. I laughed, and Scott's eyes sparkled with mischief before diving for my lips. My uninjured hand tangled its fingers in his dark brown locks, as my other hand slipped under his shirt scratching along his abdominals.

Scott widened the space between my legs with his knee and lowered himself down. My hand moved around to his side and then to his back. I dug my nails into his back to pull him in closer, before wrapping my legs around his waist. He moved one of his hands down to hook around my knee, while the other cradled my head. He unhooked his mouth from mine and moved to my jaw before going to my neck nipping his way down. I gasped when he bit a particularly sensitive spot. He sucked hard and I knew I was going to have a mark there tomorrow. My hips bucked against him when he bit it again. Scott groaned and it vibrated through the two of us. My legs wrap tighter around his waist before pulling him down so his hips slam against mine, trying to get more friction. Scott agreed with this and began grind himself against me.

After a few minutes I knew it wasn't enough, my hands went for his belt buckle and pushed it out of the way. Unlike earlier this evening, this was one guys' pants I had no problem unbuttoning him, and I practically ripped the zipper open. I shoved the pants down his hips before Scott took over taking them off the rest of the way. Freed of his jeans, he pushed up my bed shirt passed my hips and settled his crotch against my wet heat. He made no move to remove either of our underwear, he just thrusted hard against me, his kiss captured my cry of pleasure. I rewrapped my legs around him and thrusted back with similar force, trying to get him deeper in spite of our clothed regions.

"Jameson," Scott panted. I tugged on his hair to pull him away so I could go for his neck. I wouldn't leave prolonged marks, but I could maybe get a couple of possessive hours out of it. We set a rough pace as out hands roamed the expanse of each other's bodies. It didn't take long for me to get close, and from the stuttering of Scott's hips I could tell he was too. He started thrusting faster, driving me into the bed. I cried out loudly when I came and Scott immediately dove for my lips to smother it. Scott continues until he finds his release moments later, a groan echoes in my mouth right before Scott collapses on top of me. After a second he rolls off of me so we can catch our breaths.

"Damn," I breathe out. Scott chuckles, and I turn on my side to face him. His eyes trail down my form but stop at my hip. He props himself up on his side and runs his thumb over his my hipbone.

"That's hot." He said his eyes focused on the tiny tattoo I had on my hip, a Superman shield. He leans over and places a kiss on it.

"Okay, down boy. I think you've had enough treats for the night." I said pushing him on to his back. I moved so I was partially laying on him, with my head laying on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"So am I playing my cards right?" he asked smugly. I grinned.

"Supernaturally well." I teased kissing his jaw, "You're staying, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good, you're entirely too comfortable to lay on for me to let you leave."

"Not too sure how I feel about being used, but at least it's for more than pleasure."

I snorted sleepily.

"Go to sleep, McCall. I may need you again in the morning."

I heard Scott's heart jump and grinned smugly before snuggling into his chest in order to get more comfortable. He kissed the top of my head again, before laying back.

"Night James."

* * *

I slipped out from Scott's embrace early in the morning and changed into some running clothes. I just suddenly had all this nervous energy and I needed to run to clear my head. Something was wrong, I still couldn't figure it out. The broken mirror? The eerie feeling since the hospital? Scott? Or something else?

I made my way noiselessly out of the house and started up my old I-pod, I had received as an "I'm sorry I sold out my family for a demon whore and released Lucifer from the Cage" gift. I had gotten a lot of nice things because of things like that. My favorite being my car which was an "I'm sorry I sold my soul and went to hell and then came back, please forgive me kid," gift. I slipped the earbuds in and took off down the road.

" _Run, whirlwind, run. Further and further away into the sun. In twenty minutes, everyone will remember you when you're gone. Don't you know people write songs about girls like you."_ The sounds of _The Naked and Famous_ greeted my ears. Isaac had introduced the band to be over the summer and I found myself intrigued by the 80s inspired indie band, " _What will do when something stops you? What will you say to the world? What will you be when it all comes crashing down on you little girl? What would you do if you lost your beauty? How would you deal with the light? How would you feel if nobody chased you? What if it happened tonight? How you cope if the world decided to make you suffer for all that you were?_ "

I felt someone run passed me, forcibly slamming into my shoulder. I fell onto the pavement scraping my knees and palms against the asphalt. I hissed at the stinging feeling.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, I looked up ready to blast the asshole who knocked me down. My rant, however, never passed my lips once I noticed who ran into me, "Sam? Sam!"

He slowed down and turned slightly to face me, just showing me the side of his face. It was like he barely registered I was there. He stayed like that for a moment before continuing on his run. I pushed myself of the ground propelling myself after him.

"Sam!" I yelled after him again, but he didn't slow down this time, he just kept his pace. I pushed myself harder to catch up with him. I didn't know what game he was playing but I didn't appreciate it. I followed him blindly down the road, I finally get with arms reach of him. I stretch my hand out and my fingers catch his shirt.

"Jameson!" a voice calls from behind me. I turn around realizing that I've stopped running. Isaac was behind me with a concerned look on his face.

"I've called out to you like 10 times, James, how high is your music?" he asked. I look around me, I was in the woods. How in the hell did I get here? I looked down at my palms and the scrapes I had felt stinging moments before were gone.

"James?" Isaac spoke again.

"Yeah, sorry, just still waking up, I guess."

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you and mornings. Which is why I'm surprised you up this early running?"

"Just trying to get back in the habit, I used to do this with one of my brothers."

"Oh," he said smiling more, "Maybe we can run together?"

"Think you can keep up?" I joked.

"I'll give it a shot." He said with a smug shrug of his shoulders. I grinned, before taking off back towards town.

"Prepare to eat my dust, Lahey." I called back.

"Not if you eat mine first, Winchester." He said passing me easily.

"No one likes a show-off, Isaac."

He threw his head back and laughed. I joined in for a moment, before that dark feeling settled on me again. What was happening?

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Jameson was up and dressed by the time her alarm rang, waking me up. She had on tank top that had the name of the bar we went to over the summer, and these pair of blue jeans that hugged her long legs. She was in the middle of brushing her damp hair when she noticed I was awake.

"Hey," she greeted coming across the room to my side of the bed. She leaned down giving me a nice view of her chest before she kisses me. I tried to pull her down on the bed with me, but she pulls back with a laugh, "As fun as that would be, McCall, you need to leave before the Sheriff or Stiles sees you."

I groaned, and got out of her bed. She handed me my jeans and I shoved my legs into them. I pulled them up and zipped and buttoned before pulling the belt through the clasp. Jameson went back to doing her hair, braiding her bangs before against her hairline like a headband. I snatched my jacket off the chair and shrugged it on as I went over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into her hair so I can kiss the back of her neck. She lets her head fall to the side and moves back her hair to give me better access. I kiss the nape again before moving down to kiss the joint between the shoulder and neck, and then move lower kissing the tattooed initials.

"I'll see you at school, kay?" I whispered against her skin. She shivered before nodding. She turned her head, making me look up. She leaned in and kissed me. I pulled her in closer a bit before ending the kiss. I really did need to get home to get changed before school. Jameson pulled loose and pushed me towards the window.

"Go, and try not to miss me too much." She teased. I chuckled and lifted the window up. I gave her a wave before slipping out and grabbing on to the tree nearby. I swung myself down and landed in a crouch on the ground. I heard clapping from above and saw Jameson smacking her hands together with a sarcastic look on her face. I rolled my eyes and started to run towards my house.

* * *

Jameson was already at school when I pulled up in the parking lot. She was leaning on the hood off her car talking to Isaac He was resting next to her, the best way to describe their closeness would have been shoulder to shoulder if Jameson was as tall as he was. I didn't want to be that guy, but I decided to listen in to what they were saying.

 _"So my breakfast tasted rather dustless this morning."_ I heard Isaac tease Jameson.

 _"No, I'm sure it tasted like French silver."_ Jameson shot back her tone colored by something I couldn't quite make out. Isaac rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of smirk as well.

 _"She's not that bad, James."_ Isaac said

 _"Maybe now, but she has a habit of flipping her switch._ "

 _"People change; I mean we did."_

 _"A tiger doesn't change his stripes, Isaac, we've just gotten better at faking it."_

 _"Fake it, till you make it right."_

 _"And what faker said that?"_

The corner of Isaac's mouth lifted up in a smile.

 _"So when do you want to meet up to run tomorrow?"_ Isaac asked changing the topic.

 _"5:45, Willow Street?"_

Run? When did they start doing that? Is that why Isaac's been running more?

 _"Sounds good."_ Isaac said pushing off her car, _"I better go, your boyfriend is giving me the stink eye."_

Jameson made a face.

 _"Can we not call him that?"_ Jameson asked in distaste. A pang went straight up my veins, _"We're still just seeing where this goes."_

 _"Or your just afraid of commitment."_ Isaac said standing in front of her, his legs touching hers. I growled and got off my bike, when I saw him crowd her.

 _"Even the fearless are afraid of something."_ Jameson said with a shrug.

 _"Yeah well the fearless aren't Jameson Winchester."_

Jameson smiled up at him.

" _Hell's to the yeah!"_ She said holding up her hand for a high-five. Isaac hit her hand but instead of pulling his hand lingered and slipped between her fingers. I growled lowly in warning and Isaac looked towards me. Jameson made a confused look and turned to see me. Her face lit up and she pulled free of Isaac's grip to come over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Knowing Isaac was watching, I gripped her hips and pulled her flush against me. Knowing she was fully distracted I looked over her shoulder to make sure Isaac watching and make sure he was getting the message to back off. He scowled and walked off, smirking against Jameson's lips I turned my full attention back to her.

"Jameson! Scott!" a happy voice called out. Reluctantly I pulled away from Jameson and turned to see Kira running towards us, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay." Jameson assured her, "What's up?"

"I think I found it. I think I found out what I am."

"What?"

"Well my mom's been acting really weird these past few days, so I was spying on her last night. She was looking at this book and when she heard the floor creak she quickly hid the book and left the room. Once she left I went inside and grabbed the book." Kira answered. She swung her book bag off her shoulder and pulled it against her front. She unzipped it and pulled out an old looking book, "It's a book of Japanese legends, and I look at this."

She opened the book to a page near the end.

"It's called a kitsune." She said pointing to the image, Jameson and I share a look. It couldn't be Kira, could it? "It's a Japanese trickster spirit that takes on the image of a fox like…

"The aura around you." I finished for her. She nodded your head.

"Exactly the aura around me." She confirmed, "And I did some research there are like 13 different types of kitsunes and there's even a dark version of a kitsune. It's called a no-."

"Nogitsune." Jameson said.

"Yeah, wait, do you guys know this already?"

"How about we compare notes?" Jameson asked. Kira nodded, "Great, let's go find one of my least favorite people."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I said sliding in the booth next to Stiles.

"Your only late by a few minutes," the Sheriff waved me off, "Where were you?"

"Helping Kira out with a project."

"Kira?"

"Her Dad's the new history teacher." Stiles answered. I pointed to him in agreement.

"Oh, well that's nice of you to welcome the new girl."

"I'm such a giver." I said sarcastically. The Sheriff opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by the appearance of Maureen.

"Oh, it's you." Maureen said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ahh, Gollum did somebody take you precious again." I asked her. Stiles snorted and then began choking on the soda he was drinking.

"They did and replaced it with a rainbow Barbie." She shot back. I shrug.

"At least I'll make more money than you, then I can chip in for your personality transplant."

"Oh be still my beating heart." Maureen deadpanned.

"That's the spirit Maureen."

Maureen rolled her eyes.

"What can I get you?"

"Ahh…Pepsi and a bacon cheeseburger and fries." I ordered handing her my menu.

"Spaghetti." Stiles added.

"I'll have the turkey burger, and the carrot sticks." The Sheriff wrapped our order handing Maureen his menu.

"Okay, turkey burger for the handsome officer, spaghetti for the spaz, and a bacon cheeseburger for Harley Quinn."

"Hey, I resent that." I protested. Maureen just smirked and left. I turned to Stiles, "We need to retaliate."

Stiles nodded.

"No, you're not. We are going to have a nice family dinner with no more harassment of the staff."

"But that's the best part." Stiles and I whined.

"No."

"Fine," we both huffed.

"Thank-you, now behave, I have to use the restroom." The Sheriff said getting out of the booth. Once he was out of earshot, I turned to Stiles.

"Sabotage?" I asked him.

"Sabotage."

"Salt in the sugar shaker?" I asked.

"Ehhh…"

"You're right it lacks creativity."

"Garlic Salt mixed with the sugar."

"You my friend are evil."

Stiles adjusted his over shirt smugly. We sit in silence for a moment, before I turn to him again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Scott." I told him.

"You were right to let Scott be the one to tell me, you know if Aiden hadn't said anything."

"I really hate that guy." I muttered.

"He'd make a nice fur coat."

"I keep telling Scott that but he won't let me."

"Well did you tell him it would make me happy?"

"It has been brought up. I even talked about Lydia's safety."

"The jerk."

"Yeah, but he's our jerk."

Stiles nodded before sighing heavily.

"If I okay this, if I give my blessing, you've got to promise me a few things."

"Shoot."

"You can't just run off, if you want to move on or break up with him. Don't just leave, tell him."

I licked my lips before nodding.

"And he's my best friend so don't break his heart. I can' hit you because you're a girl, but I can make your life difficult."

"Okay,"

"And…" Stiles started again. I groaned, but he ignored me, "Keep the PDA to minimum the last thing I want to see is my best friend's tongue down my sister's throat or worse."

"Deal." I agreed.

"Good, Dad it's safe to come back now." Stiles called out. I looked up to see the Sheriff peaking around the corner of the bathroom area. He gave Stiles a thumbs up, before coming back to the table. Pretty sly, Sheriff, pretty sly.

"You two get everything worked out?" he asked sitting down again.

"Oh, don't worry Sheriff I'm sure we'll find something else to fight about." I told him with a grin.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Come on, Dad, we're brother and sister we're not supposed to get along."

"Well some of the time." I corrected. Stiles conceded with a head nod, "Now where is Gollum with my Pepsi?"

* * *

 _Later that Evening:_

 _I felt like I was in sauna that was stuck on boil. I kicked off my blankets hoping that would cool me down, but my legs never came into contact with anything. I frowned and opened my eyes._

 _"Well, look who's finally awake." A familiar chilling voice drawled._

 _"No!" I breathed shooting upright. I looked down at the end of the bed to see Lucifer sitting there._

 _"Aww…don't be like that littlest Winchester, you'll hurt my feelings."_

 _"I wasn't aware an ant could do that." I said trying to sound brave as I referenced a comment he made to me months ago._

 _"I lied. FYI, I do that a lot." He said as he rested his hands on the bed. I scooted back, expecting to feel my head board, but almost fall out of bed._

 _"Shit!" I yelped, as I caught myself. It was then I got a good look at the room I was in. It wasn't my bedroom at all, I was somewhere else, "Where are we?"  
Lucifer grinned and stood up, holding his arms out wide._

 _"Why, Hell, of course." He said, "I'm back in charge, didn't you get the newsletter."_

 _"What? How did yo-."_

 _"Escape?" He asked, "While as noble as Sam's actions were, he's not that bright. In his hurriedness to get us in the Cage, he kinda forgot to close the door properly. Once I figured that out, it wasn't that hard to get the door open all the way, and now here I am."_

 _"But what about Crowley?"_

 _"Crowley." Lucifer snorted, "Well, you see he's sort of no longer with us."_

 _Lucifer shrugged like it was not big deal and had no part in what happened._

 _"What do you want, Lucifer?" I asked him._

 _"What I want?" Lucifer asked, "You know not many people ask me that question. For starters, I want to restart the Apocalypse, take over the world, make all of Dad's favorite toys suffer, get a summer home in the Bahamas, but that's another day. Right now, I want you to give in."_

 _"To what?"_

 _Lucifer grinned and his image flickered between a mummy looking military guy and his first host._

 _"To chaos." He answered._

 _"Oh well, since your advocating it, I'll definitely…." I start of cheering before growing serious, "not do it."_

 _Lucifer shrugged._

 _"You'll say yes eventually. They all do."_

 _"Dean didn't."_

 _"And look what happened then to poor little Adam." Lucifer said in a baby-voice, he then walks over to the door and opens it, "I'll be nice, and let you have some alone time to think about it. After that little missie, Daddy's going to have to punish you."_

 _He gives me another grin like he said the funniest joke, his image flickering once again. What was up with that? But before I could ask, he slipped out of the room._

 _(171717)_

* * *

 _"Ahhh…." I screamed as the whip went across my back one more time._

 _"Enough!" Lucifer ordered his torturer._

 _"But she has such a pretty scream, Master." The demon said grabbing my chin._

 _"Knowing her, she'll be back, I just want to give her some alone time to rethink our proposal."_

 _"Yes, Master." The demon said as he took me down from the rack. I whimpered as he jostled me into his arms_

 _"Return to her room, Mardigan." Lucifer dismissed us._

 _Mardigan bowed low and towards the tunnel entrance. As we were walking a felt a breeze, it was fresh. Like fresh air from outside, maybe I wasn't that deep in Hell, maybe I could get out. If I could just get looks of Mardigan. I needed..needed…to…to..to…to faint. So I pretended to pass out, becoming complete dead weight. Mardigan stumble and his hold loosened. Using his unsteady movements, I rolled out of his arm and hit the ground._

 _"Shit!" Mardigan exclaimed thinking he had just dropped his Master's latest toy. I could feel him bending over me, and his arm slip under me. He hoists me up, and I use that momentum to help aim a punch straight for his nose. He falls backwards and I land on top of him. He howls in pain, and I take only a second to right myself before talking off. I head for the breeze, and follow it to a door. I push it wide open, hoping to surprise any guards that may be there. But nobody was._

 _I looked around the place, and noticed it was an old warehouse, but there was nothing for me to determine where I was. No matter I just had to get out. I was deciding what exit I wanted to try when I heard the howls of hellhounds behind me._

 _"Son of a Bitch!"_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I turned over on my side and blindly felt for my phone. When my hand hits it I stop and unplug it from the charger and hold it up to my face. I open my eyes and see Jameson's face with her name flashing on the screen. I slide my thumb over the accept call symbol

"Hey," I say to her, "Are you okay?"

There's no answer just a staticky sound coming over the phone.

"James? Are you there?"

 _"Scott…"_ Jameson whimpers.

"Yeah, I'm right here." I said getting out of bed. Something is wrong Jameson never whimpers like that, not unless she's in the middle of a nightmare, "Babe, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

 _"Scott, he' got out. He's coming after me."_

I stood up.

"Who's coming after you?"

" _Lucifer."_ She whispered, like she was too scared to say his name.

"Lucifer?"

 _"He took me from my room, he wants me do something for him."_ Jameson cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay I'm going to come get you. I will find you." I promise her.

" _MmmMmm…"_

"Okay, now tell me what you see. Can you see a name on a building or can you see out a window?"

" _No, there's no windows where I am."_

"Can you find a room with windows."

" _No, I can't leave this room."_ Jameson whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

" _Hellhounds." S_ he replied, " _Oh, shit, oh shi-."_

The call disconnected. Shit! I pull the phone from my ear and redial.

" _This is Jameson Winchester. Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."_

Damn it! I hang up and try again. I run my hands through my hair as the phone rings.

"Come on."

" _This is Jameson Winches-."_ I cut the voicemail off.

"God, come on. Come on." I beg as I go to make another call. But Jameson face pops on my screen again, and I quickly swipe my finger to take her call.

"James!"

" _Scott, I don't think I can' get out of here" s_ he told, " _They've got me pinned down."_

"Do you have an idea where you are, any idea at all?" I asked.

 _"It's a warehouse,"_ she said quietly, _"I don't know where, but I think I know what kind of place it is, tell Deaton that it's a H-."_

"A H-what? James?" I called panicking.

I heard the clicking sound of our phones disconnecting.

"James!" I yelled into the phone, "Shit! Shit! Isaac! Isaac, get up!"

I rushed to my dresser and started pulling things out to wear, not caring what it looked like.

"Isaac!" I roared. I heard a crash down the hall, followed by pounding footsteps.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" he said as he fell into my room.

"It's Jameson, get dressed." I said throwing my extra helmet.

"James?" he asked, and I could hear his heart beat spike, "What's wrong with, James?"

"She's been taken."

"By who?" Isaac asked, "The Oni? The Nogitsune?"

"Lucifer."

"Lucifer, as in…." Isaac trailed off and made little horns on top of his head.

"Yeah."

"Damn."

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Did she tell you anything that would help us find her?" I asked as Scott and I ran down the stairs.

"Just that she was in a warehouse. She couldn't see much, and something about hellhounds."

"Hellhounds? Those don't sound good."

"She started to tell me to tell Deaton something, but the phone disconnected."

"Wha-." I started to ask when Scott's phone began to vibrate. Scott looked to see who it was and dropped his helmet.

"James?" Scott breathed as he took the call. I lowered my head next to his ear.

" _Did you call him?"_ She said sounding like she was out of breath, " _Did you call Deaton?"_

"No, we got cut off before you could tell me what to have him look for?"

" _A Hell's Gate, it's a way to get into hell without dying."_

 _"_ A Hell's Gate." Scott repeated.

" _Yes."_

"Okay, I'll tell him. And babe?"

" _Yeah?"_

"I'm going to find you. I promise." Scott swore.

" _Okay,"_ James said in a small voice. There was a scuffling noise on the other end of the phone, " _Shit! I have to hang up. I think they're doubling back."_

"Wait, James!" I called out.

" _Isaac, wh-."_

The call disconnected again.

"James!"

Scott ran his hand through his hair again, a sign he was really stressed.

"Okay, okay," He repeated as he paced, "Okay, okay. You need to go to the Stilinski House, wake up Stiles and the two of you can look for clues in her room. Maybe if we can get a scent or something we can narrow down where they have her."

"And you?"

"I'll go get Deaton, and see if see what we can find anything on these Hell Gates."

"Okay," I said nodding. Scott nodded pack and headed to the door. He goes to open it but stops and turns back to me.

"We'll find her, man."

"Yeah," I agreed. Scott nodded and left. I followed after him and we went our separate ways.

* * *

When I got to the Stilinski house, Lydia's car was parked out front and the whole house was lit up. I ran inside and took the steps two-at-a-time to Stiles' room. The door was open and I looked inside to see Stiles pacing the room with Lydia and Aiden sitting on his bed.

"Isaac?" Lydia says in surprise. Stiles turned on me.

"You? Where is she? Have you seen her? Is she with Scott?" Stiles threw out questions.

"No, we don't know where she is? How did you even know she was missing? Did she call you too?" I asked.

"I heard it." Lydia answered. I came into the room, and got in Lydia's face.

"Where? Where did you hear her? How?" I demanded.

"Take it easy, man." Aiden said getting up and pushing me back. I growled at him.

"What is he doing here?" I demanded, "She won't like him being here. You need to get out of here."

"Isaac, he's here to help." Lydia said.

"No, she won't like it, he needs to get out."

Stiles grabbed my arm.

"Hey man, calm down." Stiles said calmly, "I just want to find her and right now I'll take all the help I can get."

I nodded.

"You said she called you." Lydia said once I was calmed down.

"No, Scott." I answered. Why didn't she call me?

"What did she say?" Stiles demanded.

"Scott said she was all panicky, something about her being kidnapped by Lucifer and-."

"Wait, Lucifer, as in the Devil, that Lucifer."

I nodded.

"She said that he took her and needed her for something. She got away but hellhounds are after her."

"Hellhounds?" Aiden asked.

"A demonic dog, who collects those who owe debts to Hell." Lydia answered.

"Oh thanks, Lydia, now I feel much better." Stiles said sarcastically. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Did she say anything else?" Lydia inquired.

"Yeah, she thinks she might be at a Hell's Gate." I told them.

"That doesn't sound good, what exactly is that?" Stiles asked turning to Lydia.

"Exactly what it sounds like, a gate that leads to Hell."

"And you don't have to die to use it." I added.

"Fan-freaking-tastic." Stiles bit out, "Wait, where's Scott?"

"At Deaton's, Jameson seems to think he would know where one is. He sent me here to search her room for clues."

Stiles ran his hands down his face.

"Okay," Stiles said, "It's down this way,"

"We know." Lydia and I said. Stiles shot me a look, before leading us out of the room. He had us follow him down the hall and stopped in front of Jameson's door. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He flicked on, revealing James' room to us.

The walls were painted a swirling dark blue with stars dotted across it like the night sky. I remembered her calling me when she and Lydia finished, so eager to show off their work. Her bed was on the opposite wall from us. The white distressed wooden headboard was closed in by two matching nightstands. She had a few other pieces like a distressed wooden dresser, a chair in the corner by the door, a hamper and desk where on the other side. There was also her closet on in the far right corner and the bathroom in the left. Everything looked in order, except…

"Why is there a blanket over the mirror?" I asked moving closer to it.

"I don't know." Stiles answered. I lifted up the blanket and looked underneath. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She just had pictures of us and the other tucked into the siding of the mirror.

"Nothing there." I said.

"Maybe it's a hunter thing."

I shrugged and let the blanket drop. I went over to her bed and sniffed around.

"Whoa!" I said pulling back from the bed fast.

"What?" Stiles demanded.

"It's just it's a strong whiff of something." I told him. Aiden came over and sniffed.

"Fear…she was terrified."

"Well, if Lucifer, the Devil came for you, wouldn't you be?" Stiles questioned Aiden, "What else do you smell?"

Aiden whiffed.

"Blood." He said oddly, we wandered into the bathroom and sniffed around. Suddenly he got on his knees and opened up the cabinets under the sink. He pulled out a trash bag and he cut an opening in the top with his claws, "It's coming from in here."

He took another whiff.

"It's old." He said, setting the bag on the counter. He let the bag fall open and we all crowded around to see what's inside. They were mirror shards.

"What?" I asked.

"Guys," Lydia said. We looked at her and she pointed to the wall behind the sink. We all turned. The mirror was gone, all that was left was the backing.

"What the hell did she do?" Stiles asked.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _Wherever Lucifer had taken me, had sucky cell reception. I could never stay on the line with Scott long enough for me to tell him what's going on before the call disconnected. It was really beginning to piss me off. I stuffed my phone in my pocket after our last called dropped, I would try again later. At least I had enough time to tell him about the Hell's Gate._

 _I cracked open the door of the janitor's closet that I had holed myself up in, in hopes the chemicals smells would make it difficult for the hounds to pick me up. I peeked out and saw nothing. I guess the chemicals did the trick. But I couldn't stay here, I needed to find a way out of here. I took a deep breath and emerged from my hiding place with a broom in hand for a weapon. I crept alongside the wall and headed down the hall. I turned a corner down a dimly lit path._

 _"Why hello, Jameson." A metallic voice said. I looked up and saw a man dressed in what looked like WWII military uniform. His head was bandaged up like a burn victim._

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"I know more than just your name, Jameson. In fact you could say I know you better than yourself." The being replied. He grinned and the light shined off if his teeth._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"To help you escape."_

 _"Why? What's in it for you?"_

 _"Nothing, everything."_

 _The lights flicker and the man goes in and out of vision…exactly like with what happened o Lucifer earlier._

 _"No, get away from me!" I screamed at him. I used my room to smash a nearby light, causing sparks o fly before racing back down the hallway._

 _"You can run, James, but you can't hide. I know you better than yourself."_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I banged on Deaton's front door, not caring if I woke the neighbors up. My girlfriend had been taken, by Lucifer. Damn the neighbors. Deaton, finally, came down, wrapping a robe around himself as he opened the door.

"Scott? What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Jameson." I told him, "She's was taken."

"By who?" he asked opening the storm door.

"Lucifer." I answered.

"What?" Deaton said incredulous, "That can't be he's locked up, it would take an act of God for the Cage to be opened again."

"I don't know, she just said Lucifer took, and he wants something. She thinks she at something called a Hell's Gate."

Deaton paled.

"Come in." He said moving aside to let me.

"Thank-you."

* * *

 _The Sheriff's Perspective:_

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" I asked looking up from my desk. It was late and he was never here this late unless something was wrong and when I saw Isaac behind him with Lydia and Aiden. I knew it was bad. Stiles came into the office and opened his mouth to speak. Sounds came out, but no words.

"I can't do this, you tell him." Stiles said turning to Isaac. Isaac shot him a look before turning towards me.

"Jame…" He started before his voice broke, "She's a-a-s…"

"She was taken." Aiden jumped in, "Sometime earlier tonight, we don't know when."

"Taken?" I asked rising out of my seat my voice strained.

"We don't know what happened, all we know is she called Scot about half an hour ago." Stiles said.

"Di—did she say where she was? Street Signs? Construction? Anything?" I demanded answers.

"No, she couldn't see anything from where she was hiding, and she couldn't move either," Isaac said, "She was kind of pinned down."

"By what? Who?"

"Hellhounds." Lydia answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad, we think Jameson was taken by a…. Lucifer."

" _Lucifer_? As fallen angel turned Devil, Lucifer?"

The four of them nodded.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, falling back into my seat, "Now, I've dealt with a lot of things. Werewolves, Alphas, Kanimas, Darachs, but you can't not except me to believe that the Devil kidnapped my daughter."

"Did you not read her creature book?" Stiles asked putting his palms on my desk. "She's got like 6 pages dedicated to this guy. When I asked her about him, she cringed and did that thing where she goes blank for about five minutes. The guy terrifies her, Dad, he's real."

I ran my hands over my face.

"God." I breathed, "Where was she taken from?"

"Her room."

"Was there anything there that could lead us to where she is?"

"No." Stiles said sounding a bit off.

"Where's Scott? He's her boyfriend, shouldn't he be here?'

"He's with Deaton," Isaac answered his jaw clenched, "Jameson was able to give us one clue."

"Which is?"

"She thinks she's at a Hell's Gate, a place where you can access hell without dying."

"Great, and are there any around here?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Well, even if he is the Devil, somebody somewhere had to have seen something. Maybe we can narrow down that search areas." I told the kids, before pressing a button on the intercom "Parrish!"

" _Yes, sir."_ A voice came over the speaker.

"Get in here."

" _Yes, sir."_

A moment later my new deputy came into my office. He looked questioningly between the kids and me.

"Parish, I need you to put an APB for..a…for…."

"For a blonde-haired girl with purple and pink layers, about yeah high," Stiles said holding his hand out to show how high Jameson once, "She has green eyes and a scar above her eyebrow. She has two visible tattoos as pentagram behind her ear and a W on the back of her neck with a J, A, S, and D intertwined. Last seen wearing…. oh God…. a large man's t-shirt, green."

"She also has freckles on her face and arms." Isaac added.

"She has two long scars on her legs, a few others on her knee." Lydia finished for the group.

"And she's probably at her wits end, so do not bring any weapons near her." Stiles went on to say.

"And does she have a name?" Parish asked.

"Jameson," Isaac answered.

"Jameson Stil-," Stiles started to say, almost calling her by our last name, "Winchester, Jameson Winchester. She's my sister."

He looked to me in surprise.

"You mean the girl, who comes in here to drop off your dinner?" Parrish asked. I nodded, "I'll get the boys looking right away, sir."

"Thank-you, Parish."

Once he was gone, I turned back to the kids.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay look guys, tonight is supposed to be the coldest night of the year, and if Jameson is running around in what she usually wears…. she could be hypothermic. If there is something you're not telling me that could help find her, now would be the time to tell me. No matter what is."

Stiles rolled his head.

"It's just when we were looking around her room…Aiden smelt blood in the bathroom and we found…"

"She punched a mirror." Aiden just shot it out there.

"What?"

"Her bathroom mirror was trashed, Dad. But it happened a few days ago, so I don't know what it was about."

"Okay," I sighed, "We'll deal with that later, but for now…why don't you meet up with Scott and see what he's got."

"Okay," the kids say before shuffling out of my office.

"And Stiles,"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You let me know the moment you hear anything."

He nodded, and starts to leave again.

"Stiles." I call out to him again. He turns his head towards me.

"We're gonna get your sister back."

He gave me a sad smile before ducking out after his friends. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. God, my daughter was out there in the freezing cold…with Lucifer. How was I supposed to save her from this?

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

 **Scott:** _Heading to the clinic with Deaton. Meet us there._

"Isaac, text Lydia and tell her to head to the clinic instead of Deaton's house." I told the werewolf after I read the message from Scott. He nodded and pulled out his phone to text Lydia.

 **Me:** _On our way. Told Dad, he's got an APB out on her. Wil call if he hears anything._

 **Scott:** _Thanks man._

 **Me:** _We'll find her._

I dropped my phone into the cup holder and hung a right to go the clinic. I doubt anyone cares right now about traffic laws when the Sheriff's daughter is missing. Taken., by one of the few monsters Jameson Winchester is actually terrified off. God, taken by Lucifer. I was just down the hall.

"How did I not hear anything?" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Isaac asked. I sighed.

"I was just down the hall. How did I not hear anything? What if she called out for me and I just didn't hear her?" I say to him.

"And what could you have done?" Isaac asked, "We would have been looking for the both of you."

"But she wouldn't have been alone." I tell him raising my voice, "I could help her plan or keep her warm? Who's gonna be there to hold her hand when she's scared but she's too emotionally stunted to tell someone. I could have been there man."

"You also may have slowed her down." Isaac countered, "Yes, you could have been there for her but you could also have been leverage to keep her in check. She may not have escaped at all. And she's been in this world a lot longer, she knows how to maneuver it better without tag-a-longs."

I sighed. He was right. She probably wouldn't have escaped if I was with her. She was able to get out because she was on her own. But…I should have heard something. Anything. A cry. An evil laugh. A door, something. I looked over at Isaac, who's jaw has been clenched shut for an hour now.

"So how are you…holding up?" I asked awkwardly. Isaac give me a look.

"My best friend is missing; how do you think I feel?" he asked.

"Oh-kay. Sorry I asked." I said, "I just thought you might want to share your feelings with a person who cares about her too."

Isaac sighed.

"I'm scared, man. What terrifies Jameson Winchester, should cause us to shit our pants."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said pulling into the parking lot of the clinic. He hops out the minutes I out the car in park and jogs inside. I jump out after him after I shut off the car and wait for Aiden and Lydia to get out of the car and we head inside together.

"Pasadena?" I heard Isaac exclaim when I opened the front door, "That's about 3 and half hours away. Are we sure she's not closer?"

"That's the closest hell gate to us. It's in a mountain rang even the locals call the Devil's Gate." Deaton explained as we came into the examination room.

"But she said she was in warehouse." Isaac reminded him.

"There's a dam in the mountains, she's probably there."

"That probably explains why, her calls keep cutting out." Scott said sounding slightly relieved, "We need to go now."

"I'll call Dad, maybe he can get the police down there to go get her."

"But what about…"

"I know, I know, but if they could get her out, get her safe."

"Do it." Isaac said with finality. I tuned to Scott, who nodded. I reached for my phone and remembered I left it in my car.

"I'll be right back." I said before leaving the room. I headed outside and went over to the car. When I opened the door I saw that my phone was blinking. I pushed the button on the side to wake the machine up and saw 3 missed calls from my Dad only a few seconds apart, "What?"

I go to open my phone to call him back when the phone goes off again. I hit the accept call button and accept the call.

"Dad?"

" _Well, it's about time."_

"What's going on?"

" _Somebody spotted your sister, about two hours ago at the hospital."_

"Wait…What?"

" _They said they saw her wandering the halls, kind of out of it. They didn't speak to her, but they were clear on one thing."_

'What?"

" _She was terrified."_

"And idea where she went after that?"

" _No, but were searching all the warehouses near here."_

"Okay. Well at least she's in Pasadena."

" _Pasadena?"_

"That's where the nearest Hell's Gate is."

" _She couldn't be in Pasadena,_ t _hat's over three hours away."_

"I don't know, Dad."

" _Well get Scott and Isaac to come down here first before you go all the way to Pasadena. I have a feeling she's close."_

"Okay, will do. See you in 20." I said before ending the call. I rushed back inside and headed back into clinic, "Somebody spotted her.:

"What, where?" Lydia, Isaac and Scott questioned as hey crowded around me.

"The hospital, about two hours ago."

"Then that means she can't be in Pasadena." Isaac said.

"Not necessarily," Deaton interjected, "Angels and Demons can teleport. They could have taken her from her room, popped into the hospital, and then went to Devil's Gate."

"But she was lone at the hospital. She could have called us."

"Unless she wasn't alone, and nobody else could see who was with her."

"Like a glamour charm or invisibility." Lydia offered.

"Yes." Deaton agreed.

"I still think we should go to the hospital." I said, "You said she thought she was at a Hell's Gate, not that she knew she was at one. What if she's being tricked into thinking that and we go off to Pasadena while she's here the whole time."  
"And what if she actually is in Pasadena?" Scott questioned, "And we're just wasting time."

"I'll start heading down to Pasadena." Deaton said, "You go to the hospital, and see what you can find. If she's not there, have Stiles' Dad call the police down there and meet me on the road."

Scott took a moment before nodding.

"Derek's closer, I'll call him and tell him to check to do a sweep of the hospital before we get there." Scott informed everyone. We all nodded.

"Let's go. I told my Dad, we'd be there soon."

"Call me, if she's still here." Deaton called after us when we reached the lobby.

"Will do." I called back. Now let's go find my sister.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

 **Me:** _Where are you?_

 **Derek:** _Roof._

"Where is he?" Scott asked as we looked around the roof for Derek. Jameson's scent was everywhere up here, leather and vanilla.

"He just said he would be on the roof." I gave him a short reply. I get it he's worried, but so am I. Heat least got to talk to her. To tell her it was okay, that he was coming for her. I'll I got was two seconds before the phone disconnected. He's not the only one who loves her.

"She's not here." Derek's voice rang out as he jumped from a higher ledge, "Not anymore."

"You mean the whole building?' Scott asked.

"Gone." Derek said assuredly.

"But her scent is everywhere." I argued. She had to be here. Hell, I wouldn't even care at this point if it were all one big prank, as long as she was okay.

"Ever heard of chemo signals?" Derek asked us. Both Scott and I shake our heads, "There chemicals signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, dear, or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel."

I close my eyes so I can concentrate, and take a deep breath.

"Stress." Scott said.

"And anxiety." Derek adds.

"Fear." I chime in. It wasn't as strong as the other feelings but it was there.

"MmmMmm…" Derek agreed.

"What was she doing up here?" Scott asked as I opened my eyes.

"I don't know. But she definitely got close to the edge up here."

"What?" I demanded.

"The chemo-signals are stronger by the ledge. She was definitely struggling with something."

"With what?" Scott asked.

"Or who?" I tacked on.

"Herself."

(171717)

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _I made a sharp right down a corridor, hoping that I finally found an exit. But it was just a hall full of rooms and not windows. Just lights. Where the hell was I?_

 _"Jameson," the metallic voice called out. Damn it! I thought I lost him. I dove into one of the rooms and his in the back corner, out of sight for someone doing a preliminary search, "Enough games, Jameson, let me help you get out of here."_

 _I didn't reply._

 _"It's only gonna get colder, I can take you some place warm. Someplace where you can call your friends to come get you."_

 _I curled into myself even more when I saw his shadow cross the door._

 _"Now, now, Jameson, I don't work for Lucifer, you can trust me." He said, "I know you can hear me, Jameson. Come out."_

 _When I didn't respond, I heard a metallic sigh._

 _"I guess we'll have to change the board."_

 _Suddenly the room around me starts to spin and I'm in a hospital, wearing a lab coat._

 _"Dr. Winchester, there you are." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see a nurse coming towards me. "They're ready for you in surgery."_

 _"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm and pulled me along._

 _"Look, I don't care if you a drink at lunch but for lord's sake, don't let on like you'd had one when you get in there."_

 _"What?"_

 _She exhaled heavily and pulled me towards doors that said OR. She pushed me in and I come through the other side scrubbed up and ready for surgery. I looked down at myself. My lab coat was gone, I suddenly had gloves, a hair net, and a face mask. What the hell?"_

 _"16-year old, white, blonde, female, stab wound to the abdomen, showing signs of hypothermia," I heard Scott's Mom report. I look up to see her pressing down on the patient's stomach, talking to the doctor across from._

 _"You shouldn't be in here, Melissa."_

 _"She's my son's girlfriend, I'm not leaving until I can tell my son she's okay."_

 _What? I move closer and see that the girl on the table is me. Holy Shit! What is going on?_

 _"Exciting, isn't?" an annoying familiar voice asked. Wide-eyed I turned and looked down at the person next to me._

 _"You!" I hiss._

 _"Me, your friendly neighborhood, archangel."_

 _"More like annoying neighborhood ass."_

" _Well I do have a nice one."_

" _What do you want, Gabriel?"_

" _To help."_

" _Yeah, cause you have such a good track record with that."_

" _Hey, I gave my life for you and Dumb and Dumber," Gabriel reminded me, "Show some respect."_

" _Boo-hoo." I mocked him, before I fully caught what he was saying, "Wait, you're not alive."_

" _Nope, and neither will you for much longer."_

" _What?"_

" _Don't you remember, kiddo, you were stabbed by one of those Oni things on your way back to your car."_

" _Buttt…. Lucifer, the creepy mummy guy, what?"_

" _It was the way your subconscious was dealing with the fact your dying. Trying to get you to fight. You would never give into Lucifer, so your subconscious created a place to make you fight. When that wasn't enough it conjured the so-called creepy mummy guy to pull you out."_

" _Why would it create a monster to pull me out?'_

" _Well apparently that's how you view your Dad in your mind," Gabriel answered, "And I thought I had Daddy issues."_

" _The military uniform."_

" _Righto."_

" _And why are you here?"_

" _Maybe cause deep down you like me, kid, I don't know this is your subconscious."_

" _Okay, so how do I wake up?" I asked._

" _You let us save you." A metallic voice said from behind me._

 _(171717)_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Stiles!" I yell, as Isaac and I jog down to the corridor with Derek close behind us. He looks up and starts making his way over.

"We have her on video." Stiles announced.

"What?"

"Yeah, she headed out the back door, west side, at 11:49 am."

"What was she doing?" Isaac asked.

"Just walking, she seemed kind of out of it like she was in a trance or something."

"Was there signs of anybody else?"

"No." Stiles answered, "But maybe the three of you can catch a scent."

"Yeah, let's go." I said before turning and racing towards the back. I could hear the others behind me. I maneuvered through the familiar hallways to the west side back door. As I near the door I catch a whiff of a familiar scent, vanilla and leather, "She was here."

"Yeah, I'm getting her scent too."

"It's a couple hours old, but we can track it." Derek said.

"Good, and let's hurry this along, I would like to find my sister before she's a sicicle." Stiles said, "Oh, please God do not tell her I called her that."

"No promises." Isaac said before stepping out the door, "Now let's go find our girl."

I nodded and followed after him. We follow the scent all the way out to the Hale House.

"What's she doing here?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"The tunnels." Derek said. We all looked at him. "She said she thought she was in Hell—if she somehow got into the tunnels underneath the house, she would definitely feel like it, there's a line of hot water down there, that can make some of the spots really hot."

"What is going on here?" I asked, "Why would Lucifer take her here?"

"Maybe, he didn't, maybe she did." Derek offered,

"So what like she really is in a trance?" Stiles asked.

"Or sleep-walking."

"Jameson doesn't sleep-walk," I tell him, "At most she mumbles in in sleep."

"And how do you know that?" Stiles turns on me.

"I-I—I

"Now, is not the time." Isaac hissed.

"Strange things have been happening in this town, it's not too out there to think something might have happened to her." Derek said.

"Like what happened to me." Stiles said to himself.

"What happened to you?" Derek asked. Stiles sighed,

"I think I might have told Barrow to kill Kira, but I don't remember doing it." Stiles confessed, "I mean I had the key, the message was in my hand-writing, but I don't have the memories."

"Like a fugue state or how sometimes you can't remember a dream." I compared. He nodded.

"So what she's being controlled right now in a dreamlike state?" Isaac asked, "And because how she mostly has nightmares, she's trapped in one."

"Possibly," Derek said.

"But I thought that tattoo behind her ear was supposed to prevent this kind of stuff?" I asked.

"It should, unless it got broken or…" Derek starts.

"Scratched by a tree branch?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Great." Isaac said.

"So where is she now?" Stiles asked, "Is she still in the tunnels?"

"We'll find out." Derek said heading to the back of the Hale acreage where the tunnel entrance was. Isaac, Derek, and I sniffed around trying to discern her tracks,

"She was in there, but she's out now." I said.

"She went this way." Isaac said crouching low over a footprint. The four of us followed her trail until we got to a clearing.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"She ran through here a couple times." Derek answered, "Pretty recently too. We're trying to figure out which path to follow."

"We need to split up." I said, "Stiles you stay here in case she comes back. Derek you take that path, and Isaac you'll go that way."

Isaac and Derek nodded before taking off down different trails. Stiles stopped me before I could go on my way.

"Here," He said taking off his sweatshirt, "For when you find her."

I nodded and clenched the sweat shirt in my hand before going down one of the paths.

* * *

 _Derek's Perspective:_

The trail I was following was growing cold when a breeze crossed my path. My nose turned into it. It was Jameson, and the scent was fresh. I switched directions and raced towards it.

"Jameson!" I called out when I spotted the girl. She was walking around in a green man's shirt a few sizes too big, her feet shoved into boots. She was hugging herself as she wandered, mumbling to herself.

 _"What am I supposed to do? How do I fight? Damn it! Tell me!" s_ he ranted angrily.

"Jameson!" I tried again, but it was like she couldn't hear me. I slowed down and walked the remaining distance between us. I reached out and grabbed her arm, she jumped and turned her wide eyes towards me.

"Derek?" she asked in small voice. She then looked around, "Where am I?"

"In the preserve, not far from my house."

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"I don't know."

(171717)

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

He came out of the fog, holding a body in his arms, wrapped in his leather jacket. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Jameson!" I called out racing over to Derek, "Oh my God!"

"She's fine." Derek said, adjusting Jameson so she was more secure, "She's just sleeping."

"What happened? Where did you find her?"

"She was just wandering by the ravine." Derek said, "We need to get her to a hospital, she's almost hypothermic."

I nodded.

"Call Scott, I'll get Jameson back to the hospital"

"Okay," I said, before pulling out my phone. I called Scott and he picked up on the second ring.

"Did you find her?" He asked frantically hopeful.

"Yeah, Derek's got her. He's running her to the hospital now." I said as I watched the werewolf in question get further and further away.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Yeah, I'll just call Isaac first and head out."

"I got Isaac." Scott said, "See you at the hospital."

He ended the call and I stuffed the phone in my pocket before trudging in the direction Derek went. A howl ripped through the air, followed by an echoing reply. Oh so, that's what Scott meant.

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I crashed through the hospital doors behind Scott. Lydia moves towards us like she had been waiting for us.

"Where is she?" Scott demands.

"Derek just brought her in a few minutes ago, they took her to the ER." Lydia answered.

"Where is she? Can we see her?" I asked.

"They're not letting anyone in until they examine her." Lydia said blocking her path.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked breathlessly as he ran through the automatic doors. L

"She's in ER, and no one can see her until they've done an examination." Lydia retold the doctor's instructions, "Scott's Mom is in there with and so is Derek."

"Derek?" I asked.

"She refused to let of his shirt. After a few tries, Derek growled at the nurses to back off and just show him the room She's in good hands, now let's sit in the waiting room."

The three of us nodded and followed Lydia into a little waiting area, where Aiden was already sitting. Stiles and I sat far away from him as possible, while Scott took a seat next to Lydia. I could feel the panic and the worry coming off of him in waves.

"She's going to be okay, Scott." Lydia said soothingly.

"I should have pushed her to get her tattoo fixed when I noticed it was scratched." He said putting his head in his hands.

"And when would she have been able to do it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know; we could have made time." He said.

"And I should have heard her when she left." Stiles countered, "We can't waste time on the shoulds and coulds, she's safe. She'll be fine and tomorrow, we'll get her tattoo fixed."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. Moments later the Sheriff came into the room.

"Hey have you guys seen her?" he asked.

"I did," Stiles answered, "I saw her after Derek found her, she had passed out, but Derek said she was fine. He and Melissa are with her now."

"Where was she?"

"Out by the ravine, near the Hale house."

"Why was she there?"

"We don't know." I answered. The Sheriff sighed and plopped down next to Stiles. He leaned his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Between you and your sister, I'm going to go grey early." The Sheriff told his son.

"And I'm sure Jameson will have something snarky to say to that when we see her." Stiles responded. The Sheriff snorted. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until one of the nurses came into the waiting area. We all stood up.

"Are you Jameson Winchester's family?" he asked.

"Yes," the Sheriff said stepping forward, "She's my foster daughter."

"Okay, we had to sedate her, she was fighting us a bit," he told us rubbing his arm where a bruise was forming. I smirked. That's my girl.

"But is she okay?" the Sheriff asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She was almost hypothermic but we got her body temp back up. Other than that she's could a few scrapes and bruises, but those will heal in a few days. However, the doctors want to keep her a few days for observations to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Okay." The Sheriff said, "Can we see her?"

"Family only right now, so you and your son are clear, but the rest of you will have to come back tomorrow."

What? No!

"Okay," Scott said robotically. Stiles got up and walked over to him.

"I'll tell her you were here," he told him. Scott nodded. Stiles pulled away and looked towards me and walked back over.

"Anything you want me to tell her?' he asked. I looked at him in surprise. Why would he do this? "Well?"

"Uhh…yeah…tell her I'll be here first chance I get. "

Stiles nodded and walked over to his father.

"You four should probably get back home, get some sleep. you have school in about five hours."

"Okay," Lydia said quietly getting up from her seat. Aiden rose with her and walked out. Stiles nodded at them and him and his father followed them out to see Jameson. But Scott and I stayed put, neither of us willing to leave while the girl we both cared about was here.

(171717)

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I could feel myself waking up, and I fought against the sedation to open my eyes. The light stung and I lifted up my arm to shield my eyes, wires pulling at my skin as I did so.

"Hey," a soft voice greeted. I moved my hand and blinked until my vision came back into focus.

"Scott?" I asked.

"It's me." He said coming back into focus.

"What are you doing here?" I slurred, "Don't you have school?"

"Seriously?' Scott asked, "You've went missing for four hours and that's all you have to say?'

"What else am I supposed to say, Scott?" I fired back.

"I don't know," he said sitting down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed his brow with one hand. I slid my hand across the blankets and took his other hand in mine. He gave it a gentle squeeze

"I'm sorry." I said softly. He squeezed my hand again.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You were scared, it happens."

"But so were you, and I shouldn't…"

"It's okay, Scott."

Scott exhaled sounding stressed.

"I should have made you got your tattoo fixed."

"Why?" I asked.

"We think you were being controlled."

"By what?"

"The same thing that told Stiles to hide Barrow and have him try and kill Kira."

"Excuse me, what?" I exclaimed sitting up.

"Sh..Sh…" Scott hushed me, getting me to lay back down.

"He didn't want me to tell you."

"Oh, so that's how we're playing this, you and I keep secrets from him and then you two keep secrets from me. Don't be surprised when Stiles and I team up against you."

"James…he just didn't want you to worry, until we knew for sure."

"Well, that backfired, didn't it?" I snapped. I let go off Scott's hand and turned over the best I could, "I'm still really tired, you can go."

"Jameson, please." He pleaded.

"Just go." I said, hating myself for the break in my voice. I was just hijacked, hijacked by something, and he could have prevented it, if they told me. I heard Scott sigh and he leaned over me.

"I'm sorry." He said before kissing my temple, "I'll be back later."

"Yeah, okay." I said. I heard him shuffle across the floor and the door open and close. Once he was gone, I curled up in a ball the best I could hooked up to machines, and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long before I could feel sleep pulling me back under.

* * *

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

I winced at every loud noise. No matter what it was I kept hearing the same three beat sound.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

What the hell was that noise?

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

 _Lydia. Lydia. Lydia._

"Lydia!" Allison's voice broke through the noise. I jumped when her hand touched my shoulder and she gave me a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I lied, tossing back my ponytail, "But I think I should be asking you that. I called you like 10 times last night, and I know Scott texted you."

"What?" she said in confusion. She pulled out her phone, and pushed the button her phone to wake it up, "That's weird. Those were not there when I woke up this morning and I didn't hear it go off last night. I waited for her to look through her phone."

"Jameson went missing?" Allison asked. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"Actually fine or Winchester "fine"."

"Both."

"Wait, what's this?"

She pressed a button on her phone, and voice blasted from her speakers. It sounded like somebody giving orders, but they were not in English.

"What is that?" Allison asked.

"It sounds like Japanese." I answered. Allison shut it off and scrolled down on her phone.

"I have like 30 messages from this unknown number. Fifteen of them, exactly at the same time you and Scott tried to get a hold of me."

I gave he a weird look before moving to look at her phone. She was right, there were over 30 missed calls from that number and a lot of them came when Scott or I called.

"Did you understand any of the message?" she asked. I shook my head, and thought for a moment.

"But I know someone who might."

"You're right. It's Japanese." Mr. Yukimura confirmed, "Who left this on your phone?"

"I don't know." Allison told him, "All the messages are the same and they all say Blocked ID."

"Can you translate it?" I asked him.

"Mostly," he replied. "The man speaking is giving instructions actually. The first line is, "All evacuees are required to stay at least 10 feet back from the outside fences"."

"What does that mean? What fences?" Allison asked.

"The fences surrounding a Japanese internment camp during World War II. After Pearl Harbor, Japanese-Americans were rounded up and put in camps. This man is reading instructions to prisoners upon their arrival."

"Well, where does something like this come from?" I asked as Allison took her phone back.

"I have no idea." He said with a shrug, "Because it's fake. It mentions the name of the internment camp as "Oak Creek." There was no internment name camp named Oak Creek in California."

"Well, thank-you for your time." Allison said grabbing my arm. She pulled me out of the room, and once we were out of earshot, she turned to me, "I don't buy it. I get this message 30 times the night Jameson goes missing. And you said you think she was being controlled by something, right?"

I nodded.

"They have to be connected somehow."

"I wouldn't be surprised; this town is like the home for all freak shows now."

"I'm going to go to the library and do some research, I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Yeah." I said. She gave me as puzzled look before going off. I turned to go to class, when a locker banged shut. I jumped. Oh God, it was back.

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

 _Clang. Clang. Clang._

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Knock, knock." I heard Isaac's voice come from the door. I turned my head and saw sticking his head in, dangling a bag of Toby's in his hand.

"Oh, bless you." I greeted him. He chuckled and came in. He walked over and dropped the bag of food on the rolling table and pushed up for me. I reached out eagerly for the bag and pulled out the burger. I quickly unwrapped it and took a big bite. I moaned happily around the burger.

"Thank-you." I said with my mouth full. I swallowed it down and Isaac passed me a soda, "What did I do to deserve a best friend like you?"

"Well, you kind of same my life…a lot. So you kind of own you."

"Ooohhh…. So does this mean you'll massage my feet and when I'm older brush my dentures?"

"Uhh..no. But it does mean I'll sneak contraband into you while you're the hospital."

"Ehh…I probably won't live long enough to have dentures anyway."

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"So what's the verdict, James?"

"Acute case of hypothermia, minor cuts and bruising, and oh yeah, the doc thinks I'm crazy so he wants my brain scanned."

"Was this before or after you bit him?"

"After."

"Wait, what? You actually bit him?"

"Well, first he tried to pry me away from the love of my life, DerBear, the he stuck me with needles, and if that wasn't bad enough he tried to full cavity examination."

"And by full, you mean…"

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure no foul play was involved." I said, "Derek and I were not amused."

"Wait he wanted to do this with Derek in room?"

"Well, at first I wouldn't let go of Derek because I was disoriented, but when I came to I realized not letting go would make sure I avoided certain tests. But the Doctor called my bluff."

"So how far up your list is the doctor?"

"He's right under clowns, but could surpass them if he keeps it up."

Isaac laughed. But suddenly he grows somber.

"I was really worried, James, I don't know what I would do if…."

I grabbed his hand, and forced him to look me in the eye.

"Please, no chick-flick moments. I'm already in the hospital."

He gave me an amused half-smile.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Did Scott come in and see you?"

"Yeah," I said shortly.

"What?"

"We had a bit of a disagreement." I told him, "He kept the fact that Stiles' was temporarily possessed or controlled by something from me. I didn't appreciate it."

Isaac sighed.

"I'm sure Scott and Stiles had their reasons. You do tend to go Mama Bear on people when your cubs are in trouble."

I made a face at him.

"Well then tell people to stop attacking my cubs."

"I'll pass on the word."

"Well you should it's in your Jameson Winchester's slave for life manual."

"Oh, there's a manual, now."

"Yeah, why not?'

Isaac rolled his eyes again.

"And why did I want to find you again?"

"Because you'd be stuck in a graveyard under a back-hoe, if it weren't for me."

"Yeah, that's it."

I shrugged and took another bite of my hamburger. With a food service like this, I might actually survive this hospital.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Scott said sounding breathless as he came into the MRI room. I was sitting on the "bed" of the machine swinging my legs back and forth.

"It's good, they haven't started yet," Stiles told them.

"Okay," Scott breathed. I could feel him looking at me, but I refused to acknowledge him.

"Go talk to her, dude." Stiles urged. I heard some scuffling, and looked up to see Stiles pushing Scott forward. When Scott saw me looking, he took a deep breath and walked the west of the way.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time. We both chuckled.

"I overreacted, I just have this thing about being possessed, it makes me touchy."

"Understandable." Scott said taking my hand, "But I should have told you, what was going on."

"I would say maybe we should promise each other that we won't keep secrets but…uh…that's kind of my whole mystique."

Scott gave me a half smile.

"How about no more secrets about life endangering things?"

"I can live with that." I told him. The sound of a throat clearing, caught Scott and I's attention. I looked over to see the Doctor I had bit, standing at safe distance away from me.

"Ms. Winchester." He said.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to start the MRI soon." He informed me, "You're going to hear a lot of noi-."

"Noise during the MRI. Put don't be scared it's perfectly normal. Just try and relax." I finished for the Doctor, "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, I've seen Dr. Sexy M.D."

"Okay, then." The Doctor said, "Would you like any earplugs or headphones?"

"Headphones," I told him. He gave me a thin-lipped smile before slipping through a door to another room.

"Hey, kiddo," the Sheriff said coming over to us, with Stiles and Scott's Mom, "If you need us well be just on the other side of that window."

The Sheriff point over to the observation room. I nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah," the Sheriff said with a nod.

"Will you be okay?" I asked him, half amused. He looked up in surprise.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good."

He smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment before walking into the other room with Melissa.

"So, seriously, are you going to be okay?" Stiles asked once they were gone.

"A-Ok, Boss."

Stiles sucked in his upper lip before nodding. I held my arms out to him and he smiled. He stepped into them and gave me a hug.

"It's going to be okay," I told him, "I was temporarily hijacked that doesn't usually show up in MRIs. At the most they'll send me to therapy, where they'll tell me my repressed emotions have manifested themselves in sleepwalking."

Stiles pulled away from me with a confused look.

"Dr. Phil and Oprah." I told him.

"Ahh…" he replied before pulling away. He stood there for a second, not going anywhere. I looked a Scott then looked at Stiles. Then did a slight movement with my head to tell him to scram. He stood there a bit longer looking between the two of us.

"Oh, right, yeah, moment." He rambled, "I'll…uhhh…go get those headphones for you, James."

"Yeah, sounds good."

He patted Scott on the shoulder and waved to me before disappearing. I shared an eye roll with Scott, before he grabbed my hand and moved so he was standing between my legs.

"I'll come in, as soon as they're done." Scott told me resting his forehead on mine. I nodded, "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," I said looking down. Scott caught my chin and pulled it up so he could look me in the eye.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated. I nodded this time. With his other hand, he moved a lock of my hair behind my ear, running his thumb over my cheek. He then leaned it and I scooted up to meet him halfway. Scott took my bottom lip with his own, entering us in a battle of who could get the closet. My fingers were buried in his hair, while he had one in my hair, and the other my lower back pressing me closer. I was about to wrap my legs around his waist, but someone knocked on the window pane. Reluctantly, Scott and I pulled apart. He fixed a few strands of my hair before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Scott?" Sties called out. We both looked over to him. He had his eyes covered holding out a pair of headphones. I snorted and saw Scott smile. He walked away and got the headphones. He came back and fixed my hair again before placing them on my head.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked him. He grinned, and shook his head. He wrapped a hand on the base of my neck and pulled me in for one more kiss before backing away.

"I'll be back." I saw him mouth. I nodded and maneuvered myself so I was laying down on the metal stretcher. The lights dimmed and the table began to move into the machine.

 _"Okay, Ms. Winchester. This will take 45 minutes to an hour."_ The doctor's voice came over a speaker, _"Now try not to move."_

I gave the Doc a thumbs up. I heard the Doc sigh over the speaker.

 _"Okay, so you're going to hear that noise now. It's going to be a loud clanging. Kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil."_

I nodded and then a beat later the sound started. Annoying clanging noise that the headphones barely lowered. I resisted the urge to cover my ears. But it was so annoying. I just want it to STOP!

(171717)

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier?" I asked Derek as we sat in the waiting room, "It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift."

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek conceded. I smiled to myself.

"Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets." He corrected, "You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent more of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason why I left. I needed to talk to my mother."

"Your dead mother?"

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone lie you."

"And someone like you to teach me a few, trade secrets."

Derek smiled and nodded his head. Protecting people, I liked that. It sounded kind of like Jameson's family moto, "Saving people, hunting things." Saving people…protecting…

"She was trying to protect us." I uttered as I stood up, "Jameson was protecting us."

"From herself." Derek added, catching on to what I was thinking. Jameson had been taken over but her subconscious need to protect everyone was still there. So that's why she got us stuck on this Devil's Gate idea, and why she her chemo-signals were crazy up on the roof, "We need to get to the roof."

I nodded and led the way up the stairs. We raced up towards the roof and I flung myself onto the rood door and let Derek and I out.

"What are we looking for?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him truthfully, "But I think Jameson wasn't just up here struggling with herself. I think she was struggling not to do something. Something that would hurt the people she cares about."

I sniffed around for where her scent was the strongest. It led me to a caged power box. There was something on top, but I couldn't reach it. So I jumped onto some crates and reached on to the roof of the cage. I felt bag handle and pulled it hard. The bag came tumbling off the edge of the cage and tools fell out once it hit the ground. What the…?

I then heard the sizzle of electricity and looked up and saw a frayed line. Shit!

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Stop! Stop! Stop it! I yelled in my head as I squirmed. The sound was driving me crazier than that Justin Beiber song. Ugh I just wanted it to STOP! I closed my tight, trying to block out the sound, and the suddenly, it stopped.

 _I opened my eyes and I was standing in the MRI room, dressed in my favorite jean and a green t-shirt. I felt something behind me and I turned to look. I saw the mummied version of my father run past and hide behind the MRI machine._

 _"It's not real, Jameson." He said in his off voice, "You know it's not. Things are missing."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're still on that operating table, baby girl."_

 _"But... bu-tt…"_

 _"It's not real, Jameson, how else would I be here."_

 _How else would he be here if I still wasn't hallucinating?_

 _"How do I wake up?" I asked._

 _"Just take my hand." He said emerging from behind the MRI. I reach out, but pull back._

 _"How do I know you really part of my subconscious? How do know you're not the monster controlling me and that this is real?"_

 _The mummy man sighed._

 _"Proof, alright I'll give you proof, you told everyone including John Winchester that if he died you wouldn't miss him, that you don't miss him."_

 _"I don't." I said._

 _"Then why have you been using his phone for the past four years?"_

 _"H-hhow?"_

 _"Because I'm a part of you. It's not my fault you envision your father like this." He said, "Just take my hand."_

 _I nod and take his outstretched hand. The mummy gives me a metallic grin._

 _"Welcome to chaos." The creature said. I started panicking and tried to pull away. But he had a tight grip. With the other hand, the creature started unwrapping it's face._

 _"Let go!" I screamed slamming down on its arm. The creature laughed._

 _"You gave in, Jameson, it's too late now." The mummy said in a more feminine voice as it continued to pull at the cloth. It kept unwrapping and unwrapping until only one strip of cloth remained._

 _"Please, let me go." I cried._

 _"Can't do that, Jameson," the person said sounding like…me. The last strip fell a way revealing my face to me. The other me smirked, "Don't worry we're going to have so much fun together. Chaos, a little mayhem, and after I play my games I play yours. Together we will bring Heaven to its knees and raise Hell."_

 _"No!" I shouted at her._

 _"It's too late, Jameson, we've already begun."_

* * *

 _Nogitsune's Perspective:_

I opened our eyes, and saw we were still in that blasted machine. I growled, but was not thwarted for long. The power started to fail, the room went from dark to light then back to dark. I smirked. Seems my little science project is erupting.

There was a power surge and used that to make my escape. I slid easily from the table and slipped out of the room before the lights flickered back on. I walked back to our hospital room, smiling at the chaos rushing past me. I took a deep breath and savored the flavor of fear. I slipped into the room unnoticed in all the panic of the power outage and started changing into some of Jameson's clothes that my first host, the Stilinski boy, had left for her. I took my time dressing and made sure my boots were on good and tight as I watched the chaotic scene unfold outside the door.

I stepped out into the hallway when I was done, planning on making my exit while everyone was running amuck. I heard the elevator reach the floor, and felt a familiar presence. I smiled to myself and sauntered over to the elevator stopping about 15 feet short of the doors.

"You know me." She stated. I nodded, "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it is a Winchester."

I smirked.

"But I've never been a Winchester before," I told her, Jameson natural sass slipping through, "You may find yourself more deterred than you think."

My opponent narrowed her eyes, and two Oni popped into existence next to her. I rolled my eyes completely unimpressed. Hadn't we done this before?

"Sorry, but am I supposed to feel threatened here?" I asked her, "I'm not exactly afraid of your little fireflies."

I turned on my heel and walked down the opposite way.

"If the Oni can't defeat you, "Noshiko Yukimura called, "I know someone who will."

I stopped and turned to look at her.

"They can certainly try." I said with a smirk before continuing on my way. I found myself whistling a tune from Jameson's memory as I walked, I think it's called _Dark Side of the Moon._

* * *

 _Wow this c_ _hapter took a lot out of me. I hope you all like it and that it makes up for my absence. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes._


	8. Chapter 7: The Power of the Dark Side

**Chapter 7: The Power of the Dark Side**

 **AN:** _So glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I was afraid it would be too much at once since it really did get away from me. Hopefully I'll reign in in a bit more in this one, so it's coherent and I can answer the questions you guys had._

 _ **The Jameson Perspective written in italics is the real Jameson while the stuff that is regular is the Nogitsune. Once the Doc poison's the fox, it will switch.**_

 **Gee** **Brittany:** _LOL_

 **Spencee98:** _Wait and see. I actually have a scene plotted out that addresses this issue._

 **Guest:** _Thanks!_

 **Megs:** _Saving the day is part of Dean's job description. Isaac's kind of in limbo. I originally planned not to have him have anything with Allison, but plot wise it was kind of necessary. So he's kind of in this place where he's sort of moving on to Allison but not he's not ready to give up on Jameson. And yes jealous Scott is adorable._

 **lilnightmare17:** _All I'm going to say is Carver Edlund._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Is that a good "Wow" or a bad "Wow"?_

 **RHatch89:** _Oh, Happy Birthday!_

 **NicoleR85:** _Thanks for the feedback!_

 **EllixWolf:** _Yeah, I had to get Maureen in there at some point lol._

 **alrighthello:** _I know, but when did she have the time. But yeah, "On Judgement Day, in Blackest Night, no demon or monster shall escape our sight, let those who go bump in the night, beware our blade, Winchester's Unite!"_

* * *

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Hey Isaac," Missy Meyers greeted as I came into the Beacon Hills Diner.

"Oh hey, Missy." I replied.

"Your regular booth is free, are you meeting Jameson?" she asked as she grabbed a few menus.

"Ah…no, Jameson is still in the hospital."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely, "I hope she gets better."

"Yeah."

"So just one then?" She asked.

"Actually I was heading to carry out." I told her.

"Oh, well just head over there and Mr. Carey will take your order."

"Thanks," I said before leaving the hostess stand to go order carry out.

"Lahey," the man greeted me gruffly.

"Hey, Mr. Carey."

"Do you want your usual?"

"Yeah and I'll also have bac-."

"Bacon cheeseburger, with a side of fries, and a Pepsi for the pretty blonde you like so much." He said with a conspiratorial grin. I ducked my head, great I was obvious to everyone.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Hey," he said and I looked up, "Tell her that we all hope she gets better."

"Will do."

He nodded and then headed back to the kitchen. I sat on the stools in front of the takeout counter waiting for the food. I know Jameson had he MRI at 6 and thought she might like this afterwards a pick-me-up. She must be going crazy in that machine. I wanted to be there, but I had been at the hospital most of the day and Melissa told me to get some fresh air. I wandered about town for a bit, even went into the bookstore, before deciding to come here and get Jameson some more contraband.

I waited about 15 minutes before Mr. Carey emerged from the back with a carryout bag. I stood and pulled out my wallet. He placed the bag on the counter and got two sodas from the machine behind them and put them in a carrier for me. He placed it next to the food and went to the register.

"That will be $18.78." Mr. Carey said as he finished up adding the totals. I nodded and opened my wallet. I started to pull out a twenty when a hand clamped down on mine. I looked to the owner of the hand was surprised to see Maureen on the other end.

"Is that for Candy Corn?" she questioned me with narrowed eyes. I nodded.

"Just go." She said as she handed me the bags.

"Huh?"

"Go, shoo!" she said dismissing me with her hands, "Get out."

"B-b-uut I didn't pay." I protested as she herded me to the door.

"It's already been taken care off, no go." She said practically shoving me through the opening. I looked back at her as the door slammed behind me. What was that? Maureen scowled at me through the glass before stalking off. Geez. Does Maureen actually like Jameson Winchester? Maybe James was right, she is Maureen's favorite. Should I tell her? Naaaaa…. Food in hand, I walked to the bus stop and hopped on the next one to the hospital.

The bus dropped me off at the bus shelter up front and I walked down the drive to the ER parking lot. As I came up on the hospital I noticed the hospital was dark and red and blue lights were flashing against the outside walls.

"What the hell?" I said jogging to get closer. I saw an ambulance had crashed into a waterline and water was pouring out into the parking lot. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and looked to see a live wire flying about the place. In the middle of the chaos was Kira. I saw the wire head straight for her.

"Kira!" I yelled. I dropped the food and ran to knock her out of the way. I was going too fast to stop when the wire landed away from her in the water. Jolts of electricity went through my body and I fell into the puddle. The power coursed through me, my vision started to get blurry and then….

 _Everything goes dark._

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Derek and I raced downstairs the moment we saw the electric wire snap. When we came the whole parking lot was in chaos. There were people lying on the ground still twitching as electricity flowed through them. In the center of all the chaos was Kira. She reached out and grabbed the rogue wire in her hand. With the other hand she placed it over the live wire, capping the broken wire. Her eyes glowed red-orange as she…is she absorbing the electricity? The emergency lights begin to flicker as Kira continues to hold on to the wire. Suddenly, she lets it go, and the lights stabilize. What just happened?

From the corner of my eye I see Derek rush forward. I turn to see where he's going, he heading towards one of the bodies on the ground. Wait its Isaac. Shit! I run forward and skid to a stop next to Derek and Isaac. Derek is kneeling down to turn Isaac over

"Isaac?" Derek asks, no response. Derek put two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse, "He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!

* * *

 _He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing._

 _I saw what you did, now is not the time for anyone else to see._

 _Two people said they saw a tri-colored haired-girl wearing a brown leather jacket, head out the back of the hospital._

 _Someone needs to find her now._

 _Is it me, or was this cut? Tell the others to keep an eye out for signs of sabotage._

 _You have to tell Stilinski. You have to tell him what's really wrong with Jameson._

I turned over on my back and ran a hand through my hair. What were we going to do? Jameson had been missing for a few days. And we were no closer to finding her than we were the night of her disappearance when the trail was fresh.

I sighed ad rolled off the bed and got dressed for the day. I grabbed my bad after I was dressed and headed downstairs. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table with a large cub of tea in her hands as I came into the kitchen. She looked really upset, but then she had for the past few days, but I wonder if she heard something.

"Any news?" I asked her.

"They're still looking for her." Mom answered, "Stiles just called, it's past the 48-hour mark, so they can widen the search. But I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Jameson Winchester."

"What about, Isaac?"

"Maybe we should go by the hospital before school." Mom said as she got up out of her chair. I nodded that sounded like a good idea, "Let me just grab my bag, and we'll head out."

"Yeah," I said with a nod. She rubbed my arm before moving away towards the stairs. I huffed and sat at the table. What were we going to do?

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

 **Jameson:** _Stop looking for me._

I stared at the text Jameson sent me yesterday. It was the closest we had gotten to her since she disappeared, at least I think we were close, why else would she had sent this?

A knock on the dad's office door caused me to look up from my phone. Dad's new deputy, Parrish, pocked his head in.

"Sherriff?" he said.

"Yeah," Dad replied. Parrish came into the room

"He just needs your signature," Parrish jerked his thumb to the guy behind him, "It's just printer cartridges and stuff. Batteries for the next blackout. Not a bad idea, considering the number of electrical problems in this town."

I snorted. Yeah electrical problems, if only. There was another knock on the door and we all looked towards the sound. Scott's dad came into the room, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I know you're a bit preoccupied at the moment." He said. Dad motioned him to come in closer.

"What it is?"

"This might sound strange, but have you had any issues with yakuza."

"Japanese mafia?"

"Specifically, a guy named Katashi."

I immediately perked up, that's the name of the guy Isaac and the Argents had gone to see. Weird that he would come twice in a few weeks.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _I walked by the sleeping girl in the waiting area towards the locked room. I waved my hand over the lock and the door opened. I slipped inside. The room was dim, lit by only a few ceiling lights. It was quiet too, the only noise was coming from my breathing and the beeping of medical equipment. There was a bed in the center of the room, where my best friend was lying comatose, because of me._

 _I crept slowly towards the bed, afraid that he would wake up and see me. And when he did he would blame me. That he would hate me and tell me that he never wanted to see me again. But he never woke up. I came up on the right side and took his hand as I ran another hair through his curls._

 _"I-I-I," I start to apologize, but I was cut off by the beeping noise of the lock opening. I quickly hid myself in the bathroom before anyone came in._

 _"Be quick." I heard Melissa say through the door._

 _"I thought he's be healing by now. "I heard a familiar voice…Allison say._

 _"So did I." a voice replied…Scott._

 _"Is he in pain?" Allison asked. I didn't hear Scott reply, just the sharp intake of a pained breath._

 _"It won't heal him," Scott finally spoke, "but it will help with the pain."_

 _"Did Jameson really do this?"_

 _"Whatever's controlling her did it. Whatever's inside her."_

 _"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of her the hell out of her?"_

 _"I'm working on it."_

 _I stood in the bathroom for another few minutes before I heard Allison's heeled shoes tap across the floor followed by the clicking of the door. I waiting another few minutes before opening the door a crack. I peek through and saw the room was empty. I sighed in relief and came back into the room. I walk back over to the bed and leaned down so my mouth was next to Isaac's ear._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." I whispered to him. I pulled back and kissed his forehead. I then slipped out of the hospital taking extra precautions not to be seen._

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"The thing is, in all of the stories Kitsune are tricksters. They're mischievous. They don't really get caught up in right or wrong or even understand it." Kira explained to Stiles and I as we walked to class.

"What's that mean?" I asked her, "It's just doing this for the hell of it?"

"No, there was something else I found. If you somehow offend a Nogitsune, it can react pretty badly. "

"How do you offend a Nogitsune?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. But it might not be just the Nogitsune that offended. I read that sometimes the Nogitsune takes on the personality of its host. So this…chaos that the Nogitsune has created might not be just their agenda, it may be Jameson's."

"Meaning?"

"How do you offend Jameson Winchester?" Kira asked. Stiles snorted.

"I think the question is, how do you not offend Jameson Winchester." I told her.

* * *

Coach gave a long blast on his whistled to get our attention.

"Listen up! Anybody catches the slightest glimpse of boy n- uh…uh…" Coach trailed off snapping his fingers, and the pointed at Stiles.

"Jameson." Stiles answered, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Right, Jameson, if anybody catches the slightest glimpse of her, you contact the first available teacher. Got it? Got it?"

"Yes, Coach," the whole locker replied.

"There's a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey, and every one of you losers is not only going to sign it, you're going to write a personal message so profound and deep, it's going to bring a tear to Coach's eye. Who's first?"

Danny stood up first and walked to get the pen from Coach.

"Ah, Danny, that's how you do it, buddy. Keep it, PG." Coach congratulated. With Coach sufficiently distracted I turned back to the twins.

"No Jameson, no demonic ninjas." Aiden continued.

"Things are getting too quiet." Ethan added.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"And that makes me really nervous." Stiles said his body constantly twitching. That's an understatement. I cringe when I hear a high-pitched pulse.

"Do you hear that?" Ethan asked.

"It's an emitter." I answered listening closely, "One of Jameson's."

I move around the twins towards the backdoor of the locker room. I barely take note of the others following after me, as I go towards the sound. I step out into the hallway and it's close, but it also seems muffled.

"It's coming from the basement." Ethan deduced.

"She's here." Stiles said before pushing past us, before breaking out into a run. The twins and I shared a look. Maybe she was here, but which Jameson would we be seeing? With that thought in mind we took off after Stiles. We trailed after him as he raced down the corridors in the direction of the basement door. When he got there he pried it open and waited for us to catch up. I look at him and nod before heading down first. The sound was definitely louder. I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked left, where the sound was strongest. I saw a figure encased by shadows. The figure turned around and stepped more into the light. Jameson.

"Okay," She said holding her hands up, "I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear on the grave of John Winchester that it's me."

The twins roared and raced forward. They each grabbed a shoulder and hoisted her up against the wall. Their other hands were placed on Jameson's throat.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled, which woke me up from my shock. I charged forward and grabbed twins' collars.

"Hey, stop!" I ordered as I jerked them back. I managed to throw Ethan into a pair of spare lockers, "I said stop!"

Aiden turned around and snarled at me. I growled at him and flashed my eyes, he backed down with a whimper and wouldn't meet my eyes. Seeing he was subdued I turned back to Jameson.

"It's me, Scott. I swear it's me." She pleaded with me to believe her, "It's me."

I listened to her heart beat as she spoke there were no skips or spikes. She was telling the truth. I sighed in relief before pulling her into my arms. I buried my face in her hair, nuzzling against her neck. She gave me a long hug in return before pulling away.

"Stiles…" she spoke cautiously. Stiles strode over and pulled her roughly into a hug. Jameson wrapped her arms around his torso and hid her face in his shirt. The tension that was in her body when we first got down here, just seem to disappear.

"Where have you been?" Stiles asked her.

"I don't know, "she said as she pulled away a bit, "I don't know where I've been or what I've been doing."

"Do you know what happened at the hospital?" Aiden asked. Jameson seemed to curl into herself at the mention of what happened in the hospital. Did she know what happened to Isaac?

"Yeah and I know a lot more than that." She answered tugging herself out of Stiles' embrace. She walked over to a bag on the floor and crouched down. She reached into the bag and pulled out a folded piece of blue paper. "See this? It's a blueprint of the hospitals electrical wiring. You see all these marking in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. I know I'm the reason…. that I'm the reason Isaac got hurt."

I went over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She gave me a small smile before turning back to the duffle bag.

"And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger."

Ethan crouched down and looked into the bag. His eyebrows shot up when he saw something and her pulled this saw looking thing out.

"What the hell have you been up to?"

"I think something worse." Jameson answered Ethan truthfully, "A lot worse."

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

The twins picked it up the duffle bag and carried it over to a table nearby. They dumped the contents out, so they could look through it better. Jameson stood away from the table, wrapping her arms around herself. I came up alongside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she gave me a tired smile before resting her head on my shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?" Aide asked.

"Please, I've watched that movie enough times not to do that." Jameson said.

"Guys, this is a map." Scott said holding a paper up. He puts it down on the table and unfolded it.

"Isn't that the cross country trail?" Ethan asked.

"That's the Tate car." Scot said tracing a path on the map. Jameson got closer to the table to look at the map. "Where Malia Tate's family died."

"You mean the place where her father set all of those steel-jawed traps." Jameson said a bit subdued.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Stiles, Aiden, and I hopped into the Stiles' Jeep and drove to where we knew Coach waited for the Coach would be waiting for the cross country team. Stiles pulled up a few feet away from Coach. Aiden hopped out and Stiles turned off the Jeep and jumped out. He held the door open for me and waited for me to climb over the seat and slide out.

"Coach!" Stiles called out as he slammed the door shut behind me.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled, "Boy Name…"

"Coach, not time for that," I told him, "We need you to listen close.

"Where have you been?" Coach asked,

"No time, Coach, we have a problem."

"What?"

"A few weeks back there was some coyotes out here, Mr. Tate, who lives out here set up some traps and you've got the kids running right into them."

"What?"

"He didn't remove the traps. And he put a lot of them on this trail." I emphasized by stomping the ground.

"Crap!" Coach shouted, "Get in the car."

We all nodded and jumped inside Stiles Jeep with the Coach in the front seat. I looked out the window as the forest flew past and a smirk overtook my face. It was all going according to plan.

" _You haven't won yet!" the real Jameson hissed._

No, but I'm close.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I raced along the trail to find the cross-country team. I heard a pounding heart coming closer I braced to grab that person and snatched them the waist. Kira nearly flipped over my arm as she stopped.

"Oh, my God." She said pulling away to jump up and down, "Did you see how fast I was running?"

"I felt it." I said rubbing my arm, where she had hit at full throttle, "But we need to stop the others."

"Why!" she asked.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled. I turned my head to see Jameson, Stiles, Aiden and Coach coming running towards us. Jameson then starts doing wide arm motions like she was trying to slow herself down.

"Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" She shouted. The Aiden, Coach and Stile skidded to a stop next to her. She held her hands out signaling the oncoming team to stop too, "Stop!"

Seeing that everyone had heeded her warning she looked down and before she lowered herself closer to the ground. She displaced some leaves before pulling up a chain. She followed the chain only to come to the end of it, no trap. Flintstock started to clap sarcastically.

"Congratulation, Boy Name. You found a length of chain." Coach taunted, "Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is really going on?"

He walked closer to the team, and that's when I noticed it. A thin string held taunt between two trees.

"Coach, look out!" I warned him, but I was too late. Coach had tripped the wire. I heard something slice through the air and embed itself into Coach. Coach looked down at the arrow and then looked up.

"Oh, Crap," he muttered before falling backwards. He bounced on the ground before settling on the cold ground. Shit! Everyone gathered around Coach as blood began pouring out of the wound.

Coach starts breathing heavily and then suddenly takes in a huge breath in.

"Get it out of me!" He screamed, "Get it out of me. Get it out of me."

"Coach," Jameson said calmly, as she put pressure on the wound, "We can't take it out you'll bleed out faster."

"I'm calling 9-1-1." Missy Meyers hyperventilated.

"Oh, my God," He whined, "I'm going to die. No, get it out of me. I'm going to die!"

"Coach, you're not going to die," Jameson told him, "But we can't take it out until the paramedics get here.

"I'm going to die!"

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Aiden tried to tell him.

"Get it out of me!"

"Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming. Right?" I asked looking up a Missy. She nodded.

"Get it out!" Coach roared.

"Get back! Get back!" Aiden ordered, "Give him some room! Get back!"

Ethan got the team moved back leaving Kira, Aiden, Stiles, Jameson, and I to take care of Coach. Coach screams some more before his head rolls to the side as his eyes go back.

"I think he just passed out." Aiden said. Jameson pulled away from Coach's bloody wound. Her hand visibly shaking.

"I could have killed him. I mean I know I've joked about it, but I was never actually going to do it." Jameson said shakily, "I could have killed him. What if it was his head or his throat?"

"But it wasn't," I reminded her, "and he's going to be all right."

"I think I just heard and ambulance coming."

"And my dad." Stiles said looking at Jameson. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"What should I do?" Jameson asked.

"Stay." I said grabbing her arm, "You're going to stay right here with me."

She nodded.

* * *

 _Stiles Perspective:_

Scott and I watched the EMTs load up Coach into the back of the ambulance. He was still unconscious, but they were able to remove the arrow. The EMTs seemed to think he was going to be fine. The arrow had hit at the most perfect spot. A spot that would cause a lot of pain and blood loss, but was non-fatal. How had the Nogitsune known how to create a trap like that? Traps like that were too human, not animal let alone fox created? Had it picked up a few of Jameson's traits like Kira said it might? And if so what other Winchester trade secrets did it use before freeing Jameson?

I turned towards my sister. She was crossing the distance between her and my Dad hesitantly. When Dad saw her, he jogged over and swept her up in a hug. Jameson awkwardly patted his back, unused to you know everything to deal with emotions. To her credit she waited until Dad pulled away first.

"Guys, look at this." I heard Ethan whisper yell to us. I turned to see him holding a duffle bag.

"What's that?"

"Well when I was getting clothes from Jameson's car like you asked me to, I found this." He explained. He reached into the bag and pulled out wrapping paper. He handed it to Scott and stuffed his arm back in and pulled out a box of nails and bolts.

"Wait, isn't that the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's "birthday" present?" Scott asked looking over the paper.

"Yeah it is." I replied, it was exactly the same. I think it was even the same roll.

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing?" Ethan asked, "A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present? Where did it go off?"

"On a school bus," I answered quietly, "He set it off in a school bus."

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jameson hissed to herself as she rubbed up and down her arms. She paced between me and Scott, until Scott pulled her into his side. He kissed her head and whispered something in her ear that was too low for me to catch. Whatever it was it seemed to calm her down some and she wrapped her arm around Scott's waist pull herself in closer.

"Hey, look it's your Dad." Ethan announced pointing to where my father stood at the railing. He was watching the bus, or at least I thought he was until I noticed Parrish approaching the door.

"Thank God." Jameson exclaimed. I shot her a questioning look, "He served, he probably knows how to diffuse the bomb."

"Wait, how do you know he served?" Scott asked.

"His eyes, Dad had the same look."

"Your dad served?" I asked her as Parrish got on the bus. Beside saying that he was an asshole and far from the father of the year, she doesn't say much about old John Winchester.

"Vietnam." She answered, her eyes never leaving the bus. Her mouth went taunt telling me she was down with the topic. We watched the bus intently, waiting for news. I saw Dad go for his walkie-talkie.

"Hey Scott, listen in."

He nodded and turned his ear towards my Dad.

"Oh, thank God." He breathed in relief.

"What?" Jameson demanded.

"It's not a bomb." Scott answered, "But there's something else in the box."

"What?"

Scott shrugged.

"I think he's got something in his hand." Ethan said pointing to the bus. Deputy Parish was walking down the middle aisle towards the windshield. He pressed something against the glass.

"Isn't that from your Dad's desk at the Sheriff's station?" Scott asked.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I could smell it before we even gotten in the Sheriff's station. The scent was wafting through the air, it was chaos. Glorious chaos. The scent was even better inside as officers ran around the place, and some writhed in pain at my feet. And what's that? Is that the scent of someone dying?

"Scott!" Stiles called out. Scott took my hand and pulled me through the mess to where Stiles was crouched down next to one of the deputies he had known for years, "I think he's dying."

"Can you help me Scott, please." I asked with the slightest tremor to my voice for fun. I knew he would fall for it, if she seemed like she was breaking. Scott nodded and grabbed the officers hand absorbing the pain of the dying man. Just a bit more of this, and he'll be my own persona charge box.

When the officer passed, Scott let go of the man's hand. And it was like he was frozen for a second. The Sherriff started to tell us to go, but Scott wasn't budging. I pulled him up.

"Go! Move!" the Sherriff yelled. Scott started to wake up and let me pull him towards the door, with Stiles, my old host, coming behind us. A tiny girl, burst through the door, Kira. My eyes narrowed at the sight of the spawn of my enemy.

"The Oni," she panted, "They're coming!"

"Shit! James, we need to get you out of here now." Scott said pulling me the way Kira coming. He pulled me out to Stiles' Jeep and helped Kira and me get inside. Stiles jumped in the driver's seat as Scott got in. Stiles started up his metal death trap and headed for the highway

"So where are we going?' Kira asked.

"The animal clinic." Stiles told her.

"An animal clinic?"

"Yeah the place is lined with Mountain Ash." Scott replied.

"What's Mountain Ash?"

"It's an ash made from a Mountain Ash tree, when spread out around something it creates a barrier that stops supernatural creatures from crossing."

"It should buy us some time." Stiles added.

"But they can get through it, right?" I asked Scott, "That's what you said happened at your house."

"Eventually." Scott said sounding a bit defeated.

"Anybody got a better idea?" I asked. Scott and Stiles looked at me, "To Doc's place we go."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I jumped out of the Jeep, the moment Stiles pulled up to the Clinic. I put the seat down so the girls could climb out. James almost slipped on the way out from the rain. I managed to catch her just in time. I pulled her against me, and put my arm under her so I was carrying her. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I slammed the door shut with my other hand. I ran for the clinic doors which Stiles was trying to pull open.

"Scott…" Jameson said urgently. I turned and saw the Oni appear out of the mist. I put Jameson down slowly before I pushed her behind me. I tossed Stiles my keys. "Stiles, get her inside!"

He nodded and fumbled around with the keys and the lock. I turned back to the Oni and growled as I transformed. I growled at them again before charging at them. One tried to slice me with its katana but I managed to duck under it. I went at with my claws and he pushed me back.

"Kira, get inside!" I heard Jameson yell over the storm, "Kira!"

Suddenly a crate comes flying through the air. I turn and see Kira picking up a cat carrier to throw next. That'll work I said as I ducked under another blow. I swing again but the Oni ducks and I can sense another one come up alongside me. Kira runs towards it and grabs its arm and flips it. Whoa! Alright. I went at the Oni I was facing again and manage to get a punch in. I turn to see how Kira's doing and watch as she knocks not one but two of the Oni out. What?"

Then I feel it, a pain through my gut. I look down and a katana has been run right through me. I heat a loud scream...Jameson? Then some dark figure comes into my view and kicks the Oni away.

"All right, come on." I hear Stiles say, but he sounds far away, "Get him inside! Get him inside!"

I feel two sets of arms grab my sides and help me up. They walk me into the clinic. Jameson comes in front of me pushing open door and moving things out of the way. Stiles and Kira rest me against the examination table. Jameson comes in view again. She's crying. She cups my face with her right hand and tilts my head up so I can look her in the eye.

"I'm going to have to pull this out." She said, "Get ready?"

I nod.

"Okay, okay," she says to herself, "You ready?"

"Yeah," I groan. She moves her hand from my face to my shoulder while her left hand goes for the handle of the sword.

"Okay, okay," she repeats before giving the sword a tug. I groan, there's a load plopping noise as something hits the ground. She pulls away, "Oh, God, Stiles."

"He passed out." Kira said. Jameson moved away and put a hand to her face.

"I-I can't do this." She whimpered.

"It's okay." I told her.

"I'll do it." Kira said softly. Jameson turned to her friend and nodded. Kira grabbed the handle of the sword with both hands and started to pull. I gritted my teeth, trying not to let them hear how much pain I was in but it was no use. I groaned as the sword began to slide through my body. Kira had just moved a few inches, when Jameson slammed her hand down on Kira's wrist. She pulled the wrist back making Kira cry out. Jameson then used her other hand to slam Kira's head down on the metal edge. She then let Kira's limp body fall to the ground.

"So much for Mighty Mouse, huh Scott?" Jameson said with a smirk.

"You." I accused.

"Me," she said with a shrug. "In fact it's been me all day. But I guess you just didn't want to see it. Oh, look you still have a sword there, let me take care of it for you."

The Nogitsune, tapped a tune on the hilt of the sword before wrapping a hand around it and bracing her other hand against my shoulder.

"Please don't." I pleaded, "Stop."

"It's okay, scout's honor." She said holding up three fingers before putting her hand back on my shoulder. She grins before turning the hilt.

"AHHH…" I screamed.

"Aww…does that hurt," she taunted before turning the hilt again, "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you McCall. You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a Nogitsune, that's me, feed off chaos, strife, and pain. This morning, you took it Isaac, then you took it from Coach, and then from a dying deputy. All that pain, you took it all. You positively mouthwatering, and it's feeding time."

She moved her hand from my shoulder to my face and all I could feel was pain. It lit up my whole body and then it became concentrated to one spot, the spot she touched. She grimaced first but then her face gave away to pleasure.

"Yes, that's it." She said patting my cheek, "This wouldn't have been so pathetic if wasn't such an age old saying. Scott, you can't trust a fox let alone one wearing a pretty face. Mmmm…mmm… cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone."

"Not everyone." I heard a voice say. The Nogitsune turned at the sound, and a hand stuck something in her neck. She grunted in pain and grasped Deaton's arm before sliding down to the ground.

"Wh-wh-wh-" I stuttered out. Deaton just gave me a look before grasping the sword and bracing himself on my shoulder. He took a deep breath and pulled the sword out in one swift motioned, "Ahhhh…wh-what was that? Was that the cure? Is she okay?"

"The fox is poisoned, but it's not dead." Deaton answered as he wiped the blade, "Not yet."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective (Real Jameson):_

I woke slowly, like I was coming to the surface after being underwater. I blinked open my eyes.

"Easy, Ms. Winchester." I heard Doc say. Why was Doc here? I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room, "Here drink this."

He held out a glass of water to me and I propped myself up before taking it. I took a tentative sip and when nothing happened I took a huge gulp.

"Easy." Doc cautioned. I ignored him and drank every last drop. I handed the glass back to him and pushed myself up again the headboard.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him groggily.

"To explain to you the severity of your problem, Ms., Winchester."

"You mean the one where a Japanese evil spirit lives inside of me?" I asked sarcastically as I closed my eyes, "Yeah, I kind of get that it's severe."

I heard him sigh in frustration.

"I injected you with a poison meant to kill foxes and wolves."

"Wait, so you killed it?" I asked sitting up more.

"No, just weakened it. Hopefully it will buy us sometime to find a way to separate you from the Nogitsune. But for an extra protective measure, I think you should spend some time at Eichen House."

"You want me to do what?" I asked louder than I meant to.

"The Nogitsune will come ba-."

"Like hell!" I said throwing the blankets off and getting out of the bed. Deaton didn't seem the least bit phased by my refusal.

"Like it or not, it will come back." He continued, "And Eichen House is the safest place for you and everyone else."

"I'm not going to that…that nuthouse." I raged, "I've heard stories about that place, the suicides, the lack of security, the abuse by the staff. Why the hell would I go there?"

"Jameson, do you know what the word Eichen means in old German?"

I exhaled before shaking my head. Figures he's got a lesson attached to this.

"It means oak." He replied. I gave him a confused look before what he was implying hit me.

"It's not a nuthouse is it?' I asked.

"No, it does not contain those in psychiatric need, but the wayward supernaturals."

"Which now…include me."

Doctor Deaton nodded. I sighed.

"If I agree to this, there's something I need you to do for me."

"What?"

"If I can't beat the Nogitsune, and there's no way to save me… I want you to kill me."

"James-."

"No, Doc, you have to kill me. I will be too dangerous to be left alive. When the Nogitsune is done here, it wants to carry out some of my brand of justice. And, well, let's just say I'll raise Hell and bring Heaven to its knees."

Doctor Deaton nodded hesitantly.

"And there's one more thing, yo-."

"Can tell anyone about this conversation?"

"Okay, two things." I amended, "You can't call them."

"Jameson, you can't ask me to keep this from them."

"No, Doc! My brother and Uncle can't know about this. Especially Dean. He'll just come here and try to "save the day." He'll offer himself up to the Nogitsune, and then one of two things will happen. One, the Nogitsune says no, and I'll have to kill him. Two, the Nogitsune says yes and then…Dean Winchester goes dark. And it's not just the monsters of the world who have nightmares about that."

"But Jameso-."

"Promise me, Doc." I cut him off, and then got in his face. "Promise me, or I'll walk right out of here. And I'll go off and let the Nogitsune come back. We'll cause a little chaos here, and then…well angels will fall from the sky, storms will scar the earth, the wounds will open and fester letting out all manner of beasts and demons. When I'm done you won't even recognize the earth you walk."

"Okay," Deaton agreed. I pulled away.

"Thanks." I said quietly, "So do you want to tell Stiles or have I run out of favors?"

He gave me a look.

"Yeah, I was expecting that." I sighed. I walked to the door and opened it. Stepping out to meet my fate.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _Please, don't let me get there too late. Please, don't be too late._

I raced up the windy road to Eichen House, begging anyone who would listen that it wasn't too late that I would still be able to catch them. As I came up on the gate, I saw three figures standing next to the gate. Oh thank God! I braked hard and set the kickstand before getting off the bike.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Jameson as I got up to her.

"Thanks a lot, Stiles." Jameson said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, he's your boy-." He started to say before Jameson shot him a nasty look, "Look, fine, whatever he is. He still deserves to know that you're going to be locked up in supernatural crazy town for the next few days."

"I hate you."

"Well, I hate you too."

Jameson sighed and turned back to me.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to avoid the whole "don't do it Jameson, we'll find another way," spiel. Besides they'll only keep me for 72 hours, which gives you plenty of time to look for a magical cure without me in the way."

"But this is the same place Barrow came from." I protested, "The guy who had a tumor inside him filled with flies."

"Yeah, already tried that one buddy." Stiles voiced. "I wonder though if they got the tumor out or not?"

"Not the time son." The Sheriff admonished.

"You can't seriously be okay with this?" I asked the Sheriff, "Did they tell you everything?"

"I know enough. Nogitsunes, kitsunes, Oni, or whatever they're called."

"Wow, that was actually all surprisingly correct." Stiles congratulated his father.

"Jameson, I can't help you if you in there."

"And I can't hurt you." Jameson replied. She looked back at her brother and the Sheriff, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

They both nodded and moved towards the Sheriffs car. Once they were relatively out of earshot, Jameson took my hand.

"I can't hurt you like that again." She confessed, "I need to be kept somewhere out of the way for both of our protection. Doc says the Oni can't get in here, so I'll be safe. And you can be safe from me, while you figure out how to stop the Nogitsune."

"There has to be another way."

She snorted.

"See this is the speech I was trying to avoid." She said with a tired smile.

"Deaton's got some ideas. Argent's calling people." I tried again, "We're going to find something…anything."

"I know, and I'll be safe here, out of your way until you do."

"B-but—mmphh…" Jameson cut me off by kissing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wound her fingers in my hair. My hands, when I was no longer surprised, found her waist pulling her a bit closer. After a moment she pulled away, and rested her head against mine.

"It's going to be fine," she told me. But I heard the uptick of her heart either she was lying because she was hiding something or she just didn't believe it. I nodded anyway, because I wanted to believe it. I leaned in and snatched up her lips with mine, pulling her into a long drawn out kiss.

The sound of some awkward clearing their throat causes me to pull away. I looked over Jameson's shoulder to see the Sheriff and Stiles glaring at us. I chuckled as Jameson hid her face in my shoulder.

"I'll find a way to fix this." I told her. She nodded against my shoulder before pulling away. She gave me a small smile before heading towards her family. Stiles swept her under his arms and led her to the gate. The Sheriff inclined his head at me before following after his kids. I watched them go inside. We needed a new plan.

* * *

"I think we need help." I told Lydia and Stiles later at Stiles' house. We were all sitting in Jameson's room trying to come up with something.

"Obviously," Stiles agreed sarcastically, "But isn't that what Deaton and Argent are doing?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what Scott?" Lydia asked.

"I think it's time we called her brother."

"You mean the dead brother or the other dead brother, or the other dead one?" Stiles asked.

"They're not all dead, and I think she only has two." I replied.

"He's right," Lydia agreed, "Well, about them not being all dead, but I don't know about how many she actually has."

"And how do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Because she mentioned one time that her brother found a new best friend and was living in the Midwest somewhere." I told him.

"And she may have mentioned something about a Gumby girl who stole her brother a few times." Lydia added. Stiles sighed.

"How do we contact him?" he asked.

"Did she leave her phone?" I asked, "She should have it on there."

"Yeah, she did." Stiles answered rising from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the old black flip-phone. He opened it up and starting pressing buttons, "Damn it!"

"What?" I asked getting up.

"All of her contacts are either nicknames or just the numbers." Stiles answered, frustration very evident, "She's got Alpha Douche, which is Derek obviously, Blue Eyes-Isaac, Mighty Mouse- Kira, Redheaded She-Devil which I'm assuming is…"

"Me." Lydia answer not looking pleased, "She means me."

"Right," Stiles said, "And there's Spaz-me, and Tiny WW Brain."

"Which is me." I said, "What about her call history?"

"Clean."

"What are the other names?"

"Angelface, Asshole, Bitch, Cowboy, Jerk, M, and a whole bunch of numbers." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but how do we find out which name or number is the right one?"

"I don't know either one you know what her brother's name is?"

Both Lydia and I shook our heads.

"Great, just another thing we can add to the book of things we don't know about Jameson Winchester."

Book?

 _Heat of the Moment started playing and she got super weird about. She said something about pig-n-poke, Tuesdays, and the archangel Gabriel. When I asked what that meant she told me to look in the discount bin of bookstore. Weird, right?_

 _Have you ever read a book series called Supernatural? You should read them. You'll probably find them…almost biographical. An extremely descriptive biography, but whatever._

"Actually I think a book is exactly what we need." I said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Books, actually a series. You know how sometimes when we push Jameson to far she says how we should go to the discount bin of a bookstore. What if she wasn't kidding?"

"Again, what?" Stiles exclaimed completely confused.

"Actually, I think he's right." Lydia spoke up, "I was joking with her about how her love life was like a supernatural romance series. She said that she couldn't handle another book about her."

"But she can't have been…you can't be serious…It can't be that easy. There can't actually be a book series out there about her life." Stiles floundered.

"What's the name?" Lydia asked me ignoring Stiles.

"Okay, so we're running with it."

"Supernatural." I answered Lydia.

"Naturally." Stiles muttered.

(171717)

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled at the owner of the store as the owner of the bookstore started to turn the sign from open to close.

"We're closed." The storeowner said gruffly.

"Come on, man, we need 10 minutes, tops."I argued.

"Come back tomorrow."

"Please," Scott tried, "It's important."

"If it was important you would have been here ten minutes earlier."

"We'll pay double." I shouted as I saw him walking away. The owner turned and smiled. He opened the door and swept his arm wide.

"Come on in."

"Thanks," I said with a hint of sarcasm as I went inside. Lydia and Scott followed after me and we moved away from the store owner, "According to the internet the author of the Supernatural series is a guy named Carver Edlund. So let's fan out and find them."

Lydia and Scott nodded before heading off in different directions. I went and a third direction and scoured every bookshelf I came across. After 8 minutes of searching, I hadn't found anything by the time I met up with Lydia and Scott.

"Anything?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Scott sighed sounding defeated.

"I found a lot of supernatural books but non by Carver Edlund." Lydia added.

"And I checked the discount bin, they weren't there as far as I could tell."

"Shh…" Lydia hissed at us. I looked over at her with an offended look and the I noticed she had her head tilted to the side.

"Hey, your ten minutes are almost up." The store owner said coming into the aisle we were.

"Shh…" Scott and I silenced him.

"Lydia? What do you hear?" I asked.

"Jameson." Lydia answered before going towards the sound.

* * *

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

 _So is she part of some charity where they date losers?_

 _Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days._

 _Jess!_

 _It's probably best that Dean doesn't find out that you deflowered me in the backseat, Toby._

 _You got wasted by a teenage-mutant ninja angel?_

 _I lost my shoe._

 _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant…_

 _I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition._

 _Sammmm…._

 _I just want you to know that I'm proud of you._

 _It's okay, Dean. It's going to be okay. I've got him._

 _SAM! No, No, I take it back, Sammy. I don't agree to this plan. Please come back Sam! Sammy!_

 _He's gone, baby girl. We can't change it._

I followed the whispers to the back of the store. Sometimes they were Jameson's voice, she sounded young. The other whispers were male voices, but they had to be connected to Jameson. I entered the Sci-Fi section and moved towards a shelf where books were half-hazardly thrown. I reached out and my hand connected with something. It shocked me and I pulled my hand back. But the whispers were growing louder and louder, so I reached in again and pulled out a book.

"What do you find?" Stiles asked.

" _Supernatural_ by Carver Edlund." I said holding it up for the boys to see. Stiles grabbed it and turned around to speak with the bookstore owner who had followed us.

"Do you have any more books by this guy?"

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

In the end we managed to find five of the books by Carver Edlund. We had to pay triple the amount for them, after Lydia's actions spooked the owner. But if this led us to Jameson's brother it would be worth it.

"Okay," Stiles said as he passed out the books as we sat in his Jeep, "Look for anything that would tell us what nickname or number is her brothers. And find out which one is alive if you can."

Lydia and I both nodded and opened the books we had been given. I flipped open _Mystery Spot_ and started reading. After a I skimmed a few pages I heard Stiles snort.

"What?" I asked.

" _So is she part of some charity where they date losers?"_ Stiles read, "That sounds like her. But also, I got her brothers' real names anyway."

"Sam and Dean?" Lydia asked looking up from her book, _Red Sky in the Morning._ "Though when reading Dean's parts, I have to wonder if it's him or Jameson on steroids."

I snorted.

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile, "And I think I found out why she hates _Heat of the Moment,_ Dead dies like on every single page of this book, and her and Sam wake up the song and start the cycle over again.  
"Now what about pig 'n' poke, Tuesdays, Gabriel?" Stiles asked.

"It was Tuesday and the diner serves pig 'n' poke." I replied, "Haven't found Gabriel."

"Tell me when you do." Stiles said before going back to the book. We skimmed/ read through the books for another half-hour before Stiles starts hitting the back of the seat, "Guys, I think I found something."

"What?" Lydia and I asked him.

" _Sam breath a laugh before turning back to his brother. "Alright" he said, "Jerk.""_ Stiles read, " _Bitch." Dean shot back._ Two of her contacts are Jerk and Bitch."

"Great, but who do we call?" Lydia asked.

 _Did you have a best friend growing up?_

 _Yeah, I did, my oldest brother. I never needed anyone else as long as I had him._

 _Where is he now?_

 _He found himself a new best friend and is living it up in the mid-west._

"Dean's the oldest, right?" I asked. Both Stiles and Lydia nodded, "Call him."

"Jerk, it is then." Stiles said pulling out Jameson's phone. Stiles pushed a few buttons on the phone before pressing the call button. He then put the call on speaker so we could hear.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _"Hey, baby girl,"_ a gruff voice picked up, " _I was just about to call you. Look, I know you don't like her but Lisa and I would really like for you-."_

"Dean?" I asked, "Dean Winchester?"

 _"Who is this?"_ the voice asked turning dark.

"Scott," I answered, "I'm Jameson b…friend."

" _What happened?"_ he asked.

"This is Stiles Stilinski, sir. She's a…she's umm…."

 _"Listen, if you don't tell me what happened to my baby sister in the next ten seconds. I will hunt you down and gank your asses."_

Stiles started sputtering.

"She's been possessed." I spoke up, "By a Japanese trickster spirit. She's already hospitalized about 20 people and killed at least two people."

" _Where are you?"_

"Beacon Hills," Stiles answered, "California."

" _Keep this phone on you. I'm on my way."_ Dean told them before the call ended.

* * *

 _Dun…Dun…Dun… So big brother is coming to Beacon Hills. Shit just got Supernatural. Please review and let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 8: We're All Mad Here

**Chapter 8: We're All Mad Here**

 **AN:** _Finally done with school! So glad to be out of college, except for the fact that society expects me to be ab adult. I totally understand why Peter Pan never wanted to grow up. Anyway here's the next installment in Carry On Wayward Souls with a much await special guest. And please don't hate me for how I end this chapter, because you know that's exactly how this would end if Carry On was a real TV show._ _ **Hey, just out of curiosity are any of you good with video editing and stuff? If so would you be willing to make a little video about Jameson and Teen Wolf? PM me to let me know your ideas.**_

 ** _Dean's Entrance Music: Ballad of a Prodigal Son-Lincoln Durham_**

 **RHatch89:** _They are adorable._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Thanks! Totes going to bring the smack._

 **Gee Brittany:** _LOL, glad you liked it._

 **Ellixwolf:** _Yeah underneath all that sass and bitterness, Maureen does have a heart. Yeah not the biggest fan of Lisa either, but Dean was happy with her so I gave her a pass. But let's face it neither Sam or Dean cane ever be happy. And what did you think about the season finale for season 11? Like what the heck? I can't believe they brought her back._

 **Megs:** _Yeah, using Lydia's banshee powers to find the books was not my original plan but one day it just came to me and I couldn't have come up with a better idea for that scene. And Dean's certainly going to add an interesting dynamic to the story for sure._

 **Guest1:** _Obsess away. I hope you like this chapter._

 **Guest2:** _I was so excited to see all the guest viewers for this chapter. I hope you continue to read and let me know what you think._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Lol, that would have certainly been an interesting phone call. Okay, good, I'm glad it was a good "Wow". Sometime you can't tell. And I didn't even think of the Sam/Deanmon parallel, but yeah it fits. And I'm still working on how I want to deal with the Sam situation, but it will definitely get addresses eventually._

 **runawaycherry93:** _Yay! I hope you like the next few chapters then._

 **Lara-Cat:** _Lol. How are your own stories coming?_

 **NicoleR85:** _Hope this was worth the wait._

 **:** _Thanks! Enjoy!_

 **PrincessMagic:** _Get ready!_

 **Guest3:** _So glad you liked the last chapter, hope you enjoy this._

 **Storylover00:** _Make sure to get Dean's entrance music prepped._

 **Totter4:** _Thanks_

 **Guest4:** _They won't meet Cas for a while but they read Mystery Spot so they'll learn a thing or two about Gabriel._

 **Guest5:** _Enjoy!_

 **Guest6:** _So glad you're still here, lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Malia!" the orderly called as she unlocked the door, "You got a new roommate make yourself presentable. "

Malia? Malia Tate? I looked around the orderly and saw an angry looking teenage girl in the dark room. Her eyes seemed to glow blue as the light from the hall hit. Great, it is that Malia.

"Oh, joy." The other girl breathed sarcastically. The orderly rolled her eyes and opened the door wide so I get into the room.

"Come on in, Ms. Winchester." She told me.

"Thanks, loving the five-star service you got here. You even have suicides." I said as I moved past her to get in the room.

"Oh, another sarcastic brat. You two will get along fine."

Malia and I shared a look, somehow I doubted that.

"Course we will. Now about that request for some salt?" I reminded her. After I had gotten over the shock of watching the man jump to his death or to his hanging I should say, I immediately asked for some salt.

"Let me go get that right away, would you like anything else ma'am? Maybe a mint or a little chocolate on your pillow?"

"Something tells me I'm not getting that salt?"

"No." the orderly says before she starts closing the door, "Goodnight girls."

I sighed when she locked us in for the night.

"Why do you need salt?" I heard Malia asked from behind me. Her question was followed by the groaning of the bed as she got up.

"I have a salt deficiency."

"Your lying."

I huffed.

"It keeps the ghost out." I told her honestly.

"There's no such things as ghost."

"You don't believe that." I said in sing song voice as I turned around to face her.

"Yes, I do."

I smirked and went over to my bed.

"What's that look for?" she asked.

"Well if there are not ghosts, then I guess there's no such things as werewolves or…werecoyotes."

Malia growled and lunged at me holding me down against the bed.

"Who are you? How do you know what I am?"

"Maybe because I was one of the people who turned the frog back into a princess."

Malia growled and before I could stop her she lashed out and punched me in the jaw.

"Son of a bitch!" I roared. Malia started to back up but not before I managed to kick in the gut with enough force to send her flying across the room. She was quick to recover and get up. She crouched low growling like an animal that was scared but didn't want you to know it, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You and your friends ruined my life." She hissed.

"You know when Beast and Odette were a lot more grateful when they were finally human again."

"Well did any of your friends think I might want to stay a coyote?"

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked her.

"Because it was easier."

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _"Did you have any trouble with Ikeda?"_ Mr. Argent asked over the phone speaker. Stiles, Allison and I were at the animal clinic with Dr. Deaton. It was apparently Argent that gave Deaton the tip about the lichen that would temporarily poison the Nogitsune in Jameson. Jameson who had just spent the night at Eichen House. God, I hope she was okay.

"Only minor." Deaton replied, "The white wolf was exactly where you said it would be. But we have two problems now."

 _"What?"_

"First, while the lichen will keep the Nogitsune at bay, it is not a cure and it won't be long before it takeover again."

 _"But while it does work, the Oni won't go after Jameson, right?"_

"I hope. Eichen House had an unusual history. Most likely the Oni won't want to go near it."

 _"What's the second problem?"_

"I checked with your contact in Japan. The yakuza boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll."

"What scroll?" I asked him.

"A Shugendo scroll." Deaton answered, "The Shugendo were ascetic mystics of Japan."

 _"The scroll had information on it on how to exorcise a Nogitsune."_

"And you're just telling us this now?" Stiles asked accusatorily.

 _"Until a few days ago it wasn't an issue."_ Mr. Argent answered,

"So we need to find that scroll?" I asked.

"Exactly." Deaton replied, before turning back to the phone, "And I did get a name of the man who last purchased it. Kincaid."

"He was with Katashi. He's the guy who met with Isaac to buy the gun."

"Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself."

 _"But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things. And a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close. Probably on him at all times."_

"What does a Shugendo Scroll look like?" Allison asked. Deaton pushed his chair away from his desk and got up. He turned to a set of drawers and pulled out an old looking scroll.

"Something like this." He said as he held it up for her inspection. She took the scroll from him and looked over it.

"Do these come in different sizes?"

"Any size."

"Then I think I know where it might be." Allison said.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Have you been awake all night?" Malia asked groggily. I looked away from the window to my temperamental roommate.

"Yeah, I can' say I trust you enough to close my eyes." I answered smartly as I rubbed my sore jaw.

"You lie a lot." Malia commented.

"Well it's easier." I repeated her words from last night, "So you don't happen to know when the unlock the doors by chance, do you?"

My question was answered by the clicking noise of the door.

"Now." She answered.

"Knew I could count on you, Malia." I quipped. I slid off the bed and almost tripped when I took my first step, "Damnit!"

"What?" Malia asked sitting up.

"My damn brother, he's bit taller than I am, and his stupid sweat pants are too long." I growled as I rolled up the waist so my feet peaked out from the pant leg.

"How's it your brother's fault?" Malia asked curious.

"It's not, but blaming him makes me feel better." I replied as I slipped my feet into the slippers the orderly had given me the night before. Apparently my boots were hazardous, "Now, sniff us out some food Blue Corn Moon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malia growled as she got up.

"Wow, you were coyote way too long if you can't remember the _Colors of the Wind_ from _Pocahontas."_ I said to her as I exited the room. I heard some scuffling behind me before Malia came alongside me.

"Is that the one with the talking lizard thing?

"Dragon, he doesn't do that tongue thing. And no, it's the one were the crazy white people come over to America looking for gold and Mel Gibson falls in love with a local Native American Princess. There's a talking tree, a raccoon, Batman, and in the end the guy doesn't get the girl. It's actually sad."

"And where does the blue corn moon thing come in?"

"There's a song. It's Disney, there's always a song, and something about a wolf howling to a blue corn moon."

"But I'm not a wolf, I'm a coyote."

"Yeah, but I don't got a lot of material for coyote and I didn't think you would prefer Coyote Ugly."

"I'm not ugly." Malia stated.

"It's the name of a movie, Princess, not an actual comment of your looks."

"Oh."

"So where is the cafeteria? If I don't get my three meals a day I get cranky." I told her.

"Me too," she stated before moving past me and heading down the hallway. Where the hell is she going? I guess she noticed I wasn't following her, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, you want me to follow you."

"Yes, that's why I took the lead."

"Right, you know now that your human, usually telling me people to follow you is a good way to communicate."

Malia gave me a look before leading me down the hall.

* * *

 _Derek's Perspective:_

"Still nothing?" Argent asked. I tilted my head to listen into the bullpen, "Derek?"

"Hold on." I told him, before focusing again the voices.

 _"Hey where's the Sheriff?"_ I heard someone ask.

 _"Stilinski's out for the day, family matter."_ Another answered.

 _"So the Katashi murder is now a federal investigation. Everything here that wasn't blown up needs to be placed in lockup."_

"You were right." I told Argent, "They're moving all the evidence."

"Was there anything about the murder itself?" Argent asked, "Any other details?"

"Just about putting Katashi's things in a federal lockup and something about Stilinski being out for the day for a family matter. You know if all of this is true, people are dead because of Jameson."

"But is it really Jameson?" Argent questioned, "Remember, we've had this problem before."

"But we got lucky with Jackson. Jameson is a trained killer, first the Coles and then the Winchesters." I reminded him, one of the officers walked by and I stop talking until he's gone, "What happens when you don't get lucky?"

"I guess it depends on how much or how little of Jameson is left. You ever heard of the berserkers?"

"Germanic warriors. They wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity."

"They didn't just wear them. They became them. You know, a couple of years ago, a family came to us for help with their son. This group of teenagers, they were doing all sorts of rituals with animal skins. Somehow they tapped into it. But with berserkers, the human side doesn't last long. They're not tempered by the moon."

"He killed people?"

"He tore them apart. Eventually, I had to tell the family their son was gone. It took three of us to take him down. Almost every bullet we had. And when it was over, I felt no remorse. None. I knew that kid was long gone."

"Would you feel any remorse putting Jameson down? "

"Jameson, yes. Actually I'm more afraid of Dean Winchester coming after me. But a Nogitsune, no."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"I think I need a word with the health inspector," I said to Malia as I looked at what the servers called eggs.

"You complain a lot too."

"I use sarcasm and humor to mask my pain." I told her letting the eggs slip off the spoon, "Those poor eggs, you will be avenged."

Malia snorted. I then turned to the toast that looked a little more edible and put some grape jelly on it. After it was properly covered I took a bite of it.

"If you're not going to eat them can I have your eggs?" Malia asked.

"It's your stomach." I told her picking up my toast and shoving the tray at her. I finished off my toast while Malia scarfed down the eggs. After watching her for a moment I put the toast down.

"Well I'm full." I said setting the toast down. Malia shrugged and dug back into the so the called food.

"So who's your friend Malia?" a man's voice asked. I looked up and saw a guy standing at the end of the table. He looked to be a few inches taller than me, with cropped brown hair, and a mischievous grin.

"Go away." Malia said completely annoyed. Well, this sounds promising. The guy just rolled his eyes. He turned the chair next to me around and sat in it backwards.

"Hey, I'm Devin Lechites." He said holding his hand out. I looked at it then back at Malia. Her eyes said that she really did not like this guys.

"Winchester." I replied.

"Does that come with a last name?"

"Winchester is my last name."

"Well, okay then. So besides your sparkling personality Winchester, what are you in for?"

I shared another look with Maia before turning to Devin.

"I'm currently possessed by an evil Japanese trickster spirit. You?"

"Well sometimes I'm Devin and other times I'm Frankie, a 1950s greaser, and on really bad days I'm Tye, a tiny tyke who hates nap and is afraid of the dark."

"Wow, you're the whole package." I quipped.

"I know right. Well, you better hurry ladies we have therapy with Morrell in the day room." Devin said getting up. Wait what?

"Wait did you say Morell?"

"Yeah."

"Straight black hair, big mouth, kind of a noisy bitch?"

"That's her?"

"I got to make a call." I said shoving myself away from the table, "We passed a phone on the way here, right?"

I didn't even really wait for Malia to reply before I started walking anyway. I maneuvered myself around the cafeteria tables and headed towards the outside walkway where I remember seeing a payphone. I needed to have a conversation with the Doc about the safety of this place especially with Dickless Dukey's emissary.

"Wait, where are you going?" Malia called after me.

"She seems fun." I heard Devin say. I hear sound of chairs scraping across the tiled floor. Soon after Devin and Malia come behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my vet." I said heading through the archway to the outside. I turned left and walked towards the phone, but there was a girl with a red afro already there. Great, just great. I stood close to the phone with my back to the girl, hoping she would get the message.

"No, no, I think your wrong." I overheard her say, "I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do. Once of them is standing right behind me."

I looked over my shoulder. What was that about? I watched as the girl hung up the phone and walked in my direction brushing past me as she went.

"Who was that?" I asked Malia and Devin once she passed.

"Meredith," Devin answered, "She's a little whoo-hoo."

"Well, then she's in the right place." I said going over to pick up the phone. I started pressing the numbers for the clinic.

"Why do you need to call your vet?"

"Because he's shady, and I'm starting to remember why I don't trust shady people. Speaking of which take two steps back Devin. And you." I said pointing at Malia, "Stand between him and me."

She smirked and stood between us, and turned to face Devin. Sarcastic and takes direction, I think we'll be good friends. I finished the numbers and put the phone to my ear. I waited a second for the phone to ring but there's nothing.

"Is this thing even working?" I asked.

"No, actually," Devin said scratching his temple with an amused look on his face, "they turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide."

"Son of Bitch!" I exclaimed as I slammed the phone down. I started pacing. I needed to talk to the Doc. Did he know she was here?

"What are you doing?" Devin asked.

"Thinking."

"Really? Cause it looks like your becoming as mad as the rest of us."

"Two more steps back Devin." I said. He grinned and did what I told him to. It was then when I saw her, Morrell. I moved past Malia, and went to hide behind a column so I could spy on her unseen. I was almost there when my foot got caught and I fell. I landed hard on the palms of my hand. I close my eyes and hiss in pain. When I open my eyes, I see a grate under my palms. I look through and see a very familiar hallway. The one from when I was missing and thought that Lucifer took me.

"Jameson." I heard Morrell's voice call to me. It was followed by the clicking of heels that soon came into my eyesight, "You saw something, didn't you?"

"No, just needed a moment."

* * *

"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today." Morrell said opening group therapy, "It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing. It's a rather mature emotion. Malia, you said something about guilt the other day. You said it came with a visceral reaction."

"I said it made me feel sick to my stomach." Malia clarified. Devin started coughing. Assuming he was mocking her, I hit his arm.

"What?" He mouthed, "I swallowed a bug."

I rolled my eyes in frustration and looked back at my shoes.

"Guilt often becomes physical." Morrell said, "You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological."

As she spoke I felt a cold presence behind me, I turned by head to look over my shoulder. I saw her. She was wrapped up again in the mummy cloth. When she noticed me she shot me a metallic smile. Shit! I turned back around trying to stave off my panic. It's all in your head, Winchester, all in your head. I began rubbing my neck which seemed to burn under the gaze of the Nogitsune.

"Jameson?" Morrell said like she had been asking me for a bit.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I asked you how does guilt makes you feel?"

"Like a drink." I quipped. Devin snorted beside me.

"And why is that?"

"You're the therapist, the emissary to my psyche, why don't you tell me?" I challenged her, trying not to notice the presence of the Nogitsune brushing my chair. It's all in your head, Winchester.

She did one of those knowing smile of hers.

"I think you "feel like a drink," because that's the way you were taught to deal with your feelings." She said, "First by your father, who you have shown a dislike for, and later by your brother who you have chosen to idolize."

"Could be, or maybe it's because I'm a therapist who "helps" others to try to ease the guilt of working for a sociopath." I fired back. She leaned back in her chair and inclined her head at me.

"I suppose that would make anyone want to drink, Ms. Winchester. Now can anyone tell me what a sociopath is?"

"Someone who doesn't experience guilt." Devin answered. I began scratching my neck, I could feel the Nogitsune again staring right at me.

"That's right, Devin." Morrell congratulated him, "I'm sorry, everyone but we need to take a break."

Morell got up and walked over to me.

"Come with me, Ms. Winchester. I'd like to talk to you for a minute." She said to me. I sighed and got up and followed her into a room just off the day room, "I need you to lift up your shirt."

"Oh, so part of the harassment by staff includes sexual harassment."

She exhaled loudly from her nose.

"I need to see how far that rash on the neck extends."

I sighed and lifted up my shirt. She helped me lift it up all the way and had me grab me grab it over my shoulder. Her hand ran over my upper back.

"It's called a Lichtenberg figure." She said, tracing something I couldn't see, "They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of wolf lichen is both significant and strange."

"By significant and strand, do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" I asked dropping my shirt. She walked away to a medicine cabinet. She opened and began rifling through it.

"When the marks fade, the Nogitsune's grip over you will return." She said. She grabbed something out of the cabinet and came back to me with a medicine bottle.

"What are these?" I asked her when she handed the pill bottle to me, "Sleeping pills?"

"Amphetamines." She responded, "Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep."

"So all I have to do is stay awake?" I asked her.

"For now." She replied, "If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you."

"I wouldn't recommend it." I told her, knowing what she was getting at, "it won't end well for you. Send your brother, I like him more. You, you'll be dead before you can even scream for help. Oh, and thanks for the illicit drugs."

I shook the pills in the air and headed for the door.

"Jameson," Morrell called me back. I sighed and had my head fall back.

"What?"

"Stay awake." She warned.

* * *

Since napping was out of the question. I decided to go on an adventure and look for the lower hallway that mirrors the one I ran through when I was fleeing from the Nogitsune in my mind. I crept through the hallways until I came across a white door that looked like it led to where I wanted to go.

I knew there was no possible way that the door would be unlocked but I tried anyway. It was locked just like I had suspected, but it was regular door in an old building. It shouldn't be that hard to get open. I started with the classic maneuver of jiggling the handle. When that didn't work I place my hand on the door, pulled the handle up and jiggled.

"Whatcha doin' toots?" I heard a Fonzie impersonator ask. I turned to see Devin standing there with his hair combed like someone from the 50s.

"Frankie?" I asked.

"Yepperino." He replied, "And what's your tale, nightingale?"

"I'm the girl in the horror movies who thinks going into the basement is a good idea. Do you to know how to get in here?"

"Not even the Docs got a key for that door, baby. Only Brunski, but talking to him is definitely cruisin' for a bruisin'."

"Is that the head orderly?"

"The cat certainly runs the joint, he's got a key for everything in here."

"Does he keep them on him at all times?"

"If you want them, you'll probably have to figure a way to trick him."

"Well, lately I'm just full of tricks."

* * *

 _Scott' Perspective:_

Stiles, the twins, and I were in the elevator heading to Allison's penthouse. She had called and said she something about Katashi's scroll.

"Geezus, no wonder she never wants to _Heat of the Moment,_ seriously 100 Tuesdays and he actually was killed by a taco." Stiles exclaimed pointing at the pages of _The Mystery Spot._

"What is he babbling about?" Ethan asked me.

"Someone wrote a book series about Jameson's life."

"What?" Aiden asked, "Let me see that."

He took the book from Stiles and flipped it to the beginning of the book. He flipped through the pages scanning them as he went. Ethan looked over his brother's shoulder.

"So what there is a whole series about the life and times of Jameson Winchester and her family." Ethan said as the elevator doors open.

"Yep," I said stepping out.

"I know quite a few people who wouldn't mind getting their hands on this type of information." Aiden said giving the book back to Stiles.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Let's just say the Winchester's have made quite a few enemies, especially the oldest one Dean. He's not someone you want to meet in the dark alley. And if he ever finds out about your extracurricular activities with his little sister, well Stiles will finally get that werewolf fur coat." Aiden told us.

Stiles and I shared a look. What the hell did we just do? Suddenly Jameson's phone in my pocket seemed heavy. I really hope I didn't make a colossal mistake by calling him. Gathering myself, I took a deep breath before knocking on Allison's front door. I knocked twice before the door was open.

"My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved," Allison said the second she opened the door to let us in, "to a federal lockup by armored car tonight. Probably in the next few hours."

She led us down the hall as she talked and only stopped when she got to Lydia, who was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"So what…we're going to rob an armored car?" Aiden asked.

"Well we're going to try." Lydia replied not sounding too confident.

"We're so going to jail for this." Stiles said.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"So Blue Moon, what do you know about Brunski?" I asked Malia. I had found her sitting on a bench outside, napping in the warm sunlight like a coyote.

"Not much," She said, "Hey, Frankie."

"Hey, dolly."

"Wait, how did you know it was him?" I asked her as Frankie sat down next to us.

"He smells different."

"Hmm." I commented, before turning to Frankie, "Hey, Frankie, no offence but how about you put an egg in your shoe and beat it."

"Hey, I get it," Frankie said getting up, "You two dollies want to talk without Daddy-O around."

"Ya got jets, Frankie." I said. He gave me two thumbs up before walking away.

"How do you know what he's saying?" Malia asked.

"I watched a lot of Happy Days reruns."

She gave me an even more confused look. But I motioned with my hand that it wasn't a big deal.

"So about Brunski, I need your help getting the keys from him."

"Why?" She asked.

"I need to get to the sub-level."

"Why?"

"Not important right now."

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"What did you mean that being a coyote was easier?" I dug. I figured it had something to do with the guilt Ms. Nosy was talking about in group therapy. Malia sighed.

"When you're a coyote, you don't have to think about the fact that you nearly ate your sister and mother and that's why they died." She told me, "You and your friends didn't help me by turning me human, you just made it worse."

"And how would you feel about being able to turn back?" I asked her, "Assuming that you can't, since your still, well human."

"Can you do that?"

"No, but I know someone who can help you." I told her.

"Who?"

"Ah..ah..ah…you help me get those keys and I'll give you the name." I negotiated.

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"This is a really bad plan." Scott said after Lydia and Allison explained how we were going to get the scroll.

"It's not that bad." Lydia tried.

"It's not that good, either." I reminded her.

"Look, none of us know the route they're going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad's GPS trackers on the armored car, then we can follow it."

"So when it gets here…" Allison said pointing to a spot on the map.

"We attack them?" Aiden asked. Lydia breathed deeply through her nose before turning to him.

"No," She said to him, "Your bikes will in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident. And when the driver gets out to help…"

"We attack him?" Aiden interrupted.

"No!" the girls said exasperated.

"You'll distract him and Scott will break open the back door."

"I hope." Scott commented.

"And you'll get Katashi's finger." Lydia told me.

"It's not his actual finger, is it?" Ethan asked.

"You are so out of our league."

"Why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?"

"Because my Dad is currently under investigation for impeachment, if he gets caught stealing evidence he's done for." I explained, "Besides he's currently scouring bookstores for every Supernatural book he can find. Apparently the series wasn't very popular, so it's a bit of a hunt."

"Guys," Allison said trying to get all of our attention again, "this is going to work. We can do this. We're losing Jameson. My Dad is in jail for murder. We need to do this."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Malia and I came up with a plan to get the keys from Brunski and roped an eager Frankie into our plan. It involved a game of cards and irate Frankie getting upset because some "dolly" cheated.

"You're lying, you're a liar and a cheat." He yelled at her as he had her pinned on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard some yell. Two male orderlies came rushing onto the scene.

"You're lying!" Frankie continued to accuse Malia.

"Get this nut job off of me." Malia growled.

"No! She's a low down dirty cheat."

The orderlies ignored Frankie's protests and pulled him up and walked him out. Once they had gotten away, I went to help Malia up. She used me grabbing her hand to pull her up, to secretly pass me Brunski's keys. I saw Frankie smirk at us over his shoulder before continue his act.

"Come on, I don't care if she is a broad, one good punch. She was totally hustling me."

"You okay?" I asked Malia.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go." I said inclining my head to the exit. She nodded and followed me. We headed towards the hallway where the white door was, "There it is."

I walk a little faster and reach the door. I lean down to get a good look at the lock. It will at least give me an idea of the shape of the key. I start flipping through the chain to fins ones that look like the keyhole. I then start trying keys, but none of them seem to work.

"I thought Frankie said this guy had the keys to everything?" I said to Malia.

"He does." She answered.

"She's right, I do." I heard a voice say before a hand clamps down on my shoulder. I turn my head to see that he had a tight grip on Malia's arm as well.

"Really?" I asked her, "You couldn't warn me."

She shrugged. Brunski smirked and removed the hand from my shoulder and held it out to me. I sighed and dropped the keys in his awaiting hand.

"I have keys for every place in the building," Brunski said pocketing the keys, "But nobody has the key to that room."

Brunski whistled and another orderly appeared.

"Take Malia to her room and lock her in for the night," Brunski told him, "This one needs a time out in the Quiet room."

I saw Malia's eyes grow wide.

"Let me guess the Quiet Room, isn't as fun as it sounds?" I asked Brunski.

"It's fun for me." He answered. He handed off Malia and then grabbed my arm and briskly walked me up two flights of stairs to the "Quiet Room." He unlocked the door with his many keys and pulled me inside.

"Wow, nice room." I said sarcastically, before gesturing to the all-white, windowless room, "It's even got a great view."

Brunski chuckled.

"I always like the sarcastic ones." He said before popping his head outside, "Helen, can you bring me 5ml of Haldol."

"What's Haldol?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just a mild sedative. I think a good night's rest will stop you from being cranky."

"Yeah, no, I'm going to have to pass on the sedatives." I told him, "They tend to make me crabbier as I break out in hives."

"Funny, that wasn't on your medical record."

"There's a lot not on my medical record."

"You should really get that updated, but until we get the official word, a light dose of Haldol, shouldn't be a problem." Brunski said to me. A woman who I was assuming was Helen walked in carrying a syringe, "Oh, thanks Helen, you're a peach."

Helen smiled at Brunski and stood by the door. He then turned to me. I immediately started to back up.

"Look, I'm sorry. I suffer from chronic sarcasm, but I think I can keep a lid on it for the next 48 hours." I haggled, "I just really cannot take that sedative."

Brunski just shrugged and handed the syringe to Helen. He came at me and I ducked and ran under his arm. I could easy take on Helen so I ran for the door. I tripped over something and landed hard on my stomach.

"Ow!" I exclaimed I looked behind me to see Helen's foot out near mine. That bitch! She totally tripped me. She then got down, and I started to crawl away, but Brunski put his foot on my back to stop me before crouching down to grab both my arms. I then felt he pinprick of a needle in my spine.

"No, no, you don't underst-and," I gasped, "I-I-I have to stay awake. I h-ha-have to stay awa-wake."

 _First 24 hours down._

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

I was just about to head out to meet everyone at the Sheriff's station, when I heard a knock on the front door. I look through the window and saw Kira standing there nervously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as I opened the door.

"I want to help." She said coming in.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Because of my mother."

"No. I know that's not your fault."

"Yeah, but it still feels like it is." Kira said, "Jameson was the first actual friend I made here, and my mother tried to kill her. I want to help."

"People who helps us usually end up getting hurt." I warned her, "Badly."

"Okay, but I've been practicing." She said swinging the bag she had with her from her shoulder.

"Practicing what?"

"I've been picking this up really fast. Like crazy fast," she said as she dug through the bag, She then whips something out of it, and swings in front of me. I just manage to jump back in time.

"You sure about that?" I asked her.

"Sorry." She apologized, "Watch."

She holds the object, a katana, out in front of her and then begins doing some skillful maneuvers. And she picked that up in a day?

"Okay." I told her, "You can come, but if I tell you to get out of there at any time, you run."

She nodded.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _I woke up slowly. God, what was in that stuff? I go to stretch out and find that I can't. I open my eyes and am met by the sight of wood all around me. I turned by head to the side and then looked down towards my feet. My breathing started to pick up, as an idea of where I was came to my head. I took a deep breath and banged on the roof of the wooden box I was in. There was something settling above before dirt fell through one of the cracks. Oh God, oh God, I was in coffin. The panic immediately set in. I started banging on the coffin lid._

 _"Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed._

 _"Let me in." I heard a gruff voice said next to me. I turned my head to the left. The coffin was now twice as big and the mummy wrapped Nogitsune was lying there next to me. More of its tricks._

 _"Like, hell!" I said and I punched as hard as I could at one of the cracks and broke the wood._

 _"No!" the Nogitsune yelled. I punched again. I felt something grab my fist and I swung at it with my other._

"Jameson." I heard Malia's voice say, "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down it's me!"

I open my eyes and see her kneeling beside me restraining my arms.

"Shh! Shut-up, it's just me." She said.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her sitting up still panting from my drem.

"I broke the lock. If I concentrate I can be pretty strong." She told me, "Now get up."

She pulls me to my feet and I stumble trying to regain my footing, but she helps me straighten up.

"There's another way to the sublevel." She told me.

"And why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked her.

"It's through the closed unit." She said heading for the door, "Where the keep the real psychos."

"Oh, so that's why." I said following her out.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Allison was watching the police transport van through the scope of her crossbow, as we hid between two police cars. Kira nervous ball of energy standing at Allison's shoulder. After some time, Allison lowered her bow and turned to the other girl.

"You're up." She said. Kira nodded and slipped between Allison and me. She looked both ways before breaking into a run towards the van. Once she reached it she mounted the GPS tracker below underneath the van. She turned to smile at us, but her smile soon turned in a worried expression. She crept around the van and hid to the left of it. She looked back at us with a panic expression as one of the deputies came up to the passenger door.

I watch as he opens it and I hear his heart spike. He pulls away from the van with his gun drawn.

"Somethings wrong." I whispered to Allison.

"What?"

"I don't know," I said as the deputy started around the back of the van near where Kira was hiding, "But we have to do something."

As soon as I said that the van doors opened and a big guy jumped out. He surprised the deputy and disarmed him before banging the deputy's head against the edge of the van.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"Kincaid." Allison answered. We looked on as he dug through the boxes of evidence for something. He then came out of the van holding up something silvery. I decided now was the time to make my move. I had Allison stay behind me with her bow drawn but I wanted to try the whole "talk first" approach before she did anything. One that I'm sure if she were here, Jameson would greatly disapprove of. In fact, the guy probably would already have a bullet in his hand.

"We need that finger." I said announcing my presence to Kincaid.

"Why should I give it to you?" Kincaid asked.

"There's a briefcase in there with $150,000 in it." Allison said nodding towards the van.

"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million."

"Give me the finger." I told him. I then realized what I said and took a deep breath, "You know what I mean."

Kira than drops out of nowhere, and wraps herself around Kincaid. He easily shakes her off and flings her to the ground. Kincaid flashes his blue glowing eyes at us.

"I guess negotiation are over." He said crouching low ready to spring up in attack. He growls and heads for me.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Well the closed unit was about as fun as a trip to a legit haunted house. But it got us to where I wanted to go, the sublevel of Eichen House. Malia led me through the unit to a staircase in the back. We headed downstairs together and entered sublevel. The hallways were low lit like the ones I was running through the night the Nogitsune took over.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Malia asked.

"No." I told her truthfully, "But this is as good as place as any to start."

A lot of what the Nogitsune constructed that night was things from my memory. But these sub-hallways, I've never been here before, so this had to be from the Nogitsune's.

"Come on," I told her before heading down one of the corridors. It came to an end so I turned right and that's when I felt it. A cold breeze brushed past me and I turned to it and saw the Nogitsune. It turned and smiled at me before ducking into a room. I turned back to Malia, who completely oblivious about my mental state, but at least she was here, "Let's try that room."

I pointed to the one I had seen the Nogitsune go into, and moved across the hall. I grabbed the handle and looked behind me make sure Malia was still there before going in. I found a light switch on the wall, and lit up the whole room. I looked around room and stopped when my eyes landed on a familiar symbol.

"Why did you want to come in here?" Malia asked.

"I think because of that." I said pointing to the Japanese character for "self." Malia walked over there and ran her hand over the backwards looking 5.

"What does it mean?" she asked me.

"Self." I answered.

"Maybe you should tell me more."

"I supposed I have to; Chuck hasn't written a book about this one yet." I tried using humor, "But you'll probably want to help Brunski lock me up afterwards."

"Try and remember that I'm a werecoyote who murdered her own family." She reminded me, "I won't judge, I promise."

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I snorted as I read _Red Sky at Morning_ , some British chick had Dean's car towed. And like Jameson, touching his car was a bad move. He then proceeded to calmly ask his brother Sam if he could shoot her and Sam's only reason for telling Dean no was because they were in public. And Jameson's solution was to throw a rock at her.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Winchester logic, it's okay to shoot people as long as you're not in public, but throwing rocks is always okay." I told him. Ethan snorted, before tilting his head like he heard something.

"Something's wrong," Ethan said unbuckling himself and scrambling out of my car. He turned to his brother in the back, "Come on."

Aiden nodded and got out too. They both then took off.

"Wait for me!" I called after them. I threw the book in the back and grabbed my bat before following the Twins. They headed towards the back of the station and up the roof. They ran across it before dropping down on a metal stairwell. I couldn't keep up with them, so by the time I got to the stairwell they had jumped off it and were attacking a giant werewolf.

"I'm just gonna wait up here then." I called down to them as they fought, signing off with a thumb's up.

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Hey, look at these," Malia called me over to the box she was looking in. She pulled out some old sketches and photos of brain surgeries and lobotomies, "This place definitely used to be a lot more fun. Electroshock, ice baths. Trepanation?"

"I think that's when they drill holes in your head." I told her taking some of the sketched from her.

"No wonder they don't want anyone down here." Malia said dropping the papers she picked up. I shrugged, and continued looking through the papers. Something important had to be down here or why else would the Nogitsune plant these images in my head.

Malia and I pulled the boxes down and put them all on the floor and began pulling out everything so we could look through it. We found a lot of things that belong in _American Horror Story_ but nothing that remotely sounded like a Nogitsune.

"There's nothing here." I said violently sending a file away from me.

"I'm sorry." Malia apologized.

"I was just so sure we would find something here; I mean there's the symbol over there." I told her, "But it's just probably another of the Nogitsune's tricks. Hey, um…can you do me another favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you just check the lines on my back?" I asked her pulling up my shirt, "Just tell me if they're fading."

Malia pulled up my shirt more to get a better look.

"Yeah, they're almost gone."

Shit!

"I'm guessing that's bad." Malia asked catching my reaction.

"Yeah, it means my time is almost up." I told her looking her in the eye.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Ethan, Aiden…stop!" I yelled at the twins. They were beating the crap out of Kincaid.

"Stop!" Lydia repeated running out to them

"You want him to come after us?" Aiden asked her.

"Scott, we've seen guys like this. Trust us. He's dangerous." Ethan spoke.

"So are we," I reminded him, "And he looks smart enough to remember that."

I walked up to the fallen Kincaid and plucked the silver finger from his jacket pocket. He didn't stop me, just wiped the blood from his nose. I stepped back and shook the finger over my open palm and a tiny scroll fell out. I turned to Allison and smiled at her, her hunch was correct. I then look back at the twins, "We're here to save a life. Not end one."

Kincaid looked up at me in disbelief, before he slowly got up.

"Thank-you," he said, "And for sparing my life, I have a word of warning for you."

"What?"

"Dean Winchester is heading this way. He's a hunter, one of the best. If I were you, I would leave town for a few days." Kincaid said before walking down the dark alley. Ethan and Aiden turned towards me with almost scared expression.

"Please tell us you didn't?" Ethan asked. I looked away sheepishly. The twins growled.

"What?" Allison asked suspiciously.

"Your ex-boyfriend here called Dean Winchester." Aiden excused.

"He's her brother, he deserved to know." I argued.

"Yeah and so did we." Ethan told me, "We deserved to know that t _he_ Dean Winchester was coming here. Do you realize what he's going to when he sees all of us?"

"He's going to helps us save Jameson." Stiles said coming onto the scene.

"And kill me, my brother, Scott, Kira, Derek, and anyone else who's a supernatural." Aiden added, "That's what he does. You realize this guy did a stint in Hell and came back to life right?"

"No, I haven't gotten that far in the series, thanks for the spoiler." Stiles admonished sarcastically.

"Just don't expect us to stick around when Dean Winchester starts taking heads."

* * *

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

Malia and I had found a couch in the room, behind some more boxes and curled up on it for a nap. Neither one of us wanted to go back upstairs just yet. I was just at the point where I was going to be totally out for the night, when Malia shot up off the couch.

"Jameson." She said shaking me awake.

"What?" I asked her as I swatted her hands away.

"I think I have an idea." She said pulling at me anyway. I sighed and let her pull me up. She led me back across the dark room towards the "self" symbol. She knelt down next to the symbol and knocked on the wall. There was an echo which can only mean one thing.

"Do you heat that?" She asked.

"It's hollow." I said excitedly. I turned around and looked for something to use to break the wall and find a piece of pipe lying nearby. I go and pick it up and motion for Malia to get out of the way. Let's go to town. I start swinging and connect with the wall. It makes a big hole, but it takes four more hits to get one large enough to get through. Malia peers through.

"Is that…?"

"A dead body?" I finished looking in, "Yeah, more importantly it's the Nogitsune."

I stick my upper body in the hole and start looking around for anything. There's nothing beside the body so I start looking through the pockets. I pulled a photo from the front pocket and pulled back to see it better.

"Does anyone look familiar?" Malia asked. I start to shake my head no, but then I spotted her. I slowly stood up.

"Yeah, I do. I have to get this to Scott." I told her. I start to back-up and walk right into something that sends an electric shock through my whole system. I fell to my knees before flipping onto my side on the ground.

"You took Brunski's keys, dollies." I heard Frankie's voice over the buzz of the electricity in my system, "And I took his stun gun."

He then stuns Malia and crouches next to her as she slides down the wall incapacitated.

"I also got his Haldol." Frankie said proudly. He uncapped the syringed and the plunged into Malia. He patted he face before standing up. He walked over to one of the boxes and came back with a drill.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"I heard they did trepanation here," He said turning to the drill on, "Sounds like a good idea. I'm going to do it to let the evil spirits out."

Frankie then hits me upside the head and the world goes dark.

* * *

I woke up dazedly, my head was pounding from where Frankie had hit me. I move my hand to touch the sore spot but my hand doesn't move. I try again and my hand is caught in some leather restraint.

"What?" I asked pulling at the restraints on my hands and legs.

"I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restrain system." Frankie informed me.

"Why are you doing this?"

Frankie answered by coughing like he was trying to get something out of his throat.

"Sorry, about that." He said once he coughed himself out, "I swallowed a fly the other day and I feel like it's still stuck in my throat."

Wait…did he say a fly? Did that mean…

"No problem, how about you just let me loose, we'll grab Malia and head to the nurse station to get you something for that cough."

Frankie didn't answer. He just turned on the drill again and brought it closer to me. He held down my arm and slowly made his way to my head.

" _Start with her."_ A chilling voice commanded. Oh God, the Nogitsune is here. I moved my head in the direction of the voice. I saw the Nogitsune sitting on top of some of the crates in a casual pose that I often found myself sitting in.

"You did this." I accused the creature, "You got in his head."

 _"Every Dracula needs a Renfield."_

"Yes, but doesn't Renfield betray Dracula." I respond. The Nogitsune sneered. Happy with my small victory I look around for Frankie, and see him restrained a still unconscious Malia.

"Let. Her. Go." I gritted out.

 _"Let. Me. In."_

I growled and pulled again at the restraints. I was going to get out of here, if it killed me.

 _"Jameson."_ The Nogitsune tutted, " _Do you want her to leave her alive? Do you want us to leave? We can walk out of this place."_

"Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this."

 _"Then let me in."_ the monster countered. I growled again and pulled at the restraints lifting myself out of my chair to do so, " _Let me in, Jameson. Let me in!"_

"Let her go, before I kick your ass!" I yelled as I saw Frankie turn on the drill.

" _Let me in, Jameson! Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live. Let me in."_

I kept fighting against the invasion of my mind. I wasn't going to let that monster in for anything. But I could feel the fight diminishing.

 _"Let me in, and I'll make sure your brother is safe from us. But if you make me force my way in he'll be the first to die and I'll make sure your awake enough to watch. Now let me in!"_

I felt my body go limps as the last of my defense crumble. Dean, like always was my biggest weakness. I felt a force invade every inch of my body forcing me into a tiny corner in my mind.

* * *

 _Dark Jameson's Perspective:_

I grinned once I took control of the Winchester's girl's body. This time she would not escape my power. Together we would raise hell and bring heaven to its knees and bring all the chaos that comes with that.

The sound of the drill cut into my gloating. I turned and saw the Frankie was still going to drill holes in the werecoyote's head.

"Frankie." I called him off. He lowered the drill and turned it off. Satisfied I removed the restraints and got out of the chair. I rubbed my wrists before walking over to my latest puppet. He looked at me expectantly like he wanted a reward. I smirked at me before punching him in the face knocking him out. I chuckled softly to myself before grabbing the drill from him and placing it on a nearby box.

"Jameson." I heard Malia say behind me. I turned my head to look at her and smiled.

"Not anymore." I told her before leaving the room.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"There isn't much here, unfortunately." Deaton said as he read over the scroll.

"Does it say anything?" I asked.

"My Japanese isn't great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host."

"Change the body?"

"Which begs the question how do we change Ms. Winchester's body?"

"By turning her into a werewolf."

* * *

 _(Queue Dean's Entrance Music)_

The rumbling of an old engine announced the arrival of someone to Derek's loft. I looked out the wall of window down to the parking lot below. I watched as a classic black car with a long frame pulled to a stop. It stood out amongst the other vehicles in the parking lot.

"He's here." I announced to the group. Immediately everyone tenses up. What had seemed like a good idea about 30 hours ago was making us worried now after the comments Kincaid and the twins had made. But this was Jameson's big brother, he couldn't be all bad.

The driver's side door opens and a man steps out. I could only make out a few of his features from the distance like his worn leather jacket, stocky build, bull-legged gate, and a tenseness in his shoulders. He walks to the back of his car and opens the trunk hiding him from my view. He reemerges with a shot gun and a few other items in hand. He slams the trunk closed and stalks towards Derek's building.

"He's coming up." Aiden said. I nodded and we waited. I had my head cocked listening as he climbed up the stairwell to this floor. After a while I heard the door at the end of the hall open. The Twins squared up ready for a fight. A beat later the sliding barn door flung open and the infamous Dean Winchester came appeared.

"Which one you is Scott McCall?"

* * *

 _And that's it for this chapter. Please don't hate me for the way I ended it you know this is how professional TV show writers would have ended it. But don't worry the next chapter Dean will be a major player._


	10. Chapter 9: What Does The Fox Say

**Chapter 9: What Does The Fox Say?**

 **AN:** _The Feedback from the last chapter was phenomenal guys! I'm so glad to hear from all of you. And I know several of you were new and binge read before you reviewed. I hope you guys found your way to Wayward Tales as well. So now Dean will be a major player (please forgive me if my Dean isn't Deanish enough), and stay with us for the rest of the season. About 4-5 more chapters left in this book and then I'll start working on Carry on Wayward Guns for Season 4._

 **lilnes:** _Thanks! Have ever mentioned how much I love your screen name? I am a firm believer in Nessie._

 **anonyme-inconnue:** _Let's call up Webster and get Deanish added to the dictionary. Yes, Sam is presently soulless, travelling with the ultimate Bad Grandpa, and the only people who know he is alive is Cas and Bobby, and well over course Dickless Dukey._

 **Ellixwolf:** _Lol, that's great! I heard Ballad of a Prodigal Son on Pandora one day, and I'm like that is so Dean. It's not classic rock, which is in his usual vein of music, but it's got a classic feel to it and it represents how war weary he is. Yeah, I'm not a big Mary Winchester fan, especially when I realized it was really all her fault. She made the soul deal to save John which ended in the payment of feeding baby Sam demon blood. And the next 5 seasons are set from that one decision. Yeah. I wonder what they will do with her, especially since Amara raised her from the dead. There's got to be some dark catch, you know. Like even if she was doing a good deed, her powers are dark magic and what does Rumpelstiltskin always say, "Magic always comes with a price, dearie." With the whole Dean thing, I wanted to build up his entrance, make them realize that this was the real McCoy, he is THE badass hunter. Once they get to know him, they see him as the pie-loving softie that he really is, but Dean is in hunter mode now. And Dean will be here for the rest of the season. This is his kid sister/daughter figure he's going to see this through to the end. Yeah I love Red Sky, the whole bit where Dean is like "Can I shoot her?" and Sam actually considers it for a second before sighing and replying, "Not is public." Stocky usually means broad and sturdily built. He had broad shoulders and he's really built. Not like Sam who has a lean frame. And people in the show have called him stocky. It doesn't always mean someone is "big," usually sturdily built. I mean Tom Hardy is stocky, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have abs either. I hope that makes you feel better about the descriptive word choice. I'm trying out Dean's perspective, but I feel like I'm still trying to find his voice. I watch The Best of Dean Winchester videos as I write him to try and imitate his character more._

 **ShadowKitty896:** _Aww…thanks._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks. We're about to get to the fun stuff._

 **NicoleR85:** _Thanks, I really appreciate it._

 **Guest1:** _I think you'll like what I have planned for future. And yeah Dean is the shiz! Those poor Beacon Hills kids have no idea what they are getting into. Your favorite? Really? Yay! That's so awesome._

 **lilnightmare17:** _I gots plans, I think you will like how I conclude this season._

 **Lara-Cat:** _Good to hear._

 **DifferentlyMe:** _Hopefully I can update more. And yeah I've had Dean's entrance song planned for months now._

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Lol, I'm going to add that part about them all pointing at him just for you. I love that. And duh, of course Aiden is going to be jelly, very few men are at Jensen Ackles level._

 **Gina-B-ookworm:** _Yeah, I've been wanting to add Dean for a while. This was just the perfect season for him to come in._

 **Guest2:** _Will do my best!_

 **Storylover00:** _Yeah, it's going to be fun._

 **Oceana-Wolf:** _Aww…thanks! So glad you like the Scameson moments._

 **whitewolf7410:** _Okay, so from what I understand you are upset with me for playing your emotions like a harp. And I won't apologize for it because it just means I've become a good writer, one who can make people experience a wide range of emotions and so engrossed that they stay up till 5 in the morning to finish the story. But I do want to explain the whole Sam, Dean, Cas ignoring her thing. Sam is Soulless and doesn't care, Dean and Jameson are being Winchesters pigheaded and refusing to express emotions, and Cas is completely involved in the war against Raphael right now and is trying to keep the Winchesters out of it for as long as possible. And well I had to use what Jameson fears when she was fighting of the Nogitsune cause what freaks Stiles out wouldn't scare her. And yes, I do feel proud that I have made it to your favorite stories list. I hope to continue hearing from you. Have you by chance checked out Wayward Tales?_

 **Megs:** _Thanks, glad you liked it. How was Paris?_

 **JulesHunterxxx:** _Yeah Dean will be with us for the rest of Season 3B._

 **Platelmintes:** _Welcome to the Carry On world. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **peygoodwin:** _Lol. Enjoy!_

 **Guest3:** _I'm trying to update more but I work at a restaurant and that place is slowly sucking out my soul. Sorry, just a little rant about work. But thank-you for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Which one of you is Scott McCall?" A gruff angry voice demanded. A man strides in the room and points at one of the twins, "Is it one of you?"

The twins shake their head furiously and both point at me. The man turns on his heel and comes at me.

"Are you the one I talked to on the phone?" he asked. I nodded. He stopped in front of me, it felt like he was towering over me even though he couldn't be more than a few inches taller. He bent his head down and cupped a hand around his ear, "What was that?"

"Yes, I'm Scott." I spoke up.

"What have you and your friends done with my sister?" He accused.

"Done? What?" Stiles asked.

"There's no way in Hell my sister would consent to being possessed by anything. So what is this? A ruse to trap me? Revenge for stopping the Apocalypse?"

"What?" I asked. Dean didn't answer just splashed some water in my face., "What?"

"Not a demon. Shapeshifter?" He talked to himself before slashing me with something silver.

"Ow!"

"Whoa! Hey!" Stiles said coming on the scene, "What is your problem?"

"But down the knife." Allison ordered. I turned to see she had her weapon drawn. Dean looked over at her and snorted before turning back to me. He lifted up the arm that he had cut but the slash had already healed. He takes a step back and levels his gun at me. The twins growled.

"Don't come any closer or I'll put a bullet in his in his side."

"It's okay." I told them, signaling for them to back down.

The twins stop growling and take a step back.

"What are you?" Dean demanded. I sighed and looked down.

"Scott?" Allison asked. I looked over at her and motioned for her to lower her bow. I looked down again and took a huge breath before looking back up at him transformed. Immediately the gun was pressed against my chest.

"Where's my sister you hairy son of a bitch?"

"We don't know." Stiles said.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth, that you haven't gotten her or this is a trap."

"You'll just have to trust us." I told him looking him in the eyes, "Jameson does."

"Tell me about her," Dean said, "Tell me something only a friend would know about her."

I open my mouth to speak up, but Stiles cuts me off with a sarcastic laugh.

"Tell you something we know about, Jameson Winchester," Stiles laughed, "You could fill a whole book series with what we don't know about her, in fact someone has."

He held up one of the _Supernatural_ book.

"She doesn't tell us anything. I don't know when her birthday is, her middle name, how many family members she has, I didn't even know you existed until a few days ago. So are we supposed to prove to you we know Jameson, when she's been raised by you to not let anyone in?"

Dean just raised an eyebrow at him. Stiles takes a deep breath to calm down and Dean looks at him expectantly.

"Jamie," Stiles started and I saw Dean's eye twitch, "she…uh…hates sleeping by herself. She usually crawls in with me or sleeps on the floor."

"Okay," Dean said lowering the gun, "I believe you."

"Why?" I asked.

"He called her, Jamie, only family gets to call her that." Dean answered, "So start from the beginning."

* * *

 _1943_

 _"Come on just try it," a soldier urged his buddy, "What gets broken without being held?'_

 _"I don't care." His friend said in annoyance as they walked around to the back of the truck._

 _"A promise." The guy answered anyway, as they pulled down the gate, "Get it?"_

 _"No, I don't. It's stupid. It's not funny. None of this is funny."_

 _The pair grabbed one of the dead bodies from the truck and started walking into the desert._

 _"What has teeth but doesn't bite?"_

 _"Will you shut-up already?"_

 _"Come on. This one's good. What had teeth but doesn't bite?"_

 _The other guy refused to answer as they laid the body down next to the others they had brought out earlier._

 _"A comb." The riddler told his friend._

 _"These jokes are stupid."_

 _"They're not jokes, idiot. They're riddles. My girl back home loves them."_

 _The other soldier just shook his head and went back to the truck. They grabbed another body and took it to the other before the riddler, Merrick, tried another one out,_

 _"What has a neck, but no head?"_

 _"You mother."_

 _"A bottle." Merrick corrected. He reached into the truck to pull out gasoline and a lighter. They had to burn all of these bodies before anyone found them. He turned back around to his friend when he saw a guy wrapped like a mummy standing among the dead, "What the hell."_

 _His friend turned around and they watched in horror as the body awkward started towards them. Both soldiers fired upon the body, but it kept coming. Merrick ran away, hoping to get to the front and get out of there. The other soldier was not so lucky, the creature grabbed the gun and fired 3 times into his stomach. It then cast him aside before heading towards Merrick, who is frantically pulling at the car door. The creature grabs him by the neck and pulls him away before turning to Merrick to face it._

 _"What had a neck but no head?" he growls. The creature grunts as it twists Merrick's head and then pulls it off. Holding the head in its hands the creature roars into the night._

* * *

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Here's James' room." The kid, Stiles (?) told me. Who names their kid that?

Stiles opened the door and reached in to turn the light on. The room lit up to reveal the room…of a teenaged girl. On her walls, there was a mural of the night sky, that I could tell from the initials in the corner she had down herself. The kid's got talent that's for sure. Marion could draw too. God, know she didn't get it from the Winchester side. My idea of art is stick figures.

The rest of the room contained a lot of old looking white wooden dressers and bed. I walked inside to get closer look at the dresser. She had pictures tucked into the edges. There was one of her with that Scott kid and Stiles. It looked like they were at the beach. She was on Stiles' back while Scott stood in front of them. All three of them had they're arms out wide. There was another of her and a blondish curly head kid, he had his arm around her and why is he looking at her like that? Oh no. That is not going to fly. I scanned the other pictures, a birthday party with Stiles, funny faces with Scott, some sport thing with the other guy. Is she only friends with guys? Oh wait there's a picture of her with that petite redhead. Wait is her hair pink and purple? What the hell? I looked at some of the other picture and finally noticed they also had her with different colored hair.

"What's...uhh…going on with her hair here?" I asked Stiles who was still standing in the doorway.

"Oh, that's all Lydia." Stiles said, as he came into the room, "She decided to give James a makeover."

"And she just let her do it?" I asked in surprise.

"Well…I don't know if "just let her do it" is the proper way of phrasing it. More like Lydia is a force to be reckoned with. But actually James really likes her hair."

I gave him a look, I doubted that. It was pink for crying out loud.

"And who's this?" I pointed to the blondish haired kid who seems to have a constant hard on for my little sister.

"Isaac." He answered with an edge to his voice, "He's her best friend. He got injured at the hospital when Jameson cut the power lines."

I pursed my lips and nodded.

"You mean when the Nogitsune cut the power lines." I corrected.

"Yeah."

"And I take it you're not okay with this?" I said pointing to the picture of my sister and Isaac. Stiles narrowed his eyes a bit before shaking his head. I patted his shoulder, "Good man."

The kid puffed up a bit at the praise.

"Well, the bathroom is over there." Stiles said pointing to a door on the side of the room, "I'll just be down the hall if you need anything."

"Sure."

He bopped his head for a second before hitting his fist against his open palm. I raised an eyebrow at him,

"Right," he said, "I'm gonna go."

"You do that." I responded. He gave me a thumbs up before awkwardly backing out of the room. I shook my head after he left. Baby girl sure knew how to pick them. I dropped my bag on the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and got nice and steamy.

"Good water pressure, nice pickings kid. I would stay too." I said to myself. I went back out to the room and got some new clothes. I would take a quick shower, get a few hours of shut-eye, and then meet up Jameson's friends.

I took my clothes back into the bathroom and closed the door. Hanging from one of the hooks was one of my favorite shirts. One I had been looking for, for months. I shook my head; figures she'd stole it.

"I'm going to get you out of this, Jamie."

* * *

"Okay," I said to myself as I peered under Jamie's bed. She had a couple of small boxes and a duffle bag underneath. I wanted to look around her room, see if there was anything that might tell me what was going on with her. Did she know it was coming? Anything.

I pulled out the duffle bag first. Once it was free I unzipped the bag.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Inside the bag, were all her weapons and wait…

"Hey, that's mine." I said pulling out a machete that dad had given me for my 17th birthday, "What else did that little thief take?"

I rifled through the bag and saw there was a few pieces of Sam's collection. At least, she had good taste in her picking's. I took the knife set of Sam's and put it on the bed. It could come in handy. I zipped the bag up and put it back under the bed. I pulled out the boxes next, there were three of them. I opened the first one. It had a bunch of papers in it. I picked them out and flipped through them. Fake identities, forged transcripts, and school work. Essays, tests, quizzes that were all in the B range.

I checked the name twice. It definitely said Jameson Winchester. She always took after me in school, it was never a priority to her. Much to Sam's chagrin. Ever since she was 3 and got sent to the principal's office for drawing a devil's trap during color time, she decided that school wasn't her thing. From then on, she had been in and out of disciplinary meetings and maintaining a "C" average. She maybe only got a handful of Bs in her life. But now here they are Bs, ranging from low to high.

"Not too shabby, baby girl, not too shabby." I congratulated her. I put the papers back in the box and open the next one. This one contained art supplies. She had some paint brushes, colored pencils and sketchbooks. I opened the top one, that I assumed that was the newest one. The first few pages had cartoon images of Castiel, Bobby, Sam, and me, she also had a dozen drawing of the Impala, her Mustang, but the picture that caught my attention the most was the last one…. a picture of Dad. I knew it was Dad, even though his back was turned. It was the way the man stood, dressed, and how he was walking away. Jameson never drew Dad head on, he was always walking away. But this picture of Dad was different from her other ones, his face and hands were wrapped in cloth. What was that about?

Not having the time to question her artistic license. I shut the sketchbook and put it back in the box and closed that one up. I open the last box and looked inside. Surprise, surprise. It was comic books. Superman ones, no less. Sam and her nerdy obsession. They actually made me get a hotel by 6:30pm on whatever night _Smallville_ was on. That way we could get checked in, cleaned up, and have dinner before the show came on. The geeks. I sighed and stuffed all the boxes back into their hiding space.

I got off the floor and walked over to her nightstand. In the drawer was salt, a sawed off, a canteen of what I hoped was holy water and not alcohol. But as she is my mini-me, it was probably the latter. A notebook, some pens, and a box of condoms. Condoms?

"Oh God!" I said clutching my heart. My breathing sped up. Condoms. Condoms., "I'm coming Mom, I'm coming."

I peeked back into the nightstand. Yep, they were still there. The box looks like it hasn't been opened. Maybe she hasn't been having…having…God, I can't even think about it. But then there was that look that Stiles kid had on when he talked about the Isaac kid. I took a huge breath and opened the 12 back. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,9, 10, 11,12. Pheww…whoo! Maybe she just got them from the school. They still hand those out after safe-sex talks, right? Maybe that's all it is. Okay, I'm closing that drawer now. I shoved it shut and went over to her closet. I took a huge breath before opening it. After the nightstand I was weary of everything else.

Dresses. Oh God, that's almost as bad as the condoms. I pull out the first dress. I held it up and tried to imagine my sister wearing a black sun dress. It's a little short in the front. Nope. When I cure her, we are going to have a series talk about...about everything. Starting with dresses, then the hair, the boy, and the…condoms. I look above the clothes and see two more duffle bags on the shelf. I pull them down and carry them over to the bed. The first one I open, just contained more weapons that it looks like she took from Bobby. In truth, I blame myself for her thieving ways. Ohh, but not that wooden stake, she actually carved that herself.

I zipped it closed and looked in the second one.

"Ahh…kid…" I said when I saw the contents. It was full of lumberjack plaid shirts, jeans made for a giant, a laptop, and some books. It was Sam's stuff. I grabbed a shirt and sat on the bad next to the duffle bags, "I'm sorry, guys. I seemed to have a habit of letting you guys down."

* * *

 _Dark Jameson's Perspective:_

"Coming in on a Saturday, my, my, aren't you the dedicated one." I mocked Mr. Yukimura as I leaned on the door post. He looked up from his work and rose from his desk, trying to stand big and tall against the bad, bad, Nogitsune. I snorted and pushed off from the door, "So, I see no need to beat around the bush or threaten you, because well frankly you don't even register as a threat. Where is your lovely wife keeping them?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied evenly. I smirked.

"Well, if that's how you want to play it," I said, moving to examine the bookcase by the door, "I know she gave them to you, you're the only one she trusts. They probably don't look like much, and knowing her they double as weapons, little knives or daggers, physical representations of her tails. However, that works, my host isn't very knowledgeable about Japanese trickster spirits, until a few days ago she thought kitsunes were foxlike creatures that eat pituitary glands."

"If you like I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd like to talk to you." I replied turning from the bookcase to face him. I pushed a one of my newly browned colored locks behind me ear before walking down the aisle towards his desk, "I did learn one thing, though. The older the tail, the stronger the Oni. Am I right? I also know there's one left. I know it's the strongest."

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you're referring to." Mr. Yukimura lied.

"I like to lie too," I told him, "And fortunately it's given me the ability to spot other liars. I was hoping to do this pleasantly without playing any games but seems like that's not possible. Now, unfortunately, for you, I have ways of making you talk."

I snapped my fingers and heard the familiar buzzing sound of one of my flies. It flies straight into the gaping mouth of the kitsune's mate. He started choking and clutched his throat as he was brought to his knees by the pain.

"They always talk." I taunted.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"This looks exactly like me." Kira said as she looked over the photograph Malia Tate had dropped at my house earlier.

"And?" Dean pressed.

"It has to be my grandmother." Kira said looking at the back of the photo, "It says 1943 on the back."

"Again, something we already know, sweetheart." Dean said, "We want to know if you know where she was when this picture was taken or have any of her things."

Kira shook her head. Dean sighed and pinched his nose.

"Awesome," He breathed, "Show her the sword."

I nodded and pulled out the other object Malia had left.

"You remember us telling you about Malia Tate?" I asked Kira. Kira nodded, "Well when she dropped of the photo she also gave me this. While her and Jameson were in Eichen House, they found them buried with a dead body behind a wall. The same backwards five the Oni put on us was on the wall. It sounds like it all goes back to your family. Your grandmother, your mom."

Kira's phone started going off and Kira turned to pick up. Her face grew pale and alarmed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My dad."

* * *

Dean broke several speed limits to get us the school. Kira jumped out of the car before Dean had put it in park and took off for the side door.

"Kira." I called after her. I scrambled out of the car and Dean and I raced after her. Kira burst through the door moments before we got there and we followed her to her Dad's classroom.

"Kira, did you bring it?" her mom asked the moment she say us. She handed her mom a vial.

"You going to tell me what it is?" Kira asked.

"Reishi."

"The mushroom?" Dean asked. Mrs. Yukimura looked up and finally noticed Dean and I's presences.

"Winchester." She hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Great another member of my fan club."

"Mom!" Kira called out pointing to her Dad. Mrs. Yukimura shook her head and opened the vial and took something out of it before stuffing it in her husband's mouth. He swallowed the mushroom and then began coughing, like he was trying to dislodge something from his throat. His wife held a napkin out and he spit out a black goop.

"Are you okay?" his wife asked as he caught his breath. He nodded and Kira and Mrs. Yukimura helped him up.

"Jameson did this?" I asked them.

"She wanted the last kaiken"

"Excuse me, the last what now?" Dean asked.

"The last kaiken." Mrs. Yukimura repeated. She held up a small dagger, "I've kept this near me ever since the Winchester girl disappeared."

"Mom," Kira started, "you need to talk to us, about everything."

"And I think this might be a good place to start." Dean said handing her the photograph Malia gave me.

"Where did you get this, Winchester?" Kira's mom hissed at him.

"Whoa, don't get your tails in a knot." Dean said holding up his hands, "That was dropped off to Scott here by a were-coyote. I can't believe what I'm saying right now. Kitsunes that don't eat brains, Nogitsunes who possess little sisters, and now a were-coyote."

"Is it Grandma?" Kira asked ignoring Dean's rambling.

"No." her mom answered, "It's me."

"Uhh…What?" Dean asked, "That's you?"

She nodded. He pursed his lips like Jameson did and nodded his head.

"Awesome."

* * *

 _1943_

 _A bunch of soldiers were doing inventory, well, all but one who seemed content to play with a baseball._

 _"Hayes, a little help here." Officer Merrick asked his companion, "Hayes!"_

 _"Merrick what did you say the count was?" Hayes asked surveying the supplies._

 _"Five. Five crates of apples." Merrick looked at the inventory list._

 _"There's only three left here." Hayes said looking at the actual amount present._

 _"Okay, four crates of apples." Merrick stated annoyed by the whole thing, "Hayes come on."_

 _Hayes sighed and followed the other officer. Both of them unaware of the thief under their noses._

* * *

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"If that's you you'd have to be like 90 years old." Scott said in disbelief.

"Closer to 900."

"Wow, you've held up good for your age." I told her. She sent me a scathing look, 'Oh-kay."

"Why not?" Kira said to herself, before turning to her father, "Dad, how old are you?"

"43. But I've been told I look mid-30s." her father quipped. I snorted. That comment didn't seem to make Kira feel any better. She just took a huge deep breath and handed her another of Malia and Jameson's finds. Her mother took the sword, grasping it like she was really familiar with the weapon. She brought it over to her husband's desk and removed the hilt revealing a broken sword. She tilted the sheath and broken shards fell on to the desk.

"The blade was shattered the last time it was used." Mrs. Yukimura said as she set the two remaining pieces on the desk.

"When was that?" I asked.

"1943. Against a Nogitsune."

"All of this, it's all happened before, hasn't it?" Scott asked.

"Yes."

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it." Mr. Yukimura said sagely. Great a history lesson. Figures I learn something walking into a high school on a Saturday.

"But where did it come from?" Kira asked pointing to the sword.

"It was an internment camp during World War II. In Oak Creek. Not too far from here." Kira's mother answered.

"Hold on." Scott said turning to Kira's Dad. "You told Allison and Lydia that there was no internment camp at Oak Creek."

"Allison's family has a certain history of violence." He replied. I snorted. Ain't that the truth. Mr. Yukimura looked up at me, "Not unlike your own Mr. Winchester. And I wasn't sure she could be trusted. There was a camp, yes. But all the records were erased."

"They covered it up." His wife added.

"When I was a grad student," Mr. Yukimura spoke as he opened his desk and pulled out a notebook, "My passion project, actually morel like an obsession, was trying to dig up the truth on Oak Creek. It's how I met your mother, Kira."

"And you didn't even need 5 seasonsto tell us that." I joked. No one was amused. Mr. Yukimura pulled out some photographs from the notebook and placed them on the desk.

"So where did the Nogitsune come from?" Kira asked.

"Isn't it obvious yet?" her mother questioned.

"It was you." I accused. She nodded.

(171717)

* * *

 _1943_

 _Guards open the gate letting a military jeep into the internment camp. A boy ran passed it barely managing not to get clipped. He ignored the angry hoot from the driver and kept going to his mother's dormitory._

 _"Guys, keep you voices down." The boy heard one of the women say as he came in. She was handing out supplies that had been nicked from storage, "There's plenty for everyone. But if the MPs here, no one gets anything._

 _"Micchio!" A young women called out to the boy. He turned and saw Noshiko holding up a baseball. She tossed to him. He smiled in thanks before going to his other. Noshiko laughed as she watched the little boy run off. She jumped off the top bunk and landed softly on the floor._

 _"A baseball, Noshiko?" her friend clucked, "Did you manage to steal any firecrackers? A machine gun maybe?"_

 _Noshiko sighed in annoyance._

 _"I can feel you glare on the back of my head Satomi." Noshiko spoke to the old lady behind them. She turned on her heel and walked over to where the woman was playing a game._

 _"You take too frequently. And you take too much." Satomi admonished._

 _"Should I give some back?" Nashiko asked pulling a bottle of aspirin out of her pocket, "I know you get migraines at least once a month._

 _"I prefer to suffer." Satomi replied pushing the gift back to the girl, "I know what you think of me, Noshiko. You think I am weak because I follow the rules. You think rules are for the obedience of fools and cowards. The young fox always knows the rules so she can break them. The older, wiser animal learns the exceptions to the rules."_

 _Satomi makes a cunning move on the game board in front of her, demonstrating exactly what she means. Noshiko's friend comes up and crouches next to the table._

 _"Listen, you two, all we have to do is stay quiet."_

 _Her warning was followed by a baseball flying out the window. Micchio's mother pulls him away from the window as Noshhiko's friend goes to investigate._

 _"The MPs are coming." She warns everyone. There's a mass scramble as everyone hides their contraband items. Nishiko manages just to hide her marbles as the officers enter the dorm._

 _"Somebody lose something?" Rhys asked holding up the baseball._

 _"There was supplies stolen off the truck last night." Merrick told the occupants of the barracks, "Anybody here got any ideas what happened?"_

 _Merrick went up to Noshiko's friend and felt around her pockets._

 _"Merrick." Rhyss warned him._

 _"Just doing my patriotic duty, Corporal."_

 _"I want that window fixed." Rhys said, "There'll be an inspection in the morning. We better not find anything that shouldn't be here."_

 _"We're not going to look now?" Hayes complained._

 _"Inspection in the morning." Rhys repeated, "This is a relocation center. Not a prison."_

 _Merrick chuckled._

 _"You can call it a summer camp if it makes you feel better." Merrick said in dark amusement, "Sir."_

 _Merrick and Hayes headed out first leaving Rhys in the barracks alone for a few moments. He tossed the baseball in the air and smiled before giving it back to the boy. He then followed his men out of the building. Once he was gone everyone exhaled. Satomi looked sideways up at Noshiko and said something in Japanese._

 _"Or as the Americans say, you reap what you sow."_

* * *

 _Kira's Perspective:_

"Kira, I need you help on this." Mom said as she arranged the pieced of the broken katana, "There isn't much time. And this is something that needs to be done in the daylight."

"Not until you tell us everything." I replied.

"Ditto." Jameson's older brother seconded glaring at my mother.

"Tell them, Noshiko. Tell what they need to know." Dad urged her.

"Wolves and foxes tend not to get along." Mom started, glaring at Scott, "And not just in fables and stories."

"But allies, however unlikely, should be welcomed." Dad admonished, "Especially in times of war."

* * *

 _Sheriff's Perspective:_

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped." I heard Mr. Argent say to Parrish as I came into the office. "Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that."

"I am," I answered announcing my presence, "I'll take care of this Parrish."

"Sheriff, I'm not kidding," Parrish said earnestly, "This thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber."

"I said I'll take care of it." I repeated before turning to Argent and Derek. I inclined with my head for them to follow me and led them into my office. I let them in through first.

"Whoa." Derek said as he saw the state of my office.

"I know."

I moved past the two men to the board that was set up in my office. To say my office was a mess would be an understatement. I had books from the _Supernatural s_ eries strewn everywhere. My daughter's "creature book" was on my desk with several bookmarked pages plus tons of library books about Japanese myths laying on the floor.

"What happened in here?" Argent asked as I went around my desk.

"I'm investigating a case." I replied, "My daughter's."

"By reading a fantasy novel series?' Derek asked picking up _Wendigo._

"Open it up." I told him.

"I _drove through the whole night, and Sam was up with me until about two hours ago. He was not out like a light in the front seat. Jameson was out too, sprawled across the backseat occasionally muttering about "stupid witches" and "why is their always blood involved?" I was shaking my head at her latest mumble and when Sam started gasping and jolted awake. He looked wildly around before settling back into the seat._

 _"You okay?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied._

 _"Another nightmare?"_

 _Sam's only answer was to clear his throat._

 _"Want to drive for a while? I asked. Sam scoffs._

 _"In your whole life, you never once asked me that. "_

 _"Just though you might want to." I said shrugging it off, "Never mind."_

 _"If he doesn't want to, I'll drive." Jamie piped up groggily from the back._

 _"No!" Sam and I both told her._

 _"How rude." She exclaimed with a pout."_ Derek read. He put down the book, "No way."

"Yes way." I replied, "Someone has written a series about Jameson and her family."

"Who would want to do that?" Argent asked picking up another book.

"According this book." I said holding up one of the newer ones. "A prophet of the Lord named Chuck."

"A prophet. Named Chuck." Derek said in disbelief.

"It's all in here. Her father, her brothers, demons, angels, vampires, sirens, everything except Nogitsunes. It's not in her creature book or anything. So I went to the library and pulled out books about Japanese myths. And they all say what we already know. It's a trickster spirit and there's no way to stop it. But after reading these," I said holding up some of the _Supernatural_ books, "I know if one person can, it's Jameson Winchester. We just have to make her believe it."

"You know she's left people severely injured." Argent reminded me.

"And others severely dead." Derek said pessimistically.

"And that's why I need the two of you. I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop her."

"And but stop her, you mean trap her." Argent clarified. I nodded and handed him his Taser. He took it accepting the terms.

"Great, now there's somebody who I want you to meet." I said coming back around from desk.

"Who?" Derek asked.

"Her brother."

* * *

 _1943_

 _Noshiko raced down a small back alleyway, she saw the figure of a man standing at the end of it. Once she reached the opening she grabbed his collared and pulled him back throwing him up against the wall. She gave him a harsh glare, but the man, Rhys, only smirked. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She grabbed his collar again and pulled him to her, she placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back._

 _"Why do I like you when you're acting tough?" she asked him._

 _"Maybe because you want me to be a fighter."_

 _"No, I like my handsome medic."_

 _"Don't like him too much, your handsome medic is getting worried. I think you need to ease up on all the stuff you're taking off the truck, Noshiko." Rhys warned, "Especially medical supplies. People are starting to notice."_

 _"So what if they notice?"_

 _Rhys smirked and said something to her in Japanese._

 _"You're quoting Japanese proverbs to me?" Noshiko asked amused._

 _"The stake that sticks out get hammered down." He repeats in English, "It's a good proverb. You know they're gonna come in and just confiscate everything, right? They'll punish everyone and get them to turn you in. That's how they do it in the Army."_

 _"Okay, I get it. And if missing a few bottles of aspirin is that bad, I'll bring them back."_

 _"Let me help." Rhys said, happy that she was complying, "I can get stuff too. I can be pretty sly myself."_

 _He pulled something out of his pocket._

 _"Oh, my God. Is that chocolate?" she asked excitedly. She went to reach for it, but Rhys pulled it away at the last moment laughing. Noshiko shot him a look._

 _"I thought you liked it when I'm tough."_

 _"I like chocolate more." She replied grabbing the treat from him. Rhys shook his head and looped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss._

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"Stop! Just stop!" Kira exclaimed interrupting her mother's story, "We don't want to hear your Casablanca story. We want to know how to save Jameson."

"I'm trying to tell you." Mrs. Yukimura stressed.

"You're trying to stall." I called her out, "When the sun goes down, the Oni are gonna come after her again, aren't they?"

"Your friend is gone, Scott." Mr. Yukimura said strongly.

"No, she's not." A voice said from the door. We all turned to see Stiles coming into the room. "Melissa, the twins, and I have been looking through camera footage trying to construct a timeline of where Jameson's been since she left Eichen House. And we found something interesting."

"What?" Dean asked. Stiles pulled out his phone and did a few things on it.

"This." He said. Dean and I moved to look at the image on his phone. It was a video of Jameson at the hospital. It showed her walking down several corridors until it got to ICU floor. The video then cuts to her in front of Isaac's room, where she stays for about 10 minutes according to the time stamp. She turns to the camera, and the image freezes. She's looking right at us it seems, but what's even weirder is her expression. Half of her face seems annoyed, but the other half…has tears streaming down it. It's almost like both Jameson and the Nogitsune are equally in control for the moment.

"What it "this"?" Dean asked.

"That's footage from the hospital, she went to go visit Isaac. And so we looked at some of the older footage. She has been going to see Isaac once a day since the accident." Stiles informed us before turning to the Yukimuras, "What do you say to that?"

"Tha-That is not possible." Mrs. Yukimura denied the evidence.

"Obviously you don't know us Winchesters as well as you think." Dean said smugly, "If anyone can keep this Nog-whatchmacallit away, it's Jamie."

"You have to call the Oni off." I urged Kira' mom.

"She won't be able to hold it off forever. And she will be void, then it will be too late for all of us. We need to do this now." Mrs. Yukimura said firmly.

"Call them off." Dean growled.

"When you hear the rest of the story none of you will want me to. Not even you, Winchester."

"The obviously you don't know me very well." Dean replied getting up in her face, "I would let the whole world burn if it meant saving my sister."

"If you don't let the Oni do their world will burn, and so will your sister."

"Call them off."

"No."

"Fine," Dean gritted out. He turned on his heel and stalked to the door, "Stiles!"

Stiles looked around and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you." Dean answered his silent question. Stiles puffed up, "Now!"

"Oh, right." He said scrambling after Dean.

"Where are you going?" I asked Dean.

"To learn Japanese." He answered as he walked out.

* * *

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Hey, hey, wait." Stiles said from behind me. I turned to see him standing in the middle of the parking lot with his phone out.

"What? Is it Jamie?"

"No, it's my Dad." He replied, "He got Mr. Argent and Derek out of jail and he wants us to meet him at the Argent's penthouse. He says they might have a way to trap Jameson."

"Okay, let's go." I said walking to my car.

"My Jeep is over there. Just follow me and I'll show you where it is."

"Get in the car." I said pointing to Baby, which was literally two feet away.

"But what about my car?"

"We'll come back for it. Now get in the car."

"You explain so much." He mumbled before stomping to the car. I rolled my eyes and walk around the front to the driver's side. I got in and started her up. I drove to the school entrance.

"So which way?"

"Left." He answered.

"Okay." I replied. Stiles then led me to an apartment complex not too far away from the school. We got out of the car and he showed me up to the one of the upper floors. Across from the elevator was a front door and Stiles walked right in without knocking. And people say us Winchesters have no manners.

"What's the plan here?" I heard a man ask.

"Our best shot right now is for Derek to try and pick up Jameson's scent at Eichen House." The familiar arrogant tone. And pick up her scent? How many effing werewolves does this girl know? "Especially if she went through something stressful there."

"Should all four of us be going to same place?" the first man asked.

"Where else has Jameson been showing up?" Argent asked.

"School, the hospital." A girl answered.

"Okay, hold on. We did this already. She disappeared. We went looking for her. And walked right into a trap at the hospital. You know the one that put her best friend in a coma." Another male voice reminded everyone.

"I get it she's down a lot of bad things, but we have to find my daughter." The first guy said, by this time Stiles and I had entered a study where 2 men and the Argents were meeting.

"Did Jameson take someone else?" I asked coming into the room.

"What?" one of the men in a Sheriff's uniform asked.

"You said your daughter was missing. Did my sister take her?" I repeated. Dawning came over the face of the Sheriff and the other guy. The Sheriff walked over and took my hand and shook.

"Mr. Winchester, thank you for coming." He greeted, "I'm John, I'm Stiles' father."

"Wow, Dad, you actually admitted it. I'm touched." Stiles quipped. The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Well normally it's because you have a habit of embarrassing me in public unlike your sister."

"Jamie just doesn't get caught."

Jamie? Do they mean my Jamie? I looked between father and son. A father names John, a nerdy brother and then I look over at the other guy here to help my sister. 6 foot, short hair, scruffy beard, t-shirt, jeans. It's almost like a were-wolf version of me. What did she think she could replace us? And get a better family?

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but can we get back to _my sister_ now and how we're going to find her."

"Oh, right." The Sheriff said and motioned for me and Stiles to follow him back to the desk the others stood around. I took a spot next werewolf me.

"Winchester." He greeted bracing himself against the edge of the desk.

"And I take it that your DerBear." I countered. He inhaled sharply.

"Unfortunately." He finally said.

"Could be worse." I told him.

"Yeah, I could be the Asshole-Who-Ran-Off-With-Gumby-Girl."

"Seems she was more pissed off at me then I thought." I replied taking the insult in, "So what do we got?"

I looked down at the map that they had laid out on the desk along with several non-lethal weapons.

"She has a pattern," Derek told me, "She goes missing, we find her, something bad happens. We can't keep playing her game."

"So what, we wait for her to come to us?" the Argent girl asked.

"We can't." Derek answered, "It's almost sun down and the Oni will be out looking for her."

"Well that Scott kid was trying to get Mommy Dearest to back down on that one." I added.

"Yeah, but did you see Kira's Mom. She's not backing down." Stiles reminded me.

"There is that." I conceded.

"I think that's the problem." Argent said, "We're all trying to outfox the fox."

"Listen." The Sheriff started, "I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

"I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek said pushing himself away from the desk. He grabbed one of the weapons and put it in a nearby bag.

"Apparently I'm carrying a lightsaber." Argent said picking up a giant Taser.

"Dad, you and Derek take Eichen House. Stiles, you and Winchester get the school, and Sheriff it's you and me in the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan." I said following the Argent girl, the Sheriff and Stiles out the door.

* * *

 _1943_

 _Noshiko and Rhys sat in one of the military vehicles catching a few moments together. Rhys was being transferred to North Africa in a few weeks, and Noshiko had offered to teach him some basic French. Rhys was stumbling over a phrase and Noshiko laughed silently before turning to him._

 _"Foudre. It's an "ah" sound." She corrected._

 _"Coup de foudre." Rhys repeated. Noshiko smiled._

 _"Not bad. It's an idiom. But the literal translation is "bolt of lightning." "_

 _Rhys closed the French book and pulled his girlfriend a little closer._

 _"Embrasse-moi."_

 _Noshiko pulled back with a smile._

 _"I don't remember teaching you that." She said._

 _"That one is self-taught. I figured it might come in handy. So, embrasse-moi. Kiss me."_

 _Noshiko shook her head a bit but leaned in and allowed Rhys to kiss her. Her arm was starting to wrap around his neck when she heard a car door slam. The door jumped apart. Rhys moved around Noshiko and got out of the car. She ducked down but moved closer to the door in case she had to run. They looked down the hall and saw Merrick and Hayes arguing with the camp doctor. They watched as he passed money to the two soldiers. The two shared a look wondering what was going on._

* * *

 _"Pneumonia." The camp doctor pronounced over a little boy, "Same as the others."_

 _The boy's father looked heartbroken as he watched his son. Nearby, Noshiko was visiting her friend Rinko who had been experiencing a bad cough for days._

 _"Rinko." She cooed as her friend coughed again._

 _"I'm okay. It's not that bad." Rinko tried to reassure Noshiko. RInko then went back to help some of the sicker detainees. As she moved, Noshiko caught sight of Rhys at the end of the row of beds. The camp doctor was yelling at him for something. Finishing his rant, the doctor moved passed Rhys. Rhys turned his head and saw Noshiko. He strode down the row over to her._

 _"Everyone is coming down with pneumonia and we are all out of M and B."_

 _"M and B?"_

 _"May and Baker and Pharmaceuticals. It's a sulfadiazine."_

 _"I saw those boxes." Noshiko told him, remembering her last visit to the storage bunker._

 _"What do you mean boxes? We only got one."_

 _"There were three." She insisted, "I know I took a bunch of stuff off that truck, but I didn't take any M and B."_

 _Confused Rhys looked over his inventory with Noshiko. Something was obviously not right. Someone was stealing the medicine._

 _"Michio! Michio!" they heard a man yell before he started screaming in Japanese. Rhys and Noshiko rush over to the bed where the boy was lying, but it was too late. He was dead._

* * *

 _"Listen. Listen!" Rinko yelled to the residents of her barracks "All we have to do is go to the administration and issue a formal complaint."_

 _"You want to talk to them?" Michio's father asked, "Let's talk to them. Let's tell them how one of their doctors has been stealing medication and selling it on the black market."_

 _"They'll listen. They have to." RInko tried._

 _"I'm sure they will. They'll nod their heads with their condescending smiles. They'll say, "A new shipment is on its way. And day now." While today… Today, my son is dead."_

 _"I know how you feel…" Rinko tried to say before a cough overtook her._

 _"No, RInko. I know how you feel. You feel sick. I'm going to bury you next to Michio."_

 _"You want to know what I think?" Satomi said from her game table, "You won't even get a condescending smile. They won't listen to us. Why should they?"_

 _"I have a way to make them listen." Michio's father replied holding up a bottle of alcohol with a cloth stuffed inside._

* * *

 _The detainees joined together and mobbed together to find the doctor. They came upon his car and surrounded it. The nearby MPs raised their guns to do some crowd control, but Rhys ran out between the Japanese and the MPs._

 _"Put your guns away!" He ordered, "Put 'em away!"_

 _"We want the doctor." Michio's father yelled. The mob echoed his sentiments and stared banging on the car. The doctor clutched his briefcase close, moved more to the middle of the car._

 _"Those people if they manage to drag me out of this car, do you know what's going to happen?" the doctor asked the officers, Hayes and Merrick, in the car with him, "They are going to put a noose around my neck! And maybe they'll be polite enough to ask me if I have any last words. You know what those last words are gonna be? I had help."_

 _"So maybe we throw you out there now, and provide a little distraction, huh?" Merrick shouted back._

 _"They have a few pipes, rocks and sticks. You've got guns." The doctor argued, "Now, get out there and shoot something. Do It!_

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"I yelled at them to stop. But so many people were sick." Kira's mom told us with her eyes closed. "And so many were dying. I've never seen anger like that. It was a living, breathing thing. Rhys ran to the car and got Hayes out and then tried to get people to calm down and move away before he got the doctor out. Merrick came out next, with his gun draw and people immediately backed away. Well everyone except Satomi. She went right up to him, he drew back his hand and hit her with his gun. She fell against the car and people immediately started to attack him. I ran to help Satomi and it's then when I discover why Satomi was always trying to keep quiet. Why she got migraines once a month, and why she was always at the game of Go. It kept her calm."

"She was bitten." I said putting the two pieces together.

"Bitten werewolves have a harder time suppressing their anger." She accused. I shared a look with the twins. Think how it was the complete opposite with us. "One unexpected flare-up and they could lose all control. Angry, Satomi took the lit bottle of alcohol that Michio's father had set a flame and threw it at Rhys. There was nothing anyone could do. He burned to death."

* * *

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

Dean and I headed back to the school. And for once I didn't fear for my life with a Winchester behind the wheel. Obviously the other brother, Sam, must have taught her to drive. Or she taught herself. Yeah probably the last one.

He pulled up next to my Jeep. And parked the car. We got out and went inside.

"Is McCall still inside?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he still trying to talk down Kira's mom."

"More power to him." He replied with a snort, "We should check her locker first."

"Yeah, it's just down this way." I said leading him down the hall to where Jameson had her locker, "She might have stuff in Scott's locker too."

"Why Scott's locker?" Dean asked suspiciously. Shit. The last thing I needed was my best friend to be killed by his girl-whatever's brother.

"His locker his closer to some of her classes. I don't think he was given much of a choice."

"Yeah, that sounds like Jamie. Are any of your clothes missing?"

"A plaid shirt."

"Check her closet." Dean said.

"Here's her locker," I said, pointing it as we came up on it.

"Do you know the combination?"

"What? You think that I just happened to know Jameson combination? Like I do regular checks for weapons and stuff? Pffttt."

Dean raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"Move aside." I said. Dean sidestepped and I twisted her the dial to 6-5-15. The locker popped right open. On the inside of her door is a drawing of Scott. "Wow."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I didn't realize she was that good."

Dean sort of smiled.

"She gets it from her mom. Marion was amazing, she could draw anything or anyone." Dean said fondly, before looking over the drawing, "She really got that crooked jawline down."

I nodded. Underneath the drawing, she had taped her schedule, a picture of me scoring the winning goal, a cartoon version of Lydia. She had also had a Mustang symbol sticker in there as well. While I was looking at the images, Dean was rifling through the inner locker.

"What's Bardo?" he asked pulling out a packet.

"It's a limbo state." I answered, "A couple months back, Allison, Scott and I sort of died so we could find our parents who had been taken by a Darach."

"A what now?"

"A dark druid."

He pursed his lips and bobbed his head.

"Awesome. So how does Bardo fit in all of this?"

"We died as a stand-in sacrifice which left us open to possession and stuff. It left us in Bardo, until we were able to close our minds to the outside."

"If it was the 3 of you, how is it my sister is the one possessed by the Nogitsune?" Dean asked.

"You met Malia, right?"

"No, she left by the time I got to Scott's." he replied.

"Well she's a were-coyote and she was stuck as a coyote for about a decade. It was her first time transforming and she killed her sister and Mom. And I don't think she knew how to turn back or wanted to. My Dad was under investigation for a bit for a failure to close some high-profile cases so he began looking over them for supernatural occurrences and that's when he decided to re-open Malia's case. James, Scott, and I helped him out and found out she was still a coyote so we decided to help her change back in the process Jameson got her anti-possession tattoo scratched."

"So why didn't you say that in the first place. I didn't need the whole backstory."

"Fine, she ruined her tattoo trying to turn Pinocchio back in to a real girl. Did I translate that into Winchester well enough for you?" I asked sarcastically gesturing with my hands. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Your certainly dramatic. Jameson must have a lot of fun with you." Dean said looking back in the locker, "Aha!"

"What?"

He pulled out a little bag, that women usually put tampons and stuff in.

"Yeah, it's a bag with tampons and stuff inside. How is that an "Aha!"?"

There was a pained expression on Dean's face which is odd since I was expecting more of a grossed out one like the one I was wearing.

"That's what she wants you to think." He said unzipping the bag. He then reached in and pulled out a small Taser. He put it back and then continued to rifle through the locker, "There's nothing else here. We'll check were-boy's locker next and then find where they keep the surveillance equipment. She was here earlier so maybe we can see what she was up to besides threatening people. And where's her Mach One?"

"It disappeared when she did."

"And Katana thinks Jameson's gone for good." Dean laughed darkly, "Even as a prom dress she still has to have her car."

"Yeah, she's got to be pissed that someone else is driving it, if that's not enough for her to kick out the Nogitsune…"

"We're going to get her back. And this time I'm not just going to let her go." Dean said placing a hand on my shoulder. Her patted me twice before walking away. Not just going to let her go? Did he mean die? Or go this long without seeing each other? Or did he mean he was taking her with him?

* * *

 _Sherriff's Perspective:_

Allison and I stepped onto the elevator to head up to the floor Isaac was. According to Stiles that's where Jameson has been frequenting the most. Allison sighed almost like she was bored, like all of this was normal. I shook my head I wonder how all of this can be so commonplace. Jameson acts the same way, tell her there's such thing as were-coyotes that can transform into actual coyotes and you'd think by her reaction you just told her what the weather was.

"You know what, I don't know how you guys do it." I told Allison, "You're all so strong. You're fearless. Hell, you even manage to keep your grades up."

"I am failing Econ." She confesses.

"Is that Coach's class?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I'll have a talk with him."

Allison exhales, but her breath is hitching like she's trying not to cry. I look and see her blinking rapidly. I turn to the control buttons and pause the elevator.

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm not…Fearless." She answered as she began to cry, "I'm terrified. I'm always terrified. I…I act like I know what I'm doing, but I don't. I don't know if Isaac is dying right now. I don't know if I made a mistake with Scott. I don't know what my dad is thinking. I don't know if I'm cut out to be a hunter, I mean if Jameson were here right now, she wouldn't even blink let alone cry. I don't know if we should trust Derek. I don't know…I don't know anything."

"Come here." I said and pulled her into a hug. So much had been put on her shoulders at such a young age, it wasn't fair what hunting did to these kids, "You know what's funny? You sound just like a cop."

Allison chuckled through her tears. I pulled back from her so I could look her in the eye.

"Hey," I said, and she lifted her face up, "You're gonna be okay."

She nodded.

"Okay." I repeated. I pulled away and went to get the elevator running again when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a notification from the house alarm.

"What's that?" Allison asked.

"Someone's breaking into my house." I snarled, "After the first Jameson disappeared, I put some security measures in, motion sensors, cameras in hopes of catching her before she went too far."

I clicked on the button and a video feed popped from the hallway in front of Jameson's room. A young brunette was opening the door to go into Jameson's room.

"Who's that?" Allison asked. Almost like the girl heard her, she turned and faced the camera. Jameson. She smiled at the camera and waved before ducking inside.

* * *

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"The gun fire nearly killed me." Kira's mom continued with her story as she and Kia put the katana back together like a puzzle. "I don't know how many bullets made their way into my body, but I fought every one of them. It left my body so weak, my heartbeat so slow it appeared as though I was dead. But even then I was still better off than Rhys. His screams could be heard throughout Eichen House, echoing through every room, every hallway. He died in agony. The doctor, it seems, had also sold the morphine. Merrick and Hayes were given the task of getting rid of all the bodies, both American and Japanese-American. They were transferring Dr. Liston out as well, stationing him somewhere else. They were covering it up. The doctor, Merrick, Hayes, and all of the others. They were gonna get away with murder. By chance, I guess, Rhys' body had been put next to mine. I wanted the soldiers and the administration of the camp to be punished for their crime. But I knew the clock was ticking. I was going to lose my chance. They were going to burn me with the others. I couldn't fight back with my body weakened and still healing. I could barely move. I was going to die. With time slipping through my fingers, I knew I was making a terrible decision. But I could not die knowing they would get away. So I called out to our ancestors for kitsune-tsuki. Possession by a fox-spirit. For a powerful Nogitsune, one that feeds off chaos, strife, and pain, to take control of my weakened body, imbue it with power and use it as a weapon. But calling on a trickster spirit is a dangerous thing. They can have a very dark sense of humor. Because while the Nogitsune did come to possess someone, it wasn't me. It possessed Rhys."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"My body was beginning to heal. And I managed to pull myself off the ground. But it was too late.

"What did it do?"

"It brought chaos, strife, and more pain than you can imagine. It didn't just go after the Army, it attacked everyone. I had to find him. I had to stop him." She continued. She then looked at the window and turned to her daughter and motioned to the weapon, "Kira, hurry, night is coming. So I went after the Nogitsune and fought him through the tunnels underneath Eichen. But I couldn't defeat him until Satomi aided me. She stabbed in the back with her claws and I drove the katana right through him. As I pulled it out, the katana shattered. Rhys' body dropped to the ground, and a fly, a physical representation of the Nogitsune, crawled out if his mouth. I grabbed it and clutched in my hand. Then Rhys breathed his last, "coup de foudre." The literal translation is "a bolt of lightning." In French, it can also mean "love at first sight." But a bolt of lightning happens to be exactly what we need right now."

"For what?" Kira asked.

"Excising the Nogitsune from Rhys' body shattered the katana. But you can put it back together."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"Because I'm not a thunder kitsune." Mrs. Yukimura replied, "Do you trust me?"

"I just found out you're 900 years old. I don't think I'm ever going to trust you again."

"Trust me on this."

Kira's mom took her daughter's hand and held it over the katana. Electricity sparked from Kira's hand and the sword pieced started to shake and come together as one solid piece."

"Wow." I breathed. Kira's mom picked up the katana and held it out to a stunned Kira.

"Go ahead, it's yours now."

"What if I don't want it?" Kira asked taking a step back.

"You need it." her mother replied. She tossed the sword to her daughter. Kira caught it instinctively and brandished it before coming to a rest position. "You see? It gives you balance. My power is now yours Kira. If the Oni can't stop Stiles, you have to. The same as I did. And maybe seek a wolf out to help you."

"You didn't tell us anything?" I accused her.

"You want to save Jameson? Kill her. That's the only way."

"You agree with this?" I asked my history teacher.

"Sometimes, history does repeat itself, Scott." He replied. I start to respond, but I feel a buzz in my pocket and read the message.

 _ **Allison:**_ _She was at Stiles' house. Meet us there._

"What?" Kira asked concerned. I looked up from the phone and looked at the older Yuimuras.

"Jameson, is not Rhys. When you last fought the Nogitsune, the host was already dead. Jameson is still in there, and she doesn't give up without a fight. If anyone can beat the Nogitsune from the inside out, it's her. And I'm going to help, with or without you. Even if it means I have to take on the Oni. There's a way to save her. There has to be." I said before heading to the exit.

"Kira?" her mom called out and I turned to see Kira had begun to follow me. Mrs. Yukimura holds out the sheath for the katana. Kira takes it and puts the sword away before following me out.

* * *

 _Deans' Perspective:_

Stiles and I were in the middle of trying to recover footage of Jameson's visit to her history teacher when Stiles got the text that she had been spotted at the Stilinski house. Stiles quickly exited out everything before we both rushed out of the school. We both hopped into our cars and squealed out of the parking lot. Neither one of us cared about the traffic laws we were breaking getting back to the house. A bunch of cars were already out front as we pulled up.

I jumped out of the Impala and raced inside with Stiles close on my heels. I was almost at the door when I heard a motorcycle pull up and saw Scott and that Kira girl parking. Stiles waited for them to catch up before herding us all inside.

"Dad?" Stiles called out.

"Upstairs, son." The reply came. The four of us went on up and headed down the hall to where the Sheriff was standing in front of Jameson's room.

"Is she here?" I asked, but I noticed an echo and saw a concerned Scott looking hopefully at the Sheriff.

"No, she's gone. But she left us a game."

"What?" I asked. The Sheriff handed me a note.

"The game is Hide 'n Seek. I have hidden something in my room to help you find who you seek." I read out loud, "Okay, so have you found it."

"No." Sheriff answered.

"Awesome." I replied heading into the room. I looked around the room and assessed where Jameson would hide something even if she was taken over by an evil Japanese trickster spirit. The headboard. She used to tape things to the back of the board to keep us from finding it, even if it was when we were staying overnight at a motel, "Well if I know my sister she usually hides stuf-."

"What did you find Stiles?" I heard the Sheriff asked. I looked behind me and saw Stiles had lifted up the corner of bed grabbing a booklet looking thing.

"She always hides things under her mattress." Stiles told his Dad, "I just kind of hoped she still did."

The Sheriff placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Since when did that become her hiding place? She always taped things behind the headboard. And how did he know where she hid things?

"What is it?" Scott asked coming up to his friend.

"It's a comic book." Stiles answered, "The Adventurers of Super-Jameson."

He opened the book and I moved closer to take a look.

 _Previously on The Adventures of Super-Jameson…_ The comic book showed us images of Isaac getting electrocuted and then being moved to the hospital where he was hooked up to a lot of monitors. Jameson setting up an elaborate trap to absorb pain from Scott. Her pleading with some man to kill her if she can't beat the Nogitsune. Jameson in some kind of nut house. Jameson saying yes to the Nogitsune to save a friend. Stiles, Scott, and Lydia reading the _Supernatural_ books, me coming to town. Her visit to Mr. Yukimura and her leaving the comic book underneath the mattress.

Her art then went on to tell the story of us racing to the house to find her. But instead we find the comic book She mocking writes that the heroes are confused and are desperate to find her. But if they do, they are going to have to figure out where the bottom image is from.

"What is that?" Argent asked.

"It's a table." Derek replied.

"Yes I get that but what's that shadow."

"It's a person." I answered,

"But who's?" Kira asked the next obvious question.

"Derek's," Stiles and Scott said together

"What?" Derek asked.

"Looked part of the shadow is shaded in darker than the rest and look at the shape." Stiles explained.

"It's a triskele." Derek said.

"She must be at your loft." Allison said.

"So that must be where she wants us to go." Argent said.

"Night's falling." Derek reminded us.

"This couldn't sound any more like a trap."

"I don't think it is." The Sheriff disagreed.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff."

"Hear me out." The Sheriff pleaded, "What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?"

"Meaning what?" I asked, "The Nogitsune just wants to see the world burn?"

"Sort of. It means our enemy is not a killer instinctually. It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product."

"If you're trying to say it won't kill us, "Derek started, "I'm not feeling too confident about that."

"It won't. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke."

I nodded my head.

"So let's change the punchline or at least beat the Nogitsune to it."

"So what should we do?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, the sun is about to set and my Mom still released the Oni."

The Sheriff took a huge breath before letting it out.

"So here's what we do."

* * *

 _Dark Jameson's Perspective:_

The sliding banged open and the I heard the heavy footsteps of a grown man. I turned from the windows to face him.

"Hey Dean."

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please excuse my horrible spelling errors, word choice errors, etc. I hope that all of you are having a great summer and if you are serving at a restaurant like me- "Keep on Swimming." Please Read and Review!_


	11. Chapter 10: The Monster at the End

**Chapter 10: The Monster at the End of the Episode**

 **AN:** _After this we have two more chapters in Season 3B. From there I'll take some time off to work on Once my Never Never Neverland re-write. But don't worry I will still continue with the Carry On series. Okay, let me explain a few things: 1) Initially I didn't want Isaac and Allison to end up together but it ended up being necessary to do so. But no they don't sleep together in this chapter. 2) I skipped the parts about the possessed twins and Isaac so I could focus on the main part of the story. Okay, that's it. Enjoy!_

 **DifferentlyMe:** _Thank-you very much._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanx!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _Aww…thanks so much. Yeah, I think you will enjoy it._

 **Lara-Cat:** _Yes, and who's going to let the dog out of the bag?_

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _No problem, sorry it wasn't everybody like you suggested but I liked the idea of Dean making the twins shitting their pants. I will go more into Dean reaction to Jameson's new family and he will definitely react to Scott dating her._

 **anonyme-inconnue:** _Exactly, Stiles would totally being doing that, if only Jameson was a real character on Teen Wolf. Okay so I moved things around with the Teen Wolf/Supernatural storyline to make everything work. Sam went to hell February 2010 and "present" events are in the November 2010, so 9 months have passed. And Sam doesn't reveal himself to Dean until about a year later so 3 more moths. So during Season 4 of TW, Season 6 of Supernatural will kick in. As for what's going to happen, wait and see._

 **OneAndOnlyBellaBelle:** _Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter._

 **GeeBrittany:** _I hope this chapter keeps you coming back._

 **NicoleR85:** _Enjoy!_

 **Ellixwolf:** _Okay, so Dean's going to be very reactive in this chapter so sit tight. Yeah, Melissa is the only mom that hasn't gone crazy. And Supernatural forever! What? They got rid of Danny? Why?_

 **H4NSH0T1ST:** _Thank-you for your reviews. Well for most of those questions you'll have to wait and see. As for Dickless Dukey. I'm not exactly sure how that all works. Werewolves have supernatural hearing but can they grow back appendage's? If there's a place where I can work it in, I will try._

 **runawaycherry93:** _Strap on your seatbelt because this chapter is going to be a bumpy ride._

 **Mai:** _Buckle-up, buttercup. Dean may explode._

 **Megs:** _I'm glad you had a great time on vacation. Yes, Dean will have to work through a lot in this next chapter._

 **sobreyra274:** _YAY! Glad you enjoyed the story._

 **Plarelmintes:** _Hope this enough Dean for you!_

 **Princess:** _Aww thanks so much. I'm constantly floored by the response from the readers and was really glad to get your review: Dean's still working out his feelings about Jameson's new life._

 **Lolieta:** _So happy to hear that. I hope you like this chapter just as much!_

 **Guest:** _I really hadn't though that far ahead but that would be so cool. I'm sure him and Jodi could share some stories. Am I right?_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"You dyed your hair," I said stepping off the platform into Derek's loft, "Again."

The spirit wearing my sister's body picked up a dark brown strand and eyed it with a smirk.

"Well, pink and purple are very noticeable colors." The Nogitsune replied, "That and… well, I couldn't help torturing her a bit. Now every time we look in a mirror she sees John Winchester even more. You did notice the shades matched, right?"

"No, actually I didn't." I replied looking down with a dark smile, before facing the Nogitsune again, "But uhh…way to be a douche."

The Nogitsune gave a mock curtesy.

"Can't help it. It's part of my nature." It said with a casual shrug, "So what can I do ya for, Deano?"

I let the devil-trapped handcuffs slip from sleeve and caught one of the rings with my fingers. The Nogitsune cocked my sister's head to the side.

"That. That was your big plan. Just walk in here and handcuff me?"

"My sister is still in there." I said pointing at Jameson's head, "She took her car, she visits her friend, and obviously she's loud enough that you felt the need to try and shut her up by forcing her to face our father. And she knows that putting these handcuffs on means the beginning of the end of you. And that I will do what I've always done, protect her."

The Nogitsune threw its head back and laughed. And then all of the sudden like a switch had been flipped its eyes turn black and gone is any trace of amusement…only anger.

"So where were you?" an echoing voice asked. Air started circulating in the room and quickly picked up speed,"Where were you when I need you after Sam died? Where were you when a Kanima sliced me up? Where were you when Deucalion killed my family? Where were you when he wanted to turn me into a monster? Where were you when the Nogitsune took over my body? What good are you if you can't keep your promises? You said you would protect me? You said you would never leave me on my own? Where were you?"

As the creature, as Jameson, screamed the building began to shake and darkness grew from my sister shrouding the room.

"I'm s-sorry." I yelled back to her over the roar of the building and wind she had created.

"Sorry, isn't good enough. I don't need you, I've never needed you."

I felt like the wind had been knocked right out of me. No, not her too. Not my little girl.

"No, maybe you don't." I told her quietly, "But I need you. Your friends need you. I just spent a couple of hours with that Stilinski kid, I don't even think he could tie his own shoes without you. And what about Bobby? What's he going to do without the only "smart Winchester"? Come on, Jamie, I really need you. I won't let it end like this. Put on the cuffs and let us help you. Sam wouldn't want for us to give up and fall apart."

"Oh, like he did? How many times did he give up on our family? How many times did he leave us, Dean? We're not a family, we're a tragedy. You can't help me, you couldn't help Sam, you can't help any-."

"Jameson!" a voice called out. I turned against the wind and saw the Sheriff at the door. When Jameson dark eyes fell upon him, the power she demonstrated retreated with an audible snap. She staggered a bit, trying to regain her ground. When she looked back up at us, her eyes were no longer black, but they weren't quite Jameson's either.

"Sorry about that." The Nogitsune said straightening her dark leather jacket, "She's still getting use to the power. As you can see, once we are fully merged there will be nothing on earth or in heaven or hell that will be able to stop us. But anyway, where were we? Ah yes, Deano, here wanted to take me in. And I'm assuming you two brought the whole gang with you?"

The sliding doors opened more, revealing the others. They came in slowly and cautiously walking straight up to Jameson's body. Allison pulled out her Taser gun and leveled it at Jameson before firing. The Nogitsune caught the probe in her hand. She jerked the wires causing the gun to fly out of Allison's hand before she flung the whole thing across the room.

Derek growls and lunges for Jameson, hoping to overpower her. Jameson steps aside and grabs Derek's out stretched arm. She twisted behind his back, and I could hear his bones snap. She used the leverage to spin him around before sending him crashing him into a table. The dust hadn't even settled when I heard the cocking of a gun.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" I protest, "We agreed no guns."

"And since when do you trust Argents, Dean." The Nogitsune asked stepping closer to Argent. She kept walking until her forehead pressed the tip of the gun.

"Whoa, Jameson, no!" everyone but Argent started protesting.

"Oh, you guys worry too much." She waved away their concerns. She kept looking Argent in the eye as she continued, "He's not going to do it. And even he could, lover boy over here, would make a big speech about how he's better than this, that there's always another way, blah, blah, blah."

"Lover boy?" I whispered to Stiles, "Who's that?"

Stiles shrugged but not before I caught him flickering his eyes over to Scott. Huh. Wonder what that's about?

"Besides we all know Dean wouldn't let him walk out of here." Jameson continued, "Alive anyway. Where he fails his siblings in life, he tries to make up for it after their dead."

"That's not true." I argued.

"Oh, then where's Sam? Where's Adam? Isn't that why you're here? You think if you save her, it will honor them? Make up for the fact that you let them die?"

"That's not what happened and you know it." I shot back, "Sam knew what he was doing. It's not my fault. And it's not your fault either, Jamie."

The creature smirked.

"You could have said yes. Maybe Sam knew what he was doing, but Adam sure as hell didn't. And then you ran and found comfort in the arms of Lisa Braedon. Choosing her over Jameson, because you were too weak to face her, too weak to face your failure. So she left, and you didn't go after her. And she finds herself a new family. A brother who doesn't let her down. A father who doesn't leave, who cares. And to top it off she got herself a werewolf boy-toy. Who's more loyal than a dog? Right, Scott?"

"What?" I gritted out. A werewolf? I turn my head towards Scott whose eyes haven't left my sister. But when he heard my tone, he turned towards me. I drew out my knife and was on him in a second. "You son of a bitch!"

"Whoa, hey!" Stiles said trying to break me and Scott up, "Let him go!"

"Winchester let the him go." The Sheriff ordered.

"Stop it!" Kira cried.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Argent's girl Allison yelled. "This what she wants. This is exactly what she wants."

We all stopped and looked around and saw how we were all at each other's throats and the Nogitsune was just smirking with Argent's gun still pressed against her forehead.

"Okay, you've made your point." Argent said withdrawing his gun. Her smirk grew and she took a step back.

"Well this isn't quite what I wanted." The creature said, "I wasn't expecting Dean to be here when I originally planned this all out. Luckily Jameson has more than enough material to destroy him with. I just let her out and boom. But anyway, I'm glad to see that your weapons are out, but you won't be using them against me."

She turned towards the window as she said the last part. When did it get so dark? I could have sworn the sun was still up a moment ago. From the darkness that had fallen 4 ninjas appeared.

"What the hell are those?" I asked.

"The Oni." Scott answered.

"See you're not here to kill me, or capture me. I brought you here to protect me." She says as she slips behind us. The Oni draw out their swords. I drop my knife in favor for my gun in my waistband. The Sheriff, Argent, and I take point and unload a clip into ghost-like ninja. Two smoke away leaving us with the other pair to deal with. I sneak a peek behind me and see that the others have formed a circle around my sister's body with bats, claws, swords, and knifes at the ready. I turn back to the ninjas in front of me and continue to fire rounds. Possessed or not, I'll be damned before they touch her.

We all kept firing and fighting and then all of the sudden they went _poof._ I stayed on alert, with my gun drawn I turned to all sides looking for even a wave in the shadows.

"Guys." I heard Stiles say from behind me, "She's gone."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dark Jameson's Perspective:_

With the Jameson's friends and family distracting the Oni, I was free to find the women who sent them. I knew with my return, along with the weapon that destroyed my host last time, Noshiko would return to Eichen House. So I waited for her there, and she did not disappoint me. She snuck into the basement and made her way to the crawlspace where she buried my past host. She picked up the pieces of the wall that once kept the body and katana hidden. She placed to pieces together forming the Japanese character for "self."

"Why that kanji?" I asked her revealing myself, "Why "self"?"

"To signify that he died as himself." She said as she rose from the ground, "Because Rhys wasn't a monster. Not like you."

I smirked, oh how the hypocritical raise themselves. So high they forget their faults. She stands firmly against me with the last representation of her tail in her hand.

"If I'm such a monster, what does that make you for calling on me in the first place?" I inquired as I took a few steps forward. She flinched at the question.

"A person who is trying to make up for their mistakes."

"Seems like there's a lot of that going on."

"Yes, you have made your fair share, by entering the body of the Winchester girl. Surely you know what will happen to you."

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dean Winchester won't let anything happen to his sister even if he single-handedly has to take on Heaven and Hell. When I was in the Stilinski boy I only had Scott, and even he can be broken down. Then came that night at the power station, your daughter's power knocked me out of the Stilinski boy, but the current she created connected me to everyone in that room. And then I tasted Jameson Winchester's rage. She was so angry at the world and she was almost willing to find a way to make it suffer for all that it had done to her. All she needed was a push, so I became that push and cut all ties with the Stilinski boy's body. Now I'm here, ready to raise Hell from its fiery depths, to bring heaven to its knees and I also orchestrate this whole plan to get protection against the Oni and you call them off. Why? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain to descend upon everyone and everything? What happened?"

"I don't want that anymore." She said evenly. I grinned and clamped down hard on her hand that was holding the knife.

"I do." I said gripping her wrist tighter, "Did you bring this here thinking you could hide it from me?"

I bent her wrist to the side so I could take the knife from her. I then held it up for inspection.

"Bad idea." I told her before I stabbed myself in the stomach with it.

"What have you done?" she cried as I dragged the knife across the stomach. I then drop the knife and staggered away from her. Once I was clear of her reach I dropped to my knees. I look down at the wound before looking back at her.

"Chaos, has come again." I told her. Flies then come forth from my wound, flying out to do my bidding. And in midst of the them shrouding the room, I disappear.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

The Sheriff sent us home after our failed attempt to get Jameson to come in quietly. I don't know why I am surprise our plan didn't work. It seems the Nogitsune as taken on more than a few of Jameson's personality traits and when had Jameson ever done exactly what any of us have wanted her to do. But that's kind of why I like her.

I trudged up the stairs of my empty house. Mom was on working another night shift, so it was just going to be me tonight. With a sigh I made my way to my room and headed inside. I started to close my door when someone grabbed my arm. They twisted and threw me against the door slamming it shut. I hissed at the impact.

"Are you the reason there are condoms in my sister's nightstand?" a voice growled.

"What?"

The person kept a grip on my arm as they spun me around and threw me up against a wall.

"You better not have freaking touched her!"

"Dean?" I asked, guessing who it was.

Dean let me go and stepped back. I pushed off the wall grabbing the arm he twisted, he's got some grip. I was the rocked by a fist to my face.

"Shit!" I hissed, "What the hell, man?"

"No, what the hell are you thinking you're doing with my sister?"

"I'm thinking that I like her and want to see where it goes."

"I'll tell you "where it goes," Dean roared, "nowhere. What do you think you two will walk off into the sunset one day and have a normal life?"

"I know. I know nothing about this is normal."

"Damn right it's not normal. You can't even have a normal relationship. I mean what if things get heated, and you scratch her? Or "give her the bite"? What do you think it would do to a hunter like Jameson if you condemned her to a life as a werewolf? She would hate you. And I've seen your life here McCall, you go around and pretend things are normal, that you're still normal. And I bet your dreams are filled with picket fences, a wife, and your 2.3 kids. But you'll never have that with her. She thinks picket fences are "too _Leave it to Beaver_ " and as for kids well, that's never going to happen. What's going to happen is you're going to go to bed one-day thinking everything fine and hunky-dory only to wake up and find that she's gone. Just gone, left in the middle of the night, no note or anything, because normal has never been the life she wanted."

"Don't you think I don't know that? Okay?" I yelled back, "My heart stops every time she's late for school because I think she might have taken off. And I am constantly conscious of what I say around her because I don't know what's going to make her go off or what might make her upset enough to leave. And Stiles, he wakes up every night around 2:30 to check if she's still here."

"Well, that's not going to be something either of you have to worry about for much longer." Dean bit out as he walked towards the door, "Because when all of this is over, I'm taking her home."

"Taking her where? Back to the house with your girlfriend? You know she doesn't like her." I reminded him. I exhaled loudly, thinking about how to convince him to let her stay, "A few weeks back, Lydia said something to her and she went off and got drunk. Isaac and I went to pick the two of them up at the bar, and Jameson started rambling something about REO Speedwagon or something. But after a while started saying she wanted to go home. She said she wanted to go back to a 1967 Chevy Impala with a brother singing in the front seat and the other ducking down embarrassed. When we asked her why she hadn't gone back, she said it's hard to go home when half of it is dead."

Dean's hand faltered on the doorknob. He re-grabbed it gripping it tight. I could smell the conflicting emotions of rage, sadness, regret, and pain.

"Home is not a place with Jameson, it's people." I continued, "She's not going to go back."

"Yeah, but I'm her family. Her actual family. Not the Sheriff. Or that Stiles kid. I'm her family. And yes, half of our family may be dead but we're still here, and I made a promise to Sam that I wouldn't make his mistakes. That I was going to keep this family together. So I missed a step, and gave her some time, both of us time to heal, but now I'm going to keep my promise."

He pulled open the door and let it slam against the wall.

"I'm not going to be like you. I'm not going to just let her walk out the door. Unlike you, I'll fight for her." I promised. I wasn't just going to let her leave like he did all those months ago. If she wanted to go fine, but I was going to let her know it wasn't her only option. That she could stay here with me, with Stiles, the Sheriff, everyone.

Dean tensed but didn't say anything. He just walked out of my room and headed out of the house. I let out a huge breath once I heard the front door slam. And something told me that I hadn't even seen Dean Winchester at his worst.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Allison's Perspective:_

Dad and I went home after our failed attempt to capture Jameson. She was literally in the wind right now. And we all needed some sleep. The car ride home was quiet and by time we made it to the elevator, it was awkward.

"Dad." I said breaking the silence as we got off at the floor of our penthouse.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he looked for our house keys.

"Were you really gonna pull the trigger on Jameson?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." He replied as he unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and I moved to cut in front of him.

"I'll check the firing pin." I said.

"You removed it?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hmm." He breathed with a proud smile. He put his hand on my cheek, "That's why the women are the leaders in our family. Get some sleep, sweetheart."

I nodded and headed inside. I went down the hall to my room and pushed the door open. I strode right in and it wasn't until I put down my bag that I noticed someone was in my room. Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Why was Isaac here? He was supposed to be at the hospital, "You didn't just walk out of the hospital, did you?"

"I can't find her." He said brokenly. "She visited me every day, she blames herself, so I went to go find her but I can't. So I came to see you, and here you are. I never have to go find you, you're always in one place."

"Shh…" I said as I rubbed his cheek, "It's okay."

He turned his head into my hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

"Thank-you, for being here." He said. I have him a small smile. He looked up and his eyes met mine. "No, I mean it. You're here. You're not with someone else. I don't have to be someone else with you. Sometimes you even let me play hero. And I choose you."

I could feel my smile get bigger. Isaac started leaning in and I meet him halfway.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"What are you two doing?" Peter asked coming down the stairs of Derek's loft, "More importantly Derek why aren't you healing?"

"It's from one of their swords. It'll heal." Derek answered.

"Okay, so back to my original question."

"It's the comic book Jameson drew." I replied, flipping through the comic book to the last page, "We found out that she was here at the loft because the shadow of Derek"

"How is that Derek's shadow?" Peter asked. I sighed and moved the magnify glass I was using over the picture of Derek's shadow.

"Look there, what do you see?" I asked him. He peered through the glass before pulling back.

"A triskele."

Derek and I nodded.

"We're hoping that if we look through each panel we might find a few more hints or maybe even a message from the real Jameson."

"Or she's done with it." Peter suggested, "This comic book was made to lead you here, you're here. The comic book has done its purpose."

"And maybe that's what she wants the Nogitsune to think." I countered.

"Maybe," Peter said grabbing his jacked off a nearby chair. "But it seems to me, if there is something more to this or a message from Jameson you're going to need the help of someone who knows Jameson better than Jameson. Oh, and Derek you might want to put something on that cut, wouldn't want it to become infected."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

 _"Turn right on Gaffner Boulevard and continue for half a mile."_ The GPS instructed. I turned onto the Boulevard slowly checking the speed of oncoming traffic. Aiden sighed.

"You at least going to tell me where we're going?" he whined.

"I need to check on something." I answered vaguely.

"Who is Mal-ia Tate?" he asked holding up the address I have for her.

"It's Ma-lia." I corrected snatching the paper from his hand, "And you don't need to worry about it."

 _"Turn right onto Commerce Way and continue for a quarter mile."_ The GPS directed. I hung a right.

"Well, I'm actually a little worried we're totally lost."

"Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Cause you just made your fourth right." He stated, "And four rights make a circle."

"I did not," I protested, but suddenly I wasn't so sure, "Did I? It's a brand-new car. The GPS was fine before."

"Maybe the GPS would work better if it was on. "

"What?" I asked him annoyed. I glance down and saw that he was right. Instead of the GPS, Sirius Radio was displayed on the screen. What? I started to press the back button, it had to be there.

"Lydia? Are you okay?"

"I need to stop." I told him, "I need to pull over right now."

I jerked the wheel and pulled into a parking lot.

"Whoa, Lydia." Aiden exclaimed grabbing the wheel. I turned quickly and he lost his grip. "Lydia. Lydia, stop!"

I slammed on the brakes hard. I looked out the windshield and saw a body lying on the blacktop.

"What the…"

I jumped out of the car and Aiden followed after me. I raced to the front of the car, but Aiden cut in front of me, standing between me and the body.

"Oh God, it's Jameson."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"What can I get ya?" a dower-faced middle age waitress asked. I looked down at the menu once again before deciding on a breakfast sandwich.

"I'll take a cup of jo, and a bacon, egg, cheese sandwich on white toast. Hold the hash browns," I replied, before taking a look at her name tag, "Maureen."

"Anything else?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, how about a smile?" I replied with a smirk as I handed her the menu. Her eyes bulged out of her head. She then eyed me from head to toe

"Have we met before?"

"I don't think so; I think I'd remember someone like you."

She scowled at me, before huffing off and mumbling something about how she doesn't get paid enough. I smirked and turned back to the morning paper. There were no mentionings of mysterious deaths so at least my sister was quiet after she left us last night. And unfortunately there was also no Scott McCall's in the obituaries. A WEREWOLF, A FREAKING WEREWOLF! Of all things. You'd think she learn a thing or two from Sam's mistakes or the slices on her stomach, or from the fact that her last boyfriend was killed by a werewolf. And then there's the condoms…God she better not be having…that with him or I'll slaughter him. I'll turn him into a little werewolf coat.

The bell over the door jingled and I looked up to see who was coming in. An old habit. I always sit near a door with my back to the wall so I can jump into if action if I need to. But as pissed off as I was I don't think it's necessary for me to attack the newest occupant of the diner.

"Hey," Stiles said when he spotted, "I thought you might be here."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well you explain a lot about why Jameson is…well Jameson. So I figured that you two might share the same habits so I check 3 bars and then the diner."

I snorted.

"Got us down pat, don't ya?" I asked him.

"Stilisnki." A cranky voice spoke before Stiles could reply. He narrowed his eyes and turned to the newcomer.

"Maureen."

"Friend of yours?" she asked nodded her chin at me.

"Maybe." He replied with a shrug.

"Should have known by the bad manners." She said practically slamming my cup of coffee down.

"Jeez, what did the coffee cup do to you?" I asked her moving the cup away from her. She scowled at me, before turning back to Stiles.

"Do I need to batten down the hatches from the rest of your horde, Stilinski?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad Maureen it's just me."

"Well it must be my lucky day." She said walking off.

"And I'll have an orange juice, Maureen, thanks so much for asking." He yelled after her as he plopped down in the seat across from me.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked once Maureen was out of ear shot.'

"Did what? I'm one of her favorites, you think she talks like that to everyone?"

"No, your definitely special."

Stiles gave a tired snort.

"You should see her and Jameson. They really go at it."

"I bet." I said with an amused smile. I could see her giving Maureen hell. "So why were you looking for me?"

"It's this comic book, I just think there's more too it." Stiles answered, "Derek's Uncle Peter thinks I'm crazy and she's done with it, but Jameson still in there. Maybe she tried to get a message to us or something."

I held my hand out for the book and he eagerly handed it over.

"Peter also said that if she did leave a message that only someone who knew her better than herself would be able to get it. And well…I've realized I don't know anything about her." Stiles said bitterly.

I felt smug when he admitted that. At the end of the day I was the one who knew her best. Not some werewolf boy-toy, the Sheriff, or this spaz. Me. And that's how I would get her to come back with me.

I turned the comic book in my hand. Sam and her used to love these things when they were younger. They were often the cheapest thing Sam could find to read and later he used them to help Jameson practice her reading. And then Jameson would use the comics to copy the images. When she was 10, she drew Superman for two months straight and now she does it without thinking. Sam always said that he wished we could stay somewhere long enough for us to get Jameson into a good art program. I always told him that was ridiculous, that Jameson hated staying somewhere longer than a few weeks. But secretly I agreed. I always wanted to give Sam and Jameson a better life than the lot we were given. I wanted to give them a house, and get Sam into a good school that would challenge the nerd in him. I wanted him to join clubs, have friends, maybe even a girlfriend. And I wanted to get Jameson in an art program, want to give her own room, actually have friends her own age and preferably her own gender. I wanted to give them a home. I looked back up at the Stilinski kid across from me and for a moment I hated him. Stiles and his dad had been able to give her everything I wanted for her. She had a room, went to a good school, she made friends with not one but two girls, she had a home.

But things were different now, and I could give her those things. I had a house. Cicero had a great high school and I believe an art program. And there was Ben and…well she hated Lisa, but we could work on that.

"She used to love these things." I said finally opening the book up. "Her and Sam would read them all the time. I think she looked at the art more than she actually read it though. So if there is anything to be seen it will be in the drawings."

"Yeah, I thought about that. But what?" Stiles asked, "I mean that's how we found out that she was at Derek's loft. From the shaded triskele in the shadow."

"Yeah, but that's because the Nogitsune wanted us to find her there. She had to make it somewhat obvious to find. If she's sending a message it can't be out in the open."

"Or maybe Peter's right." Stiles sighed, "Comic books are Jameson's thing, not the Nogitsune's."

"Maybe, but after that display at the loft, Jameson is still definitely kicking up there." I said wincing at the verbal teardown I got from my sister. Did she really think of me like that? Did she really not need me anymore?

"Yeah, I knew she was pissed at you, but not that pissed." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck, "She uhh…doesn't hold back on the punches."

"I don't think she knows how; it's not like she was raised with kid-gloves."

"Yeah, she may have mentioned that."

I nodded and looked through the pictures. The table began buzzing and I looked over to see Stiles checking his phone. His eyes grow huge and scrambles out of the booth.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Lydia, they found her." He answered reaching in his pocket he slams a five down on the table as I push myself out of the seat.

"Where are they?"

"Lydia and Aiden are taking her to Scott's house, they said she's unconscious or something."

"Then what are we still doing here?" I asked, "Let's go."

Stiles nodded and took long strides to the door. I grabbed the comic book and was going to follow after him when I caught sight of something in the pocket of the drawing of me in the book. It was a piece of paper or magazine, on the end peeking out of the pocket I could just make out something written on it. It said… _Hey Jude._ She was scared.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"I'll take her." I told Aiden as I met them out front. He nodded and slid Jameson into my arms. I held her close as I walked back up the path to my house. Deaton was at the door holding it open for me.

"Put her on the couch." He instructed as I walked by. I nodded and carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. I made sure she was comfortable and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Guys, this is crazy." Mom spoked up, "She need to be in the hospital."

"Not a good idea. Don't you remember what happened last time she was in the hospital?" Aiden asked. Deaton crouched next to Jameson and inspected a wound on her abdomen.

"It doesn't look like she's bleeding." Deaton said, "I think she might even be healing."

"You mean like we do?" I asked him, "That's good, right?"

"For her? Yes. For us? I'm not so sure."

We all jump when we hear a loud banging noise coming from the front of the house followed by shoes squeaking and something sliding.

"Shit!" I hear Stiles hiss.

"Really?" A gruff voice demanded.

"Sorry." Stiles replied before more squeaking of shoes. Stiles comes flying in the room nearly tripping over the chair with Dean in tow.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Stiles panted.

"She has a gash across her stomach and judging from the angle…" Deaton said moving his hands above her to see how the cut was made, "It was self-inflicted."

"Self-inflicted?" Dean asked.

"Yes, she did it to herself."

"But why?" Aiden asked. "Why would she want to nearly bleed out?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it wasn't the Nogitsune," Stiles said sounding optimistic, "Maybe it was Jameson, trying to stop the Nogitsune from doing something."

"Maybe." Deaton said. "Has she woken up at all since you two found her?"

"No, she didn't even stir." Lydia answered. Deaton made a face and checked her eyes.

"Is that good or bad?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Deaton replied as he stood up and reached for his bag.

"Well shouldn't we tie her up or something in case she does decide to wake up?" Aiden asked.

"I might have something more affective." Dean countered as he opened the bag. He pulled out a small bottle. The Kanima poison. I nodded at Aiden and he came over and helped me open Jameson's mouth. The Doc came over and held out the dropper over her mouth.

"Whoa! Wait what is that?" Dean asked.

"It's a paralytic from a Kanima, it should keep her immobile when she wakes up."

Dean sighed and motioned for Deaton to proceed. He squeezed the end of the dropper and the clear liquid dripped into her awaiting mouth. As soon as all the liquid was gone Jameson woke up. Her hand flung out and wrapped around Aiden's throat. She gripped my wrist and bent it back before flinging it away. But her grip on Aiden remained.

"Get her off of me!" Aiden choked. I tried grabbing her hand and pulling it but she wouldn't budge.

"Jameson!" Dean said in a deeper gruff voice than I have ever heard him speak. Jameson flinched and her hand receded shakenly.

"Not fair." The Nogitsune pouted at Dean. She started to get up only to fall back, "Double not fair, but clever. The Kanima poison is a nice touch."

Aiden roars and steps forward threateningly, but the Nogitsune just "tuts" at him.

"You know how they that twins get a feeling when the other one is in pain?" she asked him, "You did lose that talent too, did you? Oh I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school."

"Go!" I told Aiden. Aiden nodded and left quickly. The Nogitsune laughed.

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins, I don't understand Jameson's animosity towards them. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day."

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze her body. You got anything for her mouth?" my mom asked Deaton.

"Yes, I do." He replied. He takes a roll of tap and rips a piece off before placing it on Jameson's mouth. Even without seeing her lips, I could tell she was smirking underneath. She had gotten to us.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"How much longer is the poison going to last us, Doc?" Dean asked. All of us but Melissa had gathered around the kitchen table trying to plan out our next move.

"I wish I knew," Dean spoke, "But if we don't figure something out soon, we're going to need to find a better place to keep her. I think we're grossly underestimating the danger here. She might be paralyzed but it still feels like she's got us right in the palm of her hand."

"It's her eyes, they get you every time." Dean joked. I snorted. Scott shot us both a look. Both Dean and I cleared our throats and scratched the back of our heads.

"Okay, so the magic scroll thing said to change her body." I stated, "How do we do that?"

"Well that's only true if I translated it correctly." Deaton countered, "We're looking for a cure inside something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor."

"And besides I doubt Jameson would even want to be a werewolf," Lydia reminded us, "She probably rather…well you know."

"Yes, but if it means saving her life." I argued.

"And what if it kills her?" Dean questioned me, "What if it works? Can you imagine what it would do to her if she actually became one of them?" She would hate herself and whoever did it to her. She would become one of the most hunted werewolves in existence she's the last Cole and a Winchester. Both families have a string of enemies on both sides of the supernatural. She would never be safe."

"She's not exactly safe now. She's got a gosh damned trickster spirit in her."

"She's not going to want the bite."

"So we should just let her die?" I yelled at him, "Some big brother you are."

The next thing I know I'm being slammed against the wall. Dean had been up the wall holding me up by my shirt front.

"Listen, you little punk, don't think for a second you love her more than I do. I was there for her first steps, her first words, her first fight, her first kill, her first nightmare, and all the shit our lives have been. You've only been in her life for a second. I'm not going to let her just die, but I'm not going to let her become a monster either."

"Hey!" Scott finally spoke up, "Let him down."

Dean glared at me before setting me on the ground. He slowly backs up before turning towards the others.

"Look, I've never even given some one the bite before." Scott stated, "I don't know what to do or where to bite her. What if I bite her and accidently hit an artery or something? And besides Dean's right, she would hate being one of us. There has to be something else we can do."

"We need to come up with something for the present, because that venom is not going to last long." Deaton reminded us of our ticking clock.

"I can try calling Derek again." Scott said.

"I though you just said changing her wasn't a good idea?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, what she said." Dean seconded.

"It's not, but Doc's right we're running out of time. And it has to be easier to live like one of us than as a Nogitsune."

"Well, then maybe we should call someone else." Lydia implied.

"No!" I said firmly, "Nope, nope. No way."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who's that?" I overheard Dean ask Lydia as I opened the front door

"Derek's uncle." She answered, "Long story short he used to be an alpha, bit Scott and me, killed a bunch of people, Derek slashed his throat, and then he used me to bring him back to life."

"Awesome. And why is he here?"

"He's here," Peter started, "to help you with your Nogitsune problem."

"I don't like this." I told him. He shrugged.

"Show me the patient." He finally said. I looked back at Lydia asking her if I actually had to. She nodded and I sighed and let Peter come in the house.

"Winchester." He said as he slid past Jameson's brother warily before preceding into the living room.

"You don't like him?" Dean asked me, still sounding angry with me.

"No."

He nods his head and purses his lips.

"Okay." He said and followed Peter into the other room. Peter walked around the couch where Jameson sat stick straight with a scowl on her face. She didn't like the conditions we had her in especially the tape across her mouth.

"She doesn't look like she would survive a slap across the face, let alone the bite of a werewolf."

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked.

"This is more a war of the mind than the body, and hers was fragile before this. I can't imagine the state it is in now."

"Hey!" Dean and I both warned him.

"I'm just saying if the stories about the Winchester's are true. It probably didn't take much to get inside her head. And that's exactly how we are going to fight this battle."

"What do you have in mind?" Deaton asked. Peter took Scott hands and flung it out. Scott's nails were out and I'm not entirely sure it was by Scott's choice.

"We're going to get inside her head."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"So how is this going to all work?" I asked Derek's shady Uncle Peter.

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Jameson's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Jameson. Then guide her back from the depth of her own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Somebody needs to go in with you." Peter said casting look towards Jameson's friend Lydia.

"I'll do it." I said volunteering.

"What?" Peter asked, "No."

"Why not?" I countered, "I know her better than anyone, which makes me the perfect person to dig through her mind."

"He's got a point." Stiles backed me up.

"Fine." Peter huffed, "Take a seat."

He pointed to a spot next to Jameson. I nodded and went over and took a spot. Scott came over too, going behind the couch.

"So what do we do if we find her?" Scott asked. I looked behind me to see Peter placing Scott's claws on Jameson's neck.

"You're going to have to guide her out somehow." Peter answered, "Try to give her control back of her mind, her body."

"And by somehow, you mean…" I asked trying to cover my flinching against Scott's claws.

"Improvise."

"Awesome."

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked.

"When are you people going to start trusting me?"

"Never." Stiles replied pausing a moment in his pacing.

"Actually. I meant her."

"Of." Stiles and Peter breathed.

"Scott we're running out of time." Deaton reminded him. I could hear Scott taking a deep breath before there was a sharp pain in my neck. The world seems to shake before going dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _"Dean." I heard a girl whisper, "Dean?"_

 _I groaned and rolled over as I used the pillow to block my ears. Just five more minutes. I heard hurried footsteps come closer to the bed._

 _"Dean!" She yelled jumping on me. "Wake up! It's Saturday!"_

 _I groaned again. Why does she always have to wake up so early?_

 _"Which is exactly why we should still be sleeping." I said groggily._

 _"But Dean, Sam's making pancakes."_

 _"What?" I exclaimed siting up nearly knocking my little sister off the bed._

 _"You said to come and get you if Same ever thought it was a good idea for him to cook."_

 _"Damnit!"_

 _"Ohhhh… you swore." The little six-year-old said excitedly, "That's another quarter."_

 _"But it on my tab, baby girl. Let's go rescue breakfast." I told her as I got off the bed. I then held my arms out to her and she jumped into my arms. I took her out of the room and headed downstairs where a 17 year-old Sam was attempting to make breakfast. Gad may have given that kid brains but he sure as shooting didn't give the kid the ability to cook. I held one hand up as I entered the kitchen, "Whoa, Sam. Put the pan down, nobody needs to get hurt here."_

 _Sam flipped me the bird._

 _"Ohhhh…that's two quarters for the jar." Jameson told him. I mockingly shook my head at him._

 _"Sam, you really on a slippery slope here, you're cooking, and flipping the bird, what's next you skip school?"_

 _Sam rolled his eyes._

 _"I can cook pancakes, Dean, there not that difficult."_

 _"What do you think, Jamie?"_

 _"Tell it to the eggs." She responded reminding him last month's egg fiasco._

 _"Those poor eggs, they had so much to live for."_

 _"Fine, I won't make pancakes." He huffed putting the pan down._

 _"Our stomachs and our house thank-you." I tell him, "Now how about you take the Squirt here and get her, her cartoon fix, while I rustle us up some grub."_

 _"Sure, come on Jamie." Sam said taking her from me and walking into the living room. Once they were gone I surveyed the kitchen. I loved this kitchen, it was the thing that drew me to this house. When I turned 18, I took my siblings from Dad and set up shop in a nice little mid-west town. And without the stress of hunting Sam was well on the way to being valedictorian of his class, Jameson had friends her own age, and I've been moving up the ladder at the construction company I work for. Sometime I wander if I should go find Dad or wonder if it was even a good idea to leave, but then I see my siblings' happy faces and I know I made the right choice._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _I blinked my eyes open slowly, my head was pounding almost like I had a hangover. But that's not possible I'm a…wait why I am I surprised that I have a hangover. I shook my head._

" _Ow!" I groaned. Okay, shaking is not a good idea. I finally managed to get my eyes open and was welcomed by the sight of my bedroom. Well at least Stiles had the curtesy to drop me off. Taking a deep breath, I raised myself into a sitting position inch-by-inch._

 _I looked around the room like I hadn't seen it before though I had been living in this apartment for two years. The walls were grey and had tasteful furnishing, that I knew I didn't pick out At least not by myself. I looked down to my right where my clock was and saw that it was 2 in the afternoon. Geez, what the hell did I drink last night. It was then when I noticed the photo next to the clock. It was of my and Jameson, in some of kind of park. Her hair was blond again and she looked healthy. But why wouldn't she be?_

 _With another groan I got out of bed and stumbled out of Jameson and I's room. I entered a short hallway covered with pictures. There were some with me and Mom, Stiles and I when we were younger, a wedding picture from when Jameson's Mom married Stiles' Dad about 8 years ago. Some pictures of Jameson and her 3 older and very protective brothers. Even Stiles turned against me, when James and I started dating and Dean was a constant presence reminding me how fragile my life was. Sam didn't seem to mind me too much but he would glare from time to time._

 _On the other wall were pictures of our friends and the pictures of Jameson and I, like our prom picture. If she could I think Jameson would photograph every moment of her life. But hey, that's what I get for dating an artist._

 _"There he is." Jameson greeted me as I entered the open living room, dining room, kitchen space. She was smirking at me from the dining room table where she was doing work._

 _"Hey." I said groggily, "What are you doing home early?"_

 _"My boss gave me the day off to get ready for your birthday party tonight."_

 _"Oh, right." I said I shuffled to the fridge._

 _"I'll be heading to the store to get everything to make dinner in a few minutes. And I expect you to be all sobered up by the time everyone gets here."_

 _"Sure, sure."_

 _"I'm serious, Scott, the whole family is coming, even your Dad. Plus, I need you sober since I'll be spending time with Lisa tonight."_

 _I rolled my eyes. Dean and Lisa had been married for 13 years now, and Jameson still didn't like her. She loved her nephew Ben though, and I think it was the only reason Lisa hadn't been run off yet._

 _"I promise." I told her leaning down to look her in the eyes. She smiled and kissed me softly, "Hey, it's my birthday. I deserve a bit more than that."_

 _I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. She smiled patronizing at me and patted my cheek._

 _"Maybe when you don't smell like what the trashcan threw away."_

 _"Ouch!"_

 _Jameson laughed and pushed me away._

 _"Go, wash up."_

 _"Bossy." I said heading towards the bathroom._

 _"That's not what you said the other night." She shot back in a sing-song voice. I grinned back at her. How did I get so lucky?_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

 _"I can't believe you did that!" Jameson exclaimed throwing open the front door with a bang._

 _"He was giving you "the look", I know that look. I've given that look. It means nothing good."_

 _"You humiliated me. Now no guy is going to want to come within ten feet of me."_

 _"Now you're getting it!"_

 _Jameson gave a wordless scream before stomping up the stairs._

 _"God, I hate you! You're ruining my life." She yelled before slamming the door to her room with a resounding bang._

 _"Good! It means I'm doing my job!" I shouted up to her, "And get that gunk off your face before dinner."_

 _"I'm not hungry. From here on out, I'm on a hunger strike, like Gandhi, driven to desperate measures by the insensitivity of the British government. Not one morsel shall pass my lips until you stop being a bossy overprotective ass."_

 _"Wow." I mouthed to myself. I pinched the bridge of my nose and counted to 20 before I spoke again, "Well this insensitive British government says if you're not down here for dinner you'll not only be on a hunger strike but you'll be on lock down too. And look presentable Sam and Jess are coming."_

 _"The victim would like to remind the court that the insensitive British government is now resorting to blackmail."_

 _I give up. It seems like just a minute ago she was a cute little 6-year old girl watching cartoons and now she a raging 16-year-old monster. But a raging 16-year-old monster that won't be dating Toby Jones. I smirked and disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Scott's Perspective:_

 _"And then he gets so scared, the poor guy pees himself." Dean laughed finishing up a story. We all star laughing._

 _"And if you think that's bad, you should have seen his partner." The Sheriff jumped in. Dean and had been his deputy for a couple years now. Lately it seemed like the Sheriff was priming him for his position, and he and Dean did patrols together._

 _"God, he was shaking like a leaf, he about passed out. Dad was practically dragging him out."_

 _"And now there off to Sam, the new Assistant DA." The Sheriff said toasting Sam._

 _"Here, here." We all seconded._

 _"Congrats, Sam." My Dad said patting him on the back._

 _"Hey, calm down. Nothing is official yet." Sam said reasonably._

 _"Well, they'd be crazy not to dear." Marion Stilinski told her son, cupping his cheek._

 _"Thanks, Mom."_

 _"You know, sis, there's still time for you to go into some type of law or criminal justice. Then all four of us could be in the biz." Stiles said to Jameson. Stiles was a criminal justice major prepping to follow in the footsteps of his Dad and Dean._

 _"Yeah, the DA is always saying how she wished there were two of me."_

 _"Probably because she wants in your pants." Jameson teased him. Sam cleared his throat and fixed his collar._

 _"Jameson, not in front of Ben." Dean said exasperated._

 _"It's okay, Dad. I know what she means." Ben told his father proudly._

 _"Great," Dean replied with the classic Winchester-Stilinski eyeroll._

 _"She is rather touchy." Jess remarked._

 _"Cougars just seem to have a thing for Sam. Don't know why, he is a bit of a nerd."_

 _Sam glared at her, while Dean and Jess tried to hide their smiles._

 _"Jameson, be nice to your brother." Marion refereed. Jameson rolled her eyes._

 _"Besides, I like what I'm doing. I'm already a showcased artist." She said taking a bite of her steamed broccoli. There was a clatter of silverware as we all registered what she said._

 _"Oh, honey that wonderful." Marion clambered up to hug her only daughter._

 _"Way to go, Squirt." Dean congratulated._

 _"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her._

 _"I just got the call today that the school was going to showcase my work, and I wanted to tell everyone at once." She explained._

 _"That's wonderful Jameson, when's the show?' Lisa asked. Jameson took a deep breath to calm her irritation before replying that it was next month._

 _"Well we'll all be there," the Sheriff said, "Proud of you, kid."_

 _"Thanks, Dad."_

 _We all ate out food and made conversation, catching up on news. When everyone was done with dinner. Mom and James when to go get the cake from the kitchen. They brought it out with 21 lit candles and got everyone to sing Happy Birthday, before going back to the kitchen area to cut the cake. Jameson brought my first and perched herself on the arm of my chair._

 _"Happy Birthday, baby." She said kissing the side of my head, "I love you."_

 _There was a pang in my chest when I heard her say those words, because then what I had been suspecting was true. This wasn't real. I closed my eyes and opened them again and I was standing in front of two-story home with Winchester painting evenly on the mail box. I cautiously headed up the walk way to the front door and pushed the doorbell._

 _"I'll get it." I hear a muffled voice say. Moments later the door opened to reveal pretty familiar looking blonde._

 _"Jameson."_

 _"Yes," she said suspiciously, "Who are you?"_

 _"It's me, Scott."_

 _"Deann…"_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Dean's Perspective:_

 _"And then she told me she's on a hunger strike like Gandhi against the insensitive British government, a.k.a. me." I pointed to my chest as I explained to Sam my latest adventure with the Teenaged Jameson. We were washing the dishes while James was showing Jess her latest art project._

 _"But what did you do?" Sam asked taking her side, again._

 _"Nothing, okay."_

 _"Dean…."_

 _"Fine, I may have embarrassed her a little before."_

 _"Dean…"_

 _"Okay, I really embarrassed her…in front of the boy she likes."_

 _"Dean." Sam said disapprovingly._

 _"What? You didn't see him, Sam. He was giving her "the eyes"."_

 _"Oh no, not "the eyes"."_

 _"Hey, unlike you I had luck with the ladies, I know those eyes, I made those eyes, those eyes got me laid."_

 _"And?"_

 _"This is our little sister, Sam. I will not let any hormonal teenage humper try those eyes on my sister. He will not be getting laid."_

 _"He reminds you of you, doesn't he?" Sam asked smugly._

 _"Yes, he does." I admitted._

 _"Look, Dean, you have to let go sometime. And you've known Toby since he was 4, you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. If anything he's probably too afraid to try anything between what she can do and what you will do."_

 _"Yeah, but Sam… I swear just a moment ago she was 6 and wearing her ninja turtle PJs and then she's a…"_

 _"A young woman?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"Dean, she's going to fine. She's got a good head on her shoulders. If you keep embarrassing her and restricting her, she's going to work around your rules and start dating someone worse than Toby to piss you off."_

 _"Yeah, you right." I agreed, "God, you were so much easier at her age."_

 _"Really? I remember you calling me Queen Sass a few times. And something about PMSing more than a girl."_

 _"Yeah, well that's before I experienced a PMSing girl once a month."_

 _Sam chuckled. The doorbell rang cutting into our conversation._

 _"I'll get it." I heard Jameson yell._

 _"I swear to God, if it's that Toby kid, I'll go nuts."_

 _"Dean, what did we just talk about?"_

 _"I know but I need some time to adjust."_

 _Sam rolled his eyes again._

 _"Dean…" Jameson said worriedly. I dropped the dish I was holding and raced to where to my sister was. My sister was holding up the door and a puppy-faced looking boy was standing in the entrance._

 _"Dean." He said sounding relieved._

 _"Who are you?" I asked pulling my sister behind me._

 _"It's me. It's Scott."_

 _Scott? Scott who?_

 _"Who are you?" I repeated._

 _"Listen, I'm Scott McCall," he said slowly inching himself into the house, "You know me, I'm friends with Jameson. She was taken over by a Nogitsune. And we went inside her head. This isn't real."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Dean, how did you get here?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Think about it?"_

 _"You know this isn't right."_

 _"Dean?" Jameson said grabbing on to my arm, "Make him leave."_

 _"I don't know who the hell you are, but you need to leave."_

 _"Jamie needs you Dean. If you stay here, who's going to take care of her. She's scared Dean, even when the Nogitsune is in control, I still smell her fear. "_

 _"Jamie?" I looked down at the girl on my arm. She began flickering between my healthy blonde teenager, to a sickly evil looking brunette._

 _"Make him go away." She ordered eerily. I pulled away from her. It was all starting to come back to me. Sam's death, Lisa, Ben, the Nogitsune, Derek's creepy Uncle._

 _"I'm sorry baby-girl." I told the apparition of my sister, "This. This is the life I wish I could give you, that I should have given you. And I'll never stop trying to make up for my mistakes. I love you. But he's right this isn't real. This isn't our life."_

 _Jameson growled before screaming and breaking the illusion that held me there. Everything was flying around and I hid my eyes behind my arm. Once the wind calmed down, I put down my arm and looked around. Scott and I were now in a long hallway that had a door on each end. Both white and no indicators of where they went to._

 _"Which way?" Scott asked me._

 _"I think I should be asking you that." I admitted. I mean he was the one that knew this wasn't real, "How'd you know it wasn't real?"_

 _Scott looked down and scratched his neck._

 _"She…uh…said that she loved me." He finally answered._

 _"Oh." I said awkwardly. When that's the thing that tells you life's not real. "Yeah, well she probably won't even tell you when she does either, unless it's a life or death event."_

 _Scott chuckled darkly. Alright, no more messing around. We needed to get to work. I turned from side to side thinking about what door to use._

 _"How about I check that door and you check the other?" Scott asked._

 _"Okay, but don't go in. The last we need to do is get separated again."_

 _Scott nodded and jogged down the hallway while I went to the other one. I opened my door and looked inside. It was a large white room with columns evenly spaced out. Square lights were placed every three ceiling tiles. If you wanted a none descript room, this would be it._

 _"There's nothing here, just a white room!" Scott yelled down the hall._

 _"Wait, what?" I called back. Suddenly I was pulled in by an invisible force and the door shut behind me. I spun around but the door was gone._

 _"Dean?" a voice called out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Scott a few feet away._

 _"How?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"Okay, note to self, this is the last mind you go into."_

 _"Dean?'_

 _"What?"_

 _"Look." Scott told me pointing straight in front of him. I followed his finger and saw Jameson across the room, sitting across from a military looking personnel with a gauze wrapped head. A mummy? Scott and I share a look before we start to cross the room. It didn't take us long to find out that even though we were moving, we're not getting any closer._

 _"Jamie!" I bellow._

 _"James!" Scott called out, "James, over here."_

 _She didn't even move, not even a flinch. I sighed and started running again but I was met with the same problem._

 _"James, babe! Please!" Scott begged beside me. Nothing. Scott growled lowly in frustration, and that's when I noticed it, the slightest twitch._

 _"I read somewhere that werewolf packs would sometimes include humans." I told him remembering something I found in Bobby's books._

 _"Yeah, so."_

 _"It also said that all members of the back had to respond to the Alpha's call, even the humans."_

 _"So you're saying…"_

 _"She's part of your pack right?"_

 _"So if you wanted to signal your location to her or anyone else how would you do it?'_

 _"I'd howl." Scott responded as his featured morphed into those of his werewolf form. He took a deep breath and let out an earth-shaking howl. It rumbled across the room until he reached Jamie. She turned towards us and then looked back at the Nogitsune. She wipes the board in front of her, knocking all of the pieces off. The Nogitsune screams at her and the force of it throws Scott and I back and when we settle_ we're back in McCall's living room.

I immediately start gasping for air like I haven't been breathing.

"Did it work?" Scott asked, as he came around the couch. I launch up and spin to look at my sister as well, "Did it work?"

"Why isn't anything happening?" I asked.

"I don't know. This isn't an exact science. It's the supernatural." Peter defended.

I bent down and grabbed my sister's shoulder.

"Come on, baby girl, wake up!" I ordered slightly shaking her. Her eyes flew open and she immediately started gagging. She pushed me away before ripping off the tape from her mouth. She gagged and a piece of gauze came out. She pulled on and it just kept coming out as she kept choking.

She falls forward and on to her knees and begins throwing the gauze up, faster than she was pulling it. Once she stopped throwing up she tugged on the gauze one more time. When the last of it was out she started gasping for air crazily. Scott scrambled over to her and helped her sit up. He pushed away strands from her face.

"What is that?" Stiles asks pointing to the pile of gauze. A hand was coming out of the center, it felt around for the hardwood floor. One it found solid ground the hard started pulling the rest of its body out of the gauze. The creature that came out was the same one I saw in Jameson's head. Scott grabbed on to Jameson and pulled her away as the rest of us backed up to the wall. The thing finally was able to stand up and then lunged for us. Peter and I raced forward and pushed the monster back. We shoved him on to a chair and pinned him there. But the creature was strong and kept fighting us.

"Hold her." Peter yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Dancing?"

The creature starts pulling at its face bindings like it can't breathe.

"Wait." I ordered Peter. I pulled back a little and started to remove the gauze. Brown hair tumbled down framing a familiar face and green eyes that I knew so well looked back up at me.

"Dean?" she said in a scared voice.

"Baby girl?" I asked. She nodded and threw her arms around my neck, "Shh…it's okay, baby girl, it's okay."

"Dean." Stiles spoke from behind me. I pulled back to look at him. He was kneeling next to a passed out Scott on the floor.

"Where's Lydia?" Scott's mom, Melissa, asked. Stiles' head shot right up.

"Lydia?" he called out. When he got no response he scrambled up and saw the open door and ran for it "Lydia! Lydia! Lydia!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Sorry about spelling and grammar errors I just really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys. Please let me know what you guys thought or if you have any questions. I do enjoy hearing from you guys!_


	12. Chapter 11: Silver Arrow

**Chapter 11: Silver Arrow**

 **AN:** _Sorry about the delay. I've been starting and stopping this chapter for about a month now. It took a while for me to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I mean I had a plan, but getting this chapter to behave took a bit more than expected. Anyway, there's one more chapter in this book and then I will take some time off to work on Once. But I will be back with Carry On Wayward Guns which will cover TW Season 4. Oh, side note I highly recommend checking out the album Jason Manns Cover with Friends. Jason Manns is a musician who's friends with Rob Benedict (Chuck) and I believe he's part of the band that travels with the Supernatural cast to their various Comicon shows. Anyway he did an album of covers and Jenson, Rob, and Richard Join him on a couple songs including a wonderful rendition of "The Weight." He even does a song with Michael Rosenbaum who played Lex on Smallville and did the voice of the Flash on the Justice League Animated Series. Check it out the boys did a nice job. So please enjoy this chapter, review, and check out the new album._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks!_

 **Ellixwolf:** _I have to disagree with you, personally I loved Smallville. The concept of watching a boy becoming Superman, was something I quite enjoyed. But I will admit the early season lacked originality. Your right, Scott is a good guy. Totally take home to Mom material. Dean and Jameson will always be family, but Jameson has learned to expand the definition. I mean Dean obviously has too, but blood almost always come first. Don't worry, we will see Isaac again, just not for a long while. Sorry about the Stiles abuse, but it fit well into Dean's character and his jealousy. Of course Bobby, had to have known something was up but I don't think Sam stuck around long enough for him to really categorize all the symptoms._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Aww…thanks!_

 **Lara-Cat:** _Sounds like Dean lol, but wait and see._

 **DifferentlyMe:** _Stop it (blushing)_

 **KeepCalmandCarryOn:** _Lol, thanks!_

 **anonyme-inconnue:** _Dean's always going to be her big brother, and no one will ever be good enough for his little girl. But he does come to respect Scott towards the end of the last chapter. Scott really is a good kid. And Stiles and Dean are almost like on the same wave length on things, which is why they both get along and butt heads at the same time. Yeah, it was sad that, that is how he knew for sure, but it also shows that he understands her as well._

 **AdoptedWinchester:** _Having Dean meet Maureen was one of my top priorities when he came to town. I just thought it would be hysterical. And I plan on him seeing her one more time before the I end this installment. I know it was a sad scene to write but it shows he does understand her or at least has a realistic view of her._

 **NicoleR85:** _Thank-you!_

 **judgefreezone432:** _Interesting idea, but I think you'll like what I have planned. And thank-you for your support!_

 **Guest:** _What I plan to do is to pick a few of my favorite episodes from seasons 1-5 of Supernatural in Wayward Tales. I just haven't had a lot of time to work on them. But I will get to it eventually. As for Castiel this season correlates with the time between Season 5 and 6 when Sam is out with evil grandpa, and as we know Cas is dealing with the war in heaven and only periodically checks on the Winchesters and always unseen. I haven't decided if I want to have him make a physical appearance in Season 4 and 5 which correlate with Season 6 of Supernatural._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Get her upstairs." I heard a women's voice order, but it was distorted like it was coming from underwater. But still I closed my eyes and tried to cover my ears, even a whisper was almost too loud. "Doc, how's he doing?"

"I'm fine." I heard someone groan.

"Good, you two follow me."

I felt arms slip under my legs and arms. I was hoisted up and the person cradled me against their chest. I whimpered in protest as the person tried to move me.

"Shh…shh…shh… I got you baby girl, it's alright."

"Dean?" I croaked. I had seen him earlier right, hadn't? Wasn't he the one to get the bandages off? I can't quite remember. But wasn't he also at the hospital with Sam? What if this is just a trick? I start struggling against the hold of the person posing as my brother.

"Whoa, calm down, Jamie, it's just me."

"Sc-Scott!" I tried to call out but my voice died out, "Scott."

"I got her." I heard Scott come through the haze, the arms around me tightened. "Let me take her, Dean."

I heard a tired sigh, and I felt myself being passed over to another pair of arms. They tucked me in close, and I clung tightly to the familiar shirt. I felt him carry me up the stairs.

"Put her in your room." The female voice said from behind us.

"Okay."

We walked a little farther and I was jostled a bit as Scott tried to get the door.

"I got it." a gruff voice said. I clung tighter to Scott. It's all in your head Winchester, all in your head. It will go away. I kept telling myself this as Scott started walking again. Then he started lowering me onto to something soft…the bed?

"Jameson, sweetie, I need you to open your eyes for me." The women voice spoke. I closed them tighter not wanting to listen. "Jameson!"

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Melissa leaning over me.

"Melissa?"

"Hey, sweetie. I need to check on some of your vitals. Is that okay?"

I nodded. She smiled softly and reached down and pulled out a thermometer. She motioned for me to open up and I let my mouth fall open so she could slip the gauge in. She pushed a button and a few seconds later the machine beeped. She pulled the thermometer out of my mouth and frowned.

"What?" the gruff voice demanded.

"Probably nothing, she was outside for who knows how long. She just needs to warm up." She answered, "Alright, sweetie, I need you to keep those big green eyes open for me, okay?"

I nodded. She then pulled out a pen light from wherever she got the thermometer. She flicked it on and it shown directly in my eyes.

 _"Please don't do this." I begged._

 _"Too late." The Nogitsune said cutting the water._

 _"Isaac!"_

 _"He's not breathing. Scott he's not breathing!"_

I was screaming before I even registered what was going on. I started scrambling off the bed, trying to get as far away from her as I could.

"Hold her down." Melissa yelled. There was a grip on my wrists and my brother loomed over me. I screamed when I saw him.

"No, please go away, please go away!" I begged. Shock registered on his face and his grip loosened. I used the opportunity to get away and moved towards the edge of the bed. I miscalculated the distance and placed my hand down on straight air, that should have sent me crashing down on the floor. But hands caught me under my arms and helped me stand up. As soon as my feet were on sure footing I started to fight against the person too.

"James, it's me." A familiar voice said. The hands turned me around and I came face to face with Scott.

"Scott?" I cried.

"Shh…" he soothed as he tucked me under his chin.

"Make him go away, make them go away. I just want my head back." I whispered.

"Okay," he said kissing my forehead, "Can you guys give us a moment?"

"Like, hell." The gruff voice growled. My grip tightened on Scott's shirt as I whimpered.

"Dean, maybe we should." Melissa told him. Is she not real too?"

The man sighed and the sound was followed by heavy footsteps.

"They're gone, James. It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not. I don't even know if this is real."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Allison's Perspective:_

"Hold still." Dr. Deaton ordered Ethan as he reached down the twin's throat, "Almost there."

A second later Deaton pulls a fly from Ethan's throat and tosses it on the ground where the currant from the shower sends it down the drain. Ethan sputters up blood and when he regains air he moves over to his brother.

"Isaac, you're next." Deaton tells him. Isaac leans back and holds up his hand.

"Wait, all right." He protests. Deaton ignores him and pulls him under the showerhead and shoves his hand down Isaac's throat.

"Don't fight it." Deaton warns Isaac, as he starts flailing around, "Don't fight."

Isaac still tries to pull Deaton's hand from his mouth, but Deaton fights back until he finds the fly that had lodged itself in Isaac.

"Got it." he grits out as he flings it on the ground. Isaac immediately starts gagging and stumbles away from the shower.

"Are they okay, now?" I asked him.

"I hope so. The part that's worrisome is that, their turning on each other was most likely just a distraction for what was happening to Jameson. "

"There's really two of them now? How's that even possible?" Kira asked. She had come to help me when I realized that Isaac was possessed and going after the twins. Deaton nodded.

"But how did the other one just take Lydia?" I wondered.

"We turned around and they were gone. So was her car." Deaton replied.

"So now one notices her just kidnapping Lydia right out of the house?" Aiden asked.

"Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature, materializing out of the floor. "

"Hold on. How are you so sure which Jameson is which?" Kira asked.

"That's what they are trying to figure out now."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

There was a knock on the door, and I looked down at the sleeping James in my arms. It took forever to get her to sleep. She kept waking up and screaming, and then Dean would storm in the room and I'd have to start the whole process over again. I even had to cover my mirrors because she kept jumping every time she saw her reflection and would whimper something about her dad. She still wasn't convinced that all of this was real, and that only made it worse. And she only just trusted in me, and any wrong movement on my part could destroy that trust.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before cautiously slipping my arm away from her and getting off the bed. I crossed the room softly and opened the door.

"Hey," Stiles said.

"Did you find them?" I asked.

"No, can I come in?" he said casting a look behind his shoulder. I looked over it and saw Dean glaring at me from his resting spot against the wall.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said coming out into the hallway.

"Come on, Scott. She's my sister."

"I know. But she doesn't think this is real and she's absolutely terrified of Dean at the moment. I don't know how she'll react to you."

Stiles sighed.

"But it is her?"

"I think so, but…"

"It's her." Dean said firmly.

"Unless it's a trick." Stiles reasoned.

"But why would the real Jameson take Lydia?" I asked. It was this question that made me think we had the real Jameson, too.

"Did she or did the Nogitsune just make them both disappear?"

"Well is there something the vet can do to make sure?" Dean asked.

"No, but I know someone who can?" Stiles said in a way that told me he hated his own plan. He gave me a look, and I knew who he meant. I nodded, he was right it was the only way we would know for sure.

"Who?"

"I'll call her." I told

"Who!" Dean demanded.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jameson." I said quietly so not to startle her. "James."

"Hmmm…" she mumbled.

"I think we found a way to get your head back."

"How?" she asked sounding more awake than before.

"Kira's mom." I said hesitantly. I saw Jameson's face grow hard.

"Is she here?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay."

Jameson started to get out of my bed but started having trouble with supporting herself. So I slipped arm under hers and helped her up. Stiles met us at the door and took her left hand and helped me get her downstairs where Mrs. Yukimura was waiting in the living room.

"Do you know who I am?" Mrs. Yukimura asked once we entered the room.

"Yes." Jameson replied with a nod.

"Let's begin."

Jameson nodded again and pulled away from Stiles and I.

"Hey, remember lady you're just testing her. If your shadow ninjas try to kill her I will stake you right through your heart." Dean threatened from behind us. Both Jameson and Kira's mom flinched at his threat.

"I understand. But it's time for them to do their work." She replied. There was a puff of smoke and then another and the ninja creatures emerged from the darkness. One came right behind her and grabbed her neck. And it took a lot for me not to grab it and throw the creature away from her.

The other creature placed his hand behind her ear and held her still. His eyes glowed in to hers as Jameson started convulsing. There was a burning sound before Jameson was dropped to the ground and the creatures disappeared.

"Look behind her ear." Mrs. Yukimura urged. Stiles and I moved quickly over to Jameson. She was chattering and shaking uncontrollably like she was freezing. Stiles dropped down and pulled her into him. He then pinned her ear down to look behind it.

"It worked." He sighed in relief.

"I got my head back?" Jameson chattered.

"It means that your more you than the Nogitsune." Kira's mom stated.

"Will the Oni find her?" Stiles asked.

"Tomorrow night. It's too close to dawn now."

"Can they kill her?"

"It depends on how strong she is."

"What about Lydia? Why would she take her?" I asked.

"She would only take her for an advantage."

"You mean her power?"

"The power of a Banshee. Rest now. You will need your strength if you are to find your friends and defeat a Nogitsune no longer dampened by Ms. Winchester's human emotions."

We nodded and Stiles and I helped Jameson up. We turned to go upstairs but Jameson stopped short.

"I thought that was supposed to work?" she whispered staring at her brother.

"It did, Ms. Winchester. "

"Then why do I still see him."

"Because I'm here, Squirt." Dean replied his voice strained.

"Prove it."

" _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders."_ Dean started to sing, " _For well you know that it's a f-."_

Dean's song was cut off by Jameson rushing towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. There was a loud sobbing noise and it took me a second to realize that it had come from Jameson. Dean wrapped her up tight and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, I'm so sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Kira's Perspective:_

"How are they going to find her? And what are we supposed to do until then? Sit around and wait?" I bombarded my mother with questions. She ignored my questions and went to pick up something from the side table in the living room.

"Sit and learn." My mother finally spoke motioning with her head for me to sit on the couch. In her hands was a board with two pots resting on top of it.

"You want to teach me to play a board game?" I asked as I sat down, "Now?"

"Scott said he saw Ms. Winchester and the Nogitsune playing the game of Go." My mother said as she placed the game on the coffee table. She starts picking up the jars and setting up the game. "That's a very important detail. Perhaps, even crucial. Play starts with an empty board. Black is always placed first. Then white. You place stones to create territories. And you capture your opponent's stone by completely surrounding them."

"This is life and death, Mom!" I yelled at riding from the couch. What did this stupid game have to do with saving my friends and other people? "It isn't a game."

"It is to her." Mom replied calmly, "And she's winning. You want to save your friends? You want them to survive? Learn to play."

I nodded and sat back down. It was time to learn the rules.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Sheriff's Perspective:_

 **Stiles:** _Come to Scott's house right away._

I pulled into the driveway of Scott's house and checked my son's message again. The house was dark, like no one was here. Were they meeting me here? I guess I can just go check and see.

I got out of the car and up to the front door and knocked. I heard the sound of someone rushing down the stairs and my fingers inched towards my gun. This could be trouble. Suddenly the door was open revealing my son slightly out of breath.

"Thank God, it's you." He panted.

"Is everything okay?" I said peeking my head around the corner.

"No. But uhh…I have something to show you." He replied, "Follow me."

My son led me upstairs and towards Scott's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Who is it?" a gruff voice asked.

"It's Stiles. I was just in here like two seconds ago." He said sarcastically to the voice on the other side. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes. I gave him a confused look, and it grew even more confused when Dean not Scott opened the door. He held the door open for us and let us in, closing the door behind us.

"Sheriff?" a raspy voice spoke. I turned towards it and saw Jameson coming out of Scott's bathroom in the middle of rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Jameson?" I asked hopefully. I turned to my son and Dean who both nodded. I don't know who moved first but we met in the middle and I pulled her in for a hug. I turned and looked over my shoulder "Is it over?"

"No." Stiles replied, "Not even close."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I called Parrish and had him put an APB out for Lydia's car." I told Dean and the kids as I came back in the room after calling my deputy. "Every unit on the road is looking for her. Between them, Scott, the twins, Isaac and the Argents, we'll find her.

"Thanks, Sheriff" Jameson said. She was still speaking softly and was rather subdued. Her time as the Nogitsune seems to have broken her. She clung to Dean's hand and it didn't look like she planned on letting anytime soon.

"Okay, so what can we do? Mirror Jameson had to have taken Lydia for a reason. If we can figure out the why, then we'll figure out the where." Stiles reasoned.

"Okay," Dean said, "Banshee's forewarn death, why would a Nogitsune need that?"

"Maybe to look for dead bodies, they feed on chaos and strife maybe she plans on breathing in the fumes of death for a meal."

"We should call Scott," I told them, "He's the one that call the whole story from Noshiko, maybe that could shed some ligh-."

"Wait, go back, you said the whole story?" Jameson interrupted.

"Yeah, about an internment camp 70 years ago at E-."

"Eichen House." Jameson finished. She then sighed, "There's a wack-a-doodle the-."

"That's nice James." Stiles interrupted her. She shot him a glare, and he backed down. Dean snorted.

"As I was saying there's a patient there named Meredith. I think she might be able to help."

"Then we need to get down to the station."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Sheriff, Meredith Walker." A deputy said coming into the Sheriff's office. James' brown-haired head lifted from my shoulder to look up at the newcomer.

"She's still there?"

"Yeah."

"Great, then let's bring her in." I interjected. The deputy gave me a look.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Pert," I said pulling out my badge and flashing it at him. "Meredith is a key witness in my investigation."

"What investigation?" the deputy asked squaring off. I raised an eyebrow and pushed myself of the Sheriff's desk.

"One that I'm not at liberty to discuss with a deputy."

"Yeah, well your key witness is going to be harder for you to get without this deputy. They moved her to the Closed Unit."

"For what?" Jameson coughed out. I looked over at her, and she just waved my concern away.

"Behavioral issues."

"What issues?" I asked.

The deputy cast a sidelong look at me before turning to Jameson.

"She wouldn't stop screaming." He answered.

"You don't think…." Jameson said turning to Stiles.

"There's only one way to find out."

"Why don't you kids go home; Jameson you still look like you could use some sleep. Agent…Agent Pert and I will got check in on Meredith."

I expected Jameson to argue. To throw a fit about the Sheriff sidelining her. But she just wraps my jacket more securely around herself and nods. Stiles catches my eye, with any expression that I'm sure matches mine.

"Come on, James, we'll stop by and bother Maureen for burgers before we go home." Stiles said helping her off the desk and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The corner of her mouth uplift a smidge but ultimately she shook her head.

"I just want to go home." she told him. Stiles shot me another look. The kid never turns down food. Especially burgers. Not after the all the times she had to wonder if she was even going to get a next meal.

"Okay," Stiles said somewhat subdued.

"I'll bring tacos later, Kid." I told her. She nodded and let Stiles lead her from the room.

"What happened to her?" the deputy asked once she left the room.

"That's what we're going to find out." The Sheriff said, "Come along…Agent Pert."

"After you." I told him. He nodded still looking a little unsettled by the lie he was perpetuating by calling me Agent. Anyway I followed him out and got into his police car. He started the car and pulled away from the curb and drove us towards Eichen House. The place my sister exiled herself to, upon realizing the danger that she was only to become even more dangerous. Hopefully the Sheriff and I have better luck there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sounds pretty quiet now." The Sheriff commented to the orderly who was showing us the way to the closed unit.

"We had to send a guy down to sedate her. Trust me, this little nutjob would not stop screaming." The orderly said in a twisted way. He unlocked the outer door the unit and opened it up for us, "But five mils of Haldol take her our like you wouldn't believe."

He started snickering to himself. Great another sadist in a mental hospital. He starts down a row of room that look more like prison cells. He comes upon one and from behind I can see his shoulders tense.

"What the hell?" he exclaims before he starts rushing to open one of the cells. The Sheriff and I jogged over and looked into the cell. There was a body pumped of Haldol alright but it wasn't Meredith Walker it was an orderly.

"She got his keys." The orderly hissed. I turned to the Sheriff.

"Looks like we got another APB to put out."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Thanks to the Sheriff we had two possible spottings of Lydia's car. Scott took one and sent Allison and I to check out the other. The tip took us to an impound lot, which I had to break the chains to get into.

"That's it. That's Lydia's car." Allison said as she entered the lot.

"The scent's strong with emotion." I said taking a big whiff.

"Fear?" Allison asked.

"No, anger."

"Sounds like Lydia." Allison quipped as she headed for the driver side, "Let's see what else we can find."

I nodded and got down on the ground so I could look under the car.

"Ah..umm…Just out of curiosity do you remember the other night?"

"You mean the night before last night?" I asked her knowing what she wanted.

"That night before you weren't you."

"Yeah, I remember." I said getting up off the ground.

Allison nodded and quickly got in the driver's seat. I smirked for a second before getting into the front passenger seat.

"So that night, were you, you or were you not you?" Allison asked biting her lip.

"You mean the night when I chose you?" I asked her. She smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I just want to know if…you meant what you said or was it another of the Nogitsune tricks. I mean, did you make that decision or did someone make it for you."

"I made it." I told her, "I meant everything I said. There's no games with you, you're always right here."

I took her hand and rubbed my thumb gently against hers. She smiled, her cheek flushing before turning to the window to hide her reaction. Then the moment was gone, I felt her tense up. She looks back at me before looking back at the window. She lets out a big exhale against the pane, and words appear from the fog she created- _Don't Find Me_. What the hell?

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

 _"Let me in. . IN!"_

I woke up gasping for air like I had stopped breathing. I scramble to get up and get tangled up in all of my blankets. Unable to twist myself free I fall out of the bed. All I felt was a hollow ache all over my body. One that was just annoying now, but promised misery later.

"Whoa, whoa, James calm down." I heard a voice say but it was distorted. Two strong arms break through my haze and grip my arms to help me up. "It's okay, James, it's okay. It's just me."

Once righted I saw that it was Scott that had me.

"Scott?"

"Hey," he said pinching the fabric of the shirt I was wearing. He smiled when he realized it was his. But I swat his hands away. He looked at me in confusion.

"Where have you been?" I asked almost accusingly.

"Looking for Lydia."

"Did you find her?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but Isaac and Allison found her car. So it's start."

I nodded and looked around the room.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked trying not to panic. He was here when I went to sleep. Where did he go?

"He's going to get food. He asked me to watch you."

"And Dean and the Sheriff?" I said rubbing the annoying ache at my temples.

"Eichen House, trying to track down Meredith Walker."

I nodded and looked down. Scott's hand slid down to under my chin and lifted it up.

"We'll find them."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. But he pulled back really quick.

"James you freezing." He said feeling my forehead again.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I just can't seem to get warm." I told him, "Stiles buried me with blankets and I still couldn't warm up. Your mom said my temp was low too."

Scott frown and grabbed my hand, but dropped it quickly.

"You're in pain." He says and goes for my hand again. I pull it back and cross my arms tucking my hands in so he couldn't grab them.

"It's fine." I told him firmly. I took a step back to put some distance between us, but I moved too quickly and my world started wobbling again.

"James!" Scott exclaimed as he reached out to steady me.

"I said I was fine." I growled, taking a seat on my bed. I heard Scott sigh before appeared in my sights again. He crouched down in front of me.

"James, please, how much does it really hurt?"

I looked him right in the puppy dog eyes.

"I said, I was fine." I repeated slowly. He shot me an annoyed look and opened his mouth to protest when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket as he stood up from his crouch.

"It's Kira." He told me. I motioned for him to take it. "We're done with this. Hey, what's up?"

" _She's here."_ Kira's voice came over the speakerphone, " _In Coach's class_. _And you need to get here now too. Like, right now._ "

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Allison's Perspective:_

I could feel that something was bad going to happen. But I didn't know when and I hated waiting. It felt like we were always waiting for the bad stuff to happen and we were rarely ahead. Needing something to do, I went down to the basement to work on some of my arsenal."

"I figured I find you down here." I heard my Dad say. I looked up from the sight I was fixing to see him standing at the entrance of our storage facility."

"I needed to do something. I hate waiting." I admitted, "And feeling useless."

"Where's Isaac?"

"Scott called him, said he needed his help." I answered as I struggled to unscrew the sight from the gun. My hands were shaking too much to get the screwdriver placed right.

"So he's trying to be useful?"

I nodded as I missed the top of the screw again. Dad placed his hands on mine.

"Leave it for now, huh?" He said before moving across the unit, "I have something else you can do."

I turned around to look at what he was messing with. He was crouching down and opening a safe.

"It's something we should've down a while ago." He continued. He opened the safe and pulled out a black case and carried it over the work table. He placed it down and popped it open, revealing 6 small silver blocks, "It's time for you to graduate."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

It was like the very walls themselves were screaming. The cries of the dead clung to them like condensation. It was so loud; I could barely think. I needed to get out. I went down corridor after corridor trying to find an exit and that's when I finally see light, natural light. I started down the steep stairwell that led to an iron gate.

"They'll find me." I said softly to myself, "My friends are going to find me."

I finally reached the door and try to push it open, but nothing came of it. So I started rattling it trying to budge it.

"You think so?" A mocking voice asked from behind me. It was the Nogitsune again, the one still wearing the face of Jameson Winchester. And still had bits of her personality as well, so she made sure that her taunts stuck in my mind. "Hmm…you have much more faith in them than I do then. I wonder what they're doing now, since well they're obviously not searching for you. Knowing them they're probably chasing down some useless lead. And I'm sure some of them have come across some bigger problem than their missing banshee. I mean they can't be spending every single moment looking for you. Maybe they're waiting for nightfall, for the Oni to start hunting. While they're focusing on some hopeless gesture to pass the time."

I turned to face the Nogitsune. She was sitting on the top of the stairs leaning against the wall with a contemplative face.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She smiled like this was exactly what she was waiting for.

"More." She answered rising from her seat. She flicked her brown hair behind her shoulders.

"More what?"

"The trickster stories are all about food, Lydia." She explained as she jumped down to the next step. "The Coyote, the Raven, the Fox. They're all hungry. I'm the same. I just crave something a little different. I eat what you feel."

She got in my face and took a whiff, and pulled back with a satisfied moan her eyes glowing.

"And unfortunately for you, Red, I am insatiable."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Stiles was back at the house within five minutes of my call. He pulled up to the house and honked his horn loudly.

"Okay, I'll be back." I said to Jameson as I pulled away from the window.

"Back? What are you talking about? Aren't you coming with us?" I heard her ask. I looked behind me to see her pulling on her brother's jacket.

"James, you can't come. You need to rest."

"Yeah, well, I'll rest when I'm dead." She replied. That's what I was afraid of. She looked like she was dying. Her skin had lost its color, except for the dark bags under eyes. Her hair, unfortunately still brown, hung limply around her face. And her smell was off, but I couldn't quite place it.

She went to take a step but her legs gave out from under her and she started crumbling to the ground. For the third time today I had to rush to grab her so she wouldn't fall. I helped her up.

"Let go of me." She hissed. I did what she asked but hovered around her. "Neither one of you have met Meredith before, okay? She at least knows my face."

Why does she have to be so damn stubborn!

"You're not going!" I roared. I could feel my eyes flashing and my voice deepen, like it was more powerful.

Jameson looked up at me startled. What the hell just happened? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"James, you can't go. You can barely stand let alone walk. And after everything that's happened I need to know you safe. So please stay here. I call you the moment we have some information."

Jameson looked down, her body language oddly submissive. She finally nodded. I sighed in relief and hooked my finger under her chin to raise it up. I leaned down kissed her for head and moved down some more, hovering over her mouth, waiting for permission. Her lips consented and attached to my own. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer as my other hand moved from her chin to her hair. Both of her hands clung to the opening of my jacket, tugging me a little closer.

There was honking noise in the distance and I tried to ignore it, but it grew more persistent. I groaned in frustration and pulled away, resting my head on Jameson's forehead.

"I have to go." I told her. I felt her head move in agreement. I kissed her head once more, before pulling away. I moved towards the door and stopped at the entrance. I looked back at her, "I'm sorry."

I then closed the door and rushed downstairs. I jumped into Stiles car and her took off down the street. Stiles came into the parking lot hot and just whipped into a spot near the entrance. Both of us practically fell out of the car in our rush to get to the front entrance. Stiles and I flung the door open to let us in.

"Do you hear anything?" Stiles asked. I tilted my head trying to syphon through the various sounds until I heard a familiar one.

"Kira." I replied. As soon as I said that, we saw her turning sharply around a corner and running towards us.

"Hurry. Coach is trying to stall them but we don't have much time." She panted. We nodded and followed after her. I soon recognize the route as the one to the music room. We made it just in time to see Coach knock out an orderly with a Taser.

"Whoa, Coach." Stiles said.

"Well?" Coach asked turning to look at us. Well what, Coach? You just tased someone. "Get her outta here."

"Oh, right," Stiles said, like he was waking from a shock. He stepped forwards and placed her hand on Meredith's arm, "Come on, Meredith, let's get you out of here."

Meredith nodded. I smiled at her. Stiles ushered the girls to the door and got them to speed up, so we wouldn't get caught. We ran out of the school and made a break for Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles helped Meredith get in the back.

"I'll call you guys." Kira said. I gave her a small nod before hopping into the passenger seat. Kira turned and ran back towards the school.

"Okay." Stiles said twisting around to face Meredith, "Where's Lydia?"

Meredith looked between the 2 of us confused.

"Who's Lydia?" she asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

We took Meredith back to Scott's house for safe keeping. I pulled in front of the house and jumped out so the Meredith could exit the vehicle. Scott and I had Meredith duck and ran on either side of her to the house. We didn't want anyone to catch a good look at her.

Scott moved ahead when we reached the porch and flung open the door while I ushered Meredith in.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Scott asked guardedly. I look up and see Agent McCall and Isaac in the center of the room.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scott's dad countered.

"Free periods." I said quickly. "We're doing group studying."

Agent McCall rolled his eyes.

"Who's she?"

"She's my girlfriend." I told him slinging my arm around Meredith.

"You're not my type." Meredith said slipping from under my arm.

"Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about. Maybe we should take this upstairs."

"He's my type." Meredith spoke up pointing to Isaac.

"Okay, Isaac can come too." I said scratching my face. She was not making this easy.

"Uh…" Isaac stuttered, but rose from his seat and followed after me, "Where's James?"

"At the house," I answered, "Scott said she was still resting."

"She's going to be pissed that she missed out on this."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." I sighed as I nudged Meredith towards Scott's room. I had Meredith sit on Scott's bed and took a step back to think about what I wanted to say.

"Alright, Meredith, my sister Jameson, the one you met, at Eichen House…"

"The angry blonde girl?"

"That's her." Isaac replied amused.

"Anyway, "I said ignoring her description of Jameson. I mean, it was true, but I like being the only one who can say it. "She thinks you might know something that could help us. Does it have anything to do with Lydia? Or where she might be?"

"Lydia?" Meredith said staring off in space, "You mean the red-headed girl?"

"Yes! Yes! Good. Progress. Now, all you got to do is tell us where she is."

"Okay." Meredith said. I looked at her expectantly. "If she tells me."

"If she tells you?" Isaac repeated, "Can you ask her?"

"I already did." She said proudly.

"Perfect." I commended her as I clapped my hands together. She smiled at the praise. "Perfect. What did she say?"

"She said, she doesn't want to be found."

"That's good too."

"Okay." Isaac added sarcastically.

Okay, we needed to regroup.

"Okay, Meredith, Isaac and I are just going to step out in the hall. You wait right here. There's just something me and Sarcastic Skip, here, need to discuss."

I grabbed him by his arm and jerked him towards the hallway. Once out of the room I shut the door till there was only a small crack. This way I could keep an eye on what's going on in the room.

"So what do we do?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know. We're out here to figure that out." I spoke to him like he was a child. Isaac silently mocked me. "That's mature."

"Well just asking her doesn't seem to be working. I could you know go in there in lay on the charm." He offered smugly,

"What charm?" I quipped.

"Fine, well how bout we go in and do good cop, bad cop. Rough her up a bit."

"No."

"Just a litt-."

"Isaac, we're not going to torture her." I interrupted.

"I meant scare her."

"We're not going to psychological torture her either." I admonished him.

"Fine." Isaac bit out, "She said she hears things, right?"

I nodded.

"Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia? A Banshee?"

I pursed my lips and nodded my head side to side.

"That might work."

"Why the tone of surprise?" Isaac asked. I gave him a look and headed back into the room. Meredith is looking out the window her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't understand what you're saying?" she said. She then tilted her head to the side, like Scott does when he's trying to focus on a sound, "Three little soldiers, one without his soul, one split in two, two race against the clock, but it doesn't matter because the 3 will soon become two."

"What the hell?" Isaac said.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"What was what?" Meredith asked.

"That, that poem thing you just said about 3 little soldiers." Stiles clarified.

"I don't know. They just told me it."

"Okay…and did they say anything about Lydia?"

Meredith shook her head.

"Okay, alright new plan" Stiles said to Meredith ready to implement our "She's a Banshee" plan. He crouched down so the two of them were eye level, "Just focus on the sounds around you. On what your hearing. Just focus on the silence."

"Listen to the silence." I repeated.

"Focusing on the silence."

"Listening to the..."

"Okay," Stiles interrupted, "will you just let me handle this, Isaac. Please? I just…I have more experience with Banshees."

"Well if we're basing this on experience, why don't we ask James to help?" I shot back. Course it was experience in killing Banshees, but…

"Isaac, just please, back off."

"Isn't anyone going to get that?" Meredith piped up.

"What?" I asked her.

"The phone." She said like it was obvious.

"What phone?" Stiles asked her. She pointed at his pants.

"The phone." I said casting a look at his pockets.

"Oh…The phone. My phone. Yes." He said pulling the phone out of his pocket and holding it up to his ear, "Hello? Yes, she's actually sitting right here. It's for you."

Meredith solemnly took the phone Stiles was offering her and held it up to her ear. She listened intently for a moment before giving the phone back.

"They say _Coup de foudre."_

 _"Coup de fou-_ Coup do what?" Stiles stumbled over the pronunciation. "What is that Spanish?"

Isaac opened his mouth, but then shut it again having no idea either.

"French." Scott said from behind us. Isaac and I both turned to look at him. "It's French."

"And how do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Mrs. Yukimura." Scott replied.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I woke up choking on blood. I twisted to flip myself over on my stomach and I spit out blood over the side of my bed. I kept throwing it up until I could catch my breath. Taking deep breaths, I pushed myself off the bed and crawled to the bathroom.

I just made it to the toilet when my stomach heave again, ejecting the blood my body collected.

 _What's happening to me?_

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Allison's Perspective:_

I held up the arrowhead I made along with Dad's silver bullet. Something about the arrowhead just didn't seem right or maybe it was something about this entire situation.

"What am I missing?" I questioned myself. My phone buzzed breaking my concentration. I saw the ID and quickly picked up the phone. "Scott?"

" _We know where Lydia is."_ He said in a rush.

"Where?"

" _Oak Creek."_

"I'll meet you there."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

 _"Hey Dean,"_ Stiles' voice greeted me when I answered my phone, " _We found her."_

"Who? Meredith?"

" _Well, yeah, but we found Lydia."_

"Where?"

" _Oak Creek, it's an only Japanese internment camp near Eichen House. We're all heading there now."_

"Jamie with you?"

" _No. Scott said she was sleeping when he left to go get Meredith from the school."_

"Has anyone heard from her since?" I asked as I turned left on to the road where the Stilinskis lived. I had been on my way there to check on Jamie when nothing came of the Sheriff and I's search for Meredith.

" _Scott? Isaac?"_ I heard Stiles ask, " _They both haven't heard from her."_

"Look, I'll swing by your house and pick up Jamie and meet you there."

" _Okay! And Dean…"_

"Yeah?"

" _Hurry up, we could use a Winchester on this on."_

"Will do." I said pulling into their drive. I parked and turned off the ignition before slipping out into the night. I made my way inside and went up to Jameson's room. Her room? I still felt weird saying that. She hadn't really had one of those in 13 years.

I knocked on the door first, but I didn't hear a reply. She must be still sleeping. Which worried me since it never took her this long to recover before. I mean yeah sure, she's had broken bones and surgeries, but within a day she was pushing off Sam and I's concerns and trying to do things for herself. Yet, this time…

I opened the door and peeped my head in. The bed was a tangled mess of blankets but there was no Jameson. I smirked, she's probably flown the coop. I flicked on the light as I went deeper in the room to look for clues to where she might have wondered off to. I come around to the side of the bed she normally sleeps on when I see it.

Blood. Deep red blood, that appeared almost blackish in color. It covered the carpet right in front of her nightstand.

"Jameson!" I called out. She had to be here. She had to be here. I heard a choking sound coming from the bathroom.

"Dean?" I reply in a raspy voice.

"Jamie." I said in relief. I rushed to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Jamie was leaning against the far wall near the toilet. Her hair was flying everywhere and the tips were coated in blood. Her face was chalk pale and her eyes were haggard looking. Wet and dry blood clung to the corners of her mouth and ran down her chin. Bloody handprints covered the nearby floor and her shirt. And there was a horrible stench permeating the room. It smelled like death.

"What's happening to me?" she asked her voice failing her in the end.

"Oh, God!" I breathed. I rushed over to my sister and sat next to her pulling her limp body onto my lap. I stroked her face, trying to fight the tears I could feel pricking in the corner of my eye. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to make it better."

She gave me a tiny smile before closing her eyes, her head rolling back. I jostled her to support her neck and get a better look at her/

"James." I cried frantically. She didn't stir. "Jameson! Don't go to sleep. You can't go to sleep! Jameson! Come on, baby girl, wake up! CAS! CAS!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

I hung up with Dean and put my cell in the cup holder. I caught Scott's worried look from the corner of my eye, and shifted in my seat to face him,

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Scott replied, "Yeah. You don't have to worry about me. You got enough to worry about."

"Scott…" I prompted him. He was holding something back.

"Well it's just that…"

"What?"

"Jameson doesn't seem to be getting any better. In fact, she looks like she's getting worse." He confessed his theory. "I mean she takes hits to the head all the time, and she jumps right back up."

"Yeah, causes her head's harder than most surfaces." Isaac quipped.

"And then there's the time Jackson impaled her, and she's running the next day like nothing happened." Scott continued.

"Her body's probably used to that, I mean you've seen her scars." I reminded him, "Maybe possession just doesn't agree with her. It doesn't mean something's wrong. And Dean didn't seem to worried about it when we talked on the phone."

Scott sighed.

"I'm just worried that the worse off she gets the stronger the Nogitsune is. She still wears Jameson's face, and Kira's mom said that our Jameson was just more Jameson than Nogitsune. They're still connected."

"So what happens if we hurt the Nogitsune?" Isaac interjected, "Does that mean something happens to James?"

"I don't know."

"So what, we can't do anything?" I asked. All I wanted to do was gut this son of a bitch, so we could all sleep better at night.

"I don't know."

"So we capture her for now?" Isaac asked.

"Maybe, just until we sure that doing something that happens to the Nogitsune doesn't happen to James."

"Great, just when I thought this was almost over." I huffed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Allison's Perspective:_

On my way to Oak Creek I picked up Kira. We drove down the twisty roads to the area behind Eichen House and pulled up near what looked like the main gate.

"Look the gate's open. Do you think the guys are here?" Kira asked.

"I don't see Stiles' Jeep anywhere." I said peering through the glass.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, let's go." I said grabbing my crossbow. I pulled the handle and popped my door open. Kira climbed out as well, and moved closer to the front gate. I went a little slower, looking around for any signs of a threat.

I heard the crackle of someone driving over stones and a light blared against me. I didn't need to turn around to know that boys had showed up. Soon there was the sound opening and closing of doors followed by footsteps crunching on the ground.

"Where's James?" Kira asked. I looked up and over at the guys, eyebrows knit in confusion. I thought she would be the forefront here.

"She's sitting this one out." Scott announced. I rocked back on my heels in surprise.

"What?" Kira asked.

"She can barely stand let alone walk." Scott explained, "She's not coming."

His eyes flashed and I could see his jaw clench. Obviously there was more to this, then her capability. He didn't want her here.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We're going to do what we always do," He said, "We've been here before. Just a couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?"

I nodded.

"And that was a total stranger," Scott continued. "This is Lydia."

"I came here to save my best friend." I agreed. I felt Isaac wrap his hand around mine and give it a comforting squeeze. I gave him a soft smile in return.

"I came to save mine." Scott followed up indicating Stiles.

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac mentioned with a shrug.

"And remember for now we're just capturing the Nogitsune, not killing her." Scott reminded us, "No until we know how killing her effects Jameson."

Isaac nodded and pulled his hand loose of mine and headed through the gates. Kira followed him first and the rest of us fell in line. We entered into some kind of yard and we quickly realized we were not the only ones here.

"Kira, go home." Mrs. Yukimura ordered. She stood in the middle of the courtyard flanked by her Oni. "And take your friends with you."

"I can't." Kira argued, "When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You."

Kira turned back and nodded at Scott and Stiles. They both indicated they understood and slipped away to find a way into the building. Kira turned back to her mother and squared off with her. Isaac and I stood on either side of her with our weapons drawn, my bow and his claws.

"Call them off." I ordered Kira's mother, leveling my arrow at her.

"You think you could take her alive? You think you could save her?" she questioned us.

"What if we can?"

"I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friend is gone."

"Are you sure? Or if Jameson doesn't have to die. Maybe Rhys didn't have to die either?" Kira shot back stepping closer to her mother with each statement. The Oni maneuvered their swords and positioned themselves in an attack position.

"I see I'm not longer the fox now, Kira." Her mother congratulated her ruefully. "You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury.

"And Jameson is my friend to save."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Lydia's Perspective:_

The Nogitsune pulled me quickly along corridors until we came to a cylinder shaped room. She shoved me in, and pulled the iron gate tightly closed behind us. I then heard a sound above the echoing of the door closing. The rattling sound of the Oni.

"They're here." I announced. "And I don't need to scream to know that they're going to kill you."

The Nogitsune turned around with a smirk.

"Oh Lydia, so eager not to play my little games, yet you did." She taunted wiggling her finger at me. "See this is why I took you. I need to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in."

As she said this she pulled out a small onyx colored dagger from her boot. She balanced the blade between two fingers for my inspection.

"Funny how things always seem to work out in the end."

Suddenly there were five puffs of smoke and the figures floated and changed shape until the Oni came into being. I shrieked in surprise and ran to the wall. The Oni stepped forward, swords drawn, towards the Nogitsune. She didn't look worried. Once they were within a foot of her she took the dagger she had and snapped it in half. The Oni halted their movements and lowered their swords. They stood around like they were waiting for something…orders.

"Come on, boys. Let's play." The Nogitsune said with a twisted smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

I watched Kira's mother's confident expression vanish as she opened her fist. Dust poured out of her hand,

"What is that?" I asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's means there's been a change in ownership." I heard Jameson's voice mockingly ring through the courtyard. I spun around and saw the Nogitsune standing on a pile of crates with 5 Oni flanking her. This Jameson looked healthier than the descriptions I had gotten from Stiles and Scott about the real Jameson. The weirdest thing though was the tear in the middle of her shirt that exposed her abdomen and a thin scar. "I'm afraid, I caught them all."

The Oni withdrew their blades and jumped down the ground. Within seconds they're right in front of us attacking us on all sides. I barely jumped back in time to miss one of the Oni's swipes. I lash out and managed to get a piece of him. He hit back and caused me to stumble, one righted a rushed him and tackled him to the ground. I then pounced on another and swung him around before chunking him at the wall.

I heard a shrill whistle in the air behind me before a small c _hink._ I turned to see that Allison had hit an Oni who was trying to sneak up behind me. She quickly fired another air, and the Oni cut in half. I rushed him from the side, taking him down.

The Oni disappeared, in fact they all poofed out.

"Where they'd go?" Kira asked. As if to answer her they appeared around us, circling us in. They were regrouping, huh, wish we could do that.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

"She's this way!" I told Stiles before speeding around a corner. There was a gate and lit room at the end of the hall. Standing at the gate, was Lydia.

"Lydia?" I called out to her, jogging faster to reach the gate, "Are you alright?"

I started messing with the lock to free her. I popped it open and starter to pull on it.

"No. No, no, no." Lydia cried. She grabbed the bars and pulled back on them to keep me from opening them. "Why are you here?"

I gave her a confused look before jerking the door open.

"Lydia, we're here for you." Stiles answered her.

"You weren't supposed to be here." She told us hysterically, "You didn't get my message?"

"Lydia, what's happening?" I asked her.

"Who else is here?" She asked in a desperate whisper, "Who came with you? Who else is here?"

What the hell was going on? What did she hear?

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Allison's Perspective:_

I fired arrow after arrow at the Oni, but it did nothing to slow them down. Kira seemed to be the only one make headway at the moment. And even she was having trouble keeping up.

"How do we stop them?" Isaac yelled towards Mrs. Yukimura.

"You can't!" She screamed back. Isaac's head was still turned towards her when an Oni appeared right in front of him. It happened almost in slow motion. He appeared out of thin air. Then made a slashing motion. Isaac was frozen for moment. Then time started again and he was crumpling to the ground because of the wound inflicted across his stomach.

As he started to fall another Oni appeared slashing at his legs, blood squirted out. And then they both cut across his chest before Isaac hit the ground. I saw one about to deliver the final blow and I knew I had to do something. I took my last arrow, with the pure silver arrowhead, and fired. It the Oni dead center in the chest. The creature looked up at me and then dropped his sword.

A yellow florescent light erupted from his chest. I saw him put his hand over it like he was trying to contain it. Then came this loud crack that shook the earth and when everything settle the Oni I had shot was gone. He had exploded.

I chuckled in relief. I did it, I actually did it. I lowered my bow, with a sigh of relief.

I didn't even feel it, not at first anyway. It just felt like something was passing through me. And all I could hear was the sloshing of blood in my ears. For a moment it was like I was suspended in the air, but then the fall came. Two arms caught me before I hit the concrete. And that jostling motion, brought everything into reality. I pain from the wound broke through with vengeance. Every breath stung, and I couldn't get enough air. Then suddenly there was nothing, just the sound of my ragged breath.

"Allison." Scott stuttered hovering over me as he propped me up.

"Did you…find her?" I panted, "Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"

"Yeah," He said pushing my hair back, "She's okay. Yeah."

"Yeah," I repeated. He nodded. He reached for my hand that I had instinctually pressed against my wound, even when I could feel it. I squeezed my hand.

"I can't." he muttered. "I can't take your pain."

"It's because it doesn't hurt." I told him.

"No." He protested. He kept lifting his hand like he was going to do something only to put it back down.

"It's okay." I comforted him, though I was the one crying.

"Allison..." he tried again, but he couldn't finish. His words got caught in this throat and tears began to flow.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I-I love you. Scott. Scott McCall."

"Don't, please, don't. Allison don't please."

"You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him. T-tell…"

But I forgot what I needed to tell him. And it didn't seem all that important anymore. I was here, and now I was not.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _BOOM!_


	13. Chapter 12: Carry On Wayward Winchester

**Chapter 12: Carry On Wayward Winchester**

 **AN:** _We have reached the end of Carry On Wayward Souls. The original story came to my head just a little over a year ago, and look at it now. Two sequels and a collection of one-shots. And it's all thanks to you guys. Carry On Wayward Winchester is in the TOP 20 Favorites of the Teen Wolf/Supernatural Crossovers, and the two sequels are in the TOP 50. So thanks everyone! Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for following and favoriting. So in order to say thank-you I took some of your suggestions and rolled it into the finale. Enjoy and please review!_

 **KeepCalmandCallBobbySinger:** _Lol, sorry to keep you waiting. Read and see._

 **lilnightmare17:** _Hey, cliffhangers are what keep people coming back. Thanks for the review. I'm glad the chapter was satisfying enough to make up for my month of absence._

 **maxiefae:** _RIP_

 **DifferentlyMe:** _It was a very emotional episode. I wasn't even a big Allison fan, and when I first watched it I was floored._

 **RHatch89:** _Why, thank you, thank you, very much._

 **Lara-Cat:** _Aw thanks! Oohh…sorry I guess a lot of people have the end of summer grumps._

 **NicoleR85:** _I try, lol._

 **PrincessMagic:** _Deep breaths._

 **H4NSH0T1ST:** _Lots of things will be happening in this chapter for sure. You'll get to the meaning of the poem as well as some other things. As of now just Bobby knows Sam is alive as well as Cas and I think Crowley, so he won't show up for a bit. But one day Sam will appear. And of course Jameson and Kate are going to interact, with Aiden gone she need someone else to kick in the ass._

 **Ellixwolf:** _I was a little nervous when you didn't comment right away like usual, but glad it wasn't something serious like you hated it. Sorry about the emotional roller coaster. Okay so Meredith's poem- they don't call Banshees harbingers for nothing. Jason Manns- And isn't he great? I didn't know how much I needed Covers with Friends until I heard The Weight. I had it on repeat for hours. Anyway enjoy this last chapter. Oh, and the playlist is almost done just have to get this chapter covered and touch up the rest. And I appreciate our chats as well._

 **Infinity. box:** _Thanks!_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0_

 _ **Previously on Carry On Wayward Souls… (Cue Carry On Wayward Son)**_

 __ _You're going to tell him today, right? Scott it's been two weeks. I was already to pull it off like a Band-Aid, but you wanted to be the one to tell him._

 _I know, but you know how he is._

 _I do, that's why I agreed with you, that you, his best friend, should be the one to tell him that you are seeing the girl he views as his sister._

…

 _I'm okay._

 _No, you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?_

 _"How's you know?"_

 _"Because it's happening to all three of you."_

…

 _Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you_ _guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're taking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called, "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death."_

… _._

 _Sweetheart, you will fall in love again. Maybe with Jameson or some other girl, but it will happen again. And it will be just as wonderful as the first time. And maybe just as painful. It will happen again. I promise you. But until then be your own anchor._

… _.._

 _It's Malia._

 _What?_

 _The coyote it's Malia._

… _.._

 _What happened here?_

 _Oh, when me and Mr. Idjit were stumbling out of the woods, he lost his footing and we both fell. I got in a fight with a broken branch. He scratched up my tattoo and my left leg where the tears in my knee are._

 _Let me get you some ointment._

 _Later, you're killing the mood._

… _.._

 _It's okay. I'm going to show you something no else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow. Take a picture of me. And use the flash._

 _Well it should be phone explaining this to Scott_

 _No, you can't tell him!_

 _Chill, Mighty Mouse, I just meant explain to him why I have your picture on my phone._

 _Oh_

 _So you said the flash._

 _Yeah._

 _All righty. Whoa!_

 _Yeah._

 _What is it?_

 _I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my phone to take pictures of me._

 _So that's why you wanted your phone back so bad._

 _If someone sees those pictures…_

 _Yeah, bad ju ju, and you get Area 51-ed. We need to get your phone back._

… _._

 _Hey, baby girl. Really Jameson, a werewolf?_

 _Shut-up!_

 _Kill him. You should be killing them all. You know what their kind do._

 _Shut up! Shut up!_

… _.._

 _Lucifer. Whh-wh…hhooow?_

 _I wanted you to see this. So you could tell your big brother, Dean, how I'm doing such a good job of taking care of Sammy._

 _Ahh…. Ahhh…_

 _That's not what to greet your sister, Sammy. You'll have to be punished. Don't you think. Adam?_

 _Stop it!_

 _'Fraid I can't do that, Baby Winchester, maybe you should have thought of that before you encouraged your brothers not to play their roles._

…

 _Scott, he got out. He's coming after me._

 _Who's coming after you?_

 _Lucifer._

…

 _She was taken. Sometime earlier tonight, we don't know when._

 _Taken?_

…

 _Okay look guys, tonight is supposed to be the coldest night of the year, and if Jameson is running around in what she usually wears…she could be hypothermic. If there is something you're not telling me that could help find her, now would be the time to tell me. No matter what it is._

 _It's just when we were looking around her room. Aiden smelt blood in the bathroom and we found…"_

 _She punched a mirror._

 _What?_

 _Her bathroom mirror was trashed, Dad. But it happened a few days ago._

… _._

 _What am I supposed to do? How do I fight? Damn it! Tell me!_

… _._

 _Welcome to chaos._

 _Let it go!_

 _You gave in, Jameson, it's too late now!_

 _Please, let me go._

 _Can't do that, Jameson. Don't worry we're going to have so much fun together. Chaos, a little mayhem, and after I play my games, I'll play yours. Together we will bring Heaven to its knees and raise Hell._

… _.._

 _Well did any of your friends think I might want to stay a coyote?_

 _Why would you want to do that?_

 _Because it was easier._

… _.._

 _My Japanese isn't great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host._

 _Change the body?_

 _Which begs the question how do we change Ms. Winchester's body?_

 _By turning her into a werewolf._

…

 _Thank you. And for sparing my life, I have a word of warning for you._

 _What?_

 _Dean Winchester is heading this way. He's a hunter, one of the best. If I were you, I would leave town for a few days._

 _Please tell us you didn't?_

 _What?_

 _Your ex-boyfriend here called Dean Winchester._

 _He's her brother he deserved to know._

 _Yeah and so did we. We deserved to know that the Dean Winchester was coming here. Do you realize what he's going to do when he sees all of us?_

 _He's going to help us save Jameson._

 _And kill me, my brother, Scott, Kira, Derek, and anyone else who's a supernatural. That's what he does. You realize this guy did a stint in Hell and came back to life, right?_

… _.._

 _Which one you is Scott McCall?_

… _.._

 _So where were you? Where were you when I need you after Sam died? Where were you when a Kanima sliced me up Where were you when Deucalion killed my family? Where were you when he wanted to turn me into a monster? Where were you when the Nogitsune took over my body? What good are you if you can't keep your promises? You said you would protect me. You said you would never leave me on my own. Where were you?_

 _I'm s-sorry._

 _Sorry, isn't good enough. I don't need you, I've never needed you._

… _._

 _Scott is going to try and dig through sickly Evil Jameson's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Jameson. The guider her back from the depth of her subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone."_

…

 _Where's Lydia?_

 _Lydia!_

… _.._

 _So no one notices her just kidnapping Lydia right out of the house?_

 _Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature, materializing out of the floor._

 _Hold on. How are you so sure which Jameson is which?_

 _That's what they are trying to figure out now._

… _._

 _I thought that was supposed to work?_

 _It did, Ms. Winchester._

 _Then why do I still see him?_

 _Because I'm here Squirt._

… _._

 _Wait go back, you said the whole story?_

 _Yeah, about an internment camp 70 years ago at E—_

 _Eichen House. There's a wack-a-doodle the-._

 _That's nice James._

 _As I was saying there's a patient there named Meredith. I think she might be able to help._

…

 _Lydia? You mean the red-headed girl?_

 _Yes! Yes! Good. Progress. Now all you have to do is tell us where she is._

 _Okay. If she tells me._

 _If she tells you? Can you ask her?_

 _I already did._

 _Perfect. Perfect. What did she say._

 _She said, she doesn't want to be found._

… _.._

 _What's happening to me?_

 _Oh, God! You're going to be okay. I'm going to make it better. James. Jameson! You can't go to sleep! Jameson! Come on, baby girl, wake up! CAS! CAS!"_

… _.._

 _I'm just worried that the worse off she gets the stronger the Nogitsune is. She still wears Jameson's face, and Kira's mom said that our Jameson was just more Jameson than Nogitsune. They're still connected."_

 _So what happens if we hurt the Nogitsune? Does that mean something happens to James?_

… _._

 _No. No, no, no. Why are you here?_

 _Lydia we're here for you._

 _You weren't supposed to be here. You didn't get my message?_

 _Lydia, what's happening?_

 _Who else is here? Who came with you? Who else is here?_

… _.._

 _You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him. T-tell…._

… _._

 **Without Further Ado, Carry On Wayward Souls…**

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Get her in the shower now!" Melissa ordered. I nodded and maneuvered my sister till I could lift her and get her in the shower. "Lift up her arms."

I held up Jameson's arms while Melissa worked on getting the shirt off. I removed one hand at a time in order to help Melissa pull it over her arms and head.

"We need to warm her up." Melissa explained. "Every few minutes turn the knob. Not too much though, because you don't want to shock her system."

She got up and started for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I demanded.

"I'm going to call an ambulance."

"And tell them what?" I questioned her, "That she had a horrible reaction to being possessed?"

"Well what to you want me to do?" She yelled back. "She's dying, Dean."

"Don't you say that." I choked out rising to my full height, Melissa shrank back, "Don't you dare say that."

For a moment the only sound in the bathroom was the beating of the water against the shower floor. Melissa swallowed and straightened up as she pushed a stand of hair behind her ears.

"She needs a doctor."

"I know." I sad turning back to my sister, "But there's nothing they can do now. We need someone who knows our world."

"Deaton."

"What?"

"You said you needed someone who knew this world so…"

"But he's a vet."

"Theoretically there's not much difference." She countered with a shrug.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I was desperate. I couldn't let her die.

"Call him."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

The moment kept replaying in my head. The triumphant look on her face before the sword went through her chest, her last word as I held her in my arms, Lydia screaming into the dark night. The lies Mr. Argent forced on me, the ones that hid what really killed Allison.

 _Scott, look at me, Look at me. Scott look at me. You have to remember. You called me first, okay? Say it. You called me first._

 _I called you…_

 _Not you. Say Mr. Argent or her dad._

 _I called her dad first._

 _What else? What happened?_

 _There were two of them._

 _Mmm-hmm._

 _They tried to steal our car. They wore masks. One of them had a knife._

 _You think. Don't get specific, Scott. You saw something sharp and metallic. You think it was a knife. What do you say next? If you get confused, what do you always repeat?_

 _It happened so fast._

 _That's right. Say it again. Scott! Say it again._

 _How are you doing this?_

 _It's what we do. It's what we do._

 _"_ Can you remember anything else?" I vaguely heard the deputy asked. I shook my head and tried to clear my head.

 _It's okay. It's okay._

"Anything else? Isaac?"

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect._

"I'm sorry." Isaac stammered, "It happened so fast."

 _You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. Tell him. T-Tell-_

Tell him what? What did she want me to tell him?

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _The Sheriff's Perspective:_

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. God, when did life get so complicated. Now there are werewolves, Kanimas, Alpha packs, Nogitsunes…and a dead little girl. A girl that I knew, who was friends with my kids, a hunter like my daughter. And she was just gone. I can't imagine what Argent was going through right now. I sighed again and pushed myself away from the desk and got up. There was at least one thing I could do to help.

"Hey," I said coming out of my office. Parrish looked up, "We need to try and keep this quiet for as long as we can. Once the press finds out about this they're gonna be all over those kids."

"You want a squad car outside your house?" Parrish asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, might be a good idea tonight. Argent's too."

Parrish started for the phone, but stopped in the mid-action. His face grew taunt and he started reaching for his gun. He rose up and got in a firing stance. What the hell? I turned around and saw an Oni cut down one of my officers. Parrish started firing at the Oni and the second one that popped into existence.

If the Oni were here, that could mean only one thing. So was the Nogitsune.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Stiles' Perspective:_

"What the hell?" I asked as I pulled up to my house. Melissa and Deaton's cars were parked in my driveway behind Jameson's Mustang and Dean's Impala. What were they doing here? "Jameson!"

I jumped out of my car and raced up the front steps. Crashing through the front door I the bolted upstairs. Melissa was outside Jameson's room leaning against the wall with her hands covering her face.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed. Melissa moved her hands away from her face, looking surprised by my appearance, "Jamie! Jameson!"

I sprinted down the hall towards Jameson's room, grabbing the door frame to fling myself into the room.

"Shh…" Deaton silenced me as I crossed the threshold. He moved in front of me, blocking me from coming further.

"Is she alright? What happened?"

"She's stable for now." Deaton informed for me, "But her connection to the Nogitsune is weakening her."

"So she's a Winchester, she'll bounce back. She always does." I said denying the deeper implications of what he was telling me.

"She's dying kid." I heard Dean say. I looked over Deaton's shoulder. Dean was on his knees by the side of Jameson bed holding her hand. And after looking at her, I could see he was right. She was so pale, almost translucent. Her hair laid limply around her face, and her breathing seemed off.

I felt a hand touch my back and I stiffened. Looking behind me I saw that it was Melissa, wearing a sad tired smile.

"We have her hooked up to an IV right now, and it has stabilized her condition, but I don't know for how long. The Nogitsune is pulling energy from her to fuel her own power. If they stay connected I'm afraid Ms. Winchester will die."

"So-so-so wh-what do we do? How do we break the connection?"

"I don't know."

"No, there has to be something. You always no more than you're telling."

"Not this time. My knowledge of the Nogitsune is limited. The only information about defeating the Nogitsune we have is to either kill it or change the host. And frankly, I'm not sure Ms. Winchester would survive if we killed the Nogitsune, let alone the "bite"."

"So what we're just going to let her die?" I yelled at him. He didn't say anything. I tilted to the side to look at Dean, "And you're just okay with this?"

"Oh course I am not okay with this!" He growled at me. It was then I finally got a good look at his face. I saw all the pain, the guilt, the hopelessness. It was like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and it was crushing him.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to make some calls." Dean replied. He got up and kissed his sister's head. "I'll be back, baby girl. I'm going to fix this."

"How?" I questioned him as he walked past me. But he just ignored us and kept going. I spun around, "How?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Lydia and I were on our way to Stiles' house, looking for Deaton. Kira had called us as we were leaving the station to remind us how her mother trapped the Nogitsune the last time…The Nemeton. She thinks it might be the key to trapping the Nogitusne and saving Jameson. And there's only one expert around here on that damned tree. When I called him to ask him about it, he said to come meet him at the Stilinski house.

I pulled into the drive way along with Jameson's, Stiles', and Deaton's cars. Lydia climbed off my bike and then I swung my own leg over. I took off my helmet and caught a whiff of something, something burnt…rubber. I looked down and saw tire marks scorched into the driveway. Where did they come from?

"Scott?" Lydia asked. I looked up at her, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I answered. I looked down once more at the scorch marks, "I'll be right there."

I moved towards Lydia and we walked up the steps. Lydia reached to open the door and staggered back.

"Lydia! Are you okay?"

"Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That stench…" Lydia reached for the door handle again and went inside the house. I follow after her and listen has she sniffs loudly. She follows the phantom scent up the stairs and down the hall. She stops in front of the door at the end. "It's coming from in here."

"That's Jameson's room." I said. She nodded and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard Deaton say. Lydia pushed open the door and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" I asked coming into the room. "Jameson!"

She was lying on her back in her bed. An IV was being run through her into her right arm, where her veins were the only the source of color in Jameson's skin.

"What happened?" I demanded. I heard a sniffle and finally noticed Stiles sitting in a desk chair on Jameson's left side.

"Dean came home and found her," He said with obvious difficultly. "She had been throwing up blood. He called your mom, who then called Deaton. They hooked her up to an IV to stabilize her, but…uh…it's only a temporary fix."

"Meaning what?"

"She's dying, Scott."

"Then why is she here?" I asked Deaton and Stiles, crossing the room to Jameson's bed. "She should be in the hospital."

"They can't help her now." Deaton stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Where's Dean, shouldn't he be here?"

Stiles rubbed his face with both hands.

"Yes, he should." Stiles answered with a bitter bite. "He said he was going to fix this."

"How?"

"I don't know; he wasn't really in the talkative mood."

"What can we do?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. The connection between Jameson and the Nogitsune is weakening her. I think at this point killing the trickster spirit would kill her." Deaton answered.

"What about trapping it?" I asked him. He tilted his head, "Stiles and Kira said it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped."

"Yes, but our problem is this isn't even a person we're fighting. It just looks like one. It's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human."

"The shape of one of our best friends."

"Someone can do it again, right?" Lydia asked Deaton edgily.

"I don't know." He replied, "This thing was trapped a long time ago before the Nemeton was cut down. It doesn't have the same power anymore."

"Is there anything that does?" Stiles asked.

"Possibly," Deaton told us, "When the tree was whole it's wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are very rare."

"Wait a second. Powerful objects?" Lydia inquired, "Like an Alpha's claws?"

"Which Alpha?"

"Talia Hale." Lydia answered, "Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved on the lid. What if it was made from the Nemeton?"

"It was." Deaton said swallowing hard.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because I made it."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

I prayed over my sister's bloody body. I prayed over her as she slept. I prayed in my car. And I prayed at a church. No answer. Not a single damn thing from Cas or any of the other holy rollers in heaven. So there was only one thing left to do.

I found an old warehouse in town to make my call. I grabbed my supplies and broke into the building. I took a red paint can out of my bag along with a brush and created an intricate design on the floor. I set a bowl down in the center of the image and began tossing ingredients in. Once they were properly mixed together, I took a blade and sliced my hand. Clenching my hand into a fist I let the blood drip down over the mixture.

I pulled out the matches I kept in my pocket. I pushed the box out of its casing and grabbed a match. I set it against the siding and start to scrape the two surfaces together.

 _Promise me, Dean. Promise me! No more deals. Not for Bobby. Not for Sam. Not for anyone, especially not for me. Because if you do…I will never forgive you. And I'll make sure your deal is for nothing._

I dropped the match.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I sobbed. I tilted my head up to look at the sky, "Tell me what to do!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _The Nogitsune's Perspective:_

I easily slipped into the hospital and made my way to the nurse's station. There was a lone nurse working quietly at the desk. Quietly? Why, they won't do at all?

"Hey handsome," I greeted the male nurse. "I was wondering if you could page Melissa McCall for me."

He started to nod when two of my Oni appeared behind me. He dropped the paperwork he was holding and it landed with a clumping noise. I could tell he was going to scream which is better than working quietly, but I needed more. A katana materialized in one of the Oni's hand and went through the gut of the nurse. Blood spilled from the wound before the man fell to the ground.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find her ourselves. It's so hard to find good help these days." I said to the Oni on my left. "Boys, fetch."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Cas' Perspective:_

I was in the middle of a battle when I first heard Dean's cries. Raphael had ambushed us the previous night and the fighting lasted well into the evening of the second day. I called my forces to retreat. We could not keep up this level of fighting for long and enough of my host had died already.

I found us a safe place to stay and regroup. We needed another plan, another strategy if we wanted to win Heaven from Raphael. He was the last of the archangels and the traditionalist believed strongly in his cause. My forces were new to "disobedience" and they were losing faith. I needed some…divine move in order to turn this all around.

I was pouring over maps and books when Dean's voice came to me again. Clearer, sharper, now that he was no longer being drowned out by screams and the clanging of metals. Jameson Winchester was dying. I excused myself from my generals under the pretense of getting air. I walked out of the room and onto the lawn of the house I remember Jameson taking residence in.

There was some dark presence around the house. It was an ancient darkness one that I had not come across in many decades. A Nogitsune. A Japanese trickster spirit bent on the destruction of all things angels reveled in: order, goodness, peace. Lucifer's doing if I remember correctly. He was the one that turned a kitsune dark in order to create an agent of chaos.

I could not sense Jameson since I had carved the warding sigils into the Winchesters' rib cages. So I popped into the house and scanned the area. I found her in a room upstairs hooked up to an IV. Four others were in the room. I recognized the two boys from my earlier visits but the man and the redhead were completely foreign to me. But I did not sense any hostile intentions towards Jameson in them.

But Dean was not there. Odd that he should pray to me to tell me Jameson was dying but not to be here by her side. And Sam seems to have avoided coming here as well. However, Dean's prayers were correct, Jameson Winchester was dying. Her body is being drained of all life and soon she'll be nothing left than an empty shell.

Still invisible to the occupants of the room I moved a hand over her body, diagnosing her problems. It was there in her body, the same dark presence I felt outside. Jameson Winchester had been possessed by a Nogitsune. Miraculously, the spirit seems to have been split from her body, but a connection still remains. This is what is causing her condition. And as long as the connection was in place, I could not heal her. The Nogitsune would just absorb the grace I used to heal her. But I could heal her just enough to give them more time to disconnect Jameson from the Nogitsune.

I touched a finger to her forehead and watched my grace ripple down the length of her body. I could feel her systems starting to respond and her mind was becoming less hazy as she fought for consciousness.

"I am sorry…that I couldn't do more." I told her, "But the rest is up to you. I have faith in you Jameson Wincher. You Winchesters have proved to be a lot harder to kill than expected."

I then disappeared in the night, only leaving a small trace of my presence. A drawing I took months ago, a smallish version of me eating a cookie.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Melissa's Perspective:_

"I just think it would be better if it came from you." Rafael reasoned as we walked down the hallway. He had cornered me after I returned from the Stilinski house to tell me that he was leaving. A light flickered and we both looked up, but the light stabilized and I figured it was just a power surge. So I turned back to my ex-husband to try to explain how much of an idiot he was.

"So I tell Scott that his dad went back to San Francisco, says he's sorry, but he didn't have time to say goodbye?"

"Right. Then I'll send a follow-up email or something."

Does he not hear himself? I pushed the elevator button to call the lift to our floor.

"You're an idiot." I voice my opinion of his plan.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Seriously?" I asked him. The elevator chimed letting us know it was here. I climbed into the elevator resisting the urge to hit him with the folders I had in my hand.

"Raf, you say that you want a relationship with your son." I told him as I pushed the button for the ground floor, "You can't just bail after one fight."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." I told him, "He just wants you to try harder."

The lights in the elevator started flickering and the elevator began bouncing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know." Raf replied as the elevator finally settled. The doors slid open and screams echoed down the halls. There were bodies strewed everywhere and in the center of all that chaos, two figures in black stood. The Oni.

"Get back." Raf ordered pushing me behind him. The Oni began advancing on us and Rafael fired a whole clip into them. He finally got the doors to start closing when I felt something hit my leg. I slid down the wall as I grabbed my leg. I braved a look at it and saw the unmistakable sign of a cut from a metallic blade.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

As I sat in her room, I could feel Allison all around me. It was like if I closed my eyes I could feel her moving about the room doing homework, research, cleaning her weapons. I picked up a knife she had left on her bed, and turned it my hand.

"Careful." I heard Mr. Argent say. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway. He started to come forwards and took the knife from my hand, "This one takes practice. When Allison was learning, she had to bandage her fingers because they got so raw. She wouldn't give up on it, though."

"She kept trying to say something." I told him softly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"She kept telling Scott something. "You have to tell him", she said, "You have to tell my father…" She didn't get a chance to finish but I'm sure it was just that she loved." I relayed to him choppily from my sniffling. He came and sat next to me on the bench at the end of Allison's bed.

"It's okay." Mr. Argent assured me, "It's okay, she, she made a point of telling me earlier."

"Earlier?"

"There's a tradition we have."

"The silver bullet."

"She was making a silver arrowhead." He said as he handed me back the knife from earlier and made his way to the door. Wait? An arrowhead maybe….

"Where is it?" I asked. "The arrowhead."

"Downstairs." Mr. Argent said stopping in the middle of the room.

"I need to see it." I said getting up and crossing the room to the door.

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling it isn't there." I told him before slipping into the hallway. I had a feeling it was lying in an old Japanese internment camp.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

I felt heavy, like my entire body was made of lead. I was trapped in a body that wouldn't move. Then slowly I start to regain feeling in my limbs. I could twitch my fingers and flex my toes. Sensation soon returned to the rest of my body. With the return of my control came an ache that persisted and wouldn't let up. Maybe it was true, maybe I was dying and this is just part of the process. The last moment of coherency, of being alive before I'm plunged back into the darkness of before. My only wish is when I finally lay my weary head to rest, there will be actual peace when I'm dead…again. If this is my actual death, I don't want to come back again. I want to actually be at peace. I don't want to do one last case or be disturbed in heaven or wherever I'm sent. Dammit, I just wanted to be left alone.

As time passed, I realized I was actually improving. My thoughts were forming together faster than before. My body zeroed in on the annoying itch of a needle in my skin. I could smell the room around me, and was that it didn't have that terrible clean hospital smell that usually is paired with a needle in my arm. It smelt like home, like the vanilla scent in my room. There was pressure against my left hand like someone was holding it. Dean?

"D-Dean." I wheezed out soundlessly. So I tried again, "Dean? Dean?"

"Guys, I think she's waking up." I heard Stiles' spaz out. There were shuffling noises and I sensed I was being crowded.

"Ms. Winchester, it's Doctor Deaton. I need you to open your eyes for me."

I groaned and tried opening my eyes. The light was low but it still hurt. I blinked my eyes a few times before I could stand to look at everything.

"Ms. Winchester, how are you feeling?" Deaton asked.

"Super." I said giving him a thumbs up. He took out a penlight and blared it into my eyes. I hissed and slammed my eyes shut. I opened them again and my eyes soon adjusted to the light.

"Good, now follow my pen with your eyes." He instructed. He started moving his flashlight. "Good."

He pockets his pen and takes my left wrist in his hand and holds up his watch.

"Seems normal." He commented, "Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

"Uhh…there was a lot of blood." I recalled. I closed my eyes trying to remember even more, "I went into the bathroom, Dean came, and then everything gets foggy."

"You passed out from the blood loss."

"Yeah, James, you had us all pretty scared." Stiles told me. Scott grabbed my hand and flinched away.

"You're still in pain." He said before taking my hand. And this time I let him, it was such a relief not to feel it, even for a moment.

"Where's Dean?" I asked craning my neck as far as I could comfortably.

"He left, about a half-hour ago, he said he was going to fix this." Stiles replied. Panic flooded my body, and I struggled to get up and pulled at my IV.

"James, stop! Stop!" Scott ordered.

"Hold her down." Deaton ordered. Lydia and the boys came around and grabbed an appendage and forcibly held me in place.

"No!" I yelled struggling. "Let me go! I have to find out."

"Find out what?"

"Soul deal." I panted still pushing against their hold.

"Soul deal? You think that's what he meant by fixing it?" Stiles asked. He let go of my arm and started pressing buttons on his phone. He then held it up to his ear with an impatient look on his face. "Come on, pick up, pick up. Hey, she's awake. And do you know who the first person she asked for was? No, it was not Clint Eastwood, it was you, dumbass."

I froze. Holy freaking Shit! Does he have a death wish or something? I could tell by Stiles face whatever Dean was telling him was making him regret his word choice already. I held my hand out for my phone.

"Hold on, she wants to talk to you." He piped up looking a little green. He handed the phone down to me and I immediately held it to him ear.

"Tell me you didn't!" I croaked.

" _Kid…"_

"No, tell me you didn't!"

"I _didn't. I swear. I was going to but…"_

"Oh, thank God." I breathed, my rust voice cracking in the middle.

" _I know I've made and broken a lot promises, kid, but this is one I intend to keep."_

I nodded.

" _I'm on my back to the Stilinskis. I'll be there in two shakes."_

"Okay,"

" _We're going to find a way. We always do."_

I smiled to myself. That should be the family motto.

"Okay."

"Now, hand me back to the Stilinski kid." He said with an edge to his voice.

"He wants to talk to you." I said handing the phone back to the Stiles. His face turned greener as he reached out for it, but at the last second I pressed the end button the call. "Ooops, my finger slipped."

I heard Scott chuckle and gave him a tired smile.

"You know; he's going to think I did that." Stiles said pocketing his phone.

"I would assure you by saying, he probably doesn't think you have the balls, but then you called him a dumbass." I told him my voice surer than it had been before. But my voice still cracked here and there.

"Definitely feeling better." Lydia said in a bored tone looking at the ends of her hair. But I could tell she was pleased that I was making jokes.

"Yeah, but how?" Stiles asked, "If Dean didn't make a soul deal, how did she get better? I mean she was dying."

"A very good question." Deaton said, "And one that will have to wait until later. Let's see what we can do about keeping her this way."

"And I think I have the first step." Scott said holding up his phone, "It's Derek, he said he'll meet us with the triskele box."

Lydia tilts her head like she hearing something, something no one else can here.

"Lydia?" I asked propping myself up a bit. She starts blinking rapidly before her leg gives way. She stumbles back but Scott catches her before she falls.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Something's happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

Argent took me down to the basement, where the resident's lockers were. He led me down the rows until he stopped in front of one and stuck a key in the lock. He opened the door of the both and moved to turn on the light over the work bench.

In the center of the table was a cloth folded in half. Mr. Argent unfolded it revealing four pristine looking arrowheads.

"Why would she make four of them?" Argent asked.

"She didn't." I told him, "She made five. She made the first one, then she figured it out. She used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the Oni. We saw her do it."

"How?"

"The same way that you almost did. Do you remember when you told us about of your first gun deals, the yakuza?"

"The meeting wasn't one of my first deals. It was my first deal."

"The bullet that you used to shoot the Oni. Was that a silver bullet?" I prompted.

"Yes. But it didn't kill him. It just broke his mask."

"Probably went straight through. What if silver is like a poison to them? What if it needs to stay in the body? What if that's what she was trying to tell Scott? What if that's what she was trying to tell you, that she'd figured it out?"

"These four were still setting when she went off to meet Scott."

"We can stop them."

"No. We can kill them." Argent said resolutely.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _The Sheriff's Perspective:_

The cut on my arm burned like hell. I could have sworn I saw it smoke when the blade cut through my skin. Parrish pushed me behind a desk before he continued firing on the Oni.

Then came a lull in the blasts. With my good hand I readied my gun. There was a scuffling noise coming from left. I drew the gun on the noise without even looking. When I finally take a look I see that it's Parrish. He was sitting against the desk completely out of breath cover in blood splatter.

"What the hell happened?"

"They left." Parrish said with great difficulty. "They just…They left."

Parrish lifted up his shirt to check an injury. Again I saw smoke lift from the wound.

"Why did they let us live?" Parrish panted. I lifted up my arm with its gaping wound.

"I'm not so sure they did." I told him truthfully.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

We finally made it…the Big Boss fight at the end of the game. Dean arrived shortly after I hung up on him and Scott caught him up on what was going on. Then they all went off to prep for battle, as Stiles called Kira to meet them. Now they had their team and they all really thought it wouldn't include me. Like hell that was going to happen.

The IV was the first thing to go. I took a deep breath and ripped the sucker right out of my skin like it was nothing. Okay, it wasn't nothing. In fact, it hurt like a bitch. But everything ached at that point so what was one more thing.

Getting up was even more of challenge, well because everything hurt, but I am a Winchester and I'm not going to let a silly thing like pain get in my way of doing my job. I crept slowly to my dresser and pulled out the necessary gear. Jeans, t-shirt, and plaid. I smirked at the clothes before putting each piece on. I then stuffed my feet into socks and then into my hunting boots.

My despised brown hair went up into a tight ponytail, so the strands didn't fly loose in my face. I pulled out knives and my Winchester rifle. The last thing that went on was my brown leather jacket. I tucked my knives in and put my rifle over my shoulder.

I carefully made my way downstairs and towards the front. I paused at the front door. No hesitation, no misstep. I couldn't afford to look weak or they would send me right back upstairs. I needed to look and act like Jameson effing Winchester. I took a deep breath and steeled my face before finally opening the door. Everyone stopped loading up the cars when the noticed me.

"Ready to go." I asked bouncing down the front steps. Kira, Lydia and the boy looked completely speechless like they weren't sure how to deal with my "obvious delusion."

"Jameson…" Dean started the rebuke on the tip of his tongue. I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down with a chuckle, "Just about. You?"

"There's a few things I need to get from my car."

"Go get it. Wheels up in five."

I saluted him and he ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away with a grin, that turned into a grimace the moment I walked past him to my Mach One.

"James." I heard Scott say from behind me. I school my face and turned around to see him jogging over to me. He stopped in front me and looked down at me in concern, "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"Well look at that, something coming out of your mouth that isn't an order." I said to him in accusatory tone.

"James," he replied in a long-suffering tone. I raised an eyebrow. He sighed, "I just want you safe. Is it that weird that I want my girlfriend to be safe?"

"I don't know why don't you ask her?"

He gave me an annoyed look.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. You never asked me to be your girlfriend. You just assumed."

He looked at up at me in shock.

"Is it really that simple?"

"No, nothing with me ever will be."

He snickered, before turning serious again.

"It's just that I care about you…a lot." He said taking my hand, "And I really like where this is going. And I just want to protect you and keep you safe."

"Look around McCall. You're a werewolf, I'm a hunter, we're friends with a Kitsune and a Banshee. What about this life is safe? You need to let me do my job. It's all I know how to do; you can't take that away from me. You seem to have a thing for girls who are independent and strong, so let me be those things. Okay?"

"Okay." Scott agreed.

"And here I thought you were forgetting my helpful tip of just agreeing with me in order to have a happy life."

Scott barked out a laugh, leaning in a little closer. I caught his laughing mouth with my own, and he enthusiastically joined in.

"Ahem!" Some cleared their throat loudly. I broke away from Scott to see Dean glaring at the both of us. Scott immediately dropped my hand and took three steps back. Then came the pursed lips and the intense eyes, and they drove Scott back to Stiles who was also glaring at his friend. Dean proceeded to turn his gaze on me.

"Sorry, bro, I can't help myself. Have you seen his abs?" I asked defiantly.

"Cute." He deadpanned. "Two minutes."

I saluted him again and went to the trunk of my car. I lifted the hatch and removed some of the item resting in the trunk. Once cleared I stuck my finger in the hole in the floor and raised the trap door. I used my rifle to prop it open while I dug around for my special box. I found in the back and pulled it out of its spot. I took off the lid, there it was sitting on top of everything. The amulet Sam gave Dean. I gone trashcan diving after Dean tossed it, and kept it for safe keeping ever since. I wore from time to time, like when I was going into battle or I was scared. This time I was both.

I placed the amulet around my neck and hid it underneath my shirts. I put the box back and grabbed a few random useful items so Dean wouldn't get suspicious.

"Kid!" Dean's gruff voice called out, "Get in the car, already. We're burning moonlight."

"Just a second" I said as I closed everything up I ended up grabbing just one more item before heading to the Impala. Dean was leaning on the front as I came up, dangling his keys.

"You want to drive?"

"Dean you never let me drive." I told him. "But I will take shot-gun."

Dean smirked.

"Get in."

I grinned and slipped into the front seat. Dean got in the driver's side and brought Baby to life. I took out my last minute grab from my car, and pushed it in to the tape player.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Dean asked, "You know the rules, the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Well as you can see that rule doesn't apply to me, since I'm a her not a "his". And you got to play your funeral song as we headed off to kill Lilith. I think I should be able to play my own."

"Don't say it like that kid."

"Fine, my final battle song."

He gave me a look.

"Fine, but it better not be Final Countdown or any of that Maroon 5 crap you listen to on the side."

"I would never, and if I did I would tell that Adam Levine is God's gift to music."

He shot me another or his "We're not amused" looks.

"Again it better not be Final Countdown or that pop crap."

"Have a little faith." I said pressing play. I turned the volume up. The car was silent until the music just exploded.

" _Carry on my Wayward Son…There'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest…don't you cry no more."_

The familiar guitar solo echoed throughout the car. Dean nodded his head.

"I taught you well, Kid." He said as he started to smoothly back out of the driveway.

" _Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew to high."_ I sang with the lyrics, Dean joined in on the next line. " _Though my eyes could still see I was a blind man. Though my mind could think I was still a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say...Carry On my Wayward Son…There'll be peace when you are done…lay your weary head to rest…don't you cry no more."_

0-0-0-0-0-0

"The school?" I said as we Dean pulled into the parking lot. "Why are we here?"

"According the Buzz on Maggie, the Nogitsune is hiding out here. It seems to have a thing for the hospital, the Sheriff's station, and the school."

"The three places I'm at the most."

"Exactly," Dean said turning of the Impala, "Stiles said the school would be the place with the least witnesses. While the monster likes to put on a show, she doesn't want the full spotlight on her."

"Leaving the school as the best place to duke it out." I deduced. I sighed and gabbed the door handle, "Figures my arch-nemesis actually likes school."

I heard Dean snort as he climbed out of the car and I followed suit. I ended up stumbling out of the car, catching myself on the nearby railing.

"You okay, kid?" Dean asked as he came around to help me.

"Awesome." I gritted out as a painful spasm wracked my body.

"There's no shame sitting this one out, baby girl."

"There is, if I can't look myself in the mirror anymore. This is my demon, and I intend on slaying it."

Dean smiled and kissed the side of my head as he straightened me out. He then turned his stance more casual like he was the only thing keeping me up, just a brother keeping a close eye on his little sister. He led me over to where Lydia, Stiles, and Scott were standing. The group of us made our way to the side door. But before we go in there, there is something I need to get off my chest.

"Hey…umm… guys," I start and they all stop and turn towards me, "If this goes south…don't be afraid to pull the trigger."

"James," Scott protests. I hold my hand up to stop him.

"If we fail and she makes it out of here…She told me that once she was done here, that she'll see about taking care of my list of to-dos. And when all is said and down, she'll bring Heaven to its knees and raise Hell from the depths of the earth. It will be literal chaos on earth. If the only way to stop her is to kill one of us…do it."

"Not going to happen, Kid, cause it's never going to get to that point where we have to choose between you and her." Dean told me.

"We all have to die sometime, Dean." I responded.

"Well, today's not that day. Right?" he asked looking towards the others.

"I bought non-refundable tickets for your Christmas present, Jameson, you are now obligated to accompany me." Lydia told me in all seriousness, "And I will not have that winter wardrobe of yours go to waste, before you even had a chance to wear anything."

"Oh, how stupid of me."

"Glad we're on the same page." Stiles said.

"The plan was to save you. And that's the plan I 'm going with. We always find another way." Scott added. I looked up at Dean, with a look that clearly said "Huh, sound familiar?" I detached myself from my brother and took Scott's hand and slipped inside of the building. Except we were not met with the familiar halls of academia, but a snow covered courtyard.

"Well this isn't, Kansas." Dean voiced roughly what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah, this was definitely not part of the plan." Stiles said as we went deeper into the courtyard.

"Does anything we do go according to plan?" Lydia asked. Holding her hand out to catch the falling snow.

"She's got a point, Boss."

"So where is she?" Kira asked.

"Setting us up for her best trick yet." I said looking around the place. I felt Scott squeeze my hand, he knew it too.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Melissa's Perspective:_

Raf and I were still trapped in the elevator after escaping the Oni. He had tried calling dispatch, but nobody was picking up. The blood loss was getting to me and my brain and vision were getting fuzzy.

"It's me again. I'm getting nothing from dispatch. No one's on the line. Call me back, Stilinski." Raf's voice said, going in and out of hearing. "Call me as soon as you get this."

He crouched down next to me and helped me sit up.

"Call Scott. You need to call Scott." I told him

"You're going to be alright." He assured me.

"That's not what I mean." I told him strenuously.

"Melissa, I need to get you out of here. I'm gonna help you to your feet, Okay?" he asked ignoring what I was trying to tell him.

"Raf, listen, listen to me."

"You're going to be fine."

"If something happens, you need to work it out with Scott."

"Melissa…"

"You just need to try again." I interrupted him.

"I tried to apologize."

"He's a teenage boy. He doesn't care about apologies. He wants you to do better. And he probably wants you to suffer a little. Promise me you'll make it work."

He nodded.

"Okay." He promised.

"Okay," I repeated. He started to turn me around and then pressed the button to open the doors. I heard the click of a gun, but he didn't fire a shot. There were just the sounds of people groaning in pain.

"Okay," Raf said again before he started dragging me out of the elevator, "Let's get you somewhere safe"

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Derek's Perspective:_

The twins and I went to the school, and started sniffing around for Scott and the others. There was a trail from their car but it stopped by a side door then there was nothing. I started to open the door when another sent caught my attention… decaying vanilla and leather. I indicated with my chin for the boys to fan out and I tracked the scent to the back courtyard. 3 figures rested on the steps up to the school

The Nogitsune was lying on her back on the middle step, two Oni stood at attention behind her. Her right knee was bent up and she was twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Derbear," She said mockingly, I growled lowly, "a present, you shouldn't have. It's not even my birthday."

I gave her a doggish smirk as I set down the triskele box.

"I brought you two."

She snorted, completely unimpressed.

"Now, I've heard and seen a lot of things, but a pack of washed-up fur coats, well now I've seen everything." She taunted raising herself into a sitting positon, "And frankly it's a little sad."

"I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one." I told her with a roar.

"And I bet you can die like one too." She smiled wickedly. She snapped her fingers and the Oni jumped in front of her before charging at us. The twins and I growled before rushing forward to meet them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Scott's Perspective:_

Stiles tried to open the door, but it was locked. Dean threw his shoulder into it a couple times and it wouldn't even budge. Jameson was squeezing my hand as we looked for a way out. I could feel her growing panic and the pain that still coursed through her body. How was she even standing right now?

"Guys, something's out there." Kira hissed. I twisted around and saw something move in the shrubbery that Kira was facing. The thing kept moving towards a break in the trees. When it finally came in to focus, I heard Jameson gasp and take a step behind me. She never does that.

"It's all in your head, it's just in my head." I heard her whisper like a broken record. The figure that was approaching us, was the same one we saw in Jameson head. A man in military dress whose head, neck, and hands were wrapped in a medical gauze. Save for its mouth that was

"It's like I said, Jameson Winchester," the creature snarled, "We're going to kill them, kill them all. One by one. And then Heaven will fall and the Earth will crack open and Hell will be dragged from the depths. Chaos will reign."

At the last word, the Oni popped into existence. We all took a fighting stance, Dean with his gun, Stiles with his bat, Kira with her blade, Jameson with a machete, and I let my fangs and claws elongate. The Oni approached us slowly, dragging their swords through the fallen snow.

"What the hell is this?" I asked the Nogitsune, "Where the hell are we?"

"Between life and death."

"Bardo." Lydia spoke up.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. "The creature told her wagging his finger, before turning his attention to me, or more importantly the person behind me, "You're dying Jameson. That meddlesome angel may have delayed the process, but the fact still remains you are dying."

"Wait, what angel?" Jameson piped up. The trickster just grinned and made a zipping motion over its lips.

"My lips are sealed. Like the fate of your friends. They're dying too, Jameson, even your beloved older brother."

"What? What do you mean?" She asked a touch of hysteria in her voice, coming to stand next to me.

"I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Jameson. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic. Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Ms. Winchester?"

"Is that what the French do in the bathroom?" Jameson asked it. The creature bared all of its teeth and a wheezing sound came out of its mouth. Was it laughing?

"The infamous Winchester wit. But not the right answer, it is when a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana. Scott…" The creature said pointing at me, "Scott is your kaishakunin. I'm going to make the boy that cares about you kill you, Jameson. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first."

"Okay, Fright Night, back off. First off, you're full of crap. There's only one thing dying tonight and it's you."

"We'll see." The Nogitsune said. The Oni collectively jumped at us with their blade drawn. I pushed Jameson back behind me. Dean came alongside me blocking another path to his sister. The Oni came towards Dean and I, and Dean fired upon the Oni. It stumbled but kept coming forward when he realized the gun wasn't working he dropped it and pulled out a large knife from his jacket and lashed out. I dodged a blow from another Oni and kicked its chest, sending it flying away from me.

Every Oni we knocked out, another took its place. And the ones we did knock down, got up in seconds. It was getting harder to keep up with it all.

"How did we even get here?" Dean yelled over the fighting.

"You're asking me?" I replied kicking another Oni away, "I thought you were the supernatural expert."

"Kira?" Dean called to her, "Bardo?"

"I just picked up this sword a few weeks ago." Kira replied.

"It's got to be a trick." Jameson raised her voice above the clanging of katanas.

"So what's the trick?" Stiles asked mid-swing.

"Aaaggghhh…" Kira cried. I whirl around and see that Kira's sword had fallen into the snow. Jameson lunged for it.

"We play our part." Jameson said looking at Dean. There was a wild look in her eye as she placed the katana against her abdomen.

"Jamie…" Dean said warningly.

"It would end this," she said, "all of it. It doesn't think I will do it. That I won't save everyone at the cost of my own life. I would be calling it's bluff."

"Jameson, there's always another way." I reminded her.

"Until the time that there isn't." She shot back.

"End it now, Scott. Let your friend fall on her own sword. Do for her what she cannot do for herself, what her brothers won't do for her. Do it, Scott. Be her kaishakunin. Give up the game. You have no moves left, Jameson."

Jameson steadied her hand and looked like she was about to plunge the katana through her gut. But then she looked up with a smirk.

"Well I do have this one."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Derek's Perspective:_

"We can't do this; we can't beat them." Aiden yelled to me.

"Take the box. We'll hold them off!" Ethan shouted. I nodded and ducked under the swinging arm of the Oni. And started for the box. Another Oni jumped in my way and slashed the air in front of him. I roared and my muscles tenses ready to pounce.

There was a whistling noise in the air and suddenly there was something protruding from the chest of the Oni. A yellow glow erupted from the hole in the ninja's chest. I twisted around and saw Argent with a crossbow at the top of the steps. Isaac jumped down from his spot next to Argent ready to fight.

The Oni started moving again, catching my attention. It pulled the arrow out of its chest and the arrow. The glow grew until…boom. The Oni exploded.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"Silver." Argent answered. Finally, a break.

"Isaac, the box. Get the triskele box to Scott!"

Isaac nodded and grabbed the box and took off for the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"It's not real." I told the others, "Stop fighting them. It's just an illusion. You got cocky and tipped your hand, typical bad guy move."

The monster snarled at me. The others looked at me.

"Trust me. When she thought she won, things began to bleed through. All of this may look real, feel real, but it's just an illusion."

Scott looked at me and then back at the Nogitsune. With a nod he starts for the Nogitsune. An Oni steps forward and cuts his side, but he keeps going. Dean looked back at me.

"You sure about this kid?"

"Yes," I told him.

"Okay," He said slipping an arm around my waist to help me walk forward. The first cut stung, and I almost rethought my plan. But the next cut stung less, and the one after that even less. I heard the others cry out behind us as they kept going forward.

The Nogitsune started growling as Scott got closer to him. He began to nervously prance around a little. Scott roared and tackled the Nogitsune through the door behind him. The moment they went through the door the illusion was broken. We all stumbled into the main hall like we never where anywhere else.

"We're okay." Scott said feeling his side, "We're…"

Scott was cut off by the fact he went airborne. He smacked hard against the lockers rattling the row. We all spun around, there she was the Nogitsune wearing my mocking smile on my face. She knocked Kira down and kicked Dean in the gut knocking him on the ground. Then she tossed Stiles to the side like it was nothing leaving just me and Lydia.

"This was my game." The Mirror Me said as she advanced on Lydia and I. We started to back up, "You think you can beat me at my game? My game? You call that a move? You think you have any moves left at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!"

I took that as a challenge. I stopped backing up and got in the Nogitsune's face

"You? You think I can't kill you? I've take on beings that make you look like a child." I spat, "I was the one who looked the Devil in the eye and told him to go eff himself. What makes you think you can intimidate me?"

"Because I know all about you, little girl." She said tucking a loose wisp of hair behind my ear, "I've been inside your head. And I know how to topple down your carefully constructed charade. Shall I give it a shot?"

I leveled the Nogitsune with the infamous Winchester glare. Her mouth curled up in delight.

" _John Winchester never loved you,"_ the Nogitsune sing-songed. My eye twitched. "And you grew up knowing that, but you still wanted his approval. And when you finally got it, what did you tell him?"

I said nothing.

"Oh come on, Jameson. Speak up." She taunted, "Alright, I'll tell everyone. You said that if he died that day that he wouldn't shed a tear. That you would never forgive him, that you hated him. And whoever did him in would be doing you a favor."

"Shut-up!" I snarled.

"Or what?" The Nogitsune challenged, "You can't do anything. What you don't want them all to know that you actually love your Daddy? That his indifference to you cut more than any knife? That you're actually just a scared little girl. Scared of losing her family, scared of Lucifer, werewolves, commitment, everything. Or how the thing you fear the most is that you'll be trapped in a normal life, because you'll be forced to face up to what you are. Nothing."

My fist was making impact with the Nogitsune's face before I even realized that I had moved. Her head spun around, when she regained her senses. She touched her nose with a smirk.

"That the best you got?" She quipped.

"Not even close, bitch." I replied lunging for her. I took us both down the ground. She managed to turn in the fall, letting me take the impact of the fall. "Aaaggghhh!"

She straddled me before punching my face, and my head bounced against the tile floor.

"Jameson!" I heard somebody yell.

"Ah..Ah..Ah.." The Nogitsune clucked, "No interfering."

"The Oni!" Kira warned everyone. I tried to look, but she grabbed my hair and banged my head again the tile.

 _Assailant has you pinned on the ground what do you do?_

"I don't remember." I spoke.

"What?" the Nogitsune asked.

 _Dammit Jameson, think. Assailant has you pinned on the ground what do you do?_

"I use my head." I said. Thanks Dad. I lifted my head up and then banged against the Nogitsune. The Nogitsune tilted back and it gave me the time I needed to flip the Nogitsune off of me. I scrambled up and my head erupted in pain.

"Damnit." I exclaimed. Okay, let's not do that again. I may actually let Scott take me to the hospital this time.

"Jameson!" Scott said coming alongside me. "Are you okay?

"Like I just got sledgehammered." I told him rubbing my head. He touched my hand and absorbed some of the pain. "Ahhh…thanks."

"I can't get close enough." He told me. I looked out and saw that the Nogitsune had retreated and the Oni were fighting off everyone who came their way. My eyes moved wildly around the place what could we do. And then it hit me, there was only thing we could do. We can't trap it, we can't change it, so we had to change me. I looked down the hall towards Dean who was fighting off an Oni. It cut him against his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said to him even though he couldn't hear me. I turned to Scott, and held out my arm, "Do it, Scott."

He gave me a look that asked if I was serious.

"Just do it." I ordered. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. He kissed me for a moment before pulling back. He took my arm and bit down.

"AHHHH!" I cried out. Everything around us stopped.

"No!" my voice screamed. I felt Scott's teeth retract from arm. I hissed in pain before collapsing. Scott caught me and lowered me slowly.

"Oh my God!" I heard Stiles yelped. My blood was burning and I could feel my body begin to shake. Dean came into blurred vison.

"Do it now, Kira!" He roared, before turning back to me. He knelt down next to Scott and I and took me from him, "It's going to be okay, Kid. Keep your eyes on me. Don't close your eyes."

"D-d-dean." I chattered.

"She's going into shock." Another voice spoke.

"Someone get that fly!"

"Oh, Isaac, thank God."

"She's still moving."

"Come on, Jameson, stay awake."

'Why is she still moving."

"Wait, look...what the hell? Did the Nogitsune just explode?"

"What's wrong with her?" a new voice broke in. I felt another presence around me.

"Is it over?"

"Jamie, come on, focus on my voice."

But I couldn't everything sounded like it was in slow motion. My blood had gone from burning to boiling. I couldn't even breath.

"De-Dean..." I wheezed.

"I… here…. girl."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

 _Carry on My Wayward Son…There'll be peace when you are done…Lay your weary head to rest…don't you cry no more. Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Masquerading as a man with a reason my charade is the event of the season. And if I claim to be a wise man, it surely means I don't know…Carry on Wayward My Son… There'll be peace when you are done…Lay your weary head to rest…Don't you cry no more…Carry on…_

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"No, no, no, no, no…" I repeated. I took my sister's face in my hands. Her skin was devoid of color except for the bright red mark on her arm. Her boyfriend sat frozen next to me.

"She's not breathing." Stiles spoke, "Guys she's not breathing."

"I-I don't hear a heartbeat." Jameson's friend Isaac stuttered.

"Out of the way," Lydia ordered pushing the boys out of the way. "Lay her down on her back."

I did what she told me to.

"Okay, when I tell you to start compressions." Lydia instructed. I nodded and placed my hands over my sister's sternum. Lydia slightly raises Jameson's head and opens her mouth. She pinches Jameson's nose and then Lydia places her mouth on Jameson's and blows in air. She pulls away and does it again. After the third time she indicates I should start compression. I went through the movements. 30 compressions for every two breaths.

"Come on, baby girl, come on." I begged, "Don't leave me now, you don't get to do this to me. Come on."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Cas' Perspective:_

"Sir?" one of my lieutenants, Cera, asked hesitantly from the door.

"Come in, Cera." I waved in her. "What can I help you with?"

"I was just talking to one of the reapers, she's heading to collect a new soul. One that might be of interest to you."

"Who's?"

"Jameson Winchester."

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Dean! I disappeared in a blink and reappeared in Beacon Hills. If Jameson was indeed dead, the protections I put on her will have broken and I should be able to find her body. When I located it, I flew to her location.

I kept myself hidden as I arrived at the new location. I got there just in time to see Dean emerge from the building that looked like a school. He was carrying Jameson in his arms as one of her friends opened the door for him. it was evident that both of them had been crying. The two werewolves in their company kept moving like they wanted to take Jameson from Dean, but they made the intelligent decision never to ask.

I turned my attention back to Jameson. She was dead but her soul hadn't been collected. It stood next to her friends watching them all.

" _Cas?" s_ he asked in surprise.

"Hello, Jameson."

 _"Where the hell have you been? I called you weeks ago."_

 _"_ Sorry, there has been some…fallout since we stopped the Apocalypse."

 _"That sucks,"_ she comments before turning to look at her brother, " _I thought I was ready to die. That it would be a chance to finally take a break. But now… look at him. I've destroyed him. And who's going to take of Stiles and his dad? Scott! Oh my god, Scott, this will ruin him. He'll blame himself."_

"What do you want, Jameson?"

 _"I can't leave them alone."_

"Okay, take my hand."

" _What?"_

"It's not too late, the reaper hasn't collect you yet. I can still put you back."

" _Really?"_

"Yes."

Jameson threw her arms around me.

 _"Thanks, Cas."_

I patted her awkwardly not quite sure how to deal with Jameson's affection. She seemed to realize that I was uncomfortable and pulled away. I held my hand out to her and she took it. I guided her hand to her heart, and helped push her soul back in. She shot me one more smile before slipping the rest of the way back in to her body.

At first her body was silent, then suddenly I could hear the faint sound of her heart. I noticed one of the werewolves twitch. Did he hear it?

"Dean!" the boy exclaimed.

"What?" Dean replied bitingly.

"I think…I think I heard her heartbeat."

Dean looked down and saw movement.

"James!" Dean spoke hopefully. He adjusted his sister his arms so she was propped up more. "Come on, baby girl, I know you got a little more fight left."

Jameson's eyes snapped open, her eyes flashing yellow. She opened her mouth and let out a roar that sounded like a bear. The roar echoed into the night, before snapping back to Jameson. She was panting from the exertion when she realized everyone's eyes were on her.

"You going to put me down or what?" she asked Dean. I smiled at my work, even though any memory of me being there had been erased from her mind. I was just happy that I could do this for the Winchesters. I nodded to them before flashing back to heaven.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Jesus, kid." I breathed letting her down, "What the hell?"

"I don't know." She replied, settling on her feet, "I think it worked."

She held up her arm for me to see. The bite was still open but it looked better than it had a few minutes ago.

"I-I don't even care," I told her pulling her in. I wrapped her up tight and set my chin on the top of her head, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Only if you don't."

"So that will last for how long?"

"Until the next Apocalypse."

I snorted, and let her go. She smiled at me before throwing herself at that Stiles kid. He managed to catch before they both tumbled down.

"What did we say about doing shit like that James?" he mumbled into her hair.

"No one dies." I heard her say back, "And I upheld my end, I'm not dead."

"Nope,"

"Whatever you say, Boss."

Stiles then let her loose and she went to Isaac next

"What no scarf?" She joked.

"Nah, it didn't go with the outfit." He choked out. She rolled her eye and held her arms out. He leaned down to hug her, but it didn't linger like her and Stiles' hug. They both pulled away like the experience was awkward for them.

Jameson turned to Lydia, and gave her a half smile.

"I'm sorry," Jameson told her sincerely. Lydia sniffed and hugged Jameson. "I'm so, so sorry."

Lydia started crying as she hugged her, but didn't cling to her long. She pulled away and her eyes flicked towards Scott. Lydia threw her head and shoulders back before pushing Jameson towards Scott. I watched as the werewolf pulled my little sister close to him. He buried his face in her hair, and Jameson rest her face in the crook of his shoulder. The guilt on his face was evident. He had believed he had killed her and even though she was alive, he still felt that guilt. Like I did.

I heard once that girls choose men that remind them of their Dads. Well, I know that wasn't true of Jameson. But she had Sam and I, we were brother, mother, and father to her. When I first met Scott I saw Sam. He had those puppy dog eyes, and he always saw the good in people, even monsters. But now I saw parts of me: the weight of the world on his shoulders, the conviction that it was his job to save everybody, the desire to do anything for the people he loves. All around not a bad kid.

A scream broke the moment of relief. All of us spun our heads towards Lydia, she had clapped a hand over her mouth and was pointing behind us. She then took off.

"Lydia!" Stiles called after her, before following her. The rest of shared a look before going after them. Lydia stopped short at a staircase. Stiles narrowly miss running right into her. She spun around and buried her face into his chest. He put his arms around her comfortingly. The rest of us finally caught up and we saw what had upset Lydia. One of the twin werewolves was lying dead on the pavement. The brother held his hand looking how I did when I thought Jameson was dead. Jameson came alongside me and grabbed my hand. She squeezed my hand, and I looked down with a sad smile. I'm just glad that, that's not us down there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Isaac's Perspective:_

"Please don't go." She said softly. I looked over my shoulder her at her. She was sitting Indian style on my bed in a pair of shorts and Stiles' lacrosse hoodie. Her brown hair was up in a bun on the top of her head. She looked healthy, healthier even than she was before she got possessed. The bite brought color to her skin, and her eye reflective in the dark like her bear counterpart.

"I have to." I finally answered her as I stuffed another shirt in my duffle bag. The sun was starting to creep up illuminating the room, so I could see better.

"Not really, you could stay here."

I sighed.

"There just…there just everywhere. I need to get out."

"What if I begged?"

"It would be interesting to watch." I said with a smirk, "Besides Argent said he would train me."

"I could train you."

"I think I'll pass. I didn't want to fight you when you were human, definitely don't want to go up against you as a werebear."

Jameson pouted.

"I'm sorry," she spoke after a beat, "I'm sorry about Allison."

I nearly dropped my bag when she spoke her name.

"Thanks," I said softly, "There's just one thing I have to ask."

"What?"

"Why did you choose Scott?"

"You mean why did I choose Scott instead of you?"

I nodded. Jameson sighed and played with the strings of the hoodie. She sighed again and lifted her eyes to look me in mine.

"Cause how was I supposed to help you with your nightmares if I was trapped in mine."

I gave her a confused look. She swallowed and started again.

"I think that when you're in a relationship, it's part of your job that you do your best to help them be their best. I never told you my nightmares, and you never told me yours. We okayed bottling things up, something that's not really healthy. Scott makes me want to be better and I like to think that I help expand his horizons."

I chuckled softly. She was right though; we did encourage each other's negative behaviors. Never pushing each other to open. We were both…wounded animals, and we needed someone that was patient. Allison was patient when I was trying to figure out what I wanted. And Scott has the patience of the saint when it comes to Jameson Winchester. I snorted at that thought. Jameson cocked her head to the side.

"What you laughing at, Willis?" she asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, I kind of feel sorry for Scott." I laughed. Something hit my face cutting me off, "Ooommph!"

"That's what you get. I am the best thing that happened to all of you and you know it."

I rolled my eyes and tossed the pillow back at her. She caught it easily and pulled it closer to her. I crossed the room and took a spot next her. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I still don't want you to go." She said quietly.

"I know." I said kissing the top of her head. "But this is what I need. I'm sure you can understand just wanting to escape ghosts."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll keep in touch."

"You better or I'll hunt your ass down."

"Scout's honor." I promised holding up three fingers. I pushed myself off the bed and went to grab my duffle. I turn back around and Jameson has gotten up on her knees and has her arms open wide.

"I know where not much for hugging but…"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her arms around my neck.

"You really are my best friend." She told me.

"You're mine too."

"Good, cause I'm really possessive."

I snorted and pulled away. I walked to the door and stopped to wave good-bye.

"Bye," I heard her whisper after me. I spotted Scott at the top of the stairs.

"So you're really leaving." He said.

"Yeah, I just need some time, after…"

"Yeah."

"Well see ya." I told him moving pass him. I got down a few steps, when Scott cleared his throat.

"From someone who loved her too, I'm sorry Isaac."

I am too." I replied, I took a few more steps before stopping again. I twisted my torso to look at him, "And as her best friend, I am obligated to tell you that if you break her heart I will help her hide your body."

Scott looked down with a smile, and then looked back up.

"Yeah, you're actually not the first person to say that to me."

"Well we all know she'll kill you. And now that she's a werebear, she'll make it really hurt."

"Thanks."

I saluted him and continued to the outside where Argent was waiting in his car for me. I got in the front passenger seat.

"Did you grab the triskele box?" he asked. I patted my bag. "Good, now let's go find a way to make sure that thing never sees the light of day."

Argent pulled away from the curb, heading towards the next phase in my life.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Dean's Perspective:_

"Oh, it's you again." A sour voice griped. I looked up from my paper to see dour-faced Maureen.

"Well, it looks like you're a better mood." I bantered. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." My sister said walking up to the table, "I was seeing Isaac off. Oh, I see you've met Maureen."

"You two know each other?" Maureen asked motioning between the two of.

"What you're so blind you can't see the family resemblance." Jameson leaned down and put her face next to me.

"Wait there are two of you?" Maureen said in a high-pitched voice.

"Doesn't that just make you want to smile?"

"I need a drink." Maureen said spinning on her heel and walking off.

"Hey two stacks of pancakes and some coffee while you're at it, Maureen." Jameson called after her. She smirked and took a seat across me.

"You should really be nice to the people who work with your food," I told her.

"Are you kidding? Maureen enjoys are banter, she lives for it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So Kid, I was thinking we stick around for another day for you to pack and say your goodbyes, and then we hit the road."

"Yeah, Dean about that…"

"You're not coming."

"Did you really think I would?"

"I was hoping. Look, I promised Sam, that I would keep this family together that it wouldn't be like when I went to Hell."

"What if, keeping out family together means living apart?"

"And how do you figure out?"

"Well, let's face I really don't like Lisa. In fact, I hate her. By forcing me to live with her, I start resenting you, and how does that figure in with your whole "keeping the family" together plan?"

She had a point.

"Not well."

"Exactly, but…Dean I have a room, I'm actually doing well in school, and I have friends and some of them are even girls. Which is new for me. And you and I are talking. Things are good between us. We're still a family, we just don't live in the same state."

I sighed, knowing that I was defeated.

"You really need to let go of this grudge you have against, Lisa."

"Never." She said dramatically. Maureen chose this time to drop off the coffee. She slammed down two cups and the pot.

"See Dean, you can teach an old hag new tricks." Jameson said motioning to the pot. Maureen glared and stomped away.

"She is totally going to spit on your pancakes." I laughed as I poured my cup of coffee. Jameson shrugged and poured her own cup. "So actually getting good grades is school, huh?"

"Yep."

"Nerd."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Jameson's Perspective:_

"Hey," Lydia greeted me. I looked up from the math problem set I was doing. Lydia smiled and took a seat across me at the picnic table.

"Hey," I responded, "Did you get the answer to number four? I've down 3 times already."

"Not in the same math class remember."

"Right, forgot, you're a genius." I muttered. It's been a day and I already miss Isaac. We always did our math problems together.

"Did Isaac make it to France, okay?"

"Oui." I replied, "Which is also the only word he retained from two years of French."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"We'll see."

"How's Scott?"

"How are you doing?" I shot back.

"That good?"

I smiled at her ruefully. The loss of Allison had really down a number on him. I may not have liked her, but I know what it feels like to lose your first love.

"Hi," Kira said coming up to our table.

"Hey," Lydia and I greeted simultaneously.

"So I'm not actually sure what to do here or say here..." Kira voiced her insecurities, "I know I'm still just the new girl and al-."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Lydia interrupted. I looked up at her and followed her line of sight and saw Malia be given a tour of the outside grounds by Coach Finstock. She noticed us and smiled. I grinned back at her. Seems like we have another lost soul to add to our group of misfits. I turned back to Kira.

"You're not just the new girl." I told her, "You part of our pack."

Kira smiled.

"So did you need help on question four?" She asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well there's a familiar sight." Dean said motioning to my hair. I fingered the blonde locks.

"Yeah, Lydia helped me dye it back after school."

"No pink?" Dean asked amused.

"After being somebody else, I just want to be me again."

"Good choice," Dean said pulling me under his arm.

"Eh, I make blonde look good."

Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"So, you all packed?" I asked after he finished laughing.

"Yep, all loaded up."

"I'm going to miss you, Dean."

"Why wouldn't you?"

I gave him a look.

"I'll miss you too, baby girl."

I twisted in his embrace to give him a full hug. Dean wrapped both arms around me and squeezed me tight.

"I love you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you too." He said pulling away, "And I'm proud of you. You've done good, kid. And I won't be like Dad, you will always be welcomed whether you're a werebear or something else."

"Thanks, Dean." I said feeling the prickling of tears in the corner of my eye.

"Hey, enough with the chick flick moments. How 'bout we test which is better-Chevy or Ford?"

"You're on!" I said jogging to my car. I jumped in and brought the engine to life. Dean backed the Impala out of the drive way. He waited for me to pull out before punching the gas. I narrowed my eyes and took off after him. He may have the advantage of a head start, but I knew this town. I turned left up ahead towards the road out of town. My short cut got me ahead of Dean. He slammed his horn when I pulled out of front of him. I flipped in the finger. I knew I get an earful about that later.

When we came up to the main drag in and out of the city, Dean pulled into the other lane and came up alongside me. He lifted up his eyebrows mockingly before he sped up.

"Not today, Dean."

I pressed down harder on the gas and shifted gears. I pulled ahead of him and increasing went faster. I could see the sign up ahead: _You are now leaving Beacon Hills._ I shifted gears again slowing down to a stop right before the town line. Dean blew past me. I saw him look back and wave. I flashed my headlights in response.

"Bye, Dean."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott's Perspective:

"Come in." I called out. Jameson opened my door and slipped in my room.

"Hey, handsome." She hailed.

"Hey."

She crossed the room towards where I was laying on my bed. She crawled on the bed and curled next to me. I moved on to my side and threw my arm over her waist. I breathed in scent, it was richer now that the bite had changed her. The vanilla and leather had a woodsy smell mixed into it. There was another scent underneath it. She smelt like me. My wolf side was smug as it realized the other scent.

"Did Dean leave?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he headed out after dinner."

"Your hair's blonde."

"Yeah, I wanted to be me again."

"I like it." I said playing with her hair. I could smell her that she was flattered by the compliment. She flipped around to face me.

"I came over to tell you that...uhh…I'm with you, no matter what else comes are way. And, even though I didn't really like Allison, I do know what it's like to lose your first love. When your young they kind of become your whole world, and Toby was mine. I wanted you to know that if you ever wanted to talk about her, I'll be willing to hold back most of my comments."

I chuckled.

"Thanks." I acknowledged her offer. "And I'll be here if you want to ever talk about Toby."

"Thanks." She said. She scooted closer and buried her face in my shirt, "Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Night, James."

"Night," she mumbled against my shirt. I fell on my back and pulled her closer. This was it was all about. At the end of the day, after we fight the bad guy, defeat the Nogitsune, as long as we could come home to the people we cared about. This is what it was all about.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Derek's Perspective:_

"It was a dream." I told Stiles, "It was actually…It was more like a nightmare."

"Okay. What happened?" he asked.

"It started with theses hunters that caught Peter and me after we left Cora. It was a family of them led by a guy named Severo. They broke into my loft."

 _Now, my friend, you're gonna tell us about la loba. Where is the she-wolf?_

 _You should just go ahead and kill me. 'Cause you're never going to find Cora._

 _Cora? Who the hell is Cora?_

"Then something flew into the room and smoke flooded the room. I couldn't see anything. The hunters couldn't either. I heard growling, a feline sound. There was a clattering noise and guns started firing. I crouched low trying to avoid getting shot. I kept hearing the growling, and then the smoke began to clear. A figure appeared out of the mist."

"Who was it?" Stiles asked.

"There are a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf. Usually a bite. There's one about rain water.

"Drinking rain water out of the puddle of a werewolf's print."

"There's another one. About scratches."

"Derek, if this all just a dream, why do you look so worried?"

"Because I don't remember waking up."

"So tell me. How do you know? How do you know if you're still dreaming?"

"Your fingers, in dreams you have extra fingers."

I looked at my fingers, there was an extra one. This wasn't real. I woke up to a burning pain in my gut.

"It's real." I said to myself. I looked up a saw a figure form my past. "You're real."

"That's right, Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this." Kate Argent replied. Her skin began to change color and her teeth elongated into fangs. She let out a feline like growl.

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _This is the longest chapter yet. We're at 42 pages and almost 16,000 words. WOW! Anyway, I hope this extra-long chapter will make up for any spelling mistakes I made. I tried to catch them all, but I know I missed some. Please review and let me know what you think. See you all again for Carry on Wayward Guns that will contain not one but two surprise guests._


	14. Carry On Wayward Guns AN

**Carry On**

 **AN:** _Just doing a few housekeeping things. Replying to your comments and giving you the blurp for the next installment._

 **ShadowKitty896:** _Stay tune for the announcement._

 **infinity .box:** _I've actually been dropping hints about the werebear since Carry On Wayward Winchester, just small little things. But as for why, well we learned in Season 2 that sometimes the "were" you become is shaped by who you are. Jackson was a snake-Kanima, Kate is a lethal hunter who likes to play with her food- were-jaguar. Jameson has always been protective of her friends and even Stiles called her "Mother Bear Jameson." So it was a reflection of her personality. And werebears are so much cooler than werewolf (IMO). She will remain a werebear for some time, but we'll see what happens down the line._

 **RHatch89:** _Thanks homie!_

 **Lara-Cat:** _And the story loves you, lol!_

 **lilnightmare17:** _I'm glad I didn't turn you off by turning her into a werebear. Jameson's not too sure about it either._

 **Ellixwolf:** _Yeah that scene where Stiles tells off Dean just kind of wrote itself. I had to stop and was like Stiles what did you do and how do I get you out of it. Thanks for your continuous support, I think you'll really enjoy Carry On Wayward guns. Scroll down to see the preview for it. As for T-Pose and Bella, best of luck. I don't know, how well that will go._

 **NicoleR85:** _Thanks!_

 **Megs:** _Hey Megs, good to hear from you again. Thanks, so much for the review and yeah I do plan on keeping Allison's fate as it is._

 _ **Carry On Wayward Guns**_

 _Invaded. Possess. Changed. Monster. After the events of Wayward Souls, Jameson Winchester is having to rediscover her identity after transforming from the hunter to the hunted. If things couldn't get any worse, a Deadpool and her fellow hunters are threatening her new existence and the lives of her friends. And how will the arrival of three people from her past affect events? Join Jameson and Team Tiny Wolf Brain as they wade through hunters, monsters, and deadpools in Carry On Wayward Guns._

 **Contest:** _Two of the three arrivals are Supernatural alumni. The first person to guess both of them, will win a cameo appearance in Carry On Wayward Guns._

 **Hints:** _Okay so remember we're still about Season 5/ about season 6ish with Supernatural. One character was prominent in those 5 seasons. The second person is someone Supernatural fans didn't meet till season 7, but is known to the first character. Vague, I know, but you guys got this._


End file.
